Part of the Pack
by Wizards-Pupil
Summary: Hermione is newly single and doesn't know where she belongs. George Weasley is just trying to learn how to work with being part wolf. The last thing either of them expects is for a nosey twin to step in and play matchmaker. Still, said nosey twin rarely cares whats expected. After all, who is afraid of a big, bad wolf? This is my return story and apology for such a long hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is just a fun idea I got while in the hospital. Let me know what you think and anything you'd like to see, okay?_

* * *

_So you think I'm special?_  
_ So you think I'm nice?_  
_ Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces?_  
_ Between the noise you hear,_  
_ And the sound you like,_  
_ You're drowning in the ocean of faces._  
_ It can't be possible,_  
_ For the rain to fall, _  
_ Only when it's over our heads._  
_ The sun is shining everyday,_  
_ But it's far away,_

* * *

"Look... We both know this isn't working."

"Do we? And what do you intend to do about that?"

"Nothing. I'm just telling you what's already obvious. You know me. That's what I always do. Point out the obvious."

Hermione snorted and put down her knitting to give Ron her full attention. Truth be told, she had been aware their relationship hadn't been strong recently. She'd just thought Ron would want to do something about it. Because Hermione was tired. She was always the one that had to do the chasing. Always. It felt like she had been chasing the ginger haired boy since her first year. He'd let her catch him eventually, but it didn't feel like a victory. It just felt like she was struggling to hold on.

"You mean you don't want to fix it?" It made her chest hurt a little at the heart. Not in the way she had expected, but in the fact that Hermione felt that Ron had never really found her worth it.

Because when it came down to it... She'd always liked Ron more than he liked her.

"That wasn't what I was saying. But..."

"But it's what you want?"

"I think we were better off as friends."

"I see. Well. I guess that's that. You know the way out, I'm sure."

Ron gave a long suffering sigh and scooped his paperwork up.

"I guess I'll see you later, Granger."

He turned to leave. Hermione didn't speak up until he was standing in the open doorway. "And Ron?"

"Yeah?" He didn't turn to fully face her.

"That was the wrong moment to call me Granger." She shut the door with a flick of wand and bit her lip. Crookshanks, god bless his smushed face, jumped up on to her lap.

Hermione buried her face into his warm fur and let her tears fall.

-~o~-

Funnily enough, George really hated rare meat. He'd never actually been all that fond of meat to begin with, but he loathed rare meat. It wasn't that he disliked meat per-say, he'd just rather have a salad most of the time. Not terribly manly, but George never really cared what other people thought. It was the benefit of being a Weasley twin. Most of the time anyway.

The humor of his current situation because of that fact that he disliked meat wasn't lost on him. Never let it be said that George didn't appreciate a good joke, even if it was one the universe had decided to pull on him.

"Why are you poking at the steak?" Fred asked from his spot on the couch. George was sitting at the bar in the kitchen contemplating a rawish piece of meat that was supposed to be his dinner.

"I'm trying to decide if it's actually worth it."

Fred snorted and flipped through the pages of the transfiguration magazine he was reading. "You've got to be the worst werewolf to have ever existed."

"You know," George started, "It really isn't funny. Like, at all." He poked the meat again, wincing when a little bit of blood oozed out. It. Was. Disgusting. Blargh, yuck, and urgh. George did not want it and, wolfish appetite or not, he was not eating it.

"I don't care what the books or specialist say. I'll put up with an itchy throat and upset stomach before I eat a bite of that. My wolf can get his own meat when I change. Until then, he can put up with a well-cooked burger and some green beans."

"Exciting." Fred deadpanned. George balled up his napkin and tossed it at his twin before hopping off the stool.

"I'm going to cook this up. Do you want anything?"

"No, and you really shouldn't be eating. We're going to Harry's birthday party in a half hour. You know how mum gets when you don't eat." Fred dropped his feet off the couch and set his magazine down. He stretched his arms out and cracked his back before dropping them back to his side and yawning. George watched the scene with a subtle sniff of the air that made his stomach warm. He could smell Fred's happiness from here and it made his wolf side happy. His pack was content and that was all that mattered to his wild side.

"And mum knows how I feel about eating in front of people with my furry little problem." George said after a moment. Fred wrinkled his nose in mild annoyance.

"What? Just because you're a little messy... I doubt anyone would notice or mind. Don't forget, mum invited Dudley. And if anyone can beat you on the manner department... well."

"Shut it. I'm eating here. It's two days till the moon. My furry friend is getting restless. Darn Harry for being born close to the moon."

Fred barked out a laugh and stood up while George cooked up a burger. He did it magically to save the time they really didn't have. They were technically already late.

"Madame Trelawny would be thrilled at the implications, wouldn't she? It's probably a sign that he's going to be run over by a bus."

"Hasn't that happened before?"

"Nah," Fred said as he stole one of George's crisps. "Not yet anyway."

George's stomach grumbled as the scent of the cooking meat reached his nostrils. It didn't appeal to him anymore than it usually did, but it excited his stomach.

Which was rather a weird feeling.

It had been a year since the war and the Last Battle. A year and a half since that horribly dark night that had changed George and his life.

It was October 17th, a date George would never forget. Fred and him had been working with Lee, Remus, Alicia and Oliver on Potterwatch. They'd just finished the radiocast when the caterwauling charm they'd placed on the perimeter went off. Fred and George had taken up distraction duty while the others got their equipment together to apparate away to the next safe spot.

It had been very cold and unusually bright that night. George could still remember how clearly he'd been able to see his breath in the still night air. Fred had run out ahead of him and George had followed right behind, casting the typical charms every few meters to draw the attention of whoever had tripped their wards.

He'd tripped on a root that he hadn't seen despite the bright moonlight. He'd gone down with a yelp. Fred didn't hear his cry and continued running. George had scrambled to get up when it hit him.

As clear as his memory is about all the other details, the shade of the leaves he'd fallen in, the chill of the air, the smell of decomposing vegetation, he could never really remember what happened next. It was really just a mess of heat, fur, and blood.

That much he remembered very clearly. The blood that was too red and too bright, and too thick pouring down his arms from the hole in his chest. The blood and the searing pain, like liquid fire, that flooded every pore of his body.

Fred said later that he could hear George screaming and that was why he knew to come back. Thanks to Bill's attack the year before, Fred knew how to take a werewolf out. He'd done some studying when George hadn't been looking.

By the time Fred reached him George had passed out from the searing pain. Fred had lost his breath and dinner at the sight of his twins ravaged chest. It glistened in the light of the full moon even as George's body convulsed.

He'd woken up a few days later at Bill's wrapped up from head to toe in bandages with a very worried Brother, Twin, and Mother peering over him.

And thus began George's life with a wild side. His furry little problem as Fred referred to it. The chest wounds had healed up, leaving impressive scar tissue, but George didn't mind. He'd already lost an ear, aesthetics weren't really that important to him anymore. He was just glad it hadn't torn his face apart like Bill's attack had.

That was one good thing about the attack it had improved his hearing in his still there ear. So, that was nice.

"Woah," Fred chided, poking George in the side, "slow down or you'll get sick." George hadn't even realized he was eating, which just went to show why he shouldn't daydream. His wolf instincts tended to take over anytime he did.

"Don't say anything about woofing it down." George warned, swallowing his bite. "Besides, I thought we were out of time."

"Whatever. I don't need you sick or smelling like meat. People might talk." Fred winked before grabbing the bag of crisps back up. George ignored him and finished his burger. He suspected Fred was more worried than he should be. Fred tended to do that now, worry more than he should. He'd been bad after the whole ear-cursed-off-debacle. He would follow George everywhere and question how he was doing for weeks after words. After the werewolf attack he didn't leave George alone ever. He slept in the same bed, followed him around like a lost puppy, and made sure he helped George eat. He wasn't even able to escape Fred when he went to the bathroom.

Not that George blamed him. He'd been over protective of Fred since he almost got squished by a wall. If George hadn't had his wolf senses, he might have lost Fred in that explosion.

That was why George didn't, and couldn't, mind being a werewolf. Ever.

"Alright. Enough dawdling. You've finished your snack and now it's time to par-tay." Fred dragged the last word out and did a ridiculous little dance jig that made George snort out the water he'd just drank.

"Alright, Casanova, let's go. You're driving." George declared, looping his arm through Fred's. Fred beamed at him and nodded his head.

"But you're going to be the DD, right? I don't mind abstaining, but you're a ready-made designated driver."

"Of course." George said simply. If he drank he tended to slip into more wolfish tendencies. He became grumpy and bitey in short.

"Righty-o and off we go!" Fred exclaimed ridiculously before twisting sharply into the air and taking George with him. They reappeared a moment later at the Burrow which was already overflowing with people.

"Fred, George!" Molly Weasley exclaimed. She rushed up to the twins behind and shoved a platter of sandwich meat into George's hands and a tray of drinks in Fred's. "Take these outside." She hurried off before pausing and coming back to them. She gave them each a wet kiss on the cheek which made Fred splutter and George grin. "It's good to see you both. Now go, take that outside."

"Yes mother." The twins chimed together. Molly rushed off again and Fred prodded George in the ribs with his elbow.

"I have to point out that she gave you the meat." He was grinning a bit manically but George was used to the wolf jokes. He simply gave Fred an un-amused look.

"Woof." He deadpanned. Fred chortled and lead the way to the back yard where the part was in full swing. Fred lost half of his drinks before he set his tray down and George was surrounded by hungry people the minute he set down the platter.

"Freddy" he squeaked out, "a little help here?" Fred didn't hesitate before grabbing his twins arm and jerking him out of the horde of hungry people. Needless to say, George didn't care for being surrounded. Especially not this close to a full moon. He could feel the wolf under his skin, fighting the moons insistent call even as it itched to be released. It was a sensation that made George want to scratch himself all over until it stopped. Which it wouldn't until he changed. He still had a few days before that though.

"Is it me, or are Harry, Ron, and Ginny making a point of having a conversation without Hermione?" Fred drew George's wandering attention back with a pointing finger. George looked to what he was pointing at and saw that the three were deep in a discussion while Hermione stood a few meters away, swirling a drink with a sad aura. It was a scene that reminded George forcibly of his fifth year, Hermione's third year. She'd spent most of it by herself while her friends chatted together. Hadn't they out grown that yet? Besides, Hermione was dating Ron. They should be standing together.

Regardless, George didn't like seeing Hermione standing by herself dejectedly. He considered Hermione to be part of his family, and the wolf saw her as part of his pack, and that meant he wasn't going to just let her mope in the corner.

Fred, with his twin mind reading ability fully working, flashed George a grin and sauntered forward until they were both right beside Hermione.

"Hermy," Fred sing-songed. Hermione stiffened and glared at the nickname she hated. Fred looped his arm around her uncaringly.

"What's up, Hermione?" George intoned. Hermione shifted her gaze to him before shrugging and dropping her eyes.

That wouldn't do. That wouldn't do at all. A Hermione Granger that did not have a snappy comeback to her hated nickname and didn't say anything about the fact that a new bookstore had just opened up was a Hermione that needed to be cheered up.

Luckily cheering up was what Fred and George did for a living.

* * *

_A/N: __Hey everyone, I'm back. That's right, Mya has finally beaten her cancer. It was a hard fight, with some ridiculous setbacks, but I'm healed and ready to write again. I've started on my novel again, and I've got a few good ideas for HG/FW and HG/GW stories. I'm not sure what happened to Song of the Midnight Moon, but I'll get it back and repost it while I try to remember what it's plotline was. Lol. This one is inspired by the fact that I like the show Grimm and love the way they don't make their werewolf hate everything he is. It's time we had a wolf that was okay with himself._

_However, I'll talk more about that later. Right now I want to focus on all of you. After a painfully long absence, I logged onto my fanfiction account and found 119 pms in my inbox. They were all messages that were encouraging and sweet and I was unable to see my screen through my tears by the end of it. I'm responding to every one of them, but it'll take me a while. In the meantime, I want to extend my truest and deepest heartfelt gratitude to each of you. My cousin told me that the Fremione/Geomione community had been missing me, but I didn't really believe her. (She's the brilliant writer of "Chances Are" Here user name is 'Fanficfanforev. Unfortunately someone hacked her account and deleted a few of her stories so she's gone on hiatus for a while.)_

_I feel so loved and cared for now, and I cannot thank you enough for that fact. If any of you ever need anything, or just want to talk, let me know. This story is going to be light (because after these last years, I need some light) and it's dedicated to all of you and your beautiful faces and hearts. Thank you again, and I promise to keep getting better and writing._

_Mischief started again._

_-Mya_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is just a fun idea I got while in the hospital. Let me know what you think and anything you'd like to see, okay?_

* * *

_Just when you think that you're in control,_  
_just when you think that you've got a hold,_  
_just when you get on a roll,_  
_here it goes, here it goes, here it goes again_

* * *

"I for one did not realize that Harry had this many friends." Fred declared with a look around. There were people milling about everywhere. It was a little ridiculous. George was an extrovert through and through, but this was a little much even for him. It looked like everyone in the wizarding community had shown up. George didn't even recognize half the people.

Hermione snorted and gave her head a little shake. It caused her hair to fall off her shoulders revealing her neck. George caught another scent from it: Crookshanks. It made his wolf side tense a little in dislike. He hadn't actually seen the cat since Bill's wedding. Judging from his reaction at the simple smell of the cat, it was probably a good thing.

"That wasn't Harry's idea. He hardly knows a third of these people. They all work at the ministry. Molly has been inviting people since spring. She's been very excited about this party." Hermione's voice was more subdued than usual and it made George want to frown. His idiotic brother must have done something. He let his eyes drift back to said stupid brother and he saw that Luna and Seamus had joined their small group.

"Mum has gone a bit overboard with the invites. Still it seems to me like this is the perfect place to find a few birds."

"None for me tonight." George replied calmly. Fred deflated a bit with a pout. "Aw shite. The moon. Annoying little bugger. Ah well, there's no point if I don't have a wingman."

"Does the werewolf make you incapable of intercourse?" Hermione asked curiously. George grinned at the slight blush coloring her cheeks. She'd managed not to stutter or voice her embarrassment at all.

"Not, just unsafe. I tend to have trouble controlling my urges too close to the moon."

Fred tugged Hermione down onto a bench and leaned forward eagerly. He managed to make himself look every bit a teenage girl asking to hear the latest gossip. "But that's enough about Georgie's sad excuse for a romantic life. Tell us how you're doing." George knew Fred well enough to know that had been his plan the entire time. He'd had no intention of picking up a bird. He was dating Angelina right now, and he was happy with her. He'd just wanted Hermione to know they didn't have anyone else to talk to so she wouldn't keep telling them they could leave.

Unfortunately, it had the exact opposite affect they were hoping for. Hermione's face crumpled up and tears filled her eyes-though none fell. George ground his teeth together in annoyance as the scent of sadness filled his nostrils. What had Ron done now?

Fred and George both looped an arm through each of Hermione's and stood up, taking her with them. They made a beeline for the trees that lined the backyard and disappeared behind a giant oak with no one any the wiser. They kept walking until they reached the pond at the back of their property. George sat down at the water's edge and tugged his twin and Hermione down with him. Part of George took immediate notice that there was a squirrel a meter behind him and three fish looking up at him from the water. Despite the fact that both options sounded repulsive, his mouth began to water.

George swallowed and spoke. "Spill."

"Don't go easy just because he's our brother. We love him, but he's an idiot." Fred added.

Hermione, still looking surprised that she had been dragged off to the woods by the twins contemplated the water. Her hands were on her lap and she was wringing them together. George was tempted to take one to stop them, but he figured Hermione would probably not like it. George could be a bit overly tactile on a normal day. The wolf side just seemed to add it.

"We broke up," She finally blurted. George met Fred's eyes over Hermione's head and they had a quick side conversation.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Harry."

Git. He must have already taken a side. Or he was just now finding out. Or he saw a friend and ran to get away from all the other people. "Then we're blowing this popsicle stand." Fred stated. George nodded his head, ignoring Fred's lame choice of words. He grabbed hold of Fred's arm with his right hand and Hermione's with his left, and then Fred gave a sharp twist. A moment later and they were at the flat.

"What are we-"

"We are going to fix ourselves some tea, and then we are going to chat like a bunch of birds at a slumber party."

"But the party-"

Fred interrupted her again while George pulled the mugs out of the cabinet. "No one will notice we're all missing. If anything, the family will assume we're missing because of George's furry counterpart. He doesn't enjoy large groups of unfamiliar people. It can make him overly tense and kind of territorial."

"Oh," Hermione murmured. She glanced at George who poured water into the tea pitcher and ignored the gaze. He was used to staring. Even bore he'd gotten bitten people had stared. At first it was because he was a twin, then because he was a blood traitor, then because he lost an ear, now because he was part wolf. People would always stare. It didn't change things or bother him anymore. "I forgot the full moon was in two days."

"Yeah," George shrugged and magicked the tea so it would brew faster. "Time of the month, you know how it goes." He gave her an exaggerated wink and beamed when it earned him a laugh and a blush. Fred pushed Hermione towards the sofa until she finally took the hint and sat down. George brought the tea and cups into the sitting area with the sugar and milk.

"Alright, Miss Granger, what do you take in your tea?" George inquired.

"Honey actually, if you don't mind." George straightened in surprise. "Honey? Why have we tried that yet, Freddy?"

"Cause it could potentially be nasty and would thus waste an entire cup of tea." Fred answered without pause. Hermione still looked a little uncertain about the entire thing. George didn't really blame her. The three of them very rarely hung out without Ron and Harry. That wasn't really the twins fault. Hermione just rarely hung out with anyone, besides Neville and Ginny, without Ron and Harry. She was probably wondering if the duo were up to something. George could taste a slight bit of anxiety in the air and it wasn't coming from Fred.

"Well then, we'll just have to see if it kills her." George summoned the honey and Hermione poured a bit into her tea while George and Fred fixed their tea to their own taste. Hermione stirred her tea twice before lifting the mug to her lips. She blew on it gently and took a sip, closing her eyes in pleasure as she swallowed. Her shoulders relaxed minutely and Fred grinned from his spot on the chair across from Hermione.

Hermione took another sip and set her mug down before fidgeting with her robes hem. That was it. The tension in the air needed to be cleared, like, yesterday.

Before Hermione could do anything George lifted the mug up and took a sip. The tea was warm and soothing in his mouth and the honey added an interesting flavor, bringing out a few subtleties in the tea. Before he'd been bitten, George would have considered that line of thought very feminine, but his taste had improved with his other senses so he noticed stuff like that now. "That is delicious."

"You-" Hermione spluttered and waved her hand in incredulous surprise.

"We grew up in a family of seven kids and two adults. We have no fear of germs." Fred informed Hermione before taking a gulp of his own tea.

George sat on the sofa right next to Hermione and grinned wickedly. "Or Personal space."

Fred snorted at that one and put his drink down, choking a bit on it. "God yes," He managed after a moment. "Growing up at the Burrow you were lucky just to not have someone sitting on you."

"But you had your own rooms. Well, I know you both shared, but everyone else had their own. Couldn't you have just retreated there?"

George raised his eyebrows in surprise. "No we didn't have that many rooms. Ginny was the only one with her own room until Bill graduated Hogwarts. Bill and Charlie had the top room, Percy and Ron had the next, Fred and me were right across from them, and Ginny was on the bottom because she had a tendency to fall down the stairs."

"Ron shared with Percy?"

Fred nodded nonchalantly and went back to his tea. "Yeah. Up until Charlie got out of Hogwarts. He moved to Romania and Ron got his old room. Mum offered it to us but we liked being roommates. We could get into more trouble that way."

"Yeah, wed didn't sleep in a different room until we moved here."

They still shared occasionally. The night before the full moon George was always restless. Fred's scent helped calm him for some unknown reason. It was a great comfort to have his twin, best friend, other half of his freaking self near and safe, able to be protected at a moment's notice. Sometimes Lee would even hang out late at the flat and they'd just bring out blankets and pillows and form a puppy pile in the middle of the living room floor. Those were some of his favorite nights.

"That's kind of adorable." Hermione admitted before taking up her mug again.

"I don't think I've heard anyone refer to us like that before but we'll take it." Fred declared before taking another swig of his tea.

"How is the shop going?" Hermione asked in a blatant attempt to keep from discussing why they were really there. Luckily, the twins didn't mind. Their main goal was to cheer Hermione up. They considered her a friend, and a member of their family. They didn't like seeing any friends or family upset. George was also really curious about what happened, because he'd always thought Hermione and Ron would be together forever. He wouldn't push though.

"Well enough. We're bringing in a new line of post war products. Turns out Georgie here isn't the only one with new problems. We're bringing in scar reducing creams, blood producers-they can help hamper vampiric cravings- wolvesbane potions for people who want them."

"Do you not use wolvesbane?" Hermione asked. George smiled softly and set his mug down. He got asked that a lot. He'd gotten a NEWT in potions after all. He was good with them and had no problem making it. They even sold the potion now.

"No, I don't like it. For one thing, I'm allergic to the ingredient in it that makes it taste decent enough to swallow, and it makes the wolf angry."

"It does?" Hermione raised an eyebrow in enquiry and George's grin grew. Most people had very little tact with him. They found out he was a werewolf and treated him different immediately. They asked sharp questions and didn't even try to spare his feelings or be polite. It was irritating to say the least.

"Yeah… What do you know about werewolves?"

Hermione, with an indignant look, proceeded to cite everything you could find in their DADA class books.

"Stop, stop." Fred laughed, "He meant, what do you know about people who live with it. Has anyone ever explained what it's like?"

Hermione shook her head and George could tell how much it was killing her not to know. Hermione thrived on knowledge. She was also looking distracted from Ron. Their plan was working, if not in the way they'd originally planned.

"Alright. Have you ever had someone use legilimency on you?" Hermione nodded her head, a small frown tugging down the corner of her lips. "Do you remember how it kind of felt like you weren't alone in your mind?"

"Yes."

"It's a little like that, except I can access the other minds thoughts and feelings. The wolf side is far more primal. It's all instincts and emotions. It gets protective over what it considers to be its. It also can get attached to certain people who it considers to be part of its pack. Fred is the main member of mine. Though, the rest of the family, Lee, Harry, you, and Oliver are also part of the pack."

"Me?"

"Of course. You've been a friend since my third year. The wolf recognizes your scent as familiar and friendly. It also remembers that you helped save Fred." George leaned back in his seat and propped his legs up on the table. Hermione turned a bit in her chair so she could see both Fred and George more easily. She looked completely enraptured, which, again, was what they'd been going for. "It's really animalistic. It doesn't see other people as being people a lot of time. It only sees friend or foe."

"Fascinating."

Fred snickered. "Yeah, he also has some neat physical changes. His hearing is impressive, his taste has improved, and his sense of smell is like something you wouldn't believe." Fred chuckled and sipped his tea again. "He also has to eat meat to help appease his other half even though he'd just as soon be a vegetarian."

Hermione bit her lip to hold back a grin at that.

"I know. It's weird. It's almost like having a dual personality that I'm aware of. If I drift off I'll find myself doing things I wasn't aware of."

"He'll eat me, or cuddle." Fred translated.

"Cuddle?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, he's a big cuddler after a moon. He even licked me once."

George blushed and glared at his twin. "That was an accident."

"And hilarious. I only lament that I didn't get a photo."

"He isn't all nice though." George continued, ignoring his twin. "He gets angry easily. He doesn't like being restrained until the full moon, and he doesn't like that he can't resist it's call. I think it's a control thing. He wants to be a full alpha, in charge of everything and he simply can't. So wolvesbane, which repress the ability for him to take over during the change, really, really, really, makes him pissed off if he ever gets back out to take over a change."

"If you miss a potion in other words." Fred cut in.

"That's when he goes to town on the self-attacks. I think the little bugger is aware of the fact that I have to wear them longer than he will."

"I've never heard someone discuss lycanthropy like this."

"That's because it's a cultural taboo." Fred cut in, and his voice was dark and angry. George knew he got passionate about werewolf rights-of which there weren't any-but they were trying to cheer Hermione up, not scare her. Besides, any time Fred got upset George's other side got tense and ready to pounce. He wanted to take out anything that made Fred unhappy.

"Calm down, Fred."

"No-he rights." Hermione mused. She gave George a thoughtful glance. George wasn't sure where she was going, but he was getting uncomfortable from the scrutiny. Both halves of himself were.

"More tea?" He stood up and went to the kitchen. His hand was beginning to shake and he realized it was late enough for the moon to be up. His skin was already crawling from the talk-his wolf disliked being discussed about without having input-and the moon was starting to call him out.

He sometimes did wish it didn't have control over the transformations.

* * *

_A/N: __Ack! I am so sorry for the confusion with the character tagging. They've changed almost everything about uploading stories for this site since I've been on and I got a little confused at the character bit. I thought it just wanted you to include all main characters, not just ships. This is a George/Hermione story, with Fred being a heavily involved, obviously. It's also going to have a lot of Harry because I love the whole Harry and Hermione friendship so very much._

_This chapter went in a really different direction than I'd intended, but it sets up some of what my head cannon for George's lycanthropy to be. I'll discuss the actual transformation part a little later. And don't worry, we'll hear about the breakup and what alls going on with that next chapter. I might not be able to update everyday, but I'll try._

_Also, hugs to all of you. Seriously, I'm in tears again. You're all just too sweet. And don't feel bad if you didn't know I'd been fighting cancer. You really only would have known if you read my cousin's story because she posted about it there as a favor to me._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is just a fun idea I got while in the hospital. Let me know what you think and anything you'd like to see, okay?_

* * *

_What if all you understand..._  
_Could fit into the center of our hand?_  
_Then you found it wasn't you_  
_Who held the sum of everything you knew?_  
_We're insane but not alone,_  
_We hold on and let go._

* * *

George brought the fresh pot of tea back to the living room and set it down on the table before joining Hermione on the couch again. She refilled her tea cup gratefully. They sipped their tea quietly before Hermione spoke.

"Thank you." She murmured quietly. She had her eyes downcast and George felt the urge to sigh. He could genuinely not think of a way to make Hermione feel welcomed and wanted. He'd been hoping that opening up about himself would encourage her to do the same.

George and Fred could still remember how much Hermione would shut in on herself at Hogwarts. They'd gone to the library countless times and found her in the very back surrounded by books. They'd found her with tears in her eyes more than once. They always made it a point to sit next to her and do whatever research had brought them to the library to start with. They never said anything, but Hermione always seemed a little lighter when they left a few hours later.

"Ron and I only just broke up last week. We haven't told anyone, save Harry who has probably told Ginny." She took another sip of her tea. "Truth be told, I'm not really sure what to tell the family. It just… It wasn't working. You know?"

Sadly, George did know. He'd had the same problem with Katie. They'd dated for the better part of two years before he finally called it quits. He still cared for her, and always had, but it just didn't work. George had never been able to verbalize a reason why. It just didn't.

"I'm feeling a little lost now. All my friends were friends with Ron first, except for Neville. I don't want anything to be awkward, but I know that if it comes down to it, they'll choose Ron."

"Dean and Michael." Fred declared. Hermione raised an eyebrow in question. George grinned against his tea cup. He knew where Fred was going with that, and it was brilliant.

"Pardon?"

Fred beamed. "Dean and Michael. Two boys Ginny dated for quite a while. She was friends with them before she dated them, and we all hang out quite frequently now that they're not dating."

"But that was years ago."

"And you'll be able to say that about yourself and Ron pretty soon." George cut in. "Neither of you were responsible for the break up, so none of us have a reason to pick sides. It is possible to continue being friends after a failed relationship. It's not easy, not at all, but it's possible. It also won't have an impact on people who have been your friends for over eight years."

Hermione smiled a little, but it was still tainted with sadness. "I'll try to believe that. But I'm just not sure." She took a last sip of her tea and stood off. She gave her robe a quick pat as if she was brushing out wrinkles. It was a nervous move the twins had seen her do time and time again. "I've got to go now. I have an early shift tomorrow at the Ministry. Thanks for the tea."

And she was gone with a crack.

"Bugger." Fred said blandly. "We're going to have a time of it with her. Aren't we?"

George nodded and sipped his tea. His wolf was restless, sensing George's annoyance at Hermione's lack of trust in her friends. The wolf's restlessness made George more uneasy, which just added to his annoyance. It was a nasty downward spiral that George was growing quite accustomed to.

"Bouncy Pears."

George started at Fred's words, which were nearly shouted right next to his ear. When had Fred even moved-

Bouncy Pears? What in the world were Bouncy Pears?

"What?" George was not grinning at his twins absurdity.

"Bouncy Pears. It's an idea I've been working on. I figured it was just random enough to get you."

George didn't often feel lost with his twin, but right now he did. "I'm lost."

"You had that spaced-out, I'm-going-to-blow-and-cause-harm-to-our-new-table look on your face." Fred patted George's shoulder. "I snapped you out of it for our table George. For the table."

George gave up his struggle and let his smile show. The wolf settled and George could feel his tension evaporate. Every werewolf needed a Fred in their life.

"Now come on. Let's go make some Bouncy Pears."

-o-o-o-

"Okay, one last time. Bandages-"

"We've got it all, Freddy." George laughed. Fred pouted and brought his hands to his hips.

"Well _excuse_ me for wanting to make sure you're safe."

"We've done this over twelve times. We know what we're doing."

"Because we always check." Fred pointed out. He was still pouting and George still found it utterly hysterical. George had a feeling that Fred would always panic pre-transformation. He didn't mind though. It helped take his mind off how antsy he felt, and how much his skin was crawling.

Because as aware of the wolf as he was the rest of the time, this was always when George could sense him clearest. He could feel him pushing against his skin, straining both to be released, and to be free from the moons spell. He wanted to howl, to run, to be unbound. Not to have to bow to the rules of the moon and not to be trapped within George any longer.

George's head was beginning to pound and every hair on his body was standing on end. His hands and feet ached a little, and his ears and nose couldn't stop twitching.

"Alright, we just have to put the wards up and we'll be good. You go ahead and undress while I take care of that. George nodded and shrugged his robe off while Fred went around mumbling spells. After all, there was no point in ruining a different set of clothes each week, and George would need something to change into after the event.

The two of them had his transformations down to an art form. Fred found a different spot each month that he could transform. It was remote and had very few-if any- humans on the land. The fact that he changed it each month made the wolf far happier, and the lack of humans made George happy. Fred then added wards to keep away any potential humans, and George's wolf side was free to do pretty much anything it wanted. Fred also brought first aid materials encase he got hurt, and toys that they had invented to entertain the wolf.

Fully unclothed George straightened up and looked around. There was only about five minutes until the moon reached its peak and pulled the wolf out. Fred was coming back towards him, having just finished the wards.

"Ready?" Fred asked, stopping right beside his naked twin. He was tying a holster around his stomach. It held his wand and a roll of bandages.

George nodded his head instead of talking. At this point everything would sound too growly to really make sense anyway. It also hurt his head to focus on words too much. He looked up and took in what he could see of the sky that wasn't blocked by the dark silhouette of branches and leaves. It was nearly there.

This would mark his twenty-first full moon as a werewolf. It wouldn't be his twenty-first change. Not yet. He hadn't changed that first night, the venom and curse were still making their way through his system. He'd stayed on wolvesbane until June after that… June had marked his first transformation, and that was when he'd begun to try and understand the wolf he was now stuck with. If they were going to be together until George died, they might as well try and get somewhat along.

The wolf had saved Fred after all, and that was all George needed to give him all the chances he needed.

"Do you want me to go ahead and transform? I can't decide if Spot likes that better than me just standing here."

"He doesn't particularly care." Just hearing his voice made George's throat hurt. He sounded like he was trying to tear himself apart. Which, yeah, he kind of was, but still… ouch. "And don't call him Spot."

"Alright then." Fred grinned. "How's about Rover?"

"Shut it." George snapped out. The moon reached its pinnacle and the change began. This was the not fun part. George doubled over and clutched his stomach as it happened.

Pain. Utter pain. Every part of him was stretched, breaking apart and folding in on itself. Fred transformed into a smaller, sleeker shape beside him but George could never really focus or care about that, because his chest and heads were burning him from the inside out, and his skin was bursting. His organs were stretching out before reforming. His heart actually stopped before it changed shape and took on the shape of the hybrid he'd be in a few moments. His skin seemed to melt away and his blood boiled nonstop.

Agony consumed him again before he became aware of a familiar noise reverberating throughout the woods. A shriek, wailing cry that was probably coming from him, but George could never figure out how that worked because his vocal chords had just broken and were stretching into a new shape.

At this point he'd fallen to his feet, which weren't really feet any longer. His bones had all shattered to be reshaped into legs and paws that were a mix of human and wolf. His face burned in an indescribable way and the crack of his jaw bone and skull breaking to reshape into the strange elongated form he took as a werewolf echoed sickly around in his head. Coarse, brown, reddish hair burst out of his skin and he threw his newly formed head back to howl out his pain and final freedom. Finally, the last of his bones snapped into their new shape and he was done.

George was no longer in control of the body, but he could see what was going on. It was like being caught in that moment between sleeping and waking up. You were aware, but unable to control anything or rouse yourself all the way.

It had been terrifying the first time, but George had made it then, and he knew he'd make it now. He only had to handle this for one night, his wolf had to handle it for the rest of the month.

The wolf stood up, and that was quite possibly the strangest feeling to get used to. He could feel his limbs move without his consent. It was probably what being imperiused felt like. He looked around and sniffed the air, his ears twitching as he took in the new surrounding. A small red shape darted around his feet and the wolf looked down to regard the extremely excited fox at its feet. It bared its teeth for a moment before it caught the creatures scent.

_Friend_. The wolf thought, and George smiled. His twin was safe. Fred sat back on his haunches and his long, graceful tail swished behind him in excitement. He cocked his head to the side and George could feel Fred's anticipation. _Do you want to play? _He seemed to ask.

The wolf regarded Fred for only a moment before baring its teeth in a vicious grin. Fred hopped up and darted off. The wolf threw its head back and howled. It howled it's freedom, and its slavery before giving chase to the bright red fox that made up his pack.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than my other, but I like how the transformation came out. :) There is a long explanation after this about how I see werewolves, so if you want to know how I'm picturing George's furry problem, read on. If not, go ahead and leave a review ;)_

_It just occurred to me that I have a really different way of viewing wolves and I never really explained that. If you don't mind reading what will probably end up being several paragraphs, I'll attempt to explain what I think they're like._

_So, anyone else who grew up loving comics will get what I mean when I say I'm picturing the werewolf being a bit like the Hulk. I'm with the group that believe the Hulk was formed when Bruce Banner was just a child and his father would beat him. I think that he made the split personality (the split personality being the Hulk) to deal with the fact that he wasn't big or strong enough to protect himself or his mother. Also, his family had a history of mental illness, so he was likely to form split personalities. When the Hulk is made out of the gamma experiment gone wrong, the Hulk has the mind of a three year old with one mission: Protect Bruce Banner from everything. Bruce isn't in control when the Hulk takes over, but I imagine he can probably see what's going on, at least vaguely. I believe the opposite is also true. When Banner is in control, the Hulk can see what's going on, and Banner can sense him. We also can see that the Hulk is aware of people Bruce likes/trust. He won't hurt them, and will often try to protect them if doesn't put himself into much danger._

_That's how I'm thinking the werewolves are/would be. Essentially a split personality, but one you were aware of. You and a wolf are essentially sharing your body. The wolf is only allowed to take complete control of your body once a month. The rest of the time its body is under your control. Now, if you try and take away the one day it gets, I imagine it'd go a little bugy and probably go on a rampage. (Again, like the Hulk, it wants to smash. It's an animal that wants to hunt and mark its territory and is already grumpy that it's confined to one night of freedom) Werewolves are always described as vicious-but that's because they are wolves that are bigger and stronger than normal wolves. Wolves are not noted for being overly kind to humans on general. They're wild. They're also in control during the full moon. So werewolves are wild animals essentially with superpowers._

_Also, in the world of HP we really only see two werewolves, Lupin and Greyback. Bill doesn't count because he isn't a full werewolf. We don't ever have a real conversation with Greyback that doesn't consist of him trying to kill the trio or being an utter creeper, so I'm not going to go with him._

_Lupin is an extremely self-loathing person. He hates the wolf and fights him on every front. I don't know if he ever hurt anyone as a wolf, but I think he lived in utter terror of hurting someone. He did everything he possibly could to contain the wolf. Do you know what happens when you cage the Hulk or make him angry? He gets strong, and defiant. When he breaks free, he goes on a rampage and smashes EVERYTHING. I imagine the wolf is probably the same. Still, when he transforms, he lashes out because he's immediately jumped on by Sirius who trys to protect the kids and unconscious Snape. He frees himself and runs into the forest._

_Notice that he didn't attack the kids? They weren't a threat and Lupin didn't want to hurt him. The wolf just wanted to run free. _

_I also believe the wolf is just as unhappy about being joined to the human as the human is about being joined to the human. Let's bear in mind that it didn't get a choice either._

_Now, that was ridiculously long, but as you can see, I've put a lot of thought into this.(an embarrassingly lot) My sister and I used to discuss different werewolf ideas. I'm essentially just retelling that ;) If this doesn't make sense, or you want something clarified, let me know. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: This is just a fun idea I got while in the hospital. Let me know what you think and anything you'd like to see, okay?_

* * *

_Woke up and wished that I was dead _  
_With an aching in my head _  
_I lay motionless in bed_  
_The night is here and the day is gone_  
_And the world spins madly on_

* * *

George's head was pounding, which really wasn't anything new, and he was lying in a pile of leaves, which also wasn't new. He was lying on his stomach, completely naked, (still not new, sadly) and he was covered in dirt and bits of nature.

George got his hands under himself and pushed up a bit, ignoring the protest of his muscles as he looked around. He sucked in a breath through his mouth and nearly gagged at the taste of fur.

Oh god. What had the wolf eaten? George spit the fur out and let out a sigh of relief when it was brown and not red. At least Fred was safe.

"Georgie?" Fred, in his natural form, came up to George and draped a robe over his shoulders. "You okay?"

"All my limbs are accounted for." George replied, and ouch, his voice was worse than it had been yesterday. It sounded raw and it felt raw as well. Fred wrapped an arm around his chest and draped George's left arm over his shoulders. He lifted up and pulled George to his feet, fully supporting all of George's weight. Which was a good thing because George was not up to holding his own weight.

"Is that rabbit fur?" George asked slowly, staring down at the spit out fur.

Fred glanced down and nodded his head. "Yeah, sorry about that. I think he was irritated at you for not eating meat and decided to take it out on the local bunny population."

George stared at the fur for a moment before returning his gaze to Fred. His twin looked tired and a little haggard. George would have to make sure he napped in the store today. Speaking of which…

"What time is it?"

"Seven am. We have two hours before the store opens. Just enough for shower, massage, and breakfast." George nodded his head and Fred adjusted their weight. "Do you think you're ready to apparate?"

"Yeah." Fred twisted into the air and George felt them get sucked into the compression of apparition. His overly used muscles complained but before it could get truly painful they were back.

"Alright, you go onto the shower and I'll fix breakfast." Fred ordered. He helped George to the loo and deposited him on the toilet. "Don't forget to scrub behind your ears." And then he left for the kitchen. George turned the water on as hot as it would go and looked at himself in the mirror while it heated up. His hair was a scraggly mess and matted with blood, dirt, and bits of leaves. His face was scratched up and he had dirt everywhere. The scars from his werewolf attack were nearly white against his paler than usual skin and his eyes were completely bloodshot. He looked like he had gotten drunk in the woods. The charm George placed on the water went off, letting him know that it was to temp and George stepped under the spray gratefully. His tolerance for heat had increased dramatically and it made his aching body feel a bit better.

If George could figure out a way around this pain every time he transformed, he really would not mind being a werewolf in the least bit. But this part really, really sucked. Even the wolf agreed with him on that regard. He got why it hurt, his body was changing shape, but it didn't have to hurt. It didn't hurt to change into an animagus after all. He'd have to do a bit of research into why that was. Maybe they could use it for transformations. That would sell like hotcakes. Hell, George would pay a load of money for that.

George turned off the water spray and performed a drying spell before donning a loose robe and slippers. He felt better but his muscles were still sore and his skin still tender.

Without being aware of doing the action, George felt his nostrils flare and smelt the scent of bacon and fruit. It was an odd mix, but it made him and the wolf happy. His mouth began to water in anticipation.

"Hold on," George ordered himself as he slowly left the bathroom. "You had a rabbit last night. You're not going to starve."

"You're talking to yourself again, Georgie." Fred called out happily as he flipped the bacon. George grumbled in reply and ignored his twin. He set himself at the bar and rested his head in his hands. They only had a bit before they'd have to get the story ready and open. Why couldn't transformations only take place on Saturdays? But no, the moon had to get all full on a Wednesday.

"Breakfast served! Cheer up Georgie." Fred dropped the plate in front of George and took a seat next to him. George lifted his head to look at his meal and snorted. Fred had shaped the meal into a smiley face. He raised an eyebrow at Fred before returning his attention to his plate. He ate the bacon first in hopes the wolf wouldn't complain too much about the fruit afterwards.

Fred munched on a bit of bacon and a slice of marmite (yuck!) covered toast. "So, we have the sale on today."

"What?" George set his fork down and gave Fred his attention.

"I know," Fred rolled his eyes, "We're idiots. We set a sale for the day after a moon. On the plus side, I have energy potions!" He inflected the word with as much as enthusiasm as was possible and he waved his hands excitement but George stubbornly remained frowning. "Strawberry flavored energy potions?" Fred added after a moment. George shook his head and turned back to his meal again. "I'll throw in some chocolate if that helps." Fred bargained, and George grinned. God, he loved his twin. If he didn't have Fred… Well, wolf or not, George would have just stopped. He'd have stopped trying, stopped caring, stopped living.

George decided to change the subject and his thoughts before he could get too morose.

"Did you send the package yesterday?"

"Yeah, after you got them I sent them with the daydream charm." They'd boughten a pack of Sugar Quills and sent it to Hermione with a daydream charm. She hadn't been around since Harry's party and they didn't want to give her a chance to close in on herself. Ron had stopped by and told them that he was okay with everything and didn't want Hermione to cut herself off either. So, even if he was a bit of a prat, he was at least a well-meaning one.

"Think it'll work?" George ate the last of his fruit and sent his plate to the sink. George did the same with his plate and toast and hopped off his stool.

"Nope. It'll be a start though. You know Hermione. Most brilliant witch of her age and a complete dunderhead about herself."

George grinned as he swallowed his orange juice.

-o-o-o-

"Sweet, merciful Merlin. I reiterate my earlier point. We. Are. Idiots." Fred flopped against the cash register George was working on and buried his head in his arms. "I'm so tired!" He whined.

"Thanks for Shopping at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes!" George handed the customer he was handling her change and she bustled off. The next witch stepped up and handed her products over.

"Yeah, well that's mostly because Verity quit on us." Fred's head shot up and his eyes narrowed.

"Don't mention that turncoat. I can't believe she went to Zonko's. The heartless traitor. We made her."

"That'll be ten galleons." George told the lady. "We should just hire someone else."

"Who else?" Fred cried and dramatically threw his arms out. He knocked over a display of candy lightning bolt scars that read: Give them to a friend for a real shocks! George barely caught them. "There is no one else for us out in this great wide worl-Lee!"

"No," George shook his head and handed the woman her change. "Lee works for the Prophet. He won't switch."

"No," Fred smacked his arm, "I mean, Lee." He pointed and George turned to see their best mate stepping up to the front register.

"Hey, Lee. What's up in your neck of the woods?"

"Please don't tell me you're here to pick up the candy scars. I don't know why we had a sale on them today." Fred hopped up onto the counter, knocking the display over again. George let it fall.

"Excuse my twin, he's testing a product that turns him into a three year old." George told the elderly witch he was checking out. She looked mildly worried about Fred's antics. Apparently she didn't shop here to frequently.

"I resent that. I'm at least four." Fred crossed his arms over his chest and pouted spectacularly.

"Shut up. And we have the sale because, hello, Harry's birthday. Lee, what brings you to our mad house? Visiting hours start at five."

Lee laughed and Fred looked ecstatic. "You joked! Lee, you got to witness his first joke. Our little Georgie is grouchy when he misses his sleep."

"Here's your change." The elderly witch took her money and fairly near ran. She wouldn't be back. "No, I'm grouchy when I eat rabbits."

"You ate a rabbit?" Lee wrinkled his nose in confusion and then shook his head. "Oh, yeah, full moon last night."

"Yeppers." Fred rocked back and forth upsetting another display, this one of Day Dream Charms.

"Seriously though, what brings you in at lunch?" George asked, ignoring the messed up displays. That wasn't his department.

"Oh, you don't know? You haven't been told?"

George looked at Fred who looked right back at him just as confused. Nope. They didn't know. Whatever it was. "Nope, we don't know." They said together.

"Well, it's-" A large crack distracted them. Harry appeared in the middle of the shop and quickly cut through the crowd to the front. A large portion of the crowd started squealing in excitement and pointing at the famous boy who lived. Harry came around the back of the counter to block the crowd.

"Can I talk with you two?" He asked George and Fred.

"Sure thing." Fred answered. "Lee? Watch the shop." He hopped off the counter and lead Harry to the back room where they stored products and tested new ones. This wasn't the first time Harry had dropped in to tell them something or ask a favor. The twins were at a heavy traffic area, they could spread word easily and keep an eye out for wanted wizards and witches.

George shut the door and cast a muffliato charm on it. "Thanks." Harry said before sitting at their work bench. George stood while Fred sat on the table.

"Firstly, I wanted to thank you for reaching out to Hermione. Neville's been trying, but she won't talk. Something really messed her up with Ron, and I can't figure out what. I've heard the entire story from Ron, and it sounds like it really was mutual. I can't get anything out of her, and she hasn't even talked at the office. You're gift made her smile though, so it's something."

George nodded his head. That was nice to know. "However," Harry added, "That's not the reason I'm here." He swallowed and looked between them both.

"There's been an attack at Hogwarts." Harry now had George's full attention, and Fred's as well. His wolf, which was normally silent the day after the moon was instantly alert. "Last night at around three am, a second year snuck out of his dorm and went to the Forbidden Forest."

"How did he get out undetected?" Fred interrupted.

"He had an invisibility cloak. Apparently an older student had given it to him. He was attacked by a werewolf. Hagrid got there before he could be bitten, thankfully."

George had to grab the table behind himself to keep standing. Fred moved minutely closer without actually touching him. George was grateful, he didn't want to appear weak in front of Harry.

But it was a werewolf. One of George's kind. A werewolf had attacked a helpless child. God, he couldn't be more than twelve, thirteen at the utter most. He was a baby. Why was he even in the woods? They were forbidden for a reason. It was one of the only allowed places for werewolves.

"So how bad was it if he didn't get bitten?"

"He got hit across the back."

"Like clawed or actually hit?" Fred asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. George didn't really see why it mattered.

"Actually hit. I'm here to ask if I can put up a wanted poster for him." George barely heard the words, but his wolf latched onto them. A wanted poster? They wanted _George_ to help catch a werewolf? The wolf did not like the thought of capturing one of its kin.

"Of course." George replied, ignoring his wolf.

"Wait, why?" Fred cut in, looking serious.

"Because he attacked a child."

". It sounds like he just knocked him. Werewolves don't just knock, they're vicious when they attack. That was more of a warning. And the child was in his territory"

"Not anymore. The ministry is going to cut the Forbidden Forest off the allowed list."

"They do realize there are three forest on that list. Right? They can't cut that one off without adding another." Harry stood up and narrowed his eyes. George was just feeling confused. His wolf was furious, Fred was fighting, and he George hurt. He didn't want to fight, he wanted to sleep.

"They're trying to protect children."

"I get that. I'm saying that unless you give them someplace else to go you are not allowed to hang that inside our store. The ministry has the rights to the front, go to town there, but not in here. I'm sorry, Harry. I'm not supporting any further restrictions on werewolves. The amount of restrictions that Kingsley has removed from Scrimegour's rein is, frankly, insulting. Somebody at the ministry needs to wake up and realize they're causing the werewolf problem."

"That's out of line." Harry tried, Fred didn't let him continue.

"It's really not, and it's been a long time coming. Unless there is something else you need, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We're really swamped today and we need to get back."

Harry looked from Fred to George for a moment before nodding his head. "Right. Well. I'll see you both later then." He left without another glance back. Fred watched him go with a painfully serious face. It was full minute before he spoke again.

"Georgie? Go take a nap. I've got the store. Lee can stay and help. He owes me for the scoop I gave him about that chick dating Krum."

"Fred, I don't need-" Fred turned abruptly and offered him a smile that didn't come close to reaching his eyes.

"I'm good, George. Go take a nap. I need you back full strength. We have to finish the self-solving parchment tonight." Fred had the tone and stance he always took when he wasn't going to let George argue. George admitted defeat and nodded his head. "Alright."

He turned to leave and pretended he didn't hear Fred deliberately knock over another lightning scar candy display as he trudged upstairs.

* * *

_A/N: __Don't worry, Harry won't be hated. :) It's all to get the actual plot started with. I actually really do love Harry, and the relationship he has with the Weasleys/Hermione. Also, Hermione will make another appearance next chapter. ;)_

___I'm glad no one thinks I'm completely mental with how I picture werewolves. What is your favorite werewolf representation? (I won't judge you if you say Jacob from twilight, though he is technically a shape shifter.)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: This is just a fun idea I got while in the hospital. Let me know what you think and anything you'd like to see, okay?_

* * *

_So we've been outnumbered,_  
_ Berated and now cornered._  
_ It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair._  
_ We're getting stronger now,_  
_ Find things they never found._  
_ They might be bigger, but we're faster and never scared._  
_ You can walk away say: We don't need this._  
_ But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this._  
_ 'Cause these things will change._

_-Taylor Swift_

* * *

"It's driving me nuts, Lee." Fred stated as he swept up the rest of the broken candy scars. Lee finished checking the kid out and turned to give him his full attention. George was still asleep, or at least staying in the flat, which Fred was very grateful for. He needed a moment away from his twin. Just looking at him made Fred furious on his behalf. How dare the Ministry try and restrict him even more!

It wasn't fair, any of it! "It's not like he asked to be made into a werewolf. Why should he be penalized for it? They wouldn't do this to other wizards or witches. Why should they be treated differently? If anything, it should be treated as a handicap. But that isn't really any better and the whole thing is just. Making. Me. So. Angry!" Fred tossed the broom on the last word and spun back to face Lee.

He hadn't been this upset since the war. Since Umbridge stepped into Hogwarts and started the downward spiral of life as they'd known it. They had won the war, they had beaten all the bad guys, so why for the love of Godric, Merlin, and anyone else powerful enough to help, were they still being treated like they were prisoners?

"I don't know what you want me to say, Fred."

Fred didn't know either. He was just upset and Lee was the only one here. "Say that you agree. Say that you're doing something to help."

"I am. I refused to write the story about how evil werewolves are. I made Thomas write it instead. The git."

Fred scowled darkly and picked the broom back up. "Harry had a lot of nerve coming here."

"I don't think he meant anything by it. He probably forgot about George being a you-know-what."

"Werewolf." Fred bit out. "For gods sake, he's a werewolf!" He shouted the last word out and a few customers looked up in horrified shock. Fred apologized and lowered his tone. "He's a werewolf, not a vampire or a death eater. It's not like it's anything to be ashamed of. It's not like he's ever even hurt someone. Just because _he_ was attacked he now has to live his life under two hundred and seven, sorry, eight now, restrictions! Do you realize how utterly insane that is?"

Lee handed the now frightened witch her change. "Lupin had the same problem."

"I know," Fred directed his attention back to the partially swept floor. "And I truly cannot verbalize how upset that makes me. Because I had _no _idea it was that bad. None whatsoever, and I bet most people don't."

"Of course not." Lee said reasonably. Fred did not want reasonable right now. The person who mattered most in his life had been attacked, changed, and now forced to live a life he did not choose because Fred had left him behind. If Fred had been with him, well, it could have ended differently. So not only was George now going to be a werewolf for the rest of his life, but he also was allowed to almost nothing. The main reason he had a job was that Fred and him owned the business.

"Anyway, Harry probably just forgot that he was a werewolf. He doesn't act like any other werewolf I've ever known. And you both have a really good system for his cycle. Harry wouldn't have handled the situation like that if he'd remembered."

That was true, but Fred still didn't want to be reasonable. He'd seen the appalled and somewhat self-loathing look on George's face when Harry had said the child was attacked.

Which really didn't make sense. Werewolves did not punch. Fred had a unique perspective on that too. He ran with one every month. He'd met other werewolves and talked to them. Hell, he'd considered holding a Werewolves Anonymous meeting. It'd probably help others to realize how many of them were out there.

Fred looked down and realized that he was causing the sugars to burn magically. Oops. He looked up and saw Lee and a random customer staring at him with wide eyes. Lee blinked twice before turning to the customer. He said something and then waved his wand at the cash register. It started to check people out magically and Lee grabbed Fred's arm. He dragged him off to the far right of the store.

"Alright, you really, really need to calm down. Let's look at it this way. What can we do to fix the problem? One: make a fuss. Congratulations, you've just started that. You'll have made Harry upset, but he'll think about what you said, and then he'll jump on team wolf. Especially because he'll feel guilty about Lupin, and that George was working with _Potter_ watch when he was attacked. Two: raise awareness." Lee grinned and stepped in front of Fred, offering his hand. "Hello."

Fred raised an eyebrow but accepted the hand. "My name is Lee and I'm a _reporter_ at the widely acclaimed, and read, Daily Prophet_._"

Fred grinned a little. "I can raise awareness quickly and without getting anyone in trouble."

"We can make examples." Fred interrupted. Lee paused and titled his head.

"Sorry?"

"We can get nice werewolves together. We can prove they're not as dangerous as we've been lead to believe."

"They are dangerous." Lee reminded him. Fred waved his hand dismissively.

"I'm not talking about during their transformation. I'm talking about the rest of the month. Because that's the part I find ridiculous. They're not dangerous until they're a werewolf. Before then they're just human with better senses. Sure, they can get savage if they want, but anyone can."

Lee opened his mouth to correct, but closed it quickly. He tilted his head and considered what Fred said. A slow grin lifted his lips that made Fred positively beam. "You have a point. What started that? They're not like vampires. They're only dangerous once a month."

"Precisely." Fred patted Lee on the arm. "Good talk." He gave Lee's arm one last squeeze before walking around him and heading to the front of the store again. He had a plan of attack now.

-o-o-o-

"I'm an imbecile." Harry declared before sitting down on the floor by Hermione's cubicle.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked as she transfigured her trash can into a stool. Harry sat on it with a small smile before he resumed his previous pout.

"I'm an idiot, a nutter, stupid, dumb." Hermione turned back to her report.

"I was asking more of a why are you an imbecile than what is imbecile." She flipped a page over and regarded the bottom paragraph while Harry shuffled around on his seat.

"Because I went to Wheezes and asked them to put up a wanted poster for a werewolf." Hermione dropped her report and turned to face Harry.

"Harry, you didn't." Harry nodded ruefully his shoulders slumping at the disappointed look on her face.

"I did without even thinking about it. It's just easy to forget about, you know? George doesn't act like a werewolf. He doesn't seem like one at all."

Hermione sighed and gave her head a tiny shake. "You know they won't do that."

"Actually, George was fine with it." Harry smiled contritely. "It was Fred I ticked off. He expelled me from the shop with a message that basically said: 'go to hell. '" He shook his head again. "And he was right. That was utterly inexcusable."

"It's understandable that you want to catch the person, they attacked a child."

Harry cut her off with a up raised hand. "Actually, that's been exaggerated a bit. The child was hit, punched more or less. There were no claws or bites."

"Hit?" Hermione questioned and furrowed her brow in confusion. That was out of character for a werewolf.

"But that wasn't what made Fred upset. Are you aware that we're cutting the Forest off their list of allowed transformation sites?"

"I never understood why it was on it, to be honest."

Harry waved his hand dismissively. "Some pact with the centuars. It's being taken off and nothing is being put on to replace it. That's what made Fred upset. Do you know how many places are on that list? I didn't until he told me."

Last time Hermione had looked, which was some time last year, it had been five. "I don't currently know."

"Two now. Just two. Some forest in Ledsworth and a place in Scotland. They're not very big and one is riddled with werecats-and that's really just a riot waiting to happen."

"Two places? The werewolf population has doubled since the war!"

Harry met her eyes with a unhappy gaze. "Exactly." He dropped his eyes again and picked at a piece of lint on his uniform. "Fred told me that. He should have told me that. It's unacceptable. Two forest? There isn't enough rooms. How did it get so bad, Hermione?"

"Whose department is that?" Hermione demanded. She spun back towards her desk and began to flip through a stack of books.

"That's part of the problem .They're split. Both our departments claim authority, but we don't do anything."

Hermione looked up at him with a frown. "That doesn't seem a very good idea. Why should the auror's have him? We can't get anything done if they're between apartments."

Harry shrugged. "I think it had to do with the fact that they're dangerous when they're in wolf form. I think it started with Fenrir Greyback. Far as I can tell, it was when he attacked Lupin deliberately."

Hermione stiffened at the mention of that particular werewolf and forced herself to relax. She hated him with a serious passion. He'd attacked Lupin, Bill, Lavendar, and herself. He was the most vile of humans. It made her positively sick to think the monster had gotten away. "That still doesn't account for the fact that you would try and control the ones who hadn't broken the law."

Harry shrugged again. "I'm not saying it was good idea, or that I agreed with it. I wasn't even aware of it until Fred yelled at me. Which, by the way, is something I never want to go through again. I've never seen Fred that livid. I thought he was going to hurt me, and I really think he could have. You do not want to see an angry Weasely twin, take my word for it."

"I don't think I've ever actually seen one of them upset." Hermione mused. She finally found the book on creatures they had jurisdiction over and she opened it up.

"It's wrong. Very, very wrong." Harry informed her. Her absently picked up a bit of parchment on the latest House Elf restrictions. He grinned slightly. Hermione had been devoting most of her efforts to bettering their lives. She'd outlawed quite a few barbaric punishments. She'd even registered Hogwarts as a safe-haven for any House Elves that wanted to be free. "Kreacher says hi by the way."

Hermione nodded vaguely as she finally found the 'w' section in her book. "So what are you doing about it?" She questioned as she looked for werewolf.

"What?"

"The fact that you upset Fred, likely hurt George's feeling, and have restricted werewolves far too much."

"Oh," Harry set down the parchment and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "I have no idea. I think I need to do something, but I really don't know what to do. I hadn't even known things were so bad until Fred brought it to my attention.

And that was the real problem. Ignorance. No one knew, or cared, that the werewolves had no land and no rights. They were monsters, right? So why should it matter? It mattered because ninety percent of the time they were human. It mattered because they were treated like they were the most vile of killers regardless of whether or not they had actually hurt anyone.

Hermione finally found the werewolf section and grabbed a slip of parchment sitting beside her. It knocked over a container of Sugar Quills. Hermione studied the partially eaten candies and frowned as determination filled her.

It mattered because George and Fred were her friends.

* * *

_A/N: __And we've gotten started, finally! Told you Harry would come around. Surprisingly, George was not actually in that chapter. Don't worry, he'll make a reappearance next time. _

___I really enjoy all the versions of wolves you guys told me about last time, so kudos on good taste ;) Also, we're going with the book wolf instead of the movie. The book was more wolf like in appearance, instead of the more human/wolf hybrid that appeared in the movies. We're doing that because I like wolf looking werewolves, it is an entirely aesthetic choice on my part._

___Also, I haven't been listing the artist or titles for the song quotes I've been using at chapter starters, sorry! Here they are: Chapter 1= All the Right Moves by OneRepublic; Chapter 2= Here It Goes Again by Ok Go; Chapter Three= Live to Rise by Soundgarden; Chapter 4= World Spins Madly On by The Weepies, and this is Change by Taylor Swift._

___Please review! _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This is just a fun idea I got while in the hospital. Let me know what you think and anything you'd like to see, okay?_

* * *

_Nobody said it was easy_  
_It's such a shame for us to part_  
_Nobody said it was easy_  
_No one ever said it would be this hard_  
_Oh, take me back to the start._

_-Coldplay "The Scientist"_

* * *

The first thing George became aware of as he woke was that he was on his stomach and his head felt like it had when they were testing the daydream charms for the first time. It hadn't gone terribly well and had resulted in both twins sporting a migraine for the better part of three days.

His mouth had also been open while he slept which meant it was now dry and felt like he'd spent a few hours snogging a carpet. His tongue was thick and felt like it was covered in cotton.

Wow did George have a headache. What gave? What day was it?

Two days since his latest transformation, that's right.

Oh, Fred and Harry. Problems and fights.

Great, he didn't really want to get out of the bed now. He didn't really want to face a grumpy Fred or, even worse, a disappointed Fred. Nothing was as bad as disappointed Fred. George could feel his wolf echoing the sentiment and squirming around uncomfortably in George's mind, which was flat out _weird_ feeling. It was bad enough being awkward in your own skin. Having two people awkward in your head was just not good.

George moaned into his pillow and pushed himself up so that he was sitting up right. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was eight in the morning. Good. At least he hadn't slept too late.

Fred wasn't in the sitting room and he wasn't in the kitchen when George stepped out of his bedroom. George shrugged to himself an d headed directly to the kitchen. He'd make breakfast to pay Fred back. Flapjacks, they were Fred's favorite.

"Guh… good smell." Fred mumbled intelligently as he stumbled out of his bedroom. George grinned and flipped the second batch of flapjacks.

"Help yourself." He set the plate of finished flapjacks on the table with syrup, jam, and fruit. "I'll have more out in a bit."

Fred nodded his head and dragged a few onto his plate. He stared at it muggily for a moment before reaching for the syrup. He paused halfway and stretched until a crick in his back popped. He sighed in relief and grabbed up the syrup.

"So, I' m going to be needing an energy potion." George snorted and nodded his head.

"I can see that." He flicked his wand at the fridge and summoned an energy potion from it. He set it next to Fred and took back the flapjack platter to add more cooked flapjacks to it.

"These are good. Did you use a new recipe?"

"Yeah, I added a bit of cinnamon." Fred nodded his head and took another bite. "It's really great. Brings out the flavor of-no." Fred cut himself off abrudtly and wrinkled his nose in distaste. "I'm not going there."

"Hmm?" George inquired as he poured out more flapjacks.

"I'm sounding like a bird, and you are too. We're asking about recipes. What happened to our manly, bachelor selves?"

"We learned we'd be broke or starve if we didn't figure out how to cook. Once we started cooking we figured out we'd die from food poisoning if we didn't learn how to cook. It was necessary for survival."

Fred grunted and took another bite of his breakfast. "We don't have sales today, right?"

George crinkled his nose. "Chew your food before you speak. Honestly, if we're going to be birds we need manners."

Fred stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever."

"We don't have any sales. And if we do, we're rescheduling. We should put an add out for a store assistant in the mean time. We're the bosses, we shouldn't have to work the cash register. We should be mingling with customers or blowing stuff up in the back."

"I'm all for it. Who do we know that could use a job?"

"Isn't that the point of the add?" George pulled the last of the flapjacks off the stove and put them on his platter. He joined Fred at the table and set the platter back in the middle of the table before scooping a few off.

"So…" Fred said after a moment and George stiffened. "Lee and I talked after you left."

"About?"

"About Harry being an idiot and what we should do about it."

Fred didn't say anything so George prodded him. "And?" Fred grinned, his eyes lighting up with warmth.

"And I think we have a plan. The problem is that no one is aware that werewolves are so heavily restricted. No one realizes how many werewolves there are-because no one advertises the fact that they are werewolves because society makes it seem like something to be ashamed of but that's another story. We think we can help change that by bringing awareness to the number of werewolves. If we can get you guys together we can help you all realize you're not alone, and help show there are _a lot_ of you."

George stared at Fred for a moment. "I only know two."

"I know over ten off the top of my head. Lee's going to put an advertisement in the Prophet with our shop as a meeting place. We're going to make it as private as possible so no one has to worry about coming out. I think if we can make you all believe you aren't going to kill when you're in a group, we can start to make others believe."

"Aren't group meetings on the restriction list?" George asked because he couldn't think of anything else to say. He could not understand why Fred would put so much effort into helping him. George was a generally upbeat person, it was just how he was wired, but he didn't think he was worth the effort. Fred was everything to George, and he was putting his neck on the line just to make George's life more comfortable.

Fred frowned, instantly reading through George's lie, because that's what they did with each other. He got up and walked around the table before sitting in the chair beside George. He turned his and George's chair so that their knees were touching and they were facing each other.

"Listen to me, George." George looked at his twin. He had a bit of syrup on the corner of his lip and it stuck out to George for some reason. He wanted to laugh at it.

He was probably going crazy. George felt like he was going crazy a lot.

"Firstly, it's not a restriction. Only in wolf form are you not allowed in groups. That doesn't matter though. You are amazing. Regardless of any curse that you've been struck with, you. Are. Amazing. I will always remind you of your amazingness any time you forget. That's what twins are for. I don't care if some idiot officials think you need to be locked up as a monster. You're not a monster. None of you are. I'll prove that to the entire world if I have to stand in front of the ministry with a sonorous charm. You are awesome."

"You are too."

And it wasn't enough for George. There was so much more he needed to tell Fred. That he made George feel human, that he gave George himself back right after the change when he'd been so very scared. That he believed in him always, both halves, and never questioned that belief even when George was changing into a wolf. That he made George not run and made George stay and build a life. That he forced him to remain part of the group and not close in on himself. That he convinced him from the first moment that he was not, and would never be a monster. That he proved George didn't have to worry about losing his temper because he still wouldn't hurt anyone.

That he made George laugh when there was nothing to laugh at. That he was brilliant, and perfect, and had always been the brightest spot in George's life. That he was the person George loved most in the world, and probably always would.

But Fred already knew it all, and would never give George the chance to say it. Because George would never give Fred a chance to say it back. So George did what he always did. He hugged his twin as tightly as he could and let that say everything he'd never be able to say.

-o-o-o-

"Do we care if we get a male or female?" Fred asked, quill in hand. George gave his head a hard shake.

"Not in the least. A warm body. That's all I'm asking for." He glanced at the galleons he was counting. They were on the last minutes of their lunch break. "Make that a warm body with adding skills."

"So our requirments now consist of the following: sense of humor, energetic, good with people, speak English, can work full time, and has math skills. That's not a lot." George looked up from his galleon counting torture and nodded.

"We're beggars. We can't be choosers."

Fred shook his head. "Screw that. We're the bosses. We can be as choosy as we want."

"Life and lemons, Fred. Life and lemons." George declared before continuing to add galleons to counted stack. It was getting high.

"Screw the lemons. I want oranges." Fred regarded his parchment for a moment. "You know, that's something I've never understood. Life handed you lemons, that was it. How were you supposed to make lemonade without sugar and water?"

"That's why I think you should make a battery instead." George started and knocked over his stack of counted galleons into the uncounted. Fred squeaked and whipped his wand up. Hermione looked at them both with an un-amused air.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

"Hermione!" They exclaimed together. She nodded her head.

"That's my name."

"Why are you here?" Fred immediately inquired. George rolled his eyes.

"He means: how are you doing?"

"I'm quite well, thank you for asking." She regarded the twins for a moment before joining them on the middle of the floor. "Are you counting those?" She asked George. He nodded his head while his nostrils flared. He inhaled her scent, his wolf subconsciously seeking information on who the female was. It recognized Hermione's scent and relaxed. She smelled nicer today. Was she wearing a new scent or was she just happier?

"Yes." Hermione regarded the stack of coins for a moment before replying.

"Terry came up with an ingenious spell combination to automatically count objects." Hermione gave her wand three sharp flicks and a quick twist before jabbing it forward. The galleons were surrounded by a pale red light before they started organizing themselves in groups of ten.

George snatched Fred's parchment and quill and handed it to Hermione. "Write that down." She smiled and jotted a few lines down below Fred's ad. Hermione's handwriting was small but neat.

"So why'd you stop by?" Fred asked. Hermione glanced up at him before finishing her spell.

"I just wanted to say hi. Well, I wanted to say hi and invite you both to dinner at my place tomorrow night. Just to say thank you for the other night." Her cheeks flushed slightly and for some inexplicable reason that made George's wolf perk up.

"That sounds great." George replied a little eagerly. He cursed his wolf and forced himself to calm down. He didn't even know why the animal was so excited. It was just Hermione. They'd known her forever.

"What time?" Fred asked.

"Six." Hermione looked back at the parchment before handing it to Fred. "Do you mind my asking if you're looking for another employ."

"Yeah, we're looking." George replied. He took another breath and tensed when the wolf perked up at the smell.

"Try Luna." Hermione offered. "She's currently unemployed and she is great with people. She'd do brilliantly here."

"Luna?" Fred questioned. He frowned for a moment before smiling brilliantly. "We'll take her. Seriously, is she available to come in today or do we have to wait till Monday?"

"You'll have to wait till Monday. She's in Brazil with Neville at the moment."

"Brazil?" George started before shaking his head. "Never mind. Let her know she's got the job if she wants it. Okay?"

Hermione smiled and stood up. "Very well. I'll see you both tomorrow. Have fun and don't work too hard. I'll have Luna contact you as soon as she gets back." Hermione walked away and George immediately switched so he was sitting cross legged. He propped his hands on his knees and closed his eyes so he was in the lotus yoga position.

"Tense, Georgie?" Fred immediately questioned. George nodded his head while he allowed himself to separate what he was doing physically from what he was doing mentally. He invoked the relaxation procedures he'd been practicing for a year step by step without even having to think about what he was doing.

"The wolf is restless and I don't know why." George took more deep breaths as he spoke. "He's making me tense." George kept his eyes closed even though his breathing was even now.

"Was it Hermione? Does he not like her? He seemed fine a few days ago."

He doesn't mind her at all. "It wasn't that. He seemed… Eager almost. He wanted to get out and I don't know why."

Fred didn't say anything for a long moment and George cracked an eye to look at him. He was grinning wickedly. "Aww, has Rover got a crush?"

George sighed and closed his eyes. This was his life. "No. Shut up, and don't call him Rover."

* * *

_A/N: Analalle: I'll answer all that in the story, don't worry ;) 93DiagonAlley: Don't worry, they were easy to miss. It looked like it was part of an author note. They're an awesome band though, so kudos for having excellent taste! Thank you all for your lovely reviews, seriously, you guys are the very best! _

___Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_You can feel like part of something if you're part of the scene.  
__You can make your life pretty add a little ice and gin.__  
Wash off the makeup and prepare the aspirin.  
Oh you can get out of this part dress but you can't get out of this;  
Skin..._

_-Boy "Skin"_

* * *

"Don't forget we have plans for dinner in an hour." Fred reminded George as he popped his head into the break room. George had been experimenting for the last few hours on a scent suppresser. He figured it would be nice for times when his extra senses were just a little too hyped up from the moon. Right now parties were hard to go to because of the sheer amount of perfume that would be in the air. Not to mention hair products and detergents and soaps and all the hundreds of little items that humans used on a daily basis that were scented in someway.

George could name each item when it got close to the moon, and all the scents gave him an immediate headache. He'd been worried he'd offend his wolf (and having a sulky wolf in your head was _not_ a fun experience) but the wolf appreciated the idea. He suffered from the headaches just as much as George did.

"How could I forget about dinner?"

Fred grinned broadly, showing his teeth and looking like an overgrown puppy. "That's right, Rover's got a crush on our little Hermione." The wolf perked up at the familiar name and George grit his teeth in annoyance at both of them.

"He does not and he is not called Rover. I meant that I haven't had a chance to forget. You've reminded me every half hour since I came down here this morning."

"I don't have to cook. Excuse me for being a little excited about the prospect." He gripped the doorframe and leaned in a little further into the room, his green eyes glowing more brightly. "And no dishes, Georgie. Just think about it, dish free tonight. Ha!"

George grinned at his twins enthusiasm and nodded his head. "Alright, I'll just set this on boil and get ready."

Fred straightened up and stepped fully in the room. He raised his right eyebrow and coked his head to the left. "Already? We have an hour."

"Yeah, already. I need to shower meditate."

Fred regarded George for a long, uncomfortable moment before nodding his head. "Okay. I'll be in the flat then. Let me know if you need anything else."

Then Fred spun on his heel and left the room. George stared at the empty door for three heartbeats before looking back at the potion he'd been brewing. It was bubbling too much. The wolf wasn't happy and it took George a bit to work out why. The scent of worry was clear in the air.

What was going on?

George turned the burner off the cauldron and stowed away his ingredients. He apparated straight to his bathroom and took a quick shower. He brushed his hair and then went to get dressed.

Well, he tried to get dressed. The wolf was very adamant that he wear something flash and without sleeves to better show off his prowess.

"Shut up." George said allowed, resisting the foreign urge to grab the orange wife beater. He snatched a green, long sleeved t-shirt instead. "We're not going to impress. Hermione is not someone to impress. She's seen us drooling in our oatmeal and cleaning out thestral shit. We're beyond impressing."

It was ridiculous too; George didn't want to impress Hermione. Sure, she was smart, and pretty in an unassuming way, and she was nice. Like, ridiculously nice.

George shook his head and finished buttoning up his shirt. "Get out of my head. It's my turn right now. We're going for dinner and tea. Nothing else." Truthfully, George just wasn't looking for anything like that. He was still sad about how epically things had not worked with Katie. Also, Hermione would be broken hearted with Ron and-

Why was he even thinking this? It was _Hermione_. She was practically his sister.

George pulled on a pair of simple jeans and then plopped down on the floor in the lotus position and closed his eyes. He needed to get his head sorted out before he went for dinner at Hermione's. It was a result of all the stress. First from the moon, then from the fight with Harry, then the idea of allowing other wolves into his house (George's wolf wanted to be alpha if they were coming to his territory, he didn't care about social niceties.) and now about the wolf enjoying Hermione's company.

George retreated into the deep places of his mind where nothing else in the world existed and found his entire body relaxing. The wolf backed off, at rest with the quiet serenity of meditating.

Which, of course, Fred would ruin. The door to George's bedroom burst open and Fred bounced into the room before dropping to the floor in front of George and shook him by his shoulders.

"Come on, Georgie! Time to get going! We have food waiting for us."

George's eye snapped open and he had the strangest sensation of double vision. Sort of like he would get when a bludger would knock him in the head really hard. Fred's eyes widened in surprise.

"Holy Merlin, you're eyes are hazel." George blinked again and refocused his eyes on Fred, the double vision fading away. Fred stared right back, his eyes still too wide from shock. "That was the most awesome thing I have ever seen. I could see Rover looking at me with your face. Seriously. That was badass."

"Huh?" George was still a little lost from being jerked out of his meditative state.

"Nothing." Fred shook his head. He frowned and then gave his head another shake. "What are we doing? We don't have time to chat! We're going to be late, and Hermione is not someone you want to be late with." Fred grabbed George's arm and tugged him up. "Come on." George went without complaint. He still remembered how annoyed Hermione would get when Harry or Ron dared to be late to a study session.

"Are we flooing or-" Fred twisted into the air before George could finish speaking. He stopped a moment later and they were at the apartment that Hermione lived at. "apparate." George finished lamely. He gave Fred a glare. He was once again on edge. Neither George or the wolf enjoyed apparition without warning. It was too much like the war. They'd had to do a lot of traveling with out warning other parties at that time. George had lost track of the number of times he, Fred, or Lee would grab each other by the arm and twist away to somewhere far away. There was usually pain and injuries involved in those last minute apparitions.

George closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe as his wolf frantically pushed against his skin and inhaled with all he was worth. He took in Fred's scent, calm and content, and relaxed.

"Oops, sorry, Georgie. I forgot to announce." Fred apologized. George opened his eyes again and offered his twin a small smile.

"It's okay." Instead of continuing what would lead to a long and uncomfortable conversation, George brought his hand up and rapped on Hermione's door.

"Come on in." Hermione called from inside the flat. George dropped his hand down and twisted the door knob open and stepped inside with Fred at his side.

He was immediately assaulted with various scents. The first and most obvious was there dinner. It was soup by the smell of it. He could clearly make out beef, chicken, and mushrooms, along with carrots and potatoes. A good option, full of protein and enough hearty (meat) to make his wolf happy. Underneath that was a more base smell, something florally that brought George back to days in the backyard of the Burrow. Honeysuckle. George couldn't see the flowers anywhere, but he knew the smell. Third was vanilla which was coming from various candles placed around the flat. Fred and George frequently made use of mildly scented candles to cover up the stench of failed experiments.

Lastly was Hermione herself. She had a scent that George had never smelled on anyone else. All humans had their own unique scent and George had often used that to his advantage. He could know who walked into a room without looking to see and thoroughly unnerve the person by calling their name out. Still, her scent was different in a… well… different way. He hadn't really been able to pin what made it different down, but it was becoming clear that it was only her.

He could already feel his wolf pushing at his mind again. It wanted to get closer to this human girl, it wanted to sniff her and get to know her.

_You already know her. God. Sit down and calm yourself. I'll arrange to have her over more often if you're so damn fascinated with her._ George quietly thought at his wolf. The beast backed off a little, sulking in the back of his mind. George repressed a sigh and followed Fred up to where Hermione was lying a platter of rolls onto her dining table.

George reached the table and instantly froze up. Another scent drifted around him, and it made his hair bristle on edge. He'd forgotten one fact about Hermione.

A purring mass of orange sauntered up to Fred and rubbed against the pranksters leg. "Hey, Crookshanks." Fred greeted. He dropped to the cat/kneezle/whatever level and gave him a scratch behind the ears.

George, to his eternal horror, growled.

Everyone in the dining room froze, and then Crookshanks leap up onto the table and placed himself between Hermione and George. He raised his hackles and made a hissing, snarly noise that was surprisingly intimidating considering it came from someone who looked like they had run into far too many doors in their lifetime.

And then Hermione laughed. She set the rolls down and brought her mitt covered hand up to her mouth and pressed it against it, trying vainly to stifle her giggles. Fred immediately joined in with loud guffaws and George even grinned. Crookshanks regarded him for a long moment before lying down and inkling his smooshed head a bit. It was as close to acceptance as George was likely to get.

"I'm sorry," Hermione finally managed, "I didn't even think about Crookie. He was never overly fond of Remus either. Though, he is quite fond of Michael and Lavender."

George knew that Lavender was partly werewolf, but he'd never heard about Michael.

"Corner? Is he a werewolf." Hermione turned to set a pitcher of water down and nodded her head. Her hair was braided back and George noticed a faint scar on her neck for the first time.

Hermione nodded her head and pushed a curl behind her ear before turning to face the twins. "He was attacked during a punishment that had him and two other students in the forest. Both Terry and he are werewolves. I just haven't had Terry over yet. He's rather leery of cats. His mother used to have one that enjoyed scratching him." She smiled pleasantly and then gave her head a little shake. "I'm sorry! Where are my manners? Please, sit down." Fred pulled out a chair and slid into it ungracefully. It successfully lifted the awkward air that was in the room and George joined him.

"I made a special mushroom soup my mother used to make for my dad when he was feeling particularly manly and just wanted some meat." She smiled to herself at what was apparently an inside joke. "I also wanted to suggest you eat mushrooms more regularly. I know you've never been a big meat eater, and mushrooms taste a lot like meat. It might help keep both you and your werewolf happy."

The wolf preened at having been considered and George had to fight a grin. Blood thirsty monster indeed. It was a giant three year old with sharp teeth.

* * *

_A/N: __Wow, my muse was fighting me on this one. It did not want to get written. That with the lack of time I've had due to VBS left me with this chapter taking longer than it should have. I'll cover more of the dinner next chapter :) It'll be longer and have more plot :D _

_ Don't forget to leave a review :)_


	8. Chapter 8

Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again.

_-All-American Rejects "Swing, Swing"_

* * *

The dinner was superb. Hermione was an excellent cook. George had never set much stalk by mushrooms, they just seemed like they'd be nasty, and he'd never cared for the squishy texture of the jarred ones his mother had used, but the ones Hermione used were not squishy at all. They tasted smoky and meaty so the wolf was happy but nothing had to die so George was happy.

"That was really good." George commented as Hermione took his plate away. She glanced up at him and smiled in slight embarrassment.

"Thank you. I gained a lot of experience cooking mushrooms while we were all on the run. I can tell you with absolute certainty that there is no way to mix mushrooms with fish and make it taste decent."

Crookshanks let out a loud 'merrup' as though he was contesting that belief. He apparently found mushrooms and fish to be quite acceptable.

Hermione cleared away the platters of food and then magicked the dishes into the sink. "Alright, would you two rather play a game or watch a film?"

Fred locked gazes with George, his eyes bright and eager. Of all the people they knew, Hermione was the only one who had a tv. Electricity wouldn't work around magic, so they had never seen a film until Hermione took the group to a theatre after the Hogwarts Graduation. Afterwards she had gotten together with Terry, a fellow muggleborn and braniac, and they had figured out how to make the tv run off magic. Terry was working on patenting the invention.

"A film!" Fred practically squealed.

George regarded his twin for a long moment before shaking his head. "A film would be lovely."

"What genre?" Hermione asked as she crossed the room to her movie cabinet.

"Action!"

"Sci-Fi!"

Hermione looked over her shoulder and found both twins glaring at each other. She laughed and George nearly grinned.

"I can do both in one film. Here, we'll watch this." She grabbed a vhs up before they could read the title and headed to the tv in the middle of the living room. "Alright, I showed you Star Trek last time, correct?"

"Yes." George replied eagerly. He'd really enjoyed the movie and the world it created. Hermione had even let him see a few of the 'shows' it had been based off of.

Hermione popped the black box that housed the movie into her player before grabbing up the remote. "Well, today I'm going to show you Star Wars and introduce you to the greatest Sci-Fi rivalry on the planet." She handed the remote to Fred who had already sat himself on the couch. George got up to join him. "I'm going to make some popcorn. Press the button with two arrows until you reach the title screen then press the button with the single arrow."

Fred nodded his head and gingerly pressed the button while George sat down and Hermione went to get the popcorn.

"How's Rover?" Fred asked out of the corner of his mouth. George smirked.

"He's good, and he's not Rover. He's actually asleep. I think he got annoyed at me ignoring him. He wanted to pounce on Crookshanks."

Fred snorted as he went through the previews and warning screens. "You can't blame him for that. Even I want to pounce on that cat some times."

The screen went black and neon blue letters popped up against it.

_A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away… _

Fred hit play and the twins say back as the title appeared amidst dramatic music. Text started to scroll across the screen telling the stories background.

"Hey," George called over his shoulder, keeping his eyes locked on the screen, "You didn't tell us we'd have to read!"

"Shut up and watch the movie." Hermione ordered as the sound of popping filled the air.

By the time C3PO and R2D2 were talking Hermione was back in the room handing the spell bound twins a bucket of popcorn a piece. She curled up at the other end of the sofa and Crookshanks hopped up onto her lap. He settled down with a contented purr as she alternated stroking him and eating popcorn.

George found the story good, but he was having more fun watching Fred enjoy the movie. His twin was completely enraptured with the tale, his green eyes wide and full of wonder at the ships and aliens. Hermione was smiling softly, but her eyes were sad and it made something deep in George ache. He recognized that look, he'd seen it far, far too often since the war. It was the look of someone who was missing a family member and remembering something they had loved. The Weasley's had made it through the war remarkably unscathed in that regard. George still had all his siblings, both his parents, and his ornery aunt. The same couldn't be said for most everyone else.

The movie ended on a high note with Luke, Chewie and Han receiving awards for their acts of bravery. The credits rolled and Hermione turned the volume down.

"So, what do you think?"

"That was sheer awesomeness." Fred replied immediately. He was sitting fully upright at the edge of his seat. His eyes were dancing with excitement and he was grinning absurdly wide.

Hermione smiled and turned to George. "And you?"

"It was good." He smiled and chuckled when Fred shoved him.

"Good? It wasn't just 'good!' It beat Star Trek by miles." George straightened up and regarded Fred with a frown.

"It did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so!" Fred put his hands on his hips and stuck his lip our in a ludicrous pout. "it was loads better."

George shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You clearly have poor taste." He turned towards Hermione. "So which do you like better?" he asked, ignoring his twin. Hermione smiled and scratched behind Crookshanks ear.

"Well, my mother preferred Star Wars, and my father preferred Star Trek. Personally, I think they're just different series. Star Wars is more fantasy while Star Trek is more science."

"And Star Wars is made of awesome." Fred declared before standing up. He grabbed the used popcorn containers up and his empty cup before going into the kitchen. Hermione waited until he'd turned on the sink to refill his water before turning to George. The wolf stirred in his mind, quickly becoming alert and honed in on Hermione. George gave him a mental eye roll. He was an over eager adolescent who had apparently had far too little experience with girls. George would have to interact with more so that he stopped flipping out around Hermione.

"I like Star Trek better." She confided with a conspirating grin. "But don't tell anyone."

"You're secrets safe with me." George promised with a wink as Fred walked back in.

"I spoke with Luna and she'll be thrilled to work at the store. She's willing to work full time doing whatever you need. Neville also said he'd be willing to stop by and lend a hand whenever you are particularly busy."

"Is he still working at the ministry?" Fred asked.

Hermione shook her head and pet Crookshanks again. "No, he's working off a grant to investigate a few new forms of plantlife. He thinks they might help cure memory problems. He's hoping to help his parents." She smiled softly, her eyes fond as she thought about one of her best friends. "I find it quite fitting that _he's_ the one working with memory problems."

George snorted. "Has he still got that remembrall?"

"Yes. I think he'll probably end up working for the herbology department at the ministry, or teaching at Hogwarts. It's where his heart really lies." She shook her head as if clearing her thoughts and smiled again. "So, she'll be there tomorrow. "

"How's your department doing? Saved anymore elves? I know that Potches, Lee's house-elf, was really impressed with the work you've already done." George wasn't sure where that compliment had come from, but he went with it. The wolf perked up as well, sniffing the air and taking in the strange mixture of scents. There was contentment from Fred and Hermione, but it was mixed with a bit of anxiety. George wasn't sure who it was from.

The anxiety made the wolf bristle. He was blaming the malcontent on the _feline_. (George could actually feel him growl that word.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at the question before a timid smile lifted her lips. "Yes, actually. I managed to help the bill that allowed Hogwarts to be a safe haven for all House-elves to pass."

"That's brill-" A loud crack sounded in the middle of the room and George was instantly standing, his teeth bared and his wand out. Harry blinked back at him in surprise, a bundle of parchments in his arms.

"Hello." He said after a terribly long awkward moment. The wolf backed off a little, still defensive and ready to pounce. It knew Harry, but it didn't like being startled.

"Hiya, Harrykins." Fred called in a voice that had an admirable amount of cheerfulness infused in it. George took a step back but didn't sit down. He had a feeling their welcome was about to be refuted. Harry was clearly bringing over a load of work.

"Harry," Hermione still sounded surprised, "I didn't expect you for another hour."

"It's already ten."

"Is it really?" Fred asked incredulously. "Well, we have to go then. I have a brew that needs to be stirred every eight hours." Fred stood up and clasped George's arm. "See you later Harry, thanks for a lovely evening, Hermione." Fred twisted into the air and they were back at the flat.

"Well," Fred declared as he went to the fridge and pulled out his orange juice, "that was awkward. Tell Rover to chill a bit around cats, would you?" He took a swig from the quart. "Also, he needs to stop drooling over Hermione. He was getting _me _excited."

George growled at Fred before plopping onto the stool. "Shut it. That was horrible. He was so _eager_. I swear, it's like the nutter had never met a girl before." The wolf barked in George's mind, making it clear that he resented that.

"It was probably just her pheromones." Fred shrugged. "According to Michael they're ridiculously strong around people that are compatible with the wolf side. That's one of the reasons he avoids Ginny and Terry won't go near Cho."

George blinked twice. "Wait, what?"

Fred looked over at George from the top of his juice carton. "Which bit? The pheromones? Is it really that surprising? Isn't that how all animals find their mates?"

"I never thought of that. How did you even know they were werewolves? Was I the only one who didn't?"

Fred shrugged and put the carton back in the fridge. "Probably. I know a lot of werewolves. I asked people about them and tried to find out as much as I could to help. I also invited them over for tomorrows night first annual meeting of Werewolves Anonymous."

"Is that what we're calling it?" George asked, his head buried in his arms. He was still trying to digest that his wolf found Hermione's scent to be suitable for a mate. As if.

"Well, it's one idea. I have a few more." George smiled in his arms where no one could see it.

"Alright, I'll bite. What are the others?"

"Were-Warriors, Big Bad Anonymous, Howling Helpers, Biting Buddies, Furry Friends, Team Wolf, Moon Mongers, Selene's Sentries, Lycan Loonies, and Pack Partners." He paused for a moment while George shook his head. "I thought about a bone joke or two, but there might be children present."

"You are a permanent child." George informed Fred, shaking his head and smiling as a warm fondness swept through him. No matter how dangerous a situation, or how hard George had tried to push him away, Fred was always there. Usually with a joke and something horribly inappropriate to say.

"Ah well. We can vote on it tomorrow night. Would it be too insulting if I have moon pies for an appetizer?"

George tossed a napkin at him and Fred laughed. "Okay, just shepherd's pie then. I know how tasty you lot find shepherds." He winked and ran from the room before George could do anything else.

George sat still for a few minutes longer before chuckling and heading down stairs to check on their experiments. Tomorrow they'd welcome a new employ and they'd have a werewolf party that night. He needed to look into ice-breakers and snacks. What were they planning on talking about? Or were they just acting like it was any other party? Maybe he could ask for any products they might like the twins to try and invent. Well, Fred had a list of topics to bring up, and he clearly had something under his sleeve for the big night. George just had no idea what those ideas were.

George would probably need a few hours of meditation before and after that.

-o-o-o-

"Where did you want the toffee's to go?" Luna inquired in her airy tone. George looked up from the shop manifest and squinted to see what type of toffee's she had.

"Those go with the rest of the lunchbox items on aisle three. Thanks." Luna nodded her head serenely and more or less floated back down the aisle. She was wearing the magenta dress robes and had a bright orange flower in her hair that Neville had given her that morning. Apparently it helped with nerves. Not that George could imagine Luna ever suffering from nerves.

"Hey, Georgie!" Fred popped up at George's side as though he'd just apparated and looped his arm around George's shoulders. "We just had three more owls with sign-ups. That puts us at 18 for tonight, not including you, of course." Fred set the list on the counter for the cash register before regarding it again and frowning. "Wait, why is Bill not on this list? This is unacceptable!" Fred flounced away before George could say anything else.

They had five more hours until the meeting. Fred was a bundle of excited energy, practically vibrating everywhere he went. George on the other hand, felt a little ill. His stomach was rolling and his senses were off the chart as far as sensitivity went. It was irritating, to say the least.

Eighteen werewolves! That was so many. Far more than required for a pack. That was a thought that excited the wolf. He loved the thought of being supreme alpha. George wasn't sure how he'd play that part out.

"What are you thinking about, George?" Luna's serene voice drew George from his thoughts. He turned to look at the girl whose name meant moon and frowned.

"I'm sorry?" Luna was pretty, she had long hair and large eyes. She had a nice enough figure and a sense of wonder that even George was jealous of. So why didn't his wolf drool over her? Why was he so crazy about Hermione of all people?

"You're eyes are glazed over. Are you communing with your wolf?"

George shook his head. "No. I'm just thinking." He looked back out at the shop before re-playing what she said. "Wait, communing with my wolf? Do you know someone that communes with their wolf?" Luna nodded her head and smiled vaguely.

"Yes, my mother's brother, my uncle, was a werewolf." She stared at the front door with a hint of a frown. Her voice softened and grew more reflective. "He was of the opinion that his wolf was a friend. One that, if treated properly, could guide him through life."

She straightened up and pushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "Well, I'm going to check on the pygmy puffs. Have fun communing, George." And she was gone.

George had more to think about now.

* * *

_A/N: __It always makes me giggle when someone request longer chapters. I've actually held steady at 2,000 word chapters since Forbidden bond (which I started in 2010… O.O I had no idea I had been at this that long), with a few longer chapters when I couldn't be bothered to split material up. Sorry, but unless I'm feeling lazy I'll keep right on with 2,000 word length chapters. They're easy for me to crank out at nights and long enough to move the plot along. Does anyone else try for a certain number of words or do y'all go by content? Somebody recommended it to me when I used to write Star Trek fan fiction. (Yes, it was on this website. No, I will never reveal what that user name was because the pieces were utterly terrible.)_

_So, I need lots of ideas for werewolf candidates. I'm running out of ideas, so I'm asking for help. Review with or send me names and brief character personalities/traits for who you'd like to see as a werewolf. I'll credit all the people with characters I end up using :D Also, which side (if any) do you fall on this particular nerd battle of Trek or Wars? I'm modeling Hermione after me. I really enjoy the original three Star Wars, but Star Trek (any of the series or movies) have always been my favorite. My dad had me watching them since I was a baby (One of my first five words was actually Jim.) Apparently they could pop in the fourth movie and I'd watch it quietly without moving during the entirety of the film's length. I also love Star Gate, Battlestar Galatica, Firefly, and Doctor Who (original and new). My husband and I would watch Sci-fi shows for dates when we were in college and utterly broke. Old Sci-Fi movies are really fun as well, because they're usually cheesy but have some…creative, plotlines. _

_So, that was a long and fairly pointless rant. Please review and help me with ideas :D_


	9. Chapter 9

In touch with the ground  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd  
And I'm hungry like the wolf  
Straddle the line in discord and rhyme  
I'm on the hunt I'm after you  
Mouth is alive with juices like wine  
And I'm hungry like the wolf

_-Duran Duran "Hungry Like the Wolf"_

* * *

"Alright, people, you have to leave. You do not have to go home, you just cannot stay here!" Fred called out merrily as he helped the last few dawdling customers to the exit. George was bussing up the counter from where an overly excited teenager had knocked over an entire bubble potion.

"And that's all, folks!" Fred spun around and jogged up to the counter George was at. "You're almost done with that, right?" Fred indicated the nearly cleaned mess.

"Yeah, I used the deactivating spell so that it didn't get out of hand."

"Brilliant, then we only have one hour before people will start showing up. Here's the final list. I don't know a lot of these people. So… That's awesome. New people!" Fred fluttered the list a bit, looking mildly frantic. George grinned and walked around the counter.

"Fred, Freddy." George put one hand on Fred's shoulder and took the list out of his hand with the other. "Now, you go get changed and have that calming potion on the counter. I'll take care of everything down here. There are going to be a lot of wolves here tonight and I don't want you getting antsy." George squeezed Fred's shoulder and took a step back. "Alright now, go."

Fred stared at George for a long moment. "Shouldn't you have the potion?" George shook his head no quickly.

"Merlin no. It always makes my stomach upset and the wolf extremely frantic."

"How's that work?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow. "Shouldn't it knock you both out?"

"You'd think." George agreed. "But it doesn't at all. I don't question it, I just ignore it."

The door opened and a figure stepped in. He shook his dark hair out of his eyes and smiled sleepily at the twins. "Hey guys."

"Neville, what're you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm here to pick up Luna."

Fred and George looked at each other. "Do you-" They started together. "No," again, together.

"I haven't seen her since fourish." Fred said. The door to the break room opened and Luna floated out. George grinned at her.

"George, Fred." She smiled widely, "Neville! I was just finishing up a new batch of toffees. Our last one ran out. " She slipped around the counter and stood up on her tip-toes to press a kiss to one of Neville's many scars. "Come along, we have to meet Madame Sprout in fifteen minutes." She floated past him with one last call over her shoulder. "Mazel tov!"

George looked over to Neville who was smiling faintly, his eyes filled with adoration.

"What does that mean?"

"Good luck." Neville replied quietly, still staring at her. He turned back to the twins and flashed them a toothy smile. "Have fun tonight. There are a lot coming. I told everyone I knew about to come. Let me know if you ever need help." He shook George's hand and then jogged out to meet Luna.

"Oh god." Fred breathed. George shook himself mentally and stood up straight.

"Go up stairs. Shower. Drink the potion. Calm yourself. You'll make Rover upset if he smells you stressing."

Fred flashed a grin. "Don't be hating just because I'm Rover's favorite. I'll go, let me know when you need me."

George watched him go with a small smile. He turned to get started on fixing the shop for visitors and realized he was still holding the list. He stared at it for a moment before reading it. It was written in Fred's cramped script with certain names underlined.

1. Hannah Abbot

2. Michael Corner,

3. Terance Boot,

4. Bathsheba Babbling ,

5. Lavender Brown,

6. Marietta Edgecomb ,

7. Julian Everard,

8. Justin Finch-Fletchley,

9. Wilhelmina Grubby-Plank,

10. Asen Stefan

11. Ivaylo Aleksandar

12. Theodore Nott

13. Andrw Harrison

14. Alanna Tatum

15. Richard Tatum

16. Henry Huxley

17. Anna Louis

18. Adrian Pucey

19. Dennis Creevey

20. Ernie Macmillan

George knew about two thirds of the people, and that surprised him. He wasn't sure why some were underlined, but he was surprised at the number of people attending the meeting just from having read about it in the Prophet.

Twenty werewolves in one place. By Merlin, they had a potential for a serious pack here. This could get very, very messy if they weren't careful. They'd be dealing with hurt people and potentially bitter, angry people. Not to mention power struggles.

Well, there was nothing to be gained dawdling.

George waved his wand and began the spells that would get the shop ready for the first werewolf meeting.

-o-o-o-

Fred was only panicking a little, not that he'd ever admit it. He shouldn't be panicking, everything was set up. They had chairs, snacks, games, and a list of idea. Fred had sneaked in several conversation topics about the real reason he was holding these meetings.

"Calm, Fred. We're going to be fine." George patted Fred's back absently as he ran by to set down another tray of snacks.

"I am calm."

"No you're not." George responded without missing a beat.

"How do you even-"

"I can smell your fear from over here." George looked up and smiled at Fred with understanding eyes. "Rover is rearing to go and knock all these wolves out just for making you so nervous."

"Umm." Fred blinked. He joked a lot about how much Rover liked him but he was always thrown when it actually was true. It still seemed odd to him that the wolf would care about him. Not because he thought the wolf was a monster, but just because he wasn't really anything important or special. But every once in a while George would say something like that and remind Fred of just how much he mattered to them.

"Very good. You smell much better now."

The bell over the door rang dramatically loud in the quiet shop and made Fred jump. His heart started to beat erratically again and George shook his head. "Calm, Freddie."

"All I'm saying is that it wouldn't have hurt to get a snack."

"It would have made us late."

"Not very, and I'm hungry!"

"Too bad. Be a big wolf and wait for a while." Terry, Michael, and Ernie reached the back of the shop where the twins had set up the party. Michael and Ernie immediately lit up and made for the back table where George had set out all the food Fred had made.

"See," Terry said haughtily as Ernie passed him, "I told you they would have food. You just had to wait."

Ernie responded by sticking his tongue out. Michael chuckled and served himself a plate of vegetables. "Give it a rest, Terry. You know how picky Ernie is about his food."

Terry gave a great sniff and turned to George who was staring with slightly wide eyes. He bowed a bit at the waist before offering his hand. "Terrance Boot at your service, and please do forgive my immature acquaintances. They prefer thinking with their stomach as opposed to their brains." He paused before smiling toothily. "Not that they have much of one."

"I'll have you know we tied for best in our year." Michael replied easily as he piled more mushrooms beside his tomatoes. George loved tomatoes too. Fred half wondered if it was because it was red like blood.

And that was quite a disgusting thought, so Fred was going to think something else now. "Because Hermione didn't return." Ernie teased. He came towards George and Fred, his plate loaded with food. Fred took a moment to be grateful he'd bought so much food for this event. He'd been right about wolfish appetites.

"That," Michael and Terry said together, "Is quite beside the point."

"Are we the first to arrive?" Ernie asked. George made no move to answer, he was sniffing the air with dilated eyes. Fred decided to take point.

"Yes, the others will be along shortly. Thanks for coming on such short notice. Did you hear about it from the paper or by word of mouth?"

"Both," Terry and Michael said as Ernie said: "Word of mouth."

"Neville told us," Michael explained. "He told all the DA members that were werewolves to attend."

"Which is the only reason I heard about it." Lavender Brown flounced into the room with a frown. She waltzed right up to Fred and put her hands on her hips. "Honestly, Ron and I dated for a year. I was practically family. Why did I have to hear about it from Nev?"

George still wasn't making any moves to answer anybody anytime soon so Fred continued playing human host to the supernatural. "Well that's Ron's fault. He's the one who didn't pass the word on. Would you like a refreshment? I'm sure you know our other guest."

Lavender huffed, still pretending to be upset at her slight. "If I must." She started towards the refreshments with a wave at Ernie, Terry, and Michael.

"Hi everyone." Hanna, Justin, and Dennis came in, the last looking a little dejected. George seemed to be a bit shocked and Fred was beginning to worry.

"Welcome to our humble abode. Refreshments at the back and we'll start the 'meeting' part in about ten minutes. You lot all know each other, so, have at."

"How many are you expecting?" Terry asked, surveying the DA members with a small smile. His eyes were slightly dilated and his nostrils were flaring a bit, but he seemed at ease. Fred suspected he was more accustomed to wolves than George. His very best friend was a werewolf. George hung out with one partial wolf steadily, and that was Bill. Also, Bill was family, so that scent overwhelmed all others.

"About twenty." Fred answered with a smile as three more people walked in. Bathsheba Babbling, Julian Everard, and Wilhelmina Grubby-Plank they smiled at Fred's greeting and went to the snack bar as well. Marrietta, Theodore, and Adrian all came in together and Henry, Richard, Alanna, Anna and Ivaylo came in after them. Asen and Andrew brought up the rear.

"You okay?" Fred whispered to George as he sent the last few stragglers to get snacks and then a seat. They had set up couches in a giant circle because that would be more comfortable than plain chairs. It also reminded Fred more of the common rooms at Hogwarts which was a plus.

"A little overwhelmed, but I'll be okay. Thanks for taking control. What's first?"

"Ice breaker. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who knows everyone here. And that's just because I made a point to know them."

George nodded his head before Fred gave him a tiny push. "Go find a seat and I'll get the meeting started." George did as asked, taking a seat beside Anna and chatting amicably. Fred took a deep breath and picked his notes up. He rifled through them nervously a moment before firmly squashing his nerves. He was surrounded by werewolves. It would be a very bad idea to try and talk to them and stink of fear. Because they could smell fear and they tended to make a point of reminding him of that fact.

"Alright everyone!" Fred exclaimed exuberantly as he went to the front of the group. "I want to start by thanking you all for coming on such short notice to what probably sounded like a little sketchy of meeting." He smiled pleasantly and hopped no one freaked out. George was sitting up straight and still looked as if he couldn't believe how many wolves were in the room. Fred was a little surprised as well.

"To get the evening going, how about we start with a little introduction and then some Q and A? We can just go around the circle and have everyone give their name, age, year/location they were changed and maybe why they're here?" There were a few nods and Fred grinned without showing his teeth. He didn't anyone to feel threatened. "Alright. I'm the awesome Fred Weasley. I'm a twenty-two year old Gryffindor. I'm fully human, but I have a few wolfish tendencies thanks to a twin link. I'm here because I think it's time the Ministry gets their head out of their arse and realizes that they're making the 'werewolf problem' far worse than it should ever be."

Fred grinned, still keeping his teeth in check, and smiled at Terry who was sitting beside him. Terry inclined his head in thanks. "I'm Terrance Boot, but please call me Terry. I'm twenty and I was a Ravenclaw. I was turned during the war in a punishment that went awry. I'm here because I never mind meeting fellow wolves, and I also think the ministry could stand a revision." He poked Ernie's arm.

Ernie rubbed his arm and glared at Terry. "I'm Ernie Macmillan. I'm twenty-one and a Hufflepuff till death. I was turned with Terry in that problem punishment. I'm here because this nutter dragged me here. I think it could be helpful with the restrictions though."

Michael needed no persuasion to go. "Hi! I'm Michael Corner, a Ravenclaw, and I'm twenty. I was changed with both Terry and Ernie in the Forbidden Forest as punishment for painting the words 'Dumbledore's Army: Still recruiting' in the Great Hall. We have no idea who turned us, so sorry if that squiks you. I'm here to help start the revisions to what is a severely outdated and impractical policy on werewolves."

"I'm Hannah Abbot. I'm twenty, a hufflepuff, and was changed a few days before the final battle. I'm here to see who else might be a werewolf."

"I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley. I'm twenty and a Hufflepuff. I was changed while I was on the run during the war. It was a rogue wolf that got me. I'm here to see if I can find a pack."

Fred raised an eyebrow in mild surprise. He knew that wolves preferred packs to being alone, at least, most did, but he never expected someone to be so open about wanting a pack.

"I'm Dennis. I'm eighteen. I was changed in the war aftermath. I'm here because Hannah dragged me and Neville ordered me."

The words were bitter and broke Fred's heart a little. He knew Dennis was still suffering from losing his brother.

"I'm Lavender Brown. I'm twenty one and only a partial werewolf. I was attacked during the last battle by Greyback whom I would love to meet again so that I could teach him a lesson." She nudged Alanna to go on. The pretty red-head smiled for a moment before realizing it was her turn. She blushed a bit and ignored her chuckling, dark skinned husband.

"Hi y'all, I'm Alanna." Her accent was clearly American, southern, unless Fred was mistaken. It was fun. "I'm not going to tell you my age, because that is a woman's prerogative. All you young things can brag all you want." She winked at Lavender even though she couldn't have been more than twenty five before she continued. "I've been a wolf since I was a kid. My kin all were wolves and I belonged to a large pack. I married Richard here," she nudged her husband with her shoulder and a smile, "and we were kicked out of the country by… hmm, what would be the politically correct term? Racist bigots seems a bit rude. Well, that's what they were. The Ministry relocated us here and we now work at the ministry. We have a lovely baby girl that's one year old and we're hoping to raise her up in a world that is more accepting of werewolves."

Richard smiled at his wife for a long moment before talking. His voice was deep and warm and also had the same accent as Alanna had. "Hi everybody, I'm Richard Tatum and this here beauty is my wife. We're from Arkansas in the US. It's the natural state and the only place in America with Diamonds. We both were raised with wolves by wolves, and we've been a wolf since we were born. Our folks weren't too happy about us falling in love and marrying someone from outside our own packs, so we came here. We're looking to make a change in the way things are run over here so that it never gets as bad as it was in America."

Run out of the country for marrying someone in a different pack? Did the ministry regulate packs? Fred wasn't sure. He'd need to add that to his list of items to review.

"I'm Bathsheba. I teach Ancient Runes at Hogwarts and I was attacked in the last battle so I'm only a partial like Lavender. I'm here because I'd like to learn more about werewolves."

"I'm Julian Everard. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts. I was bit as a child by Greyback. I really just want to see less restrictions on werewolves. As wolves we really don't have a lot of options open to us, this is really it."

"I'm Wilhelmina Grubby-Plank. I'm old and I'd really just like to retire. I'm a partial. I've worked with animals and monsters for most of my life and there is only so much you can do before you get hurt. I'm here to support friends and help improve the lives of future werewolves."

"I am Marietta Edgecomb. I'm twenty-two and I was a Ravenclaw. I'm a partial."

Fred had to fight an instinctual dislike of the girl. She was the one that had betrayed the DA to Umbridge in his seventh year. The bitch.

"I'm Theodore Nott. I was bit by my father in a fit several years ago. I'm not really sure why I'm here."

"I'm Adrian Pucey. I was bit during the 'war' in a misunderstanding. I'm here because my brethren are no longer in charge and I therefore must look for other protection."

"I haf not much to say. I am Ivaylo Aleksandar. I am from Krum's school. He recommend you." The thick accent was hard to discern and it made Fred hurt a little to hear how much the Bulgarian clearly struggled with the phrases. He'd have to get a language lozenge to help the foreigner.

"I'm Henry Huxley. I'm eight. I was turned as a little kid and I'm here because my guardian made me come." The kid looked rather savage with narrowed eyes and his lips pressed in a fierce line.

"I'm Asen. I'll tell more when I've decided if it's safe." Fred nodded his head to let the oriental boy know it was alright.

"I'm Anna Louis. I'm nineteen and I was bitten during the war. I was attacked in Diagon Alley while shopping for books." She was in jeans and a hoodie with the hood pulled up. Her hair, curly brown and just a little past her shoulder, was poking out from under the hood. She had bright green eyes that reminded Fred of Harry.

"I'm George." Fred started at the authoritative tone. He'd kind of forgotten George would have to speak as well. "I'm Twenty-two and Fred is my twin, in case you didn't notice the resemblance. I was attacked while working with PotterWatch during the war. We were Rapier, if anyone is curious. We decided to start this group because the Ministry is cutting off another forest from our allowed list. It's too much. There have been two restrictions removed since Kingsley has been in office, and that's just insulting. It's time we showed the world that we're human and we're not dangerous if we're not provoked."

* * *

_A/N: FINALLY! Power is back in my house. I hate rain that takes everything out. I missed my electricity and internet. Sorry for the delay, blame it on our lovely weather. :p_

_Wow! I asked and y'all more than delivered! If your character didn't appear in this chapter, do. not. worry! I will use them, I'm bringing more in on the next meeting. I hope the introductions weren't to boring, and that I did justice to all the candidates. _

_Credits due too the following for all the original characters I will be using through-out the story : Alannalove1990= Alanna and Richard Tatum (I'm from Arkansas so this excited me); starlit888=Andrew Harrison; alias093001= Charles Emmanuel; hallifer777=Hallie Paige; fremione4lives96= Anna Louis; Smithback= Alex Higgins; Therefore I Am Pipsqueak= Henry Huxley_

_jewels 812 provided last names for a few characters,_

_shoutouts to == avris alice, just1cause2im3amazing, gryffinclaw320, person, bella sparrow, armywife22079 for giving cannon character ideas._

_The song needed to happen because it's awesome. Also, I had a person message me about making a cover for my stories. If you want to, feel free to design one and send it to me. I'll post them for my 'covers' if I like them. :) _

_Please leave me a review?_


	10. Chapter 10

And you know I might  
Have just flown too far from the floor this time  
Cause they're calling me by my name  
And the zipping white light beams  
Disregards the bombs and satellites  
That was the turning point  
That was one lonely night  
The star maker says, "It ain't so bad"  
The dream maker's gonna make you mad  
The spaceman says, "Everybody look down  
It's all in your mind"

_The Killers "Spaceman"_

* * *

"How do you propose we do that, mate?" Terry asked as he leaned forward. The glasses he wore dropped down his nose a little, making him look every bit the professor he was.

George regarded the Ravenclaw for a moment. He hadn't seen him since the annual DA party that Neville had started. It still surprised George that he was a Werewolf. It was surreal to see so many gathered in one place. George wasn't crazy, he knew that most everyone was here because there was nowhere else to go. Very few had come out of real curiosity or hope. Justin was probably the most honest one here in saying that he wanted a pack. George understood the longing, he was lucky that he had Fred. His transformations would be pure misery without his twin. It was painful and lonely and isolating, George wasn't all that sure how other people managed it on their own.

"Well, I think we need to start by figuring out just what all the restrictions are. There isn't a one stop location for finding them. They're littered throughout the ministry. We don't actually have one department in charge of us currently."

"Which makes things a _lot_ harder for us." Fred added. He looked around with a little frown. "They can lose any request we issue into the bureaucracy of interoffice communications. They can all but put a stop on any forward movement at the moment. I'm not sure who built the system, but they did a beautiful job of screwing werewolves over."

"So now, we're going to bombard them. There are a lot of us here, I believe that if we all submit an average of twenty different request a day that the ministry will start to get seriously swap. And it shouldn't stop with us. Find as many werewolves as you can and have them bombard the ministry. Both departments, the Auror's and Creatures."

The group regarded Fred and George for a long moment, their gazes steady as they weighed their options.

"It's a start." Michael finally said. "Terry and I'll also start looking into restrictions and loopholes."

"I work on the radio," Hannah offered, "I can advertise our meetings, and promote inquiry about the number of restrictions."

"Do you actually think this'll work, son?" Richard asked in his deep voice. George nodded his head and looked around. He did believe they could. And it was time someone tried at the very least.

"Yes, I think it'll work."

Richard shared a look with his wife who gave her head a curt nod and grasped his hand. "Then," he said, turning back to George, "we're in."

"What the hell," Nott said with a shrug. "What more can they do? We're in."

-o-o-o-

"Harry?" Hermione inquired as she stepped up to her friends cubicle. "Do you have the-what is going on?" There was a cloud raining on his papers. Harry looked up from where he was fiddling with something under his desk. His hair was wet and lying flat (!), dripping into his bright green eyes. His glasses were speckled with water and he looked thoroughly soaked.

"Hi, Hermione." Harry grunted. He crawled out from under his desk and looked up at her with a sheepish smile. "umm, I dropped my wand. I promise this isn't as bad as it looks."

Hermione banished the cloud with a swoosh and flick of her wand. "What was going on?"

"Prank of the day." Harry replied easily. "Ron was just trying to get back at me for covering all of his files in blueberry jam yesterday."

"Blueberry jam-never mind." Hermione shook her head. She was used to Ron and Harry's daily prank contest. "I came to ask if you received my w-project report."

Harry straightened up and turned towards his desk. He flipped through a few files until he found the one he was looking for. He picked up the damp pages and smiled sheepishly. Hermione flicked her wand again and dried it.

"Thanks! I filed the appropriate reports and started the paper work for it. Do you think it'll work?"

"I have to hop-" the sensor light over Harry's desk flashed, signaling someone was apporahcing. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see who it was and couldn't hide her brief frown.

It was Ron.

"Hello, Hermione. Harry," the ginger rushed. He stopped right in front of his coworker, his eyes wide and a bit worried. "What the bloody-hell have you been working on? Dosenger just came down to visit me. He's asking about George and Bill, Harry."

"Damn." Harry muttered before giving Hermione another sheepish smile. 'Sorry' he mouthed. He knew how much she disliked profanity.

"Why is Dosenger asking about George and Bill?" Hermione asked. It didn't make sense for the head of the magical law enforcement to enquire about either of them. They were law abiding citizens.

"Because my brothers robbed a store." Ron deadpanned before throwing his hands up. "Because George is causing trouble by trying to raise awareness on wolves." Ron growled.

"Actually, Fred and I started the trouble." Harry corrected. He indicated Hermione, "and I dragged her into it. I believe Fred probably did the same with George."

"Wait," Ron held up a hand to stop Harry talking, "Are you telling me that you knew they were holding a meeting for Werewolves last night?"

"Umm, yes?" Harry raised an eyebrow in question. "What, you didn't?"

"No I bloody well did not know!" Ron exploded. "I would have told him it was a bad idea!"

"And why is it a bad idea?" Hermione demanded. Why shouldn't George be allowed to try for more freedoms? He was just as much a citizen of England as Hermione, Harry, or Ron.

"Because Dosenger is coming to talk to me!" Ron bellowed, "And now they're moving to stop werewolves from meeting in groups of more than five! They're currently not allowed to meet in groups of over twenty! They're not even allowed to have packs right now."

"That is utterly ridiculous." Hermione informed Fred. "There are enough werewolves in the world currently that any large group could have ten werewolves in it."

Ron waved his hand, dismissing her. "No, it's all about ratio. Three to ten in a crowd. It's stupid but that's where we are currently."

"Never mind that." Harry cut in, "We already knew all of that. All of that is what we're working on. What did you tell Dosenger?"

"You knew about those restrictions?" Ron asked, surprised. Harry furrowed his brow.

"You didn't? I just learned about it a few days ago because Fred got on my case. I thought you'd know because he was your brother. If I got such a lecture just over a flyer, I figured you would have gotten one on default."

"I never heard anything about it. I knew George was weird about going over laws, but I just thought he was being cautious."

"Honestly," Hermione huffed as she looked between the two clueless aurors. "How could you both be so clueless after Lupin? He was chased out of Hogwarts, and had to flee your party just because the minister was stopping by."

"I never thought-" Ron started. Hermione cut him off with a glare.

"That has never been clearer. But never mind. What. Did. You. Tell. Dosenger? Do we need to warn George and Bill?"

"I told him that I didn't know anything about a meeting, obviously."

"Did you tell George and Bill?"

Ron shook his head. "No, I came straight-"

"You dolt!" Hermione raged. She'd had enough of him. He'd avoided her completely since the breakup and told their friends who-knew-what because none of them would really hang out with her now, and now he was being thick. She. Was. Done.

Hermione turned her back on both Harry and Ron and cast her patronus. She barely let the spell take form before she was speaking.

"George, Dosenger is coming to do an inquiry on you and Fred. Lock up any research until further notice. Do not admit to anything. I'm sending Michael over right now. He works with magical law and will be able to help with any technicalities." The gleaming silver light shot out of the room to deliver the message to George as quickly as possible. Hermione cast the same spell again, this time leaving a message for Michael to go to WWW and help the twins out.

She turned back to find Harry glaring at Ron who was glaring right back. "Harry, I'll get that report later. I'm going to go and try to do a little damage control. We're all in trouble now. They'll figure out we've been 'meddling' and probably try to pull us off the cases." She regarded them both with a sigh. This wasn't the first time she'd annoyed someone higher up with an attempt to provide a creature with more rights. She'd had to raise all sorts of kane over the House-elfs.

"Get ready to make a riot. We're entering dangerous territory now."

She twisted into the air and reappeared back at her desk. She summoned a folder of papers from her cabinet and set the sheets on her desk. She gave another quiet sigh and began to flip through them.

-o-o-o-

"George, would you bring that- what is going on?" Fred stopped in the middle of the shop as a bright flash of light landed in the middle of the room. It took the shape of a familiar silver otter before the mouth opened and Hermione's light voice filled the closed shop.

"George, Dosenger is coming to do an inquiry on you and Fred. Lock up any research until further notice. Do not admit to anything. I'm sending Michael over right now. He works with magical law and will be able to help with any technicalities." George sat up from where he was sorting their enchancted card collection and frowned. Dosenger was the head of magical law enforcement and one of the prime advocates for locking all werewolves up and keeping them drugged on wolvesbane with-or-without consent from the werewolf.

"Damn." Fred hissed before bolting across the shop and waving his wand wildly while he ran. In moves well practiced from the war, he put the shop on lock down and raised all the additional alarms. They had rigged the force field so that only family, or someone with a DA galleon could get through. George set to magically encrypting their files.

A loud crack resonated through the middle of the room and Michael Corner appeared in the middle of the room. He offered Fred, who was stacking papers in a pile a smile. "Did I beat him?"

"Yes." George answered. He stood up and walked over to Michael, offering him his hand. "I take it this could be bad?"

Michael flashed a toothy grin that made George's wolf stand at alert. "I guarantee it." He glanced around the shop while Fred forced the last of their files into the secret compartment. "I'm afraid that I'll also make matters worse. Dosenger is not too fond of our kind." He gave George a significant look at the 'our kind.'

Just then a loud crack sounded throughout the room signifying that someone had tried to apparate in and failed.

George grinned.

-o-o-o-

That was, quite possibly, the most ridiculous thing Fred had ever been through. The department head had had to go around to the front of the store and knock politely before the twins had let him in. Michael had then cut off every question he had asked and redirected his ever sentence. After a lot of technical babel that Fred had very much not understood, Dosenger left and Michael looked grim. Fred understood just enough of the lingo to know that they were in trouble and had seriously made Dosenger angry. He was going to do everything in his power to stop the werewolves, and it wasn't hard to do anything against werewolves in their current society.

"Alright… I give us exactly one week before we are no longer allowed to have meetings of any kind. Fred, you're going to have to go for a mental examination-"

"What?" George growled, standing between Fred and Michael before Fred even realized George had started to get up out of his chair.

"Dosenger wants to know how deep the twin bond/link goes. It could be a key piece in the argument. If you're connected enough to count as a partial werewolf, I can have a field day in the legal room. It might be enough to help me and a few coworkers completely revoke the limits on partial werewolves. Which makes our problem half as large-" Michael cut himself off when he noticed George was baring his teeth faintly.

"Right, sorry, I digress. They want to examine his mind. This is where we need to move quickly. Do you have an official healer?"

Fred leaned around George so he could see Michael. He shook his head. "No. Ours was killed during the war."

Michael nodded his head. "Then we're going to have to do a bit of undercover work. I know two very trustworthy healers we can put as your healer. If you don't have one they'll assign you one that works for them and might bend the result." He scribbled something down on a piece of paper that Fred recognized as one of their instant message pads before mumbling a spell over it to activate it. The paper disappeared with a tiny pop to whoever held the matching pad. Michael wrote something else on another sheet of paper and handed it to George.

"This is what you're going to want to do. Head to St. Mungo's and go to Su Li. She'll act as your head healer and Lavender will be your second healer. She'll also make sure all the paperwork is legit."

"A healer? Lavender turned into a _healer_?" Fred asked incredulously. He knew Lavender was in the same boat as Bill. Her hearing was improved along with her taste for rare meat, but he never pictured her as a healer. He always thought she'd go into fashion or something.

"Yeah." Michael said absently. "During the war we needed a lot of medical help and there just wasn't any. We had to practice without a license, and she wants to make sure that's not a problem for any of us ever again. She covers all DA/Phoenix members for a really low fee. She also is really good at sweeping problems under rugs."

He gave them one last nod. "I'm going back to talk with Hermione about a few ideas. I'll keep you both updated. Have a nice evening."

* * *

_A/N: There was a lot thrown at y'all in this chapter. Let me know if I need to clarify anything at all. _

_ I had a person message me about making a cover for my stories. If you want to, feel free to design one for ANY story of mine and send it to me. I'll post them for my 'covers' if I like them. I'll give credit of course, I might even write a story for the winners ;)_

_Please leave me a review?_


	11. Chapter 11

And if you wanna get out of here  
Save yourself  
But you'll never get anywhere  
Not without my help  
Say it with me  
I'm alive I'm alive  
When you're dead inside  
I'm a slap in the face  
To your lullaby  
Got you all tongue tied  
'Cause you're living a lie, my friend

_Shinedown "I'm Alive"_

_(One of my FAVORITE artist )_

* * *

"George Fabian Weasley, where the hell are you!" The deep voice echoed around the flat with force and made the wolf in George bristle. It knew the voice but was agitated by the challenge in it.

"I'm in the closet, Bill. Just hang on a moment…" George freed himself from the clutter that made up their closet and walked out into the den. Bill was standing in the middle of the room with a fierce frown that made George's human side wish he wasn't alone in the flat.

"What's up, bro?" George asked with forced joy. Bill's narrowed eyes made it quite clear that he was not, by any means, amused.

"I just had two Aurors visit my house. And I don't mean Harry and Ron."

"Shite." George cursed. "You might want to sit down for this one. I'll get us a pot of tea."

"You do that." Bill grumbled as he took a seat on the orange sofa. George quickly made a pot of tea and once again wished that Fred was with him instead of having a rushed check-up. A pang of guilt, one that George was really trying to ignore, made itself known in his chest as he thought about why his twin was getting a checkup. It sucked how much he had messed up both their lives in a mere matter of seconds. George knew it wasn't really his fault, not at all, but it still hurt.

"Here you go." George handed the tea to his older brother before taking a seat across from him.

"Are you in trouble, George?"

"Probably," George replied with a shrug. Bill narrowed his eyes and frowned. George felt like he was a misbehaving four-year old again.

"Don't lie to me, George. I just had auror's at my house. They were searching without cause and nearly gave my wife a heart attack. Merlin! She's four months pregnant and she was at that house by herself! If Moody hadn't shown me how to lay down all those wards I wouldn't have ever known they were there. They wouldn't let her call me. They could have hurt her or the baby!"

George was standing up, his hands balled up in furious fist and his breath coming out ragged. His vision was red around the edges-which wasn't necessarily a wolf thing, your vision could actually just go red from rage-and his teeth were bared. They even felt sharper. The ministry had dared to attack his family. They had dared to invade his family's territory. He'd kill them all. He'd tear their limbs off and drown himself in their hot blood until they couldn't-

George felt a twinge of alarm in his head, from Fred, and that faint connection and emotion was the only thing that enabled George to suck in a breath, followed by another. He took a trembling step back and lowered himself back on to the couch. He forced himself to release his fists, an unthinkably monolithic task. The howling that filled his head at the wolfs wrath calmed minutely so that _George _and not the wolf could think.

"So, I'm going to ask you again," Bill ground out, looking perfectly calm concerning the fact that George had let the wolf take over enough to make him move. Bill wasn't a fool. He knew what had happened there. He'd been there for George's first week as a werewolf. He'd helped him learn how to control the urges. Not as much as Lupin had, but he'd helped. "Are. You. In. trouble?"

George breathed in through his nose and out of his mouth. It was a simple, calming breathing exercise that Lupin had taught him while he was at Potterwatch. It helped to ease the rushing feeling his head got any time the wolf was really fighting for dominance. He could just barely feel a cool rush of emotions, care, love, hope, joy, simple emotions that helped to ground George. He knew they were coming from Fred. He was probably working extra hard to send them George's way.

Which just made him feel guilty. His twin was going for a general checkup so he'd have Su as his physician. He didn't need George having an episode and distracting him.

"I wasn't lying. I probably am. At this point, I'm not positive. We held that meeting we told you about."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't come, Fleur had a doctor appointment." George waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about that. I knew where you were. Feel free to take care of my little niece or nephew. Anyway… Where was I? Oh, yeah. So we had the meeting, and apparently word leaked out about it. The head of the magical law enforcement-"

"Dosenger?" Bill asked bitterly. "I had words with him during the war. Did you know he tried to stop Tonks from marrying Lupin? He's very prejudice against us. Somehow he thinks getting bitten makes you far less than humans. Hell, we're below Death Eaters in his book."

George hadn't known that bit, but he wasn't surprised. He'd had to deal with an unbelievable amount of prejudice since he'd turned. It was sad when Voldemort himself was more accepting than a supposedly good wizard.

The wolves howling began to fill his head again. George took another breath and forced himself to focus. "He went to Ron to ask what we thought we were doing. Hermione heard about it and sent Michael Corner- a werewolf and a lawyer-to us to help. After a long debate with Dosenger, very little of which I understood, he kicked the man out of our flat. Dosenger is going to try and outlaw all werewolf group meetings. Which will include packs. So now Fred is trying to get a healer before the court assigns him one because Michael thinks he could use Fred to help the werewolf case by doing a study of the bond." George locked eyes with Bill, the howling, guilt, despair, and rage in his head all swirling around and threatening to overwhelm him.

"So, you see, in an attempt to help my fellow werewolves, I've brought destruction down on us. I've basically signed all of our arrest warrants, and I pulled Fred into it just because we're twins."

Bill furrowed his brow before smoothing the lines of his face out into a blank masked George had seen too many times since Bill had started Hogwarts. The word George would always go to first to describe his oldest brother would always be 'cool' but he kind of thought aloof would work just as well.

Because George had never really known Bill that well. He was the oldest, the strongest, the bravest. He was Bill, the one to be looked up to. The only one of the Weasley siblings who really did know him was Charlie, and that was because they'd shared a room for so many years. They'd become best friends for a very long time.

Bill always kept a certain distance. He never let George ever see any weakness, and always tried to seem like he had it all together. When it came down to it, George couldn't read Bill like he could read Ginny, Ron, Percy, and even Charlie. Fred didn't count because George never had to _read_ Fred. He just knew with Fred.

"Well then, I'd say you're on the right track."

George did a double take, and then decided he'd had to have heard that right. "Huh?" The wolf growled a little at his lack of intelligence in that reply. George firmly told him to calm down and shut up.

"Nothing's going to get better if we keep quiet and just go along with it. If you'd paid attention in a History of Magic you'd know that every revolution and civil right movement started because somebody was making a racket. We're going to do the exact same. You've just done it without realizing it." Bill swallowed and dropped his eyes to the coffee table, studying it's trim work. George could tell he still wanted to say something so he kept quiet. Finally; "And I'll help."

"No." George said immediately and firmly. I'm not letting you work with this. Not with Fleur expecting. I know you're a partial werewolf and that his all concerns you because of that, but I'm not going to let you do anything dangerous until after that baby is born."

Bill chuckled dryly and shook his head. "You're not going to let me do anything, George. You're right, I'm involved, and we are all going to be now."

Bill took a drink of tea. George had forgotten he'd even made it. "You've started something now, George. It might not have been what you wanted, and you might not have meant to, but you did. Now we're all going to have to come together and finish it. We can't just hide back in the shadows anymore. We just finished a war, but we're going to have to fight another one now. And you're going to be at the lead of the pack."

George swallowed and lifted his own tea cup up. He took a sip to ground himself. Thank Merlin for good old tea and it's a constant comfort. "I'm not sure I can do that."

He was studying his tea so hard that he didn't see Fred standing in the door way. He missed Bill's eye lock with Fred's and the silent conversation they had.

He did hear the crack of apparition.

-o-o-o-

"This is bad." Hermione mumbled as she read the latest report to her department on werewolves. Dosenger was coming after their rights to intervene on werewolves behalf.

"How bad?" Terry asked with a quick glance before he continued flipping through his giant stack of books.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know how bad, but it's certainly three buses, a long walk, and a taxi ride from good."

"Well," Terry sighed before tossing another book into the reject pile. "That is certainly bad."

"Their trying to get sole control of werewolves." Hermione explained, her voice slightly more wild than she really liked. It was getting into the higher registers or her shrillness.

"What?" Terry pushed his current book aside and shuffled as close as he could. "Who has it now?"

"It's split between apartments." Hermione explained. "That's the problem. If they can consolidate the power then I won't be able to do anything to hel-"

A crack filled the air and the alarm at Hermione's desk flashed, signaling that someone had just apparated.

Fred stared at Hermione, panting and wide, wild eyed. "We. Need. Too. Talk."

"Alright," Hermione motioned for Fred to sit at her desk chair because he looked like he might pass out. He was pale, which, Fred and all the Weasleys' were always pale, but he was rivaling Nearly-Headless-Nick on the pale front at the moment.

"What is it, Fred?" Fred locked eyes with Terry for a moment and managed a weak smile that made Hermione's stomach hurt a bit. It was weak and a bit terrified.

"Terry? Has Michael told you about our meeting?" Terry nodded his head yes. Hermione wasn't surprised. They were roommates and told each other everything. "I went for a checkup today." He explained. He came to an awkward pause and looked between the two of them. Hermione had the urge to send Terry for more books. Anything to have him leave. She was certain Fred didn't want to share whatever the problem was.

Finally, "how much do you two know about twin bonds?"

"Nothing." Terry says simply. Hermione nodded her head in agreement. There was very little ever written about twins. Mostly because they didn't talk about it.

"Well, I was having my tonsils examined when mine came to life. George was… not happy. I have not ever felt the wolf take him over so much before the full moon. Su Li used a stun spell to calm me… Apparently I was growling and my eyes were changing to amber."

Hermione's mouth dropped open before a huge grin lifted both her and Terry's lips. They barely shared a glance before looking back at Fred.

"_Yes_." Fred gave a small smile.

"Yeah." He swallowed and locked eyes with Hermione and she found herself surprised by how green his eyes were. "I have an idea and I need _your_ help."

"Anything."


	12. Chapter 12

Just takes a single moment to find a weak component  
Sounds like the same old story, but not just one story  
And all I know is hope is found,  
In what's about to come right past now,  
You're not alone, with no where to roam,  
Just look at the places and where you'll go  
Tonight you and me and I,  
Still time to decide, whether we step up or stand by the side,  
And nothings impossible, it's not a long way to go,  
Just takes you and I

_Mike Tompkins "Stand Up"_

* * *

Hermione set her cappuccino down and studied the twitchy ginger in front of her. His eyes were locked on his empty cup of tea and his fingers were clenched around a napkin that he was slowly ripping apart.

Hermione had never seen either of the Weasley Twins nervous. It was an unsettling sight to say the least.

"Fred, relax. I'm not going to make you say anything you don't want too to George. I just think it's the only way to help." After Fred announced that he needed her help she had taken him out of the ministry and to a little café her and her parents use to frequent. There was no chance of running into any Ministry officials there.

Fred twitched in his chair-his entire body literally jerked to the right before settling again- and sighed. "I know, and it's not even that. This was my idea. I just…"

"Don't want it to fail." Hermione concluded. Fred nodded his head with another whoosh of air.

"If it doesn't work it could be used against us. We can't let it fall into the wrong hands." Fred hesitated, "there are a few other problems too."

"Like?" Hermione encouraged with a small smile. She clutched her cappuccino cup tighter and found herself fidgeting along with Fred.

"Well, there's your privacy one for thing. George can smell what you're feeling. Not all the minute emotions, but the main ones. It can get really irritating. He doesn't always mention it, but he's quick to harp on it if it's worry, anger, or fear. And he will not let it go." He held her gaze for a moment and Hermione felt a slight stirring of the aforementioned worry. She quickly squashed it and shrugged.

"I'm fairly adept at ignoring my emotions when they're not particularly useful."

Fred frowned, apparently unhappy about that truth. He continued. "And you'll have to spend _a lot_ of time with us. That might even include transformations. Which, it really needs to if we want to actually prove he's not as much a risk as everyone seems to think."

"I'm an animagus." Hermione assured. She realized what she had just blurted out a moment later when Fred's eyes widened. Oops. She'd managed to keep that bit a secret from everyone but Harry. Ron and Neville didn't even know. She wasn't even registered at the Ministry.

"Okay. Well then. There's that. We would still have to deal with George not attacking you, animal form or not. He's never hurt me, but I can't make the same promises for you."

"I know that."

"George also has a quick, _fierce_, temper. He keeps it in check usually, but it can flare at a moment's notice. Keep that in mind. I do, however, think the wolf likes you."

Hermione nodded her head and then froze. She couldn't have heard that properly. "I'm sorry? What did you say?"

Fred blushed which made Hermione do the same. "Uh… I'm not sure if it's like that, but, he acts odd around you. Manic. He really wants to come out and meet you. George has to fight to remain in control."

Hermione blinked and thought about that. She fidgeted and thought a little more. It didn't make sense, not in the least, but she'd just deal with that when the moment came. "Alright. How about you?"

Fred wrinkled his forehead and titled his head. "What about me?"

"Well," Hermione said, "I'll have to study you too, Fred. It'll only work if we can show you both aren't dangerous." Fred's eyes widened, seeming to become even greener before they locked on something over Hermione's head. She could see him working something out in his mind before he finally nodded and dropped his eyes back to hers.

"You're right, and, if you're okay with it… I think we have an agreement."

"Yes," Hermione agreed quietly, "I believe we do."

-o-o-o-

George's head was pounding, again. It seemed to do that on an almost daily basis. He blamed the wolf, and the wolf blamed him.

"Stop complaining," George grumbled as he set out a pot of boiling water and added a few tea bags. "Our head hurts enough without you commenting on it." The wolf groaned in response and whimpered pathetically. It saddened George a little how much it didn't even seem weird anymore.

The wolf whined about headaches again and George sighed. He grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and set it on the counter a bit more forcibly than was really necessary. "Listen, stop whining and I'll eat something meaty and red for dinner, alright? You're complaining is making my half of our brain hurt more."

"Georgie, you're talking to yourself again." Fred sang and the wolf bounded to attention at the beloved voice coming from the living room. George kept his back turned as he snorted and grabbed the sugar out.

"Shut it, Fred." He spooned a little sugar into his tea before reconsidering. "Actually, feel free to keep talking. The loony wolf likes your voice for some reason." He added more sugar and reached for the tea pot. "Not that that makes any sense. We have the same voice."

"No we don't," Fred denied from the living room. "Mine is _much_ sexier."

"Ow-ow!" George mock howled before setting the tea pot aside and pouring a bit of milk to his tea and sugar. He stirred it all together and took a sip, letting his eyes close at the warmth that spread through his body.

God, he loved tea. It was so very British of him, but he really did adore the brew.

"So, what do we have on the itinerary-Hermione!" George nearly dropped his mug as he turned around to the living room. Fred was sitting on top of the coffee table-all the items that had been on top of the coffee table were now on the floor-and he was beaming at the curly haired girl standing at his side. She was blushing a bright red and was staring quite intently at the floor.

The wolf both rejoiced at the sight of Hermione, and rebelled. How had he not smelled her? Where was that delectable scent? That earthy, warm, floral, citrusy scent that was Hermione? The wolf tried to make George bare his teeth in annoyance. George ignored his hormonal wolf and smiled instead.

"Hey, I didn't realize you were coming. What's up?"

"Blimey!" Fred cheered before reaching over and stuffing his hand into Hermione's pocket. She froze, her eyes darting over to where Fred's hand was groping around. The wolf wanted to growl. After a few very awkward seconds Fred pulled his hand out with a little charm in it. "It works!"

"What works?" George questioned right as Hermione's scent hit him. It was more intense than usual, deeper, sharper, sweeter. The wolf started to drool and George could practically feel his tail wagging. It was disconcerting.

_Control yourself._ George thought fiercely. _You're worse than a puppy._

"I finally figured out the missing charm for the scent dampening baubles." Fred waved said bauble around exuberantly. "But enough about that." Hermione was glaring at him.

"No, not enough. When did you plant that on me?" Fred waved his hand dismissively.

"While we were at the Ministry. No big deal." Hermione looked like she wanted to disagree but Fred didn't give her the chance. George was still confused and wanted to be un-confused. If that was a word. Was it a word? It sounded like a word.

And this was the problem with being part wolf. They both would start debating in his head and that just made him very, very distractible in his head.

"We need to talk about the other thing right now. So, Georgie-poo, sit down on the sofa. Hermione, sit over there." Fred winked at George as he made his way across the living room to the indicated sofa. "We can't have Rover getting distracted after all."

"He's not Rover." George automatically complained.

"Then what do you want me to call him? Cerberus?"

"You know," Hermione interrupted, "Cerberus more or less translates to 'Spot' in our language." Fred turned to look at her incredulously while George just grinned into his mug of tea.

"Hades named the guard dog of the Underworld 'Spot?'"

"Yes." Hermione nodded her head. Fred beamed.

"That. Is. So. Awesome! But still beside the point. Tell George and _Rover_ now."

"Well," Hermione said slowly, eyes darting to Fred as though seeking his assurance, "I've been thinking-"

"Which is always a dangerous thing." Fred cut in and Hermione relaxed minutely.

"I've been thinking about the new restrictions and the ones they're now trying to pass."

The wolf bristled and George had the nearly uncontrollable urge to bare his teeth. The stupid law and the stupid Dosenger. They weren't a _plague_. George wasn't all that dangerous even. None of them would be. It wasn't like they had a choice to begin with, they were just having more of their choices stolen by the Ministry. He wanted to attack Dosenger, the wolf wanted to rip his throat out and watch his life blood pour out for everything he was trying to do.

_And it's your fault_. His conscience unhelpfully reminded him.

"And the truth of the matter is, it's a terrible idea. It's also one made almost entirely out of naivety and fear. Which are always notoriously bad ideas."

"What of it?" George snarled, and, oh, he needed to get a hold of himself. He was already half out of the chair and his fist were clenched so hard that his nails had cut into his skin. There was blood on his fingers now.

"Calm down, mate." Fred ordered. His hand settled on his shoulder and tugged him back into his seat. The wolf went very grudgingly.

"I think we need to convince them that werewolves are not mindless killing machines. You two…" She stared at George and Fred as her voice faded. Her gaze was a mix of awe and hesitancy. "You two are a case unlike any I've ever seen, or heard of. George," she directed her full attention to him, "You are a marvel. You are aware of what your wolf feels like and you try to work with him. You don't attack Fred during your transformations. You and your wolf are almost communicating. You could help us learn so much. That's what I want to try. I…" She trailed off and looked at Fred again. He nodded subtly and Hermione continued. "I would like to observe you. I think you can offer us invaluable information about werewolves and transformations. If we learn enough we might be able to reverse the restrictions."

It was an utterly crazy idea.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Hear her out, Georgie. We've discussed all the details and I really think it'll work."

George felt his stomach tighten a little at the thought that Fred had talked to Hermione without letting him know. A hint of the rage he was all too capable of rose in his stomach.

_Friend_. The wolf growled. _We don't hurt. He protect us. We protect him. And special girl._

And wow, even his subconscious was now preaching at him.

"What do you have in mind?"

Hermione bit her lip and glanced back at Fred. "There is no way to not make this sound rude so I'm just going to say it. I want to do a case study on you. Both of you. If I study you both and prove there is nothing wrong or dangerous with either of you, well, it'll change a lot of minds. No one has actually studied a werewolf since the original restrictions were placed." She fidget for a moment. "I'm going to try and prove that you belong with my department, or with Magical Ailments."

"Like what? Like I'm an experiment?"

"Nothing of the sort, George." Hermione rushed to assure him. "Like you're the one representing all werewolves. No one will listen right now because no one but Fred, Harry, other werewolves and I are making a fuss. If we show them proof they'll have to believe. We can make a difference."

George sat back and closed his eyes. His wolf was settling down a little, calmed by Hermione's reassuring scent, voice, and words. George on the other hand, was more tense than ever. He didn't particularly care for the idea of being a representative for all werewolves. No one else would do it though. George was the safest option, he wasn't fighting his wolf and he was willing to do whatever it took to make life better for all the people he'd met in their session. Someone had to do it, and George was willing.

Was there really even a choice?


	13. Chapter 13

Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want  
We're young enough to say  
Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life  
Say oh, got this feeling that you can't fight  
Like this city is on fire tonight  
This could really be a good life  
A good, good life

_Onerepublic "Good Life"_

* * *

"So," George coaxed to the very silent room. "How exactly is this going to work then?"

"Oh," Hermione fumbled with her satchel and pulled a notebook, several rolls of parchment, and a quill out of her bag, all of which promptly fell onto the floor. Hermione watched them flutter before lunging after them. George immediately moved to help while Fred pulled his feet up on the table so he didn't step on anything.

"I'm sorry," Hermione fretted. George ignored her worry and helped her scoop the papers back up. There were a lot of book copies and old parchments. It made him inexplicably warm to realize that she'd been researching this for quite a while. The wolf basked in the thought of someone putting time into helping them out and George actually agreed with him.

"But, umm." Hermione sucked in a breath and George could see her forcibly make herself focus on what she wanted to say. "I'm going to observe you, obviously, and ask questions as I think of them. I'll try not to be too intrusive, but I'm trying to prove that you actually have a wolf, or at least, a wolf personality, in you. If I can prove it's not only during the full moon then I can prove it belongs with magical creatures. Miss Piddle is in charge of my department, and she is very pro werewolf. Her granddaughter was changed during the war."

Fred laughed and wrapped his arms around his legs, grinning from ear to ear. "Love," he directed to Hermione, "you're probably going to find out more about us then you _ever_ wanted to know." He smiled, his green eyes bright and George smiled in return. The wolf grumbled in his head and George focused on what he wanted for a moment and then he realized what he wanted.

"Freddie, would you drop that scent charm? My other half is having a bit of a melt down." Fred frowned for a moment and then nodded his head in understanding . He pulled the bauble out of his pocket and tossed it onto the other sofa.

"Sorry about that."

George nodded and looked back at Hermione to find she was studying them with a tilted head and a slight frown. "Does he do that? Panic if he can't smell Fred?"

"Yes." George answered immediately and without consideration. "The first time I changed Lupin and Bill took me to some abandoned shack about thirty miles from Shell cottage. I broke away from the numerous wards they put up, and Bill's super strength, and _ran_ for over thirty miles until I reached Shell cottage. I then broke down four doors until I reached Fred. Once I reached Fred I grabbed him, robe and all, in my mouth-never biting him- and took him as far as I could run."

Hermione's eyes were wide and her mouth had dropped open to form a little 'o' of surprise.

"Yeah," Fred said, laying his cheek against his knee and still grinning up a storm, Rover's got separation anxieties." He nodded at George, "but the really funny part was everyone's face when I transformed into a fox right before you grabbed me. I think they thought you were going to eat me."

As if any form of George could _ever_ hurt Fred. Not that George hadn't been panicking in that moment. He'd been screaming in his head for the wolf to stop. Rover had predictably ignored him. He'd wanted to get his twin to safety. That was why Fred never let George change alone, because the wolf would stop at nothing to get to Fred. He'd tear himself up in the attempt if he had to.

Hermione took her notebook up and began quickly jotting down notes. "Fascinating! So you both share a lot of character traits?"

"Shouldn't werewolves?" Fred asked, "I mean, they're both from the same person, essentially."

"I've never heard anyone else comment on it." Hermione admitted. George nodded in understanding.

"Few werewolves will discuss it, even amongst themselves. The subject is pretty much taboo, and I'm really not sure why."

"Because they don't want to admit to any connection to a monster. If you admit you're connected, and share personality traits then you're essentially admitting you could commit any of the atrocities they might, like murder."

"That's true, but then they're forgetting the most basic fact. The werewolf is a _wolf_. It has animal instincts. If it thinks someone, or thing, is going to hurt you then it's going to do its level best to neutralize that threat." George agreed. He understood that at its basics, but it was another thing entirely to agree with it after you had committed those acts.

"Oh," Fred started looking surprised and annoyed. "I'm an idiot, I completely forgot to mention that my eyes turned amber during Su Li's check up."

"What?"

Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. I felt you get upset-which we'll be discussing later- and then suddenly she's telling me my eyes are turning colors. She wants me to come back in tomorrow and have our link tested."

"Will that help or hurt us?"

"No idea." Fred declared before standing up and dusting off his hands. "I'm off to see Angelina. Why don't you two go out and have some dinner? Hermione can start the interviewing process off over some nice curry." Fred winked pointedly at George before bounding into his bedroom and shutting the door. George frowned, unsure if he should be angry or amused.

He turned to look at Hermione and found her quickly looking away with a bright blush. Uh-oh. What had Fred told her?

"Sorry," George finally said in hopes of breaking the now awkward silence (thanks Fred!) "I forgot tonight was Fred's weakly date night."

"I didn't realize he was still dating Angelina." Hermione said as she stood and started stuffing her notes back into the bag they'd dramatically fallen out of. Her eyes were still diverted away from George's. The wolf grumbled at the lack of attention.

"He never stopped. He just doesn't promote the fact. Our family's a bit notorious for meddling and he doesn't want any of that to happen with him and Ange. He's really serious about her. I personally expect to hear about an engagement sometime soon."

"Really?" Hermione smiled and finally met George's gaze. "I can't imagine either of you two ever marrying."

"Really? Why?"

Hermione blushed darker. "Well, I can't imagine either of you living apart."

"We wouldn't." George declared. "We have another flat on the floor above that Fred and Ange would probably take. It has another kitchen and bathroom and everything."

"Do you really?" Hermione stepped over to the couch and sat next to George, clearly intrigued.

"Why are you two still here?" Fred asked as he walked out of his bedroom now dressed in dark green robes. He'd combed and straightened his hair as well.

"You own a comb?" Hermione said instead of answering. Fred grinned and nodded his head.

"I do indeed. I even know how to use it." He winked at Hermione. "I'd prove it, but then I'd be late for Angelina and that is just something I do not want to be."

"She gets quite cross and she like to hex when she's cross." George explained. Hermione chuckled and George found himself fidgeting on his seat, moving minutely closer to Hermione. Fred saw, of course, and grinned a bit wider.

"Well I need to go. I'd love to stay and join the babbl-"

George cut in, mostly so Fred would stop smiling at the way George was scooting closer to Hermione when he wasn't focusing on it. Darn that far-too-excited wolf. "The babbling bumbling band of babboons?"

Fred beamed and laughed. Hermione raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I don't want to know, do I?"

"It's ten after, Freddie." George interrupted. Fred squeaked and grabbed his wand up.

"Merlin, I'm late. See you guys later! Enjoy your puppy love." He twisted into the air and disappeared. George scowled at the empty air before turning to look at Hermione who was a _lot_ closer than she had been. Darn it!

_Stop moving me._ George threatened the wolf in his head. The wolf snarled right back and tried to move George closer. It was getting ridiculous.

"So," George blurted just to have something to say and do, "what do you want to do? I know a nice curry place near a park. The wolf likes going to parks and things like that. He likes the fresh air and the grass. You don't see that much of it here in Diagon Alley."

"Is it soothing?" Hermione asked, genuinely curious. She didn't seem to mind their awkwardly close proximity. What had Fred said to her?

"Yeah. He likes communing with nature." He winked, "you don't want to see how excited he gets about squirrels." It had the desired effect. Hermione laughed and stood up, picking up her bag.

"Are you sure it's the wolf and not you that is getting excited?" She grinned while George stood. He always forgot that Hermione could be really funny if she wanted to. It almost caught him off guard when she joked.

The wolf was practically drooling.

"I don't know what you're implying." George said regally with a sniff before offering his arm. "I'll apparate us. I tend to do better if I'm apparating, unless it's Fred doing the apprating. That's something you'll need to watch out for. My wolf gets very edgy whenever someone apparatus us without warning. He tries to go into attack mode while still in my body. Don't get me wrong, I can do a lot of damage right now. I've got longer teeth and thicker nails because of him, but he usually just gets me in trouble. Most people don't take kindly to being growled or snapped at."

"Fascinating." Hermione murmured, her eyes lighting up with the thrill of knowledge. They looked more like milk chocolate instead of dark chocolate now.

George twisted into the air before he could get any farther down that train of thought and they appeared in a boarded off alley that the twins had charmed to be invisible to Muggles. It was perfect for apparations now.

He started down the alley, his arms hooked through Hermione's, before pausing. "Wait, do you even like curry?"

Hermione nodded her head laughing. "Yeah, it's brilliant. You'll find I'm really not that picky. Outside of mushrooms and fish, I'll eat anything."

"Mushrooms and fish?" George stuck his tongue out. "Yeah, they don't go together."

"Ever." Hermione shuddered and they turned onto the road. "Where are we going?"

"Three doors down on the right." Hermione looked to the indicated store and nodded her head. They walked the remaning distance in silence. George paused at the door, taking a deep breath and savoring the scent drifting out from the restaurant. It was drool worthy. He reached to pull the door open for Hermione and realize he still had his arm hooked through hers.

Embarrassing. George dropped her arm and pulled the door open, strictly ignoring her eyes as she stepped into the restaurant.

"Jake," George greeted, walking up to the counter. "The usual take-away, please."

"The veg?" Jake, a heavy set man in his mid-forties with a signature handlebar mustache asked. George nodded and Hermione made an agreeing noise by his side.

"That'll be ready in a second." George took the order number and walked to the back of the shop.

"Do you come here often then?" Hermione asked politely.

"Yeah," George said, leaning against the wall and observing the customers that came in. He recognized one wizard from Diagon Alley standing in the order que. He was with another man and they whispering about something. George's fingers itched for an extendable ear. He hated not being able to hear whispers. The urge to eavesdrop had gotten him in trouble more than once in his life. And would probably continue to do so.

"My wild side likes the spice or something. It makes him feel tough." George shrugged his shoulders. "I try not to look too deeply into his oddball psych. Charlie showed us this place right after we moved."

"How's he doing?" Hermione asked as she leaned against the wall next to him. She did it in a way that made her look more graceful and feminine than should really be possible when leaning against a wall. George half-wondered what her trick was. He just looked like a tired, lazy bloke sagging against a wall while she looked like an Aphrodite reclining for a painting.

God. The wolf was getting bad. (George wasn't even going to go into the fact that he had started the thought train.) Yes, Hermione smelled nice. Yes, her pheromones were appealing. That did not give them reason to go around drooling and waxing poetic.

"Order up!" Jake called. George surged forward, avoiding touching anyone from the crowd, and grabbed their orders.

"Are you that kid from WWW?" The wizard from Diagon Alley asked. George absently nodded his head as he paid Jake. He turned and made his way back to Hermione. He handed her a bag and took care of the drinks.

"The park or flat?" Hermione looked outside at the sky and smiled softly.

"Let's do the park while it's actually sunny. I haven't seen the sun in a while."

"I agree." George held the door open and followed her out.

He didn't see the men following them.


	14. Chapter 14

Oh, you tell me to hold on  
Oh, you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong  
'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you

_Imagine Dragons "Bleeding Out"_

* * *

"Yeah, he's in charge of one of the reserves now." George explained as they walked down the pavement towards the park. Taxis whizzed by on their side and the smells of a thousand different people, places, and magic filled the air. It was intoxicating and overwhelming. So many scents to decipher through. Fear, lust, hope, excitement, joy, sorrow, food, pheromones, plants, petrol…

It was a wonder George hadn't gone batty yet.

Thankfully Hermione's scent helped to calm Rover down or the over-stimulation might have made things go badly. Whenever Rover (Merlin help, George was refereeing to his wolf as Rover.) got extremely riled up George's vision would go grey around the edges and his ears would fill with a strange rushing sound that George believed was his blood pounding.

"Have you ever been to see him in Romania?" Hermione asked casually as they turned a corner and continued towards the park. They were about a block away now and the sun was just starting to set in a haze of gold and purple.

"Yeah, once a month or so."

"Really, that often?" George snorted and nodded his head. Most people were surprised by how well Fred and George got along with Charlie, but they always forgot something the trio had to tie them together.

"We're all part of the 'Short Weasley Club.'" He grinned, "actually, we're the only three members. We're the ones that got the Prewitt genes. Bill, Percy, Ron, and Ginny favor the Weasely side more. It's why we're all short and have green eyes. Well… Greenish eyes. Fred and I have green eyes-most of the time, while Charlie has brown eyes like mum." George considered for a moment before continuing, "All though Ginny has mum's eyes. She's really tall though, so she's still more Weasley. She also got dad's nose."

"You've thought a lot about that." Hermione observed with a raised eyebrow. George shook his head.

"Not really. It's just the sort of thing you notice when you're surrounded by a family like mine. My aunt is always claiming people for her side of the family. " George wrinkled his nose. "Thoguh, she's never too keen to claim Fred and me, even if we're the spitting image of mum's brothers."

"Gideon and Fabian? They were twins too, weren't they?" Hermione asked carefully. George understood her hesitancy. They were given their uncles names as middle names, but that was pretty much the only way anyone ever heard about them.

"Yeah. Mum was really close to them. They use to stay over at our house and tell ghost stories to Bill and Charlie. Percy was too young at the time but he'd sneak in to hear them anyway. Not that he'll ever admit that. They got really excited when they found out mum was pregnant with us."

George trailed off and frowned a little bit as they reached the park. It was vacant, which was odd, but nice. George didn't particularly feel up to a lot of company at the moment. "I'm sorry," Hermione said, her voice soft like the colors in the sky, "I didn't mean to bring back sad memories."

"Don't fret. It's just kind of sad that we never got to meet. I think they'd have had fun, and probably would have really liked us."

Hermione stopped by a picnic table and dusted it off before sitting down and opening their dinner. George set down the drinks and took another sniff of the air.

The hair on the back of his neck stiffened at the scent of hate in the air. It was something he was intimately familiar with. The war had provided amble opportunities to learn the scent well.

It was coming from directly behind him and was drawing nearer. Instinct took over and George stood up, baring his teeth and letting out a low, rumbling growl as he turned around to face the intruder.

Three figures were charging towards them, wands out. Hermione tried to climb off of the picnic table as George whipped his wand up, but she was too late. The first spell hit George right in the stomach and knocked him down, enraging the wolf and George. He lunged forward, his hands spread and nails extended, ready to attack.

"George! NO!" Hermione shrieked at his side. George didn't even pause. His first swipe missed and he took another one. The obvious thing would be to use his wand to attack, but clear thinking wasn't high on George's list at the moment and the wolf wanted to feel and taste the blood of the wizard that would _dare_ attack him.

Spells were flying from Hermione and the three attackers. George lunged again and this time he managed to make contact with the cheek of one of his attackers. He had long black hair that he'd tied back with a thin green ribbon. He had a thick jaw and tiny, blue eyes. George's strong nails sliced his cheek and the man let out a gurgle of pain before his hand flew up to cover his bleeding cheek. George didn't give him a chance to recover. He pounced on him and tore at his robes, his elongated nails cutting through the fabric like it was melting butter.

_The throat. Tear it out. Drink his blood. He will fear us. He will submit._

The wolf was ruthless in its fury and George wanted nothing more than to give into its control and bite into the man's skin.

Hermione let out a cry as a spell hit her side and George was suddenly focused on her. The wolf forgot about the man they had pinned down and surged up. The other two men who had attacked them were circling her. The wolf howled and charged forward to free her from their midst-

And ran right into a spell. One of the men circling Hermione cackled and threw his hand back. He tossed something onto Hermione and

Hermione screamed as a loud crack filled the air and her body disappeared. Another spell hit George in the back and he fell forward and onto his side, landing on his arm.

His vision went grey and the wolf took completely over. George had no idea what happened next, but he was on top of a man a moment later, pulling his hair out as he savagely clawed him. Cracks filled the air as George lowered his head to snap at the screaming man's throat.

Before he could sink his teeth in and do serious damage he was being tossed back by a stunning spell. He fell on his side again and this time he heard a crack as his head connected with the ground. He felt someone grab his head and slam it back into the ground. There was a warm trickle running from his nose and mouths that he instantly recognized as blood. He could feel a huge hand against his back and then he was being kicked from all angles. He couldn't move because of the spell (petrificus or something else? George wasn't sure.) and he was smelling more and more blood.

"Don't hang out with real women, you freak." Someone hissed before giving him another kick. Someone poured something on top of his head and then they were gone and George couldn't breathe.

George lay in the middle of the park, juice from Hermione's drink dripping down into his stinging and severely swollen eyes as its ice melted. He was in a substantial amount of pain and still couldn't move. Hermione was missing and both George and the wolf wanted to kill something.

He might have if he could move. The wolf was howling behind his eyes, the rage he felt thick and palpable. The bitter flavor of bile flooded his mouth and George couldn't move his head so he just had to vomit onto the grass and lie in it. He'd fallen on his good ear, so he wasn't able to depend on his sense of hearing to warn him if anyone approached.

He closed his eyes, and tried not to hiss at the searing pain that caused. An internal scan was needed. His toes were numb, but he suspected he'd broken his left leg and his right one was throbbing at the ankle. He'd probably sprained that at the least. His hips and thighs were alright. Chest not so much. He had a couple of cracked ribs for sure. Not to mention a ridiculous amount of bruises and a likely concussion.

George hope Hermione was okay wherever she'd been transported and that she'd been able to get help.

The ground beneath George's ear shook and then someone was dropping next to George. A wonderful familiar scent made its way to George's nose past the scent of blood and George felt his broken body relax.

"Fred," He tried to speak but it just came out as a painful wheeze. The arms that the wonderful scent was coming off of wrapped around George and pulled him back to a strong chest. His ribs ground against each other in complaint and George shrieked in pain, his bruised throat adding it's complaint in with the rest of his throbbing body.

"Ribs, leg, arm," George tried to continue, tried to relay all his injuries but his mind was already fuzzy around the edges. Everything was swimming out of focus. His thoughts were all surrounded by cotton and pain and his consciousness just ebbed away, forced into the peace of oblivion with his heart pounding and the wolf raging.

The next bit of George's existence was never clear. He woke up for minutes at a time: during a rush to the hospital that was full of bright lights and shouts; later in some sort of operation with Su Li and Lavender leaning over him as they worked on something with panicked eyes; still later as water was dabbed over his face. Every brief surface to consciousness was full of pain and unspeakable rage from his wolf, and each one didn't last long enough for George to do anything with it.

When he finally really woke, he was in a blessedly soft bed with a scratchy wool blanket thrown over his body. It took him a full thirty seconds to realize someone was holding his hand.

He blinked his eyes open and heard a loud snore fill the room. A very familiar snore.

"Fred?" George tried to say. It came out raspy and made George wince. He sounded like someone had tried to strangle him. Again.

Red hair filled his grey tinted vision and green eyes blinked down at him before Fred's tired face was grinning.

"You're awake, Georgie." George's hand was squeezed tightly by what had to be Fred's hand. "Lavender! He's awake!" A bang sounded at the other end of the room and suddenly a blond witch was rushing Fred away.

"Move, move! You've got to give him some air. Honestly, do you want him to pass out again from oxygen deprivation? You're carrying on like a two year old. The ward told me he was awake." She stopped in front of George before bending down and fixing a few of his pillows. Her neck was right in front of his nose. The wolf was glad of the submission while George was fixated on the scars he could see disappearing into her uniform robe.

"He just needs some rest. As do you. Take the bed beside him. The skelegrow will be done by tomorrow morning and I'll release him then." She straightened up and put her hand on her hip. Her eyes locked onto Fred and she stared at him until he huffed and stepped back to the cot next to George and climbed up on it. She raised her eyebrow at him. Fred huffed again and crawled under the covers.

"Better," Lavender said regally. She pulled her wand out of her back pocket and waved it at the floor around Fred. "Now if you get off that bed an alarm will sound and I'll be back here with a freezing charm and a sleeping potion. Do not think of trying to get around the floor. You will go to sleep now." Fred, predictably, scowled at her. George managed a grin and Lavender grinned back at him. "Sleep well, George. I'll see you off in the morning. "

"Hermione?" George rasped before she left. Lavender looked down in surprise before frowning.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. She's alright. Harry has her right now at the Ministry getting a description of your attacker from her. He'll take care of her, don't worry."

George wanted to say more. He wanted to ask how Fred was doing, and how he'd known to come but he couldn't stay awake.

-o-o-o-

"So, if you continue to have a headache or throw up or have anything just generally not right, immediately come back and see me. Okay?" Lavender made the instructions perfectly clear as she handed George a parchment with a potion recipe. "Have Fred make a batch of this for you and drink two ounces after every meal for the next week."

"Thanks, Lav." George said in what was probably too cheerful a manner. He didn't really care. He just needed to get out of that room and back to the flat. His head and body was still aching dully and Fred was being scarily quiet.

"You're welcome. Fred, you can apparate him away now." She stepped back and gave a little wave as Fred looped his arm around George's shoulders. He took his hand and twisted sharply into the air. They reappeared at the flat a moment later and George fought a wave of dizziness.

"Merlin," he swallowed and the wolf took in the scent of the flat. No one else had been in it. Fred, George, and Hermione were the only scents present, and they were stale from days ago.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked hurriedly. George nodded his head and made his way towards the kitchen. He wanted a cup of tea. He really wanted something a bit stronger but Lavender had given very strict instructions about not being allowed to have any alcohol. He heard Fred moving behind him, his wolf was hyper aware of everything. George was thankful, he didn't want another attack.

"You nearly died." Fred grated and suddenly his hands were on George's shoulder, holding him tight and close. George stood still for a moment before he managed to respond.

"We do that. A lot. Barely a week passes before somebody in our group comes back from certain death."

"No," Fred bit out, "don't-don't ever joke about that. I almost lost you, again. I can't-don't-do not die on me. Okay? Just don't." His voice was low and rough. It made the wolf shift uneasily. Fred leaned forward and rested his forehead against George's shoulder. He pulled him close and made a strangled noise.

"Just don't." George held Fred back and tucked his head on top of his twin's.

"I won't, Freddy. I won't."

* * *

_So, A lot happened in this chapter that I'll explain more about in the next chapter. I feel that the flow is a little off here, and I'm not sure why. It was really hard to write for some reason... Anyway, let me know what you think, please!_

_Imagine Dragons are one of my favorite groups. My little sister discovered them years ago and has been loyally following them ever since. She got me hooked on them and I simply cannot get enough of their sound. Bleeding Out is my favorite song of theirs, but I also adore 'Demons' which is inspiring me for a future story I might right. Does anyone else like them?_


	15. Chapter 15

I wanna feel sunlight on my face

I see the dust cloud disappear without a trace

I want to take shelter from the poison rain

Where the streets have no name

_U2 (or 30 Seconds To Mars) "Where the Streets Have No Name"_

* * *

"Fred, I can make my own tea."

"I'm perfectly aware of that."

"Then let me."

"No."

It was the same conversation they'd had at least five times already. George would not stop complaining about not doing anything. Fred was ignoring him. He knew what the problem really was. George was upset that he'd been attacked, the wolf was upset that he'd been bested, and both halves were upset that Hermione was still MIA. Last Fred had heard she'd gone to the flat Neville and Luna were sharing. Harry had offered but there was obvious problems with the Ron still living there fact.

So he was going buggy from that and he was going buggy from being on lock down. Because Fred was not losing George. He was not going to have his twin nearly die on him_ again_. The only way Fred could make sure that George staid safe was to do everything for him and he was okay with that. He had nothing better to be doing than keeping George safe. Even if it made Rover a little buggy.

"Here you go." Fred set the tea down in front of his twin and smiled. George shook his head. "I don't want it. I want to go out. Honestly, do you intend to keep me wrapped up in cotton for the rest of my life? It was two days ago! Stop treating me like some damsel in distress! You're driving me crazy!"

Fred took a tiny step back and braced himself against the rush of hurt that immediately welled up in his chest. He could recall exactly two other times in his _entire_ life that George had gotten angry at him. Just two occasions that George had yelled at him. Once when they were ten and right after he'd been squished by a wall. It was the very worse feeling in the world, having George yell at him. It made him want to jump off the building or hex himself into oblivion. George was supposed to be the one person that never got upset at Fred. Everyone else in the world yelled at him, quite frequently. He'd been told he was worthless, hopeless, useless, a failure, an idiot, a moron, a criminal, a blood traitor and told he would never be anything more times than he could count. Some days it just felt like everyone hated him.

Everyone but George. So, having George yell at him, be disappointed in him, always, always cut Fred to his very core. It was a sharp pain that made itself right at home in his chest and wouldn't leave.

Fred stubbornly kept his expression blankly happy. "Well I'm sorry, but I have to be careful with you until-"

"You don't have to! That's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm not a china doll, I won't break!" Fred flinched at the renewed yelling and tried to keep his emotions in check. It wasn't working all that well, but it was better than nothing. He couldn't have Rover getting upset because Fred had hurt feelings. No matter how justified they might be.

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Stop babying me. I'm a grown adult. I can handle myself." Fred nodded his head.

"Very well. Do whatever you want. Let me know if you need me." Fred grabbed his own mug of tea and strode out of the tense room. He locked himself into his bedroom and sat down on his bed, just breathing for a moment before lying back. He closed his eyes and exhaled, sorting through his swirling emotions.

It was too much sometimes. Being an adult had always looked like so much fun when he was younger. Parents didn't let you see all the struggles. Things like bills and responsibility and paperwork and balancing budgets, or prejudices that made it impossible to do anything. That would be enough for anyone, but it was so much more complicated with George being a werewolf. Fred's connection made things weird because he could feel the werewolf occasionally, especially during the change. He knew why George was upset, but it still hurt to be yelled at.

It stemmed from his aggravation at being attacked and at not knowing where Hermione was. Fred wasn't really sure what was up with George and her, but he knew the wolf was attached to her. It most likely had something to do with her pheromones. Fred actually liked the idea of the two of them getting together. Hermione was nice, loyal, smart, and calm enough to help level out George's wilder tendencies. George really needed to date again since Katie had messed him up. George tried to brush off their breakup but it had left him shaken.

Now, as far as Fred was concerned, Katie was a bitch that needed to snog a dementor.

Fred opened his eyes to the sound of gentle rapping on his door. He had to stifle a smile. George never waited five minutes after a fight to apologize. Not that Fred was any different.

"Fred?" The name was barely whispered and it was pathetic enough sounding that it made Fred snort.

Fred pushed himself up and went to the door. He waved his hand over it and unlocked it magically before pulling it open. George stood in the doorway, his eyes downcast and his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, you are." Fred replied before smiling a little. He opened the door wider to let George in. "Go on, climb up on the bed and take a nap. I know you're tired."

George raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm across from you and can hear you waking up screaming. You also have bags under your eyes. Are they nightmares?"

George nodded his head again. "The attack. I keep feeling like I failed Hermione and dreaming that she was torn apart. That's Rover's influence." He paused and Fred had to fight a snort at the way George's brow invariably furrowed when Rover was talking. "He resents that apparently."

"Well, tell him to stop imagining violent deaths. In the meantime, you get some sleep. I'm going to try to figure out where Hermione is." Fred had no doubt that she was adding to the nightmares. He didn't know where she was or why she was avoiding the flat, but he'd had quite enough of it. He was going to bring her back and show George she was alright if he had to hex her to do so.

-o-o-o-

Hermione was sitting at her desk, again, and staring at the blank parchment that was residing on it. She had no idea what to do. She needed a feasible plan, and quickly.

She'd quite clearly been insane when she'd offered to help George. She wasn't being of any help to the multiple werewolves. If anything, she was a hindrance.

Hermione sighed and picked up her quill again.

_The subject, George Fabian Weasley, is twenty-two years old, a pureblood, and the twin of Fred Gideon Weasley. He was bitten October 16th 1997 at ten pm. _

And that was as far as she had gotten in the last few days. She wasn't sure what to write, or how to write. It needed to be scientific, of course, but it also needed to include the heart of George. The emotions that he was full of, and the emotions she wanted others to realize that werewolves had.

She'd made a separate list of impressions, ideas, memories, and feelings she had of, around, and for George. It was rather abstract and wasn't overly helpful. It mainly held that George was mischievous but softer spoken than Fred, that he was kind with a strange ability to remain calm and talk to his wolf.

That was what stunned Hermione. George made an attempt to understand his other half. She'd never seen anything like it. Most people were completely averse to their werewolf (like Lupin had been) or ignored it. George tried to make sure the wolf wasn't miserable. He had empathy for it, and tried to work with it.

By medling though, everything seemed to have gotten worse. There was a new restriction about the amount of werewolves allowed to meet in one place thanks to the meeting Fred and George had held. George had been attacked because she'd been near him, and she was now facing an enquiry at work regarding what she was doing near George.

Perhaps a report wasn't the right way to go. Michael was handling the legal as well as he could, but there was a _lot_ of red tape to get through. Nothing would happen in the legal department any time soon. Not that anyone would ever guess how difficult a time he was having. That was something very admirable about the Ravenclaw, he never let anyone know how hard his life was.

Still while they waited for some sort of legal headway, riots were getting worse. A bit of research had shown that George wasn't the only one to have been attacked. Apparently it was a fairly frequent occurrence.

Hermione had no idea how to help. She was going to do everything she could, she just wasn't sure the report would work.

Still, it was the best she had for now. It wasn't like she had anything else to do anyway. She wasn't exactly suffering from an overly demanding social life. She really only had Harry and Neville. Harry was always working and Neville had Luna.

Hermione set her quill back down and sighed again. She debated getting up and fixing herself a butterbeer right as a crack filled the air. She stood up immediately and turned to see who had apparated into her apartment.

"Hermione Granger, you are coming with me." And with those words Fred Weasley was grabbing her arm and disapparating back to his and George's flat.

-o-o-o-

George fixed another cup of tea and allowed himself to relax. He could hear Hermione chattering away in the living room to Fred about her ideas for their 'project.' The wolf had been driving him almost out of his head with worry about the book-worm. He'd kept imagining horrible, bloody, violent deaths for her.

It had gotten so bad that he'd actually yelled at Fred. God. Fred was right, George needed a rest. He might be able to now that his wolf knew Hermione was alive and safe.

"So, you think the report might not be as impactful as we'd hoped?" Fred asked as George joined him on the couch. He took a sip of his tea and let his eyes slip shut as the warm liquid slid down his throat. Hermione's and Fred's voice mingled together while he enjoyed the beverage.

"I'm afraid that Dosenger might try to bury it under technicalities. It'll only be impactful if it's read."

"True…" Fred trailed off and picked up a pad of parchment. George tried to pay attention but his eyes were getting heavy. The couch was warm, the tea soothing, and his pack safe.

"So, you can come over here more often then. We'll invite some of your other friends too. They might be willing to talk."

"They're more of acquaintances." Hermione corrected. George's head drooped.

"What do you mean 'acquaintances?' They consider you a friend." George slumped on the couch and gave up the ghost. He fell asleep, oblivious to the important conversation going on around him.

_Fire, blood, heat, dirt, fur, hate. All of it filled the air and ground and all of George's senses. His nose was filled with the scent of hate, his mouth was covered in the potent taste of blood and his lungs drowning in the heat of fire. Screams of pain were echoing around him and neither George or the wolf could do anything to aid the screamers. He was buried in the dirt, pain his only companion. His flesh was torn and his blood turned to lava as he screamed for help._

George woke with his heart pounding, flinging off a blanket that someone (probably Fred) had placed on top of him. Fred had dropped the pad he'd been writing on and Hermione had stood up from her chair, stepping back and away.

"I-I'm sorry," George realized he'd climbed up halfway off the couch in fright from his nightmare and let himself sink back down. He pulled the blanket up off the floor and wrapped it around his shoulders. "I'll just head to my room." He didn't want to bother them with his dreams. God, what if he had attacked one of them?

Fred had already picked his pad back up and was flipping through the notes unfazed.

"No." He didn't look up but there was no mistaking the tone for anything but the command it was. "Hiding away won't help anyone." He lowered the pad and glared at Hermione as well. "Same goes for you."

George furrowed his brow in confusion. He'd clearly missed a conversation while he'd been asleep. Try as he might, he couldn't recall what they'd just been talking about either. "You know you can't go it alone when you're having sleeping problems." Fred was flipping through his pad again, pausing every few pages and underlining something. "Despite what the rest of the world says and seems to think, fighting nightmares-any fear really- with solitude and darkness is a very dumb idea. Dark doesn't defeat dark. You have to use light and friendship to defeat it." He looked up again and held George and Hermione's gaze. "So you both are staying with me while I do some figuring and paperwork." Fred flicked his wand at their radio and it started playing George's favorite Weird Witches cd. The music flooded the room at a level that was loud enough to enjoy but not enough to bug George's sensitive hearing. He could already feel himself relaxing.

Fred pressed George until he was lying down again, with his feet propped up on Fred's lap. It was the way he used to conk out when they'd been working all night with Fred at Hogwarts. They would be cramming in for an exam in their spare hours between experimenting, mailing orders, and classes.

The position was instantly comforting, and George felt warmer and safer within seconds as his wolf settled down with his pack. Hermione moved to sit on the couch behind George and gently positioned the prankster so his head was resting in her lap. George blinked up at her questioningly. "I believe Fred is correct," She informed him, "if your nightmares have been about solitude and pain touch should help assure your mind and wolf that you are not alone."

"Now I wish I'd had something to record that with. You're my witness, George. The prefect just said _I _was right. Ha." George snorted out a laugh and reveled in the warmth and safety he felt. The wolf relaxed in his mind and enveloped himself in Fred's and Hermione's scent before succumbing to the sleep they both needed.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm not afraid

To take a stand

Everybody

Come take my hand

We'll walk this road together, through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Then you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road

_Eminem "I'm not Afraid"_

* * *

"So." Fred's voice cut through the quite air and made Hermione look up. She'd been studying George's sleeping face, fascinated by the expressions that flitted across his face in repose. "Are you going to tell him that you were avoiding us, _again_ because you don't feel like you have friends?"

"It wasn't that." Hermione denied. She dropped her gaze back to George and was a little surprised to find that her hand had drifted into his hair. It was surprisingly soft. George snuggled closer, pressing his head against her hand much like Crookshanks did anytime he wanted a bit of attention. Hermione smiled.

"It was more of a fear of failure that kept me away. I won't deny that I still feel a little lost about where I am right now."

Fred furrowed his brow, his eyes drifting between Hermione's eyes and the hand she had petting George's head. "How so?"

"My life in general. I always just imagined I'd work at the ministry, marry Ron, and take care of Harry. I'm still at the ministry, and I'll take care of Harry until I die, but I'm not marrying Ron. I'm not sure about the ministry either. I accomplished my main goal there. I made life easier for House-elfs. I brought awareness to their plight. I'm just… floundering, and I've never done that before."

Hermione didn't feel that she'd explained herself terribly well but she couldn't think of the words to describe what she was feeling. She was simply lost. She knew she needed to help George and all the other werewolves but she didn't know how.

"You've always had a plan?" Fred sounded surprised and that made Hermione smile a little.

"Of course. Help Harry. He became my best friend in my first year. Even though I'll never be his best friend, he'll always be mine, and I'll always do anything to help him. That was my main occupation in Hogwarts. Well, that and getting an actual education."

"That makes sense." Fred tapped his quill again his parchment twice before continuing. "I think you just need to focus on why you're floundering. You're friends haven't changed-you still have us, Neville, Luna, Terry, Michael, Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Justin, and a lot of others. Harry will always be your friend, regardless of Ron. It mostly sounds to me like you don't really know what to do for your career."

Hermione thought about that while she continued to run her fingers through George's hair. He tilted his head a little, still fast asleep, and rubbed his nose against her stomach, inhaling deeply. Fred snorted for some reason.

"He's ridiculous. Rover loves your scent." He smiled mysteriously. "For some reason."

Hermione didn't know what to make of that. Fred quite clearly had a theory for why the wolf liked her scent. She wasn't all that aware that she actually had a scent. George brushed his nose against her shirt again and whined a little, pressing closer. Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"And he'll be mortified when he wakes up. Tee-hee." Fred grinned, completely incorrigible and uncaring. "Enough about Rover's fetishes though. How about you hang out at the shop this week and help out? You can observe George that way and clear your head of the ministry for a while. It might help you decide what the problem really is."

"What if the report doesn't help? I have to get people to read it to make it work."

"Then get people to read it." Fred replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Hermione glared at him, un-amused. George snuffed in his sleep and whined in the back of his throat. Hermione's gaze dropped back to him to see a frown cross his lips before he bared his teeth. His hands twitched at his sides and gripped his blanket tighter. His left foot kicked out twice before settling down again. Laughter bubbled up in Hermione's throat and leaped out before she could do anything about it.

"I know." Fred grinned. "It's like watching a dog sleep."

Hermione giggled along with Fred and felt at ease for the first time in days as George nuzzled her stomach.

-o-o-o-

"Do you ever find yourself zoning out to listen to the wolf?" Hermione asked pleasantly and set a batch of freshly made Singing Socks down. George nodded his head, watching as two wizards debated the merits of day dream charms. He could hear them fairly easily, and it was quite amusing to watch. "Are they normally this loose?" Hermione added, her eyes also on the arguing wizards.

"Yes." George assured before turning and assessing the socks. "They don't seem to realize I'm here, or they don't care."

"Doesn't that bother you?" Hermione asked curiously. She leaned forward and propped her arm up on the counter, resting her chin on her fist and peering up at George through long eyelashes.

"No. I've found it beneficial. Most people assume I'm fairly oblivious to…well, everything. I've found that when people believe you have no idea of what's going on-because you're too thick to-they're more likely to be lax about letting down their guard. It's like knowing another language but not letting anyone else know that you know it. They chatter on about anything and everything, certain you have no idea what they're talking about."

Hermione's gaze drifted back to the men and she frowned. "They treat you as inferior?"

George wrinkled his nose and shook his head. That wasn't what he meant. The wolf grumbled at the mere thought of being seen as inferior. "No, more like I just don't matter. They don't really see me as being there." George chuckled and flicked his wand at the socks, sending them to shelve themselves since Luna was at the other end of the shop and George had no interest in stopping his conversation with Hermione.

"That happens a lot?"

"In pretty much all services. Talk to Hannah about it. She gets ignored a lot at the Leaky Cauldron. We have great secrets though. That's why Lee's always hanging about. Well, he's our best mate, but he also knows we hear a lot of secrets."

"I can't help but feel that should help our cause." Hermione murmured and continued to stare. Her robe had slipped down a little, revealing her neck and a bit of her upper chest. George had forgotten what her figure looked like, he so rarely got to see it. He'd quite forgotten that she was rather curvy. The wolf mentally grinned urging George to step closer. George had to fist his hands and grit his teeth to resist.

This was getting old. Hermione had been working at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes for two days now, which meant she was constantly around. Which meant that the wolf was restless and taking far too many deep sniffs.

Pheromones. George had managed to deduce that that was what the wolf was so enraptured by. He'd mixed all the other scents that made Hermione together and the concoction hadn't had anywhere near the same effect as her scent had. The only thing left were pheromones. It was the one scent he could not replicate. And it was the scent the wolf selfishly desired.

Unsurprisingly, knowing that it was Hermione's pheromones didn't actually help anything. George still had no idea what to do with that information or how to make it better. He didn't really want to date Hermione (or anyone) and he didn't really understand the science of pheromones.

In a way, George was quite certain it was just another extension of his perpetually and inexplicably bad luck. He was destined to always have his wolf half longing for Hermione for no real reason.

"They're rather perverted." Hermione observed mildly before standing up. She patted her robes down and gave George a small smile. "Well, I'm off to finish the rest of the items. Have fun."

"Hey!" George's head snapped to the right to find a short, stocky man in black robes and a black bowler hat calling his name. He was holding a pack of day dream charms.

"Yes?"

"Are you George Fabian Weasley?" George stared at the man for a moment and nodded his head. Something smelled off about the man, but he couldn't quite place what it was.

"Then I have something for you. He stormed up to the counter George was standing at and handed over a packet of papers. "You are ordered to appear on this date for a hearing at the ministry regarding your unprovoked attack on two wizards this pass Thursdays."

"What?" Fred demanded as George looked down at the paper packet that was now in his hands. Hermione was right back beside him, glaring at the short man.

"I beg your pardon? He did not start the fight and you cannot classify it as unprovoked. I'm a witness." The man smiled, showing yellowed teeth.

"I'm perfectly aware of that. Here's an order for you as well." He stuffed a pack of papers into her hand before nodding his head, setting the day dream charms down, and exiting the shop.

Well damn. This day was taking a turn for the worse. It wasn't even noon yet.

"Wait," another customer said. She was about twenty five and had a scar across the top of her head. George could smell her rising fear from the other end of the shop.

"Yes?" Fred snapped. He was glaring at everyone and looked as if he'd very much like to hex someone.

"Are you the wild wolf?"

"I don't think that matters." Fred was suddenly by George's side, his frown fierce and his eyes narrowed.

"It most certainly does. What if I don't want to shop somewhere that I might get attacked at?"

"That's horribly prejudice." Hermione declared and crossed her arms over her chest. She glared at him with a stare that George would never want directed his way. His stomach fluttered a little at having two people step up to his aid.

"And it's another two weeks till the next full moon." Fred added.

"So? He's a monster."

"No he's not. He's as harmless as anyone else until the full moon." Luna said from where she was helping a little girl pick out a pgym puff. All the other customers in the shop had stopped and were staring at George and the black robed man with wide eyes. George could smell fear rising up everywhere. It was a cold, metallic scent that he detested.

"Also, your chances of being attacked by a werewolf are far less likely than your chances of getting struck by lightning."

"Really?" Fred asked Hermione, grinning a little. Hermione nodded her head.

"Then why are there so many of you freaks?" The woman demanded. George wanted to growl at the insignificant female but held his tongue.

"You're George Weasley then?" A man in the back asked. He had short black hair and gray eyes that were extremely detached. He stepped forward out of the heavily scented love potion section and George caught his scent.

He was a werewolf.

"Yes." George replied before Fred could. The man held out his hand, which George couldn't help but notice was heavily calloused, and smiled slightly.

"I'm Charles Emmanuel." George took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. "I've heard about your group form a fellow… lycan, and I'd like to join you."

George flashed a toothy smile at the solemn youth. They weren't allowed to meet with the group legally, but George suddenly didn't care. Someone from the group had actually told a fellow werewolf and that werewolf had sought him out.

He'd gotten someone interested enough to find him and ask to join.

"I'll let you know when and where." George said. Charles nodded his head, his gray eyes flashing.

"I'll be listening."

He gave Fred and Hermione a last look, his nostrils flaring before turning round and leaving the shop.

"So," George called out, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter. "Does anyone else need to talk to me?"

"Yeah, he's a werewolf, we support him. Anything else anybody needs to know?" It was quiet for a long moment and then a little girl, no more than ten, stepped forward.

"Are you really not dangerous?"

George knelt down so he was closer to eye level. He still remembered that it got tiring looking up at adults all the time. It also made adults feel less imposing. "I'm not dangerous. Once a month I'll turn into a big wolf and play a game of chase with my twin over there. The main thing to remember about werewolves is that we're only dangerous during the full moon. Also, you don't want to mess with werewolves during the full moon, but outside of that, we're regular humans. Like other wizards and witches we can be bad, but we're not bad just because we're werewolves."

She blinked and offered a timid smile. "Have you ever bit anyone?"

George quickly shook his head. "Never. See that red-head over there that looks a bit like me?" She nodded her head. "We have a system set up to make sure that doesn't happen. We go to an isolated place and put a lot of wards up so that it's really hard to escape, and then he keeps me entertained so that I don't even try to escape. We've never hurt anyone."

The girls eyes were wide and amazed. George couldn't help but grin.


	17. Chapter 17

Some had scars and some had scratches  
It made me wonder about their past  
And as I looked around I began to notice  
That we were nothing like the rest

_Of Monsters and Men "Mountain Sound"_

* * *

"I'm bushed." Fred declared as he slumped onto the couch. George grinned at him from the kitchen and filled the sink with water.

"Do you want me to dry or put the dishes away?" Hermione asked from behind George. He turned the tap off and dropped the dishes into the soapy water.

"Which do you prefer?"

"Drying."

"Then do that."

"Stop talking." Fred called from the couch. "I'm trying to nap. Your talking is extremely inconsiderate. Honestly. What's wrong with you?"

George snickered and Hermione got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Shall we?" George whispered and Hermione nodded.

"We shall." She pointed her wand at the dishwater and levitated it out of the sink. She directed it towards Fred and dumped the entire contents of it on top of his head. Fred lunged off the couch, squealing and swinging his arms wildly.

"Blargh!" Hermione laughed, bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. George was beaming and he didn't care. Fred slipped on the ground and fell down before spluttering. He wiped his arm across his face and frowned.

"You two are in for it. It's on." Fred stood up and wiped the water of his face again. "It. Is. On." He declared again before going into the bathroom. George laughed and went back to the dishes.

"So…" George tensed as Hermione stepped up next to him. She leaned against the counter and stared up at him, a carefully controlled expression on her face. George remembered it from his years at Hogwarts. It usually came right before he was lectured about not studying or about making dangerous products.

"So?"

Hermione picked the envelope up. "It's been two days and you haven't opened this." George frowned at the envelope and shrugged.

"So?"

"You have to attend a trial and you don't know when it is. I hate to nag, despite what people seem to think, but you need to go to this. Not only for the legal reasons but for your fellow werewolves. You need to attend and be the better person. We need you to win and we need you to prove that werewolves are not monsters ready to strike at any moment."

George's shoulders slumped as the wolf grumbled at him in his head. He could smell her worry and it was fogging his mind. The wolf was angry that she had to be worried about it at all. "You can open it."

"I already have. Your trial is in two weeks."

"What? The 27th?" Hermione nodded her head. George's stomach clenched uncomfortably. The twenty-seventh… he knew that date for some reason.

"You know," Hermione sighed, "someone was very smart when they scheduled this. It's the day after the full moon. You'll be exhausted and you won't have a chance to recuperate."

"I'll also be cranky." Hermione looked up and raised an eyebrow. George smiled.

"As opposed to normal?"

George splashed her.

-o-o-o-

Hermione fiddled with the key to her apartment. She hadn't been at it for the last few days. She'd been staying with other friends. Mostly to avoid being by herself. She needed a roommate. Or maybe finding a person who needed a roommate.

If she had any friends that weren't already living with other roommates.

She fit her key into her door and pushed it open, smiling when she heard Crookshanks meowing. She had a lot to do. She needed to get notes together on previous cases, figure out who might be on the jury… Not to mention try and stop the newest restriction from being installed. And –

She had a lot of work to do. The werewolf problem had been going on for far too long.

Hermione slipped into her flat and dropped her bag off at the door. Something was wrong.

"Well, if it isn't Hermione Stranger. Where on earth have you been hiding?" Neville coolly sipped at his tea and looked at Hermione expectantly. She squeaked in surprise and stumbled back.

Neville grinned and took another sip of tea. "Where have you been?"

"The twins…" Hermione stammered. Crookshanks leapt up onto the counter and rubbed his face against hers.

"Really?" Neville straightened up and leaned forward, his eyes widening in surprise. Hermione nodded her head casually. She summoned the pot of tea and poured herself a mug. "How is all of that going? There's going to be a trial now?"

"Yes…" Hermione wasn't sure how to continue. "They're trying to pin the fight on him. I think that Dosenger knows he is at the head of the… pack? And wants him to disappear. It's in a week." And Hermione was on the edge of a fairly substantial panic attack. She wasn't coming up with that many options. Werewolves didn't typically go on trial. They were usually just prosecuted. She needed more time to research.

It was amazing how much she felt like she was back in her third year. She was trying to save Buckbeak and she was trying to do it without any additional help and she just wasn't sure she could make it.

"Call it what it is, Hermione. A rebellion, resistance, or uprising. They're trying to change the way things are. For good reason too. This has been going on far too long. Somebody needs to make the public pay attention. This ignorance can't be allowed to continue just because it makes people uncomfortable to hear about it."

And it finally hit Hermione. She set her mug down and realized what the problem really was.

Somebody.

The ambiguous somebody that everything was always being pushed off on. As in: not me, another person. The wizarding society knew there was a problem but they didn't want to fix it. They were waiting for someone else to fix it.

Hermione had more or less been doing the exact same thing. She knew werewolves existed but she never bothered to find anything out. If she was honest with herself she knew that she had always been aware that they weren't being treated properly but she hadn't bothered to look further. She hadn't seen what she could do. She'd wanted someone else could do the difficult part.

It was the very thing she'd spent the majority of her childhood fighting against.

"Hermione?" Neville asked right at Hermione's side. She hadn't seen him move. She gave her head a little shake.

"I'm fine. It's just..." Hermione grappled for an explanation for a moment before recalling an occasion during her seventh year when it had just been her and Harry. "Do you know why Harry said he always saved the day?" Neville shook his head, looking a little confused about the topic change but not commenting on it. Hermione smiled distantly. Harry's reply had shocked her because of how stupidly simple it was. "Because he didn't wait around for someone else to save it."

Neville furrowed his brow. "Yeah, no one else could."

Hermione smiled wryly. That had been her reply at the time. "That's exactly what I'm talking about. It wasn't that no one else _could_, it was that no one else would _try_."

Neville's eyebrows went up and his eyes widened in surprise. "Oh." He mouthed.

"I know. I think that's the problem with a lot of the world. It waits around for others to save it."

"I even got that. In seventh year I knew no one else would fight at Hogwarts if someone didn't start the fight, so I started the fight."

Hermione sat down on the coffee table and rested her chin on her fist. "So I need to think of a way to spread the news about werewolves to a wide audience that will help them see they can change the restrictions by just speaking out. How can we show that the resistance has actually already started?"

Neville made to sit on the couch across from Hermione but he wasn't fully seated before he yelped and stood right back up. He rubbed his bottom and fished a book out of the couch. He looked at Hermione and raised an eyebrow. "'Hogwarts: A History'? Really?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly and reached her hands out to take the book. "Yes. It's my favorite-that's it, Neville!" Hermione jumped up and clutched the book to her chest. It all made sense now! She could write a book. After all, that horrible biography on Dumbledore that Skeeter wrote had spread like wildfire. If a book as trashy and poorly written as that could spread, then a book on the secret lives of werewolves certainly could.

"Neville," Hermione declared, her brown eyes glinting with determination, "I'm going to write a book."

-o-o-o-

Hermione's heart sped up a little as she raised her fist to rap on the front door of the twin's flat. She gave three short knocks and took a step back, her hand fiddling with the hem of her robe. She'd been to the twin's flat or store every day this week. She'd spent most of her time there since Fred suggested it. She hadn't told George about her latest idea yet and she wasn't quite sure how to.

It wasn't exactly something that he might welcome. And how did one approach that topic? 'Hi George. I want to right a tell all book about you and give it to the mass public. It'll have all your secrets in it, Fred's as well, and might get you on even more peoples hit list, but, hey! It has the possibility of making things better.' ?

She could discuss it with Fred first but she still remembered how upset he had looked when they had told him they'd been discussing the idea of her writing a report. She didn't want to do anything to bring that look back ever again. She was starting to consider them to be real friends.

Funny that they were a day away from it being a month since the two had kidnapped her from Harry's party.

Oh! The full moon would be in three days! They were running out of time. George had been getting antsier the closer they got, and his temper a little closer to the surface, but he hid any other symptoms extremely well. Hermione couldn't even tell if he was fatigued.

If she wrote a book she would need him to be clearer about that.

The door opened and Fred motioned her inside. He had a bowl in one hand and was stirring its contents with the other.

"Welcome, Hermione. Sorry but it'll be a bit before dinner is ready. Also, George will be up in a few minutes."

Hermione nodded her head and followed Fred into the kitchen. "Do you need help?" Fred motioned towards the carrots, celery, and onion on the counter.

"Dice that up for me?" Hermione did as asked and smiled at the easy task. It was soothing and allowed her mind to drift. She started thinking about the book idea more and what she could call it.

"'The Forgotten Moon' sounds cool to me." Fred commented as he set a pie tin out. Hermione startled out of her thoughts and frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

"You were talking about werewolf titles. I can only assume that you're talking about a book title. I'd go with 'the Forgotten Moon.' It sounds vague and mysterious and fun."

Hermione's mouth opened and shut. She didn't know what he was talking about. "I'm sorry?"

Fred laughed and turned to fully face her. "You were talking out loud. I guess you didn't mean to?"

Hermione shook her head, her eyes very wide. "No. No I didn't."

"Don't worry. It's a good idea."

"Fred!" George's happy voice echoed in the room and Hermione spun to see the twin stride into the room. "That smells delic-" George froze, his teeth baring and his wand coming up the moment he saw Hermione.

"Georgie." Fred chided. "Honestly, that's no way to treat our guest."

Hermione blinked in confusion. "I-I'm sorry? I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you would smell me?" She glanced at Fred who was looking sheepish.

"No, we put a charm on the kitchen so that it wouldn't smell. It's been giving George headaches." Hermione made a mental note to add that to her notes.

"I-sorry." George stepped back. He was already pale from the closeness of the moon, but now he was losing what little color he had.

"Don't sweat it." Hermione winked. "I would have changed before you could hit me."

"What?" Fred and George asked together. Hermione grinned.

"My animagus. I would have changed to it."

"Really? And just what is your shape?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. She'd have thought it would be obvious. She set down the knife and closed her eyes. She let herself relax and transformed. A moment later and she opened her eyes before quickly narrowing them against the bright lights.

"Of course." Fred laughed and moved closer to inspect her. "You're an owl. It's very appropriate."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry about the delay. I've been dealing with parental problems. My parents have been requiring a lot of attention. I'll try and update more this week. :)_


	18. Chapter 18

Just wait, give me a minute  
My head's confused but  
I know there's something in it  
Won't you stay? Please stay-  
Until I get it clear

_Darren Criss "Even Though"_

* * *

George walked into the kitchen to see Hermione and he couldn't do anything but smile at her. She was a little over a foot tall and had erect, blackish ear tufts that made her look two or three inches taller. Her feathers were brown and were vertically streaked, but in a wavy pattern. It created an almost curly optical illusion that George had to smile at. Her eyes were a rusty orange and her beak was almost black.

She wobbled back and forth on her feet for a moment before spreading her wings a bit.

"You're quite lovely." Fred complimented. George reached Fred and had to pause for a moment as all the scents in the kitchen surrounded him. Hermione's was among them. The wolf rose up in George's mind and pressed against his restraints, desperately wanting to be free so he could have Hermione.

"I'll give it to you," George said as he ignored his wolf side again, "that's impressive." Fred grinned and rubbed Hermione's cheek with his pointer finger. Hermione's eyes slipped shut for a moment and she leaned into the caress before she opened them again and hopped back. She tilted her head, squinted, and then started to grow. A moment later and she was Hermione.

"So," Fred started, hopping up to sit on the counter beside Hermione. "Why is your patronus different from your animagus? I always assumed they'd be the same."

"They don't have to be." Hermione explained as she resumed filling the pie crust with vegetables. "Your animagus has to do with who you are as a person. It's a representative of the very core of who you are. Patronuses, on the other hand, are more connected to your emotions. That's why they can change when you fall in love with someone."

George nodded his head. "Yeah, Fred," he joked, "Honestly. Everyone knows that." Fred stuck his tongue out at George. He drew his wand out of his pocket and flicked it towards the rest of their dinner's ingredients.

"Well, this'll be a while. What say we retire to the sitting room for tea and biscuits while we wait?" Fred beamed. "I sound like such a posh host."

George snickered and Hermione grinned. George got the tea together while Hermione handled the biscuits and Fred cleared the experiments off of the couch. George took a seat. He set down his wand and picked up his mug, closing his eyes at the warmth of the mug.

"Okay, Georgie?" Fred asked after a moment. George opened his eyes and nodded his head. He could smell Fred's worry and it still was the worst smell. Worse than even Umbridge's perfume. Hermione was fidgeting across from them and George just felt _so _tired of it all. Fred never stopped worrying about him, Hermione was still unsure how to act, he had a court hearing in a few days for a fight he didn't start, his fellow werewolves all seemed to be looking at him to fix all the problems and his wolf hated being ruled by the moon. George was beginning to feel like he was being pulled in too many directions.

"I want to go with both of you." George's head snapped up and his eyes widened in surprise before swiftly narrowing in anger. He did not want her coming along. His wolf might freak out and try to get at her. George wouldn't be able to stop him. The wolf growled that he would never hurt her. He wanted her as a mate.

_And you wouldn't be allowed to mate with her. _

The wolf simply growled. George ignored him and focused on responding to Hermione.

"Absolutely not." He swallowed a gulp of his tea and glared over the cup. " I nearly hexed you just because you surprised me. You don't want to see what I'm capable of in wolf form." Hermione lifted her glass and snorted into it with a good natured eye roll.

"I should very much have liked to have seen you try and hex me." Fred laughed loud and clear. He dropped his glass onto the table and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to guffaw. George growled and stood picking his wand up off the coffee table with the intent of apparating away. He heard a clatter of a glass, and then he was hit. Before he could even blink, George was on his stomach on the floor with his arms twisted behind his back and a witch settled very firmly on his waist.

"What?" George spluttered into the carpet. It tasted terrible, but then, he wasn't sure if either Fred or him had ever cleaned it.

"I'm very versed in self defense. During my sixth year several witches got together and learned the basics of self defense." Hermione leaned down until her ear was right next to George's. "I was an excellent student. Then, during the horcrux hunt while your brother was gone I had very little to occupy my time with. Harry and I explored more advanced techniques as we thought it would be a good idea to know how to defend ourselves. Also, I wouldn't move if I were you. It wouldn't end terribly well for your arm."

At that moment George realized that Hermione had his arm twisted in such a way that it would be dislocated if he tried to move.

"Alright!" He choked, "Alright! I've got it. Can't hex you." Hermione chuckled good naturedly and stood up, freeing George. His wolf couldn't decide it was furious or aroused. "Also," George added as he pushed himself up stiffly, once again ignoring his wolf, "I'm never going to sneak up on you. Dear god, are you even for real?"

Hermione let out a truly exuberant laugh and crossed her hands over her stomach, curling down with the force of her glee. George watched her for a moment, still a little shocked that he had not only been bested, but nearly had his arm dislocated by her. Her laugh was nice though, and it soothed George's hurt pride a little. It made him feel warmer, especially when Fred joined her. George grinned along before he could do anything else.

At least until he moved his arm. Prancing Pixies! She'd really done a number on it.

Hermione noticed hi wince, and stepped towards him. Her laughter immediately ceased and concern took over her joyful features.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Your arm, may I look at it?" George nodded. Rotating it around its socket was not helping. Not in the least. It was getting worse, actually. He was beginning to suspect that it was actually dislocated.

Hermione stepped right up to him and pushed his free hand off his shoulder. (When had he grabbed it?) She pressed the palm of her hand flat again the shoulder and narrowed her eyes. A strange warmth spread through his shoulder, and just like that, the pain was gone. George let out a little gasp, and dropped his eyes to his shoulders before looking back at her.

"There really isn't anything you can't do."

Hermione grinned and nodded her head. "Yes, George. Be sure not to forget it."

"Hell," Fred chuckled as he picked his tea back up. "I say we let her come. It'll be a laugh at the least."

Hermione smiled and turned back to George, her eyes softening. They looked like milk chocolate in the lamplight. "I'll be an owl so I'll be able to fly away if there is any danger. I won't risk myself or take unnecessary chances. I just… I really need to see what happens and how it happens. The only memory of a transformation I have is when Lupin changed. That was chaotic though, and I hardly got the chance to pay attention to anything."

"Is that important to the report?" George asked. He sat back down on the couch and rolled his neck. It was stiff from Hermione's demonstration and stress. He needed to invent a massaging spell if he was going to continue to be so continuously stressed.

"Yes." Hermione lied. George straightened as his nostrils flared. He could smell the scent change, there was no mistaking it. She'd just lied. Why?

"Why'd you lie?" Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in a little 'o.'

"How'd you- did you smell that?"

"Yeah." George answered. Hermione lit up.

"Well that's incredible! We could use that at the ministry. You'd make an incredible interrega-"

"We can talk about that later. Right now I need to know why you lied."

"Oh," Hermione dropped her gaze and fidgeted with the couch's handle. She traced it for a moment before looking back up. She squared her shoulders and swallowed. "I've come up with a new idea, if you'll hear it."

George glanced at Fred. "Sure."

"I think a book might be a better idea. A tell-all about you. All the details of your life and how being a werewolf actually works. Maybe we could add a few interviews with other werewolves if their interested. But, I really want to show that your human, not a monster."

George stared over at Fred. It wasn't just himself he would be revealing. It'd be Fred too. George didn't mind the idea. It seemed pretty much the same as the report, but with a better chance for success. He didn't really feel like he had privacy anymore anyway. Not with a werewolf poking around in his mind at all times. Waking up in woods completely naked also helped shrink the range of what one considered private.

Fred beamed and nodded his head. George looked back at Hermione who was fidgeting. He felt a little surge of warmth at her obvious. It was nice having someone so worried about upsetting him.

"Yeah, go ahead. A book's a good idea."

"I'm the older twin." Fred interrupted. "When you right about our prestigious beginnings just remember that."

George rolled his eyes. "You are not. I'm older and everyone knows it. It's obvious that I'm far more mature than you are."

"You wish. I'm older. It's obvious in my devilish good looks."

Hermione was looking between them with a bit of a frown. "Which of you is actually older?" She interjected before they could say anything else.

Fred laughed so hard he actually fell backwards. George watched his twin for a moment before turning to the much amused and confused Hermione.

"We really don't know. Mum and dad mixed us up about ten times in our first week. We don't know which one of us did a lot of things first. They couldn't figure out which one of us was which until I got the mole on the back of my neck. That's why we grew our hair out when we got older."

"So you might actually be Fred?" Fred sat up and looked affronted by the suggestion. George couldn't do anything but snicker at that expression.

"No, I'm George. Fred only wishes he could be me." Fred glared at George much to George's amusement before offering his own opinion.

"I've always been Fred, mum and dad just couldn't tell that for a bit."

Hermione's eyes lit up. She grabbed a pad of parchment and quill from nowhere and began to scribble words down. "I think I'll start it that way."

The twins looked at each other and frowned "Huh?"

"I'll start with no one ever being able to tell the two of you apart. It'll help add sympathy if they think Fred's being treated unfairly because he looks like you."

"No," George interrupted quickly. Hermione's eyes shot to him, already narrowing. "It needs to start off funny if it's about me. Everyone knows I run a prank shop, not everyone knows I'm a werewolf. Also, we want them to get to like my character. We don't want to hit them over the head with my problems to soon."

"How about : 'More than likely, by the end of this you're going to want your money back so I hope you got this from the library.'?" Fred offered.

Hermione grinned. "Followed by: 'Can you get this in libraries? I've never really spent any time there to know."

George laughed. "And I'm proud of it!" He leaned back and took another drink of his tea while Hermione scribbled something down. "Seriously though, that's what I'm talking about."

"It makes sense. We can start with your early life, cover your Hogwarts year, then the change. If they really get to know and love human you, they'll have a very hard time hating werewolf you. It might even make them ask _why_ they hate werewolf you." Hermione dotted an I with a flourish and looked back up, smiling. "Which is really the point of this entire affair."

"Good luck. We might be hard to make loveable." George joked.

"Nonsense," Hermione said absently, "you are extremely loveable." Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a bright red. George grinned and opened his mouth to comment on said blush but the alarm for the oven went off before he could. He let Hermione off the hook as she rushed to check on their dinner.

The wolf was beaming.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for the sweet reviews :) My parents have been married for 40 years and there anniversary is in a week. They're having marital issues and are talking about divorce and it's really throwing me for a loop._


	19. Chapter 19

First we run and then we laugh till we cry  
But when the night is falling  
and you cannot find the light  
If you feel your dream is dying  
Hold tight  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go  
You've got the music in you  
One dance left  
This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up  
You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget you only get what you give

_New Radicals "You Get What You Give"_

* * *

George felt positively ill, and for once the wolf agreed with his assessment. They had a little over a day before the trial. It was closing in on them and there was no escape.

"My god, I've never seen so many papers in our place before." Fred sighed as he pushed a bundle of papers aside to sit down. He watched with an upraised eyebrow as said pile fell over dramatically.

"Don't think I'm cleaning that up." Hermione grumbled as she flipped through a report. George nearly grinned but he was too tired. His skin felt like there were bugs crawling around underneath it. It was extremely unsettling and just gross.

"Are you okay?" Hermione's voice was soft and George had to close his eyes for a moment from the amount of affection that flowed through him. He was having trouble distinguishing between his emotions and the wolfs.

"M'okay. Just worn." George opened his eyes and found both Hermione and Fred staring at him timidly. Had he snapped? The wolf moped and sighed in George's head. He clearly didn't think it was _his_ fault if they had. George took a deep breath to keep from arguing with his wolf/self and smelt fear.

Again.

"I'm sorry." George sighed. "Did I snap?"

"No!" Fred rushed far too quickly. He sat up and made to reach out to George but stopped his hand in mid air. He bit his lip and sat back down. He now smelled worried, George noted somewhat distantly. Hermione was watching them both with fairly wide eyes. George suddenly understood.

"What have you two been discussing?"

"That obvious?" Fred asked. George smiled softly and nodded his head. They were anything but subtle.

"Well," Hermione began, "we asked-" She was interrupted by two loud cracks. George spun around and looked over his shoulder to see two very familiar arguing wizards appear.

"It was a complete joke of a mission! Where did you even learn that spell?" Ron demanded of Harry as they walked up to the sitting trio.

"Me?! At least when I shot something it stayed shot." Harry retorted. "Hi everyone. Sorry we're late. Ron was being an idiot." He sat down next to Hermione and smiled around at everyone. Ron sat next to Fred and frowned at all the papers.

"Blimey. I'm having flashbacks of third year."

"What are you two doing here?" It wasn't terribly tactful, but George wasn't terribly caring. His head hurt, his wolf was sulking because he wanted to sit next to Hermione, his skin was crawling, and the bloody moon was too close.

"We're first? Well, that's new." Harry laughed. Hermione shook her head in mild amusement and gave him a fond smile. The wolf growled.

"They're here to help. I don't believe we have enough time to do this on our own, so I asked a few acquaintances to help."

"Friends, Hermione. You asked a couple of 'friends' to help." Harry corrected. Ron frowned.

"Yeah. We're all still your friends, Hermione."

Hermione blushed and looked away. She picked up another pack of papers and started to leaf through them. "Anyway, you're not late. You're actually the first ones to arrive."

"Wait," George held up a hand because he was still confused and of everyone here he was the one with the wolf/rage issues so he should be the first to understand. "What's going on?"

"We're bringing in research reinforcements." Fred said and grinned. The fireplace turned green behind him and three figures walked out.

"I'm just saying, it could be argued that Merlin would have been a Slytherin." Lee argued as he stepped out of the fireplace with Neville and Luna behind him.

"I still think he would have been a Ravenclaw." Neville insisted. He took a seat by Hermione without asking. "Wotcher." Luna sat between Neville and Ron, an airy smile on her face as she helped herself to several papers.

"We're looking for werewolf related materials, correct?" She asked. Hermione nodded and opened her mouth to add on by another crack filled the air. Terry, Ernie, and Michael appeared. They promptly plopped down beside George, their arms already full of books.

"Greetings gents, and ladies." Terry said. Michael rolled his eyes and opened his book up.

"Neville, how have you been?" Ernie asked eagerly. Neville chuckled and gave his head a little shake.

"Alright, I've been traveling rather a lot."

"He's being modest." Hermione said. She smiled at her friend, her eyes fond. The wolf huffed and pushed against George's skin. He wanted to get out and be impressive. He needed Hermione's attention back on him, never mind that she was surrounded by papers in an attempt to help him, it wasn't enough. He wanted to beat Neville _and_ Harry in a fight just to prove how perfect a mate he'd be.

"He's traveling because Madame Sprout offered him a three year internship. Once it's over he'll be allowed the position at Hogwarts. She's even founded a grant to allow him to go on exhibitions in search of exotic plants."

"Told you Herbology was going to be important." Neville joked good naturedly and bumped her shoulder. George had t clamp his teeth to keep from baring them. Fred cleared his throat.

"Ahem," He smiled at the attention now focused on him. "Our goal is to find anything applicable to werewolves, or werewolf like creatures. Basically, laws on curses, were-anything, half humans, wavers, anything could be useful. Put the reports you find in the center with a note about why it's useful. Highlight the useful stuff too if you please. We're going to be tired before the trial and we'll need it to be as user friendly as possible."

"Rightey-O." Terry declared before diving into his report. Everyone else followed his example and in a minute or so, the only sound was turning paper.

Which could only last for so long in this group.

"I'm hungry." Lee whined. Fred snorted and pointed towards the kitchen.

"You're here nearly as much as us. Get a snack." Lee stuck his tongue out.

"I don't want to get off. I've been writing all day and I'm tired."

"How does that affect your legs?" Fred asked. Lee glared through his hair.

"He's got a point. What have you got for snacking?" Ron questioned. George almost snorted at how much that was like Ron.

"How should I know? I don't very well carry an inventory of our food around, do I?"

"You don't know what you have?"

"Oh this is ridiculous," Hermione declared. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at the kitchen. "Accio snacks!" Several bags of crisp, a box of biscuits, a bowl of popcorn, and several types of candies flew to her. She caught them each neatly and set them in the middle of the circle. She summoned a few butterbeers and a plain soda for Terry who was allergic to something (George thought it was milk but wasn't positive) in butterbeer. That tithed everyone over for a few moments.

"I'm going to grab a few books from the shop. I'll be right back." Hermione stood up and walked out of the flat. George's shoulders slumped unconsciously as her scent went with her.

"Okay, why has she been avoiding us?" Terry asked the moment the door was closed. George looked up to see him leaning forward conspiratorally. "We haven't seen her for nearly a month."

"It's not just you, mate." Harry assured him. He looked over at the door before turning back to Terry. "She's working through a few personal issues in that area."

"I see. Does she need help?" Michael inquired. George bristled at the thought of someone else trying to help her. It was becoming impossible to tell between his and the wolf's emotions. He needed to sleep, or meditate, or something.

"Offer to hang-" A crack sounded behind Harry and Ginny walked towards him.

"Hi love! Sorry I'm late. Practice was terrible." She took Hermione's empty seat and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek. "So, do we just dive in?"

"Pretty much." Neville answered. He gave her a few papers and told her what to look for right as Hermione opened the front door again. She looked around, noticing her seat was occupied. She furrowed her brow for a moment before shrugging and taking a seat next to George.

He realized it was the only available spot left, but the wolf still preened and told George to rain on his own parade while he focused on Hermione's scent.

"I think these will be helpful for formulating an attack plan." Hermione showed him several books and smiled in a confiding way that made George want to swell with pride. She confided in him. Ha. Take that Harry, Neville, and Ron. He thought the last name with a bit of a growl.

Merlin, Godric, and Cerces, he needed a lot of help.

"They look good." She smiled and went back to her books. She flipped it open and fingered through the pages carefully, a tender look in her eyes as she studied the pages. "Thanks for doing this." George said without realizing he was speaking.

Hermione looked him in the eyes, her own bright with unspoken things. "It's no trouble, George."

He had to bite his cheek to keep from doing something silly. Like kissing her.

It got quiet again and George couldn't help but feel like everyone was staring at him. He resolutely kept his eyes on his paper and willed himself to read the words. They swam in the way they always did and didn't make much sense. This was why he disliked reading.

"I'm going to get serious." Terry warned before continuing. "Did anyone else have a very different idea of what it would be like to be an adult when they were a child?"

"Yeah, there wasn't as much paperwork for one thing." Fred replied. Lee nodded emphatically while Hermione just glanced up with a smile. Harry snorted and Ron tossed another piece of parchment into Neville's discard pile.

"It looked like a lot more fun." Neville mused. He squinted at a figure on the bottom of his paper. He crossed it out with a frown.

"No one ever mentioned how big the world was either." Hermione added. She didn't lift her eyes from her book.

"Or scary." Harry said.

"Or demanding." Ron offered.

"Or full of decisions." Lee said as he looked between reports.

"And deadlines." Michael said.

"Or that one of the highlights of my day would be getting to go to bed. It's pathetic." Fred complained. He pushed his magnifying glasses further up his nose.

"I miss the dreams." George said quietly. "It was so simple and fun." He turned the page of his report, keeping his eyes down and away from everyone else. "It's nothing like I imagined. Even without the whole wolf thing."

"That certainly wasn't in my plan." Michael sighed.

"But it's not as bad as I was lead to believe." Ernie stated. He grinned sheepishly, "I mean the actual wolf part. The treatment pretty much sucks, but the actual wolf part isn't life ending."

"The pain feels like it could be." Michael retorted dryly. Terry nodded his head emphatically.

"We're working on that, believe it or not." Fred stated.

"Really?" Michael rushed. He leaned forward, his eyes wide and pleading. "Do you need test subjects? Because I hereby offer myself and my two friends here as Guinea Pigs."

"You do not have to offer me, I'll do it myself." Terry said. Fred grinned and nodded his head.

"Brilliant, we have a few formulas we'd like to test out. It'll help us test them a lot faster if we can do more than one a month."

"Why didn't we think of that earlier?" Hermione whispered in George's ear. George had to repress the urge to shiver at her words. Her arm brushed his and George felt his skin spark at the meager contact.

He needed help.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for the well wishes :) I'm still at a bit of a loss with my parents. They're acting like children. And they keep trying to get me and my siblings to take sides. I'm really just done with 2013. It isn't going that much better than 2012. _

_Oh well. At least I'm not having to worry about custody battles. We have the change coming next chapter, and then probably the trial. I'm going to try and pick the speed up a bit as far as making the next month go a bit faster. I'm eager to get to the romance :D_

_And poor Georgie, he needs to wake up and smell the attraction. I think he's in denial ;)_


	20. Chapter 20

Bad news comes don't you worry even when it lands  
Good news will work its way to all them plans  
We both got fired on exactly the same day  
Well we'll float on good news is on the way  
And we'll all float on OK

_Modest Mouse "Float On"_

* * *

"You're staying, right, Hermione?" Fred asked casually. It had been a half hour since everyone else but Lee had left the flat. It was nearly three am. Fred's arms were full of blankets, pillows, and what looked like a teddy bear.

"Oh, I didn't actually think about that." Fred dropped all the bedding materials on the floor and Lee took up a few pillows. He mumbled a spell over them and set them back down as they began to grow. They were big enough for a bed after a moment.

"Well, we're going to puppy pile in here for the night, and you are most welcome to join. None of us are grabby in our sleep, and we don't bite. George will whine and growl, Lee kicks, and I apparently snore on occasion, but we're good outside of that."

Hermione grinned and nodded her head. Crookshanks was good on his own for one night. She was also extremely curious, and, if she was honest, it sounded like fun.

She helped Fred and Lee lay out the materials, chatting amicably about what all they'd discovered.

"So for the first bit I think we'll just focus on the fact that we did not in anyway initiate the fight. I'll be with George so I can testify on his behalf. Dean's already drawn a sketch of the three wizards based off my description of them so we can submit that as evidence. You have the written statement from the restaurant owner that the men followed us out, right?"

Fred nodded his head. "We have Michael watching the court so that they can't change the hearing time without telling us." Lee added. Hermione smiled, she'd been worried about that. "Justin also has his eyes on who is in the Jury. He'll give us the final list about an hour before the hearing."

"Isn't that illegal?"

Fred grinned toothily. "Only if anyone finds out."

Hermione supposed he had a point. She didn't dwell on it too long before George stumbled into the room in a pair of bright orange pajamas. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked moments from passing out. Hermione had to stop herself from standing up and helping him sit down.

"Hermione's agreed to join our pile tonight, Georgie. You might want to Rover." Fred winked outrageously and hopped up. He headed towards his bedroom so Hermione decided to claim the bathroom.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to change into a nightgown." George nodded his head and laid back on one of the pillows-turned-mattress. Hermione got up and made her way to the bathroom, hardly aware that she was smiling from how Georgie George had looked in his pajamas.

-o-o-o-

Hermione woke up to find that they had moved from their initial positions last night. They'd gone to sleep with George lying next to Fred and Hermione on his other side. Lee had been sleeping at the top of their heads. Now, George was on his side with his arms wrapped around Fred's arm. His back was pressed against Hermione's front, and Lee had somehow shifted south in his sleep so that his head was right next to George and his hand was in the twin's hair. Hermione had moved when she'd woken up to hear George whimpering. Fred and Lee had probably done the same thing.

It was warm and comfortable, but Hermione needed to get up and tend to a few morning necessities. Namely the loo and her teeth. She hated morning breath. Blargh.

She gently extricated herself, smiling at the little whimper George gave. She pulled the cover more securely around him and tip-toed to the bathroom.

Her hair was quite a mess. Then again, it was always excessively frizzy in the mornings. She regarded herself for a long moment before deciding that braiding would be the way to go, at least for this morning. She did it up quickly and gave her teeth a through brushing before walking into the living room. The boys were still asleep so Hermione decided to go ahead and make them a bit of breakfast-or lunch, since it was nearly noon. She never slept this late! What had come over her?

She whipped up a batch of flapjacks and cooked them while she went over her notes for their case. The initial hearing would be the real decider. If the ministry decided that a crime had been committed on George's end, it could get very ugly very quickly. If they decided that George wasn't at fault, then they wouldn't need to attend anything past tomorrow.

She'd have a great section for her book either way.

The book… Hermione was eager to get back to it. She'd had more fun writing it than she'd ever anticipated. She'd never thought about writing a book before, but now it was the main thing she was thinking about.

"Smells good." Lee mumbled in front of her. Hermione jumped and had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep from making a noise.

"You startled me! Merlin, make a noise when you sneak up on a girl." Hermione ordered as she poked him with the tip of her spoon. Lee grinned sleepily and picked up a flapjack from her pile. He drizzled a bit of syrup on it and then folded it in half like a taco before taking a bite.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of sneaking?"

"Hmm?" Hermione asked. She hadn't been paying attention.

"Sneaking. Announcing myself with noise would ruin the point of it."

"Then you shouldn't be sneaking up on me."

Lee simply stuck his tongue out. Hermione laughed.

-o-o-o-

"Grab a broom, Hermione." Fred ordered as he came into the kitchen. Hermione set the sandwiches she had made into her bag and frowned at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"A broom, grab one. We're going to be flying." Hermione clutched the counter tightly and tried not to let her eyes widen too tellingly.

"Why?"

"Because we have to get to the forest." Fred said it as if it was supposed to be obvious. He walked up to the counter and grabbed a few sports drink. He stuffed them into his own bag along with several bandages that were setting out.

"Why not apparate?"

"Because George can't handle apparition so close to the moon unless it's for life or death. We've only got an hour and a half before the transformation. He goes out of his mind at the compression and is a bit more violent during the transformation."

Hermione let go of the counter and walked out of the kitchen. "I really need you to write stuff like that down."

"I thought you were the writer." Fred said with a wink. He stuffed another roll of bandages into his bag, Hermione was slightly worried about the sheer amount he'd packed, and looked back at her.

"Umm, has he explained what we do to you?"

"No." Hermione said with a shrug.

"Do you remember Lupin's transfiguration?"

"Not really. I was in the back. I just heard a cry and then saw Sirius pounce on him."

Fred shifted his feet uncomfortably before shaking himself out of it. He took a deep breath and seemed to give a mental shrug. "Okay then. You and I will surround the area with every ward we can think of. Anything to keep stuff out and us in. It needs to be strong because the werewolf has unbelievable strength. George will be stripping while we do this."

Hermione blushed. Fred shrugged. "Sorry, you will see George naked. We don't keep him in clothes during the transformation because the restriction of clothing adds to his pain and he ends up shredding them. It gets expensive. We'll hide the rest of our supplies in a specially charmed tree that only the two of us can get to. George won't even be able to see it. It'll have food, water, potions, first aid items, and flares that are charmed to alert Bill that we need help. Once we've got all that done we'll go to George. I usually change into my animagus form, you'll want to do that as well. You might be best in a tree so he has a moment to realize it's you."

Fred paused and fiddled with the handle on his bag. Hermione noted that it was his Hogwarts bag with a bit of a smile. He reached inside and pulled out a wand holster with an extra pouch attached. "You'll want to tie this across your stomach. It stays attached during animagus transformation and you can carry your wand and bandages or an energy potion in it." He swallowed thickly and closed his bag again.

"The actual transformation is terrible." He explained, he dropped his eyes and his face became painfully still. Hermione's skin crawled and she wasn't sure why.

"The actual changing looks neat. His body literally changes and it should be incredible, but it's not. At all. George will scream and it will make you throw up. I did the first time and not because he was my twin. He sounds like he's trying to tear himself apart and I have _never_ heard anyone scream like he does during a transformation. Not even someone who is being crucioed sounds like this. It is pain verbalized and it will rock you to your very bones. He'll start clawing at himself, trying to make the change easier but it won't. You'll hear bones cracking and he'll bleed a lot. It will be the most gruesome thing you will _ever_ see. You probably think Sirius attacked Lupin to save you. That was probably part of the reason, but I'm sure he didn't want you to see the pain and utter horribleness of the transformation either. I can't imagine the type of damage an image like that would do to a child's mind.

Once his vocal chords finally reshape and he's mostly reformed he will howl and. It. Will. Scare. You. Don't try and pretend it doesn't or that you're unaffected. I still shiver and I've been through it fourteen times. This will be his fifteenth transformation, by the way.

Anyway. He'll howl, and then he'll be finished. I'll be by his feet trying to act unaffected. Rover will look down at me and probably look like he wants to eat me. Don't worry, he won't. He knows who I am. I could stick my head in his mouth and he wouldn't bite me. I'm not sure how he'll handle you though, so stay back until I give you a signal. Just fly over his head for a moment, he'll make it obvious if he thinks you're a friend."

Hermione's breathing was oddly ragged and there was a strange ringing in her ears. Her palms were clammy. "Do you-do you feel it?"

Fred nodded his head. "George doesn't know the extent to which I feel it." He locked his eyes on Hermione and she nearly shivered at the intensity of the gaze. She had no doubt that he would harm her if she did tell George. Hermione realized in that instant the true extent of how much Fred did love George. He would do anything for his twin without asking or expecting anything in return. George would do the same thing too.

"After the moon sets George will pass out and transform back. He'll be naked and very sore so we'll have to take care to be gentle. I'll help you fi-" Fred cut himself off abruptly as the door to George's bedroom opened and George slipped out. He looked tired and he had dark circles under his eyes, which were bloodshot. His skin was several shades paler than usual, and he was more staggering than actually walking.

"Alright," George mumbled. He stopped in front of the counter and gripped it with shaking his hands. Hermione couldn't help but notice that his voice was raspy. "Let's go." Hermione picked up her bag and tried to smile, ignoring her unsettled stomach.

"Let's go."

* * *

_A/N: So, I had grand plans for having the transformation this chapter and then Fred wouldn't shut up. That's so like him. He always does the opposite of what I ask. Still, I've written a bit of the next chapter and I think it will meet everyone's approval. ;)_


	21. Chapter 21

feel they're getting closer  
Their howls are sending chills down my spine  
And time is running out now  
They're coming down the hills from behind  
When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created  
I want to be awakened somehow

_Within Temptation __"Howling"_

* * *

"Are you sure I couldn't just fly as an owl?" Hermione eyed the broom untrustingly and fidgeted.

"No." Fred said as he picked a broom up. He handed it to Hermione with a reassuring grin. "I need you to save your energy, and George needs someone to ride with him. He isn't fully in control of his motor skills this close to the moon." The mentioned twin gave a sheepish grin that was closer to a grimace.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Hermione rushed. Now she felt like a hag. She was making things more difficult just because she was a little scared of heights. She had nothing to be scared of. If she did fall off the broom she could simply transform into a bird. She'd be perfectly fine. "Do you want me in the front or back of the broom?"

"Front." George answered immediately and then he blushed brilliantly. Hermione smiled in spite of herself. It was oddly adorable to see a Weasley twin grin, she hadn't really thought they could.

"Alright." Hermione said quietly. She started over towards his broom.

"Why?" Fred asked with a ridiculously big grin. George glared at him, though the affect was some what ruined by how tired and worn he looked.

"Becausehelikesherscentandit'scalming."

Hermione couldn't have made sense of that if her life had depended on it. Fred had clearly understood though, and he grinned even wider. "What was that, Georgie? I don't think Hermione quiet got it."

George glared all the harder before gripping the broom. "I said: he likes her scent. It calms him." Hermione smiled without meaning to and walked the remaining distance between her and George. She reached into her robe pocket and pulled a scrunchie out as she mounted the broom. George climbed on behind Hermione and she raised her arms so George could grab the broom in front of her. She tied her hair back, securing it with the scrunchie. George gasped and tightened his grip, his arms closing in around her waist.

"George?" Hermione whispered. George stiffened and slowly loosened his grip.

"Sorry. You're scent hit me more intensely when you moved your hair. The wolf wanted out."

Hermione's brow furrowed. There was something she needed to know. "George, do I need to be worried about him?"

George was silent for a long moment. "I don't know. I've never transformed with anyone but Fred."

"Don't worry about it. I can protect myself. I'm rather adept at it."

"Alright you lot," Fred cut in. He flew in front of them and grinned. He had a bag full of supplies tied to the bottom of his broom. "Let's go."

George kicked off from the ground and they flew out into the night, following Fred. The slowly rising Full moon lit the sky, guiding their path forward. Hermione took a deep breath and willed her tense muscles to relax. George moved one hand from the broom and wrapped his arm around her waist. He tugged her back gently until her back was flush against his front, his arm wrapped snuggly around her. He rested his chin on her shoulder so his cheek was against hers.

Hermione felt absurdly safe.

-o-o-o-

"Alright, I think that's all the wards." Fred mumbled before lowering his wand. Hermione followed suit. They'd cast over two dozen spells between themselves. Hermione wanted to make sure and write them in the book. Details like that might help other werewolves.

"So we change into our animal forms now?" Fred nodded his head and gave Hermione's shoulder and encouraging squeeze. For some reason Hermione couldn't focus on anything but how warm his calloused hand felt. She was shivering and felt thoroughly cold.

"Yeah." Fred lead the way back to George who was stripping off his pants. He straightened up and barely glanced at Hermione before closing his eyes and lifting his chin up towards the moon.

He was completely naked. His pale skin glowed in the moonlight with a supernatural quality that seemed to point to the wolf he would become in mere minutes. His body, though lean was far more muscular than Hermione had thought. He wasn't chiseled or grotesquely buff, but his muscles were compact and strong. His chest was marred by ten long scars that traveled the entire length of his torso, from shoulder to navel.

He was supremely handsome, and Hermione could only blush and blink.

Fred said something that only George would be able to hear before shrinking into the shape of his fox. Hermione took her cue from him and transformed into her owl. She gave George one last subtle look over before flying to the tree Fred had designated for her.

The moon reached its pinnacle and George's eyes snapped open. The green shade they typically were leaked away, replaced by a golden brown that was unmistakably magic. Hermione sucked in a breath and wrapped her wings around herself as the changes began. Chills ran up and down her spine and all the feathers on the back of her neck stood at end. Her ears twitched in the air and she felt every instinct she had-both human and animal-tell her to run for her life.

George opened his mouth and screamed.

The scream (and that was no where near adequate enough of a word for that sound) echoed everywhere in the forest. The trees shook with it, the wind rang with it, the very ground trembled from its force. Hermione's head throbbed from the noise and before she knew what she was about, she was vomiting.

She hadn't realized owls could vomit.

George's skin was rippling and looked nearly liquid in the moonlight. It shifted and changed like the surface of a lake after a rock has been thrown in. And he still screamed out at the world.

Fred was trembling at his feet, his wimper adding to the cacophony of pain that filled the air.

George dropped to his knees, which Hermione's superior eyes noted were grossly misshapen. He pounded the ground and his hands split open where they met the ground. The cracking of bones filled the air and Hermione could only vomit again. Fred had been right, it was unavoidable, and there was no other sound on earth to match the pain that George was screaming out.

His skin, which had been glowing moments ago, was now shining scarlet from the rivers of blood that were streaming out from reservoirs of cuts and gashes that littered his body. His head was touching the ground and his hair, so firey and red, was falling away, revealing a growing ear and snout.

Hermione wanted to close her eyes. She wanted to look away because this was far too much. No human should ever bear this pain. No human could bear this pain-how was he even surviving?

Fred was on his back, his muzzle open in a silent scream as he too fought the effects of the moon.

Merlin, the moon. Hermione would never be able to look at it the same way. How could anyone see it with anything but hate after this?

George's skin ripped down the length of his back, his legs snapped along the fibula and tibia, forming the familiar bend of a dogs leg. The sound of it echoed in Hermione's ear, turning her already swimming stomach even more. She felt dizzy.

Rusty fur shot out over George, traveling up arms, over his shoulders, and across his back. He shuddered as the thick fur took over his skin, finally covering him completely. He shook for another moment, and then George threw his wolf head back and howled at the moon.

Hermione's skin had not been crawling before, she hadn't really understood the meaning of that word. The sound George-the wolf-made, was animalist, angry, and so, so, instinctive. It spoke of freedom and hate, and the urge to run.

Fred staggered up and stood in front of George. He raised a paw and set it against the wolf's large arm. The wolf lowered its muzzle to Fred and took a deep sniff. It opened its mouth and…grinned. There was no other word for it.

Hermione simply stared with her beak open until Fred turned around. He stared at her for a solid minute before she understood. She spread her wings out and flapped them twice. This was the part Hermione never really got over. She could _fly_. The air moved beneath her and wrapped around her securely. In this shape she could control it. She could control the thing that had _always_ scared her. It was incredible, to say the least.

Hermione flew in a circle overhead, keenly aware of how the wolf was staring at her. She stopped back on her branch and wrapped her wings around herself. Now was the key moment… would he accept her?

The wolf rose up on its haunches and sniffed the air. Its tongue lolled out and he licked at the air, his mouth spreading in another unmistakable grin. He turned towards Hermione and lowered his front paws until his chest was flat against the air and his rump was up in the air. It was a position Hermione had seen every dog she'd ever known go into when they wanted to play.

He was inviting her to join the group.

Fred shot up and started running around his feet chittering in an excitement. Hermione waited a moment longer and then jumped off the branch. She flew to the ground gracefully and landed beside Fred. She was prepared to use him for a distraction if she needed to get away.

George stared at her with his gold eyes, still grinning. Hermione offered him a timid smile of his own and before she could quite register what was happening, George took off into the woods. Fred sat beside her, his head tilted in curiosity.

Before Hermione could properly formulate a response, George was back and dropping a dead rabbit at her feet.

_Oh_. She hadn't thought about that part. Fred had said the wolf liked her, and George had mentioned he liked her scent. Was he trying to show his hunting prowress? Or was he just initiating her into the werewolf club.

Either way, Hermione wasn't going to eat it.

-o-o-o-

They ran into the woods. Well, George and Fred ran into the woods, Hermione flew behind them. Fred lead the way in a fun chase and Hermione followed after him. George, snarling and howling, chased after them with enviable excitement and enthusiasm. It made Hermione smile and she laughed more than once.

Fred had been right about her needing the energy potion as well. They had run for at least three hours when Hermione was beginning to tire. Her wings were heavy and she couldn/t quite seem to keep her eyes open. Fred lead the wolf deeper into the woods and Hermione took the offered moment to drink the potion Fred had told her to bring. She knocked the cork out with her beak and then grasped it's base with her claws. She paused for a moment before extending her wings for balance and lifting her foot up. She tilted back and poured the bottle's contents into her mouth. The cool liquid poured down her throat and she could already feel her energy returning.

Great Godric, she loved magic.

Hermione set the bottle back down and picked the cork up. She studied the bottle before titling her head, with the cork held firmly in her beak, and stuck it back in the top. She let go of the cork and bottle and took two hops back. She was getting rather good at this whole 'no hands' thing.

Hermione stretched her wings again, feeling energy course through her body. She gave her wings and experimental flap and promptly froze.

Something was watching her. Her animal instincts were keenly aware, and positive, of the fact. Whatever it was, it was behind her and was getting closer.

Hermione turned around slowly to look at what had managed to sneak up on her.

It was fox. It had a deeper brown color than Fred, and the tips of its ears were brown. Its eyes were brown instead of the bright green of Fred's, and it had its teeth bared. So, once again, not Fred.

Hermione's beak dropped open in shock as he stepped towards her, his muzzle lowering to the ground and a growl slipping out. She was about to be attacked by a fox.

A terrible sound ripped through the forest, a growl unlike any she had ever heard. It made the ground she was standing on tremble as if it was afraid of the sound. Hermione certainly was. It made ever feather she had stand on in and her limbs completely lock up. She couldn't have moved her legs if her life depended on it.

The fox froze, its head in the air. The terrible noise grew louder and then Hermione was knocked over by a little bundle of red as the werewolf leaped over her head and onto the fox. Hermione hit the ground with a thud, Fred securely on top of her. She couldn't see what was happening, she could only hear terrible howls fill the air.

She didn't need to be the brightest witch of her age to know that the fox was going to lose.

* * *

_A/N: There you go. Thank you so much for all the reviews. :) I'm glad you're all liking it. Also, thanks to everyone for the song recommendations, I've heard quite a few good ones. :D_


	22. Chapter 22

Seems like my eyes have been transfigured  
Something deep inside has changed  
They've been opened wide but hold that trigger  
This could mean  
Danger!  
I'm falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
I think I'm falling in love  
Falling in love  
Falling in love  
With Hermione Granger

_AVPM __"Granger Danger"_

* * *

They ran for what felt like hours. Hermione lost track after the fox incident. Her wings were killing her by the time the sun finally started to rise. They had somehow made it back to the clearing they'd started off at, (Hermione suspected Fred had orchestrated that bit) George let out a terrible cry and threw his head back before sinking to the ground on his stomach. His fur began to ripple before sinking back into his body to be replaced with skin. It looked alarmingly pale after how rusty his fur had been.

George staggered to his feet for a moment before falling to the ground in a slump. Hermione stared at him for a moment before shrugging. Fred grinned and transformed back to his human shape.

"Congratulations, you've made it through the night."

"I didn't think I would for a few minutes there." Fred grimaced.

"Sorry about that fox."

"Are you alr-"

"Oh, that's not the fox he's had to… well, it wasn't the first. It freaked me out a bit the first time, but not anymore. Like I said earlier, I'm safe around him. He won't hurt me."

Hermione nodded her head absently and took a moment to study George. He was covered in a few bruises and dirt, he was beginning to stir. Fred summoned a robe and walked over to him. He stopped right in front of his twin, smiling down at George.

"Wakey-wakey, Georgie. We have to get home and dressed," he dropped George's robe on to him, "we have a hearing to attend."

George groaned. Hermione turned away to pick up the brooms.

"Just leave them, Hermione. We're apparating back."

"He can handle that?"

"Oh yeah," Fred assured as he lifted George up. He grunted a little at the additional weight before picking up their bag of supplies as well. "He'll be fine for apparting until next month. Rover is too tired to care about anything but an attack right now." Hermione nodded her head and went to the twins. She wrapped her arm around George gingerly and waited for the discomfort of apparition.

-o-o-o-

The flat was cold and had the stale smell it always got when they'd been out of it for a night. George had to wrinkle his nose at the smell of it.

"Every inch of me is currently hurting." George sighed. Fred hefted the bag of supplies higher up and made for the kitchen. Hermione continued to stand in the middle of the room biting her bottom lip. He'd woken up a half hour ago and found his mouth coated with various types of fur. He had fox blood on his hands.

That had terrified him until he'd seen Fred standing over him. His twin had simply grinned and tossed a robe on him.

They'd probably need to talk a little later. It had to be scary for Fred to see a fox torn apart.

George's legs hurt and Hermione was still standing in the middle of the room awkwardly so George just gave a mental shrug. What did it matter? He was tired. He could just sit in the middle of the room for a bit. He slumped to the floor and grabbed the pillow up from their slumber party the previous night. He hugged it to his chest and laid his cheek against it. It was Hermione's pillow. He could still smell a bit of her scent.

His shoulders complained as he tightened his grip on her pillow and George had to bite his cheek to keep from whimpering.

"What can help?" Hermione asked slowly. George shrugged. Fred tsked.

"No lying, Georgie. Massages usually help, Hermione. I typically give him one right before he goes to sleep. It loosens the muscles and makes the soreness and stiffness more bearable."

"A massage?" Hermione asked quietly. Fred nodded his head while George hugged his pillow closer. He felt like a 12 year old girl at a sleepover. "Well I can do that."

"Huh?" George lifted his head up in curiosity. Hermione was already walking towards him, a timid smile on her lips.

"We have a bit before the trial."

"I think he was asking more about your massage skills. Well, I am anyway. I didn't know you knew how." Fred said as he put the rest of the supplies up.

"I can massage fairly well. I had to learn. I started looking into cures for headaches during fifth year and found out massaging was one of the most recommended treatments. I learned the art. It didn't make the pain go away, but Harry always said it helped. It also helped Ron during the Horcrux hunt when I accidentally splinched him. It's really been quite useful with all the injuries that we received." Hermione sank down by George's side and reached out a small hand. George closed his eyes and clutched his pillow. The wolf, so tired a few moments ago, reared its head in excitement at having Hermione touch them.

George simply enjoyed the sensation. Hermione was rather astute at massaging, but Hermione was brilliant at everything she did. She worked on the muscles in his neck until he felt them release. She moved onto his back and pressed him down on his stomach gently. Her touch was perfect and George absorbed the contact like a puppy. He could hear Fred tinkering around in the kitchen and he let both their scents surround him. It was a heady scent, and not just their natural scents. It was something that meant _home_ and safety. It was his packs smell. Not that many people had it, Fred was always the strongest, and then his mum and dad. His siblings all had it, but Hermione was nearly as strong as them. Lee had the scent as well, but it wasn't mixed with the intoxicating musk that Hermione had.

"Oh Merlin, that feels _so_ good." George mumbled into his pillow. Hermione laughed quietly and Fred flat out guffawed in the kitchen. George ignored his twin in favor of enjoying the loose filling in his limbs now. Hermione finished his back and sat down beside him, waiting for him to sit up. George wasn't going to move. Forget the court; he was staying right here in this blessed loose moment.

"Come on you nutter." Hermione laughed. "You need to get up." She gave his shoulders a little tug until he was sitting up right. She studied him for a moment, her eyes still bright and so alive that George didn't know how to react.

"We have twenty minutes before we need to be at the Ministry. I'm going to drop by my flat really quick and give Crookie some food."

"I don't think Rover cares if he eats." Fred informed her from across the room.

Hermione let out a bright, tinkling laugh and stood up. She pressed a quick kiss to George's cheek and stood up. "Thanks for saving me last night." She waved goodbye to Fred and left the room, her laugh still ringing in George's ear. His stomach was turning and his skin suddenly felt a little too small.

He hadn't expected the kiss.

It all made sense now, in a terrible sort of way, and he couldn't believe he hadn't figured it out before. Maybe it was because Hermione wasn't his usual type, or because he was so used to looking at Hermione as a brother, or maybe because Hermione just seemed so innocent to him, but the realization stole his breath and sent a sharp jolt through his entire body and left him feeling quite foolish for being so entirely and stupidly oblivious.

George could actually feel the light bulb go on over his head. He liked Hermione. He, George, actually liked Hermione.

He'd been reading the entire situation so incorrectly.

His wolf hadn't just been crazy about the pheromones, he'd just picked up on what Hermione was before George had. He'd spent so long trying to get his wolf to calm down around Hermione that it never occurred to him that his own feelings were mixed in. It never occurred to him that he and the wolf would like the same person.

And he was supposed to be the one who understood his wolf. Merlin's Pants, he was _so_ clueless!

And now he had to figure out what to do with that attraction. George couldn't really date Hermione-even if she liked him he didn't want to drag her into this life. He was part wild animal, and the chance that he would hurt her was astronomical. The wolf was already possessive when she simply sat next to a _friend_ and they weren't even dating. It'd tear her apart if she ever dumped him and went with someone else. Not to mention the potential danger. George hadn't…. given in to carnal desires since he was turned. He could only imagine how not in control he might be. He could seriously injure her.

There was also the fact that Hermione was not in any sort of a place mentally where she would be ready to date. She was still messed up from Ron and mourning their broken relationship. She wouldn't even believe George when he told her she had friends, let alone if he told her he wanted to date her.

George grit his teeth and brought his knees up. He buried his head in his arms and rested his arms on his knees. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the silence and darkness of the moment. The wolf was whimpering in his head, unhappy at George's despair and the fact that Hermione was gone again.

_You couldn't have clued me in?_ George thought at him bitterly. The wolf snapped in reply. Okay, he had a point. George had not been very willing to listen. Still. This was just terrible. Everything was going to change now. It was going to be wrong. Tough.

He'd have to stop himself from getting close to Hermione. He couldn't let himself fall in love with her. It was bad enough to find her attractive, love was simply out of the question. George had already made his decision in that area. He'd made it the day he found out he was a werewolf.

"George?" Fred sank to his knees in front of George and laid a hand on his shoulders. George's head shot up and he whimpered before he could control the reaction. Fred, forsaking his British heritage and male image instantly engulfed him in a hug. George allowed himself to enjoy the warmth of his twin's arms and closed his eyes.

He'd deal with tomorrow later. Right now he just needed the comfort his twin could offer.

-o-o-o-

Fred was a little lost, and that was putting it a little mildly. George was whimpering into his shirt and Fred was fairly certain there were a few tears mixed in there as well.

They only had five minutes until they were supposed to be at the ministry too. George was still mostly naked and very rough looking. They really should have used wolfsbane today. He knew it made Rover angry but George needed to be on his 'A' game today. Right now Fred wasn't sure he was even at a G.

"Umm, Georgie?"

George whimpered. This wasn't good.

"George, you have got to get dressed."

"I'm in trouble Freddie. Rover was right, _he was right._"

Well, it didn't make any sense, but Fred could work with it. "How was he right?"

George raised his head off Fred's shoulder and leaned back a little so he could look at Fred in the eyes. Everything about his gaze said that he thought Fred rather stupid. "He knew about Hermione."

Nope, still wasn't making sense. "I'm sorry, you're going to have to rephrase that."

"I. Like. Hermione." Fred furrowed his brow. Seriously? That was it?

"That's old news, George." Then it hit Fred. "Oh, you didn't realize. Did you think it was only Rover? I thought you were just ignoring it because of the whole Katie thing. I didn't realize you didn't realize."

George glared. "Well thanks for that."

"I'm sorry, but we really have to get going. You have to be at the ministry now." Fred reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at George's clothes and transformed them into something court worthy. "Now, Hermione has your research, Michael has your defense, and Harry is going to be in the jury. I don't know how he pulled that one off but yeah for his celebrity status. Now, just give me a moment to make these bruises less obvious." Fred ran his wand over the bruises and sat back to see how he looked.

Slightly less awful. Ah well, it was all they had time for.

"Come on, Twin-of-mine, we have to go." Fred gave his twin one last hug before standing up. "We'll talk about this after the trial/hearing/whatever."

* * *

_A/N: So sorry! I forgot to put up any kind of warning about how graphic the last chapter would be. :( I hope it didn't disturb anyone._


	23. Chapter 23

Just another day in the city life  
Just another day where we live or die  
We're all prayin' through the smoke filled sky  
Just another day in the city life, city life

_Redlight King __"City Life"_

* * *

"Harry, thank you." Harry waved his hand dismissively and straightened his tie.

"You're welcome and you know you don't have to thank me. It's about time I was able to put my fame to good use." Harry gave his tie another tweak. "Besides, I've been on the other side. This is really just payback."

Michael rushed up to the friends with a packet of papers. He gave Harry a critical look over and frowned before straightening his tie. He turned to Hermione. "Do you have Dean's sketches?"

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, he gave them to me about ten minutes ago. Are you certain I won't need to offer my memory for evidence?" Michael shook his head quickly.

"No, we want to save that for a hail Mary. We shouldn't need it. But this entire case is a mockery so we can't take chances."

"Have you seen Fred or George yet?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head and looked over their heads at the entrance to the magical law department. There was still no sign of the twins.

"No, but Fred sent me a patronus a few minutes ago that said he'd be a little late." Michael said. Hermione snapped her head towards him and frowned.

"Wait-he contacted you? Why you and not me?" Michael raised his hand to cut her off and gave his head a shake.

"He contacted me because I'm the legal representative. Calm yourself."

Hermione tried not to glare. How did he expect her to remain calm when there was nothing to be calm about? She was the one that had to be interviewed, not Michael. She deserved to be kept in the loop. It wasn't all that much to ask for, was it?

"We just need to stay calm and-oh, hi George!" Michael waved over someone behind Hermione. She quickly looked over her shoulder to see the twins heading their way.

"Hey gang," George said chipperly. He smiled at everyone and gave Harry a quick pat on the back. He seemed to be leaking confidence and joy. Fred stepped up beside him, eyeing him out of the corner of his eyes. Hermione thought he frowned at George, but he covered it with a smile so quickly that Hermione believed she'd simply imagined it. "Sorry we're late. We had a few problems to take care of." He gave an over-exaggerated wink to Michael who raised his eyebrow in reply.

"I just used wolvesbane. It's easier than going through the hassle with the moon."

"But doesn't it leave you extremely tense?" George asked. Michael slowly nodded his head.

"Yes."

"That's your wolf. He wants his free time. The potion robs him of his chance, and he'll get back at you for it."

"You seem to know a good deal." Michael said. "And as fascinating as this is, we'll have to discuss it later. We need to go into the room now. Everyone ready? Good. Remember your cues, don't panic, and don't answer a question until I nod. Remember, we're innocent and they can't change that."

Everyone gave a nod and then headed to their various spots. Harry and Fred walked towards the jury while George, Michael, and Hermione went to the lower level where the witness', lawyers, and prosecuted went.

Hermione had never been down here. She'd only been in this room once, and then she had been in the disguise of someone else. She'd also been sitting next to Umbridge and there had been at least two hundred dementors overhead at the time, so the room had been the last thing on her mind. Right now though it seemed like a very serious worry.

It was extremely intimidating. She'd never notice how much higher everyone else was placed than the prosecuted. It made her feel guilty just walking into the room and she wasn't even the one on trial.

"Well this is daunting." George mumbled before flashing everyone in the jury seats a smile and waving at the judge. Hermione recognized the witch from Michael's office, but she'd never actually met the woman.

"Alright, let the show begin." Michael whispered before pasting on a brilliant smile and walking into the middle of the room with George a step behind him.

"The accused will take their seat."

Alright then, they weren't going to beat around the bush any. George's smile didn't falter at all as he took his seat. Michael went to his side and Hermione held her breath as the hearing began.

-o-o-o-

"Disciplinary hearing of the twenty-eighth of August, into offences committed under the Decree of Common Law, section 42 of the Offences Against the Person Act of by George Fabian Weasley, resident at number ninety-three, Diagon Alley, London. Interrogators: Janice Marie Molden, Head of Magical Law Enforcement; Jeremy Cole Oswald, Head of the Department of Magical Restrictions; John Michael Dosenger, Head of the Aurors; Harry James Potter, Auror. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley ."

George's eyes widened as he looked back at the audience. Sure he enough, his older brother was sitting in the jury, trying not to smile.

"Representative of the defense; Michael Ryan Corner. Witness for the defense; Hermione Jean Granger."

The witch set her papers down and peered over the top of her glasses. She was a pump, older woman, probably in her fifties. Her graying brown hair was tied back in a simple bun and her hat was on her head crooked. She didn't appear to give much care about how she looked. "This has the potential to turn into a very ugly, and publically heated trial so let's all of us try and keep our wits about us, hmm?"

George smiled, he liked this witch. Michael relaxed minutely and walked forward. "Indeed ma'am. I think I can speak for everyone when I say that we would like to avoid as much trouble as possible. It's my hope that you won't have a need to go to a full trial after you hear our defense."

"We'll see. You may begin."

"The charges?" Michael inquired. George was impressed by how utterly polite he was. He was practically sweating honey.

Percy sat up straight and picked a piece of paper up. He cleared his throat and began to read: "The charges against the accused are as follows: 'That he did knowingly, and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, attack two unarmed wizards in the presence of other Muggles, without any provocation."

That was such a load of shit that George didn't even know where to begin.

"I'd like to call my first witness to dispute the charge. Miss Hermione Jean Granger, who was present during the entirety of the dispute."

George wanted to snicker at the phrasing. Hermione timidly made her way towards the seat next to George. She took it slowly, offering George a small smile. He returned it with a beaming one. He could smell her fear, but it lessened a bit at his smile.

"Please describe the attack, Miss Granger." Molden prodded gently. Hermione swallowed and started fiddling with her hands.

"We were just sitting down to enjoy a picnic when the three perpetrators approached us from behind. George could smell them and stood up to see what they wanted. Before he was full out of the seat he was hit with a spell from the larger man. George then began to try and defend himself, and me."

"Does that happen often?" One of the audience members interrupted. Hermione paused and frowned in confusion. George was starting to feel a little warm.

"I'm sorry?"

"Does he attack others in an attempt to protect his family, friends, and girlfriend?"

Hermione flushed a brilliant red and George felt the urge to do the same. "No-no. He doesn't attack anyone. He only fought those wizards because they started the attack on us. It was unprovoked and uncalled for. They fired on us first, and did it in front of muggles. George never used any magic. I did, but only after the attack started. One of the attackers threw a portkey on me that sent me to Ledsworth. I had to apparate back, and when I did Mr. Fred Gideon Weasley was on the scene with George, who was badly beaten. He spent approximately four days healing."

"Indeed?" Molden questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Do we have any muggle statements to verify her story?"

"No ma'am," Dosenger muttered. "We don't."

"What did the Muggle's say?"

"They had their memories cleared before they could testify, ma'am." Harry said. Molden's eyes narrowed.

"So the only proof we have of the event, and evidence, is the testimony of this witch?"

"Yes ma'am."

"We have evidence." Michael said, cutting into Dosenger and Molden's discussion. Her eyes trained on Michael and narrowed.

"Then bring it forward." Michael nodded his head and approached the bench.

"As you see, ma'am, they're sketches of the perpetrators. We've managed to identify the men as x-death eaters. They disappeared shortly after the battle and have not been caught."

Molden studied the images and identification documents for a minute before nodding. She tapped her gavel against the stand and looked around at everyone. George didn't have to have any super smelling to sense the annoyance pouring off of her.

"I declare this hearing over. No more discussion, I don't want to hear it. Understood? This man is innocent. This entire situation was handled very poorly and I expect an inquiry as to why that was. You are all dismissed." And with those words the Molden stood up and left the extremely quiet room.

"Well, that worked." Michael blurted. George turned his head to stare at his lawyer and found Hermione was doing the same, with her eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Wasn't that the point of the proceeding?"

Michael shook his head to clear it and smiled. George didn't feel any more assured. "Of course, and I never doubted for a minute."

"Right-" George started before he was being tackled by his twin.

"You're innocent!"

"You say that like you didn't already know." Harry mused. He gave Hermione a side hug and George bristled before forcing himself to relax. It was okay. Harry wasn't interested in Hermione like that, and it wasn't like Hermione couldn't hug who ever she wanted to.

"Come on, let's go have a celebration lunch. I'll buy." Fred offered. He started herding George towards the exit, laughing the entire time. Fred's easy manner and light spirit had George once again relaxed by the time they had reached the Ministry's entrance.

"And then when you said 'That's what I do' I thought that witch was going to die!" Fred laughed. George grinned and opened his mouth to reply as he pushed the door open.

He smelt a familiar scent and snapped his head to the right as a mass of red came at his head. It hit him full on, coating his face, hair, and top of his clothes. It was unbelievably cold and thick and smelt like rotten eggs.

George could hear Fred, Hermione, Harry, and Michael shrieking beside him, but he couldn't see enough to tell what was happening. He brought his hands up to wipe the gunk out of his eyes and then stood still, his skin trembling from the pressure of his wolf was pressing at it. His head felt stuffed with cotton and he could not think past the rage the wolf was emitting in every part of his body.

And bloody hell, that had _hurt._ George would never have thought a partially frozen liquid could hurt that much, but croaking Cerce's, it had. His face felt like it had been hit by a brick wall, and the syrup or dye, or what-the-hell-ever was stinging his eyes. Actually, stinging wasn't the right word, stabbing was far more accurate.

And it _burned_. Like acid, or something equally as unpleasant.

"George!" Fred hissed. George realized he was crouched with his hands rubbing at his eyes, a constant growl rumbling from his throat. He forced his eyes open, ignoring the searing pain in his eyes as much as he could, and tried to focus in on his twin. He was blurry at best, but not so much that George couldn't see the same red…stuff, dripping down his face.

George shot to his feet and fisted his hands. He could hear people all around him, smell fear, hate, and excitement, but he ignored it all. Michael was shaking and George instantly knew that the Ravenclaw was just as outraged as he was.

They needed to get out now.

Acting more on instinct than anything else, George reached forward and grabbed the lawyer. He looked over his shoulder and said two words before disapparating. "The flat."

They landed with a deafening crack, and Michael lost it. He snarled-a sound George had never heard anyone make outside of being a wolf-and shoved George away. He threw his head back and screamed at the world. George landed on the floor with a jarring thud, and stared. Michael tore at his robes, still screaming like he was trying to transform but couldn't. It snapped George out of his daze.

He needed to calm Michael down, and he needed to do it now.

"Michael." And _woah_. Where had that voice come from? It was deep and growly and sounded more like he was a wolf speaking than a human.

Michael tensed but didn't open his eyes or stop yet. George tried again he got to his feet. "Michael Corner," Michael stopped screaming but didn't move to relax or stop tearing at his robes. "Stop."

Cracks filled the air but George ignored them. He felt… strange. Somewhat like he wasn't fully in charge at the moment. The wolf was becoming more prominent in his mind, it was like they were sharing his body, and it was a little scary. Still, the wolf was adding the force to his command, and it was working. "Calm yourself, _now." _He growled the last word out, and even George was startled by the amount of command he'd inflicted upon it. Michael instantly dropped his hands from his robes and took a step back. He lowered his head and dropped his shoulder. Everything about his posture said submission, and George loved it.

So… That was new.


	24. Chapter 24

I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down

_Ed Sheeran __"Lego House"_

* * *

"Umm," Fred started, looking at the two werewolves unsurely, "what's going on?"

"Never mind." George ordered. His voice still sounded odd, it almost had two layers to it. Which made sense in a way. He was speaking as George and the wolf simultaneously. "Michael, sit down and breathe. Your wolf will get his chance to run next month."

Michael did as he was told. He sat on the sofa and brought his hands up to rest his face in them. He breathed deeply and George could smell him relaxing. He waited a moment to make sure Michael didn't need anything else before directing his attention to Fred. Hermione was behind him, and, to George's surprise, Terry was as well. He must have heard that Michael had been attacked. George was vaguely aware that the red gunk was still coating all of them, but he didn't really care at the moment. Focusing on Michael had helped to calm him remarkably well.

"What happened?" His voice returned to normal and George felt the wolf recede, waiting to be called on if needed. It felt natural. More than any of their other interactions had.

"We-uh-were-um-hit?" Fred looked unsure and George could smell his hesitation. He wasn't sure what was wrong though. Hermione looked a little scared. Terry was trying to appear small.

"Do you mind my asking what just happened?" Fred finally blurted out. George raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Go ahead. It's not like I bite." He winked and Fred grinned.

"You're voice got very strange." Fred started, but he was cut off by Terry.

"You sounded like an Alpha." He blurted out before scrunching his neck down and lowering his head.

Huh?

"Sorry?"

Terry swallowed and visibly pulled himself together. "You spoke like an Alpha. I'm not an Alpha, neither is Michael. Actually, they're extraordinarily rare."

"The only Alpha I've even heard of was Fenrir." Hermione said. Her eyes were wide in surprise and had the spark of excitement she always got when she was learning something new.

"What is an Alpha exactly?" Fred interrupted. Terry shot a glance at him before looking back at George. He inhaled sharply through his nose and stood up straight.

"It's sort of a lead werewolf. They're in charge of the pack. They can make other werewolves follow them and listen to orders."

"Not against their will or anything," Hermione quickly added. "They're influential but a werewolf can choose to not follow them. Most literature makes it seem as if werewolves prefer to be in packs with an Alpha."

"So you're saying I just ordered Michael?"

"You gave him directions and he followed them. I'd say that was more or less an order." Terry quipped. George frowned. That didn't sound great.

"So I'm bad? I don't need to bo-"

"Nothing of the sort. Look," Terry pointed too Michael who looked far more relaxed. George took a quick sniff and smiled, he smelled far better. "You just stopped him from raging with his two halves. I'm not saying that an Alpha that's power hungry is a good thing, you can take Fenrir as an example, but they're not terrible. They're made to provide stability to packs."

That made zero sense. Alright, it was logical and made sense, but George being an Alpha made zero sense. Less than that if it was possible. He just wasn't the Alpha type. He was calm, cool, in the background, go with the crowd, funny, George Weasley. He didn't do 'in command.'

_We are in command._ The wolf pointed out. George ignored him.

"So what now?"

"I don't know. Thanks though. I told Michael the potion was a bad idea. It's been six months since he had a normal transformation. He was starting to get more tense from the suppression. I think the attack pushed it over."

"Oh, right. Blargh. We're all still covered in that gunk." Fred announced. He waved his hand through the air, trying to flick the gelling substance off to no avail. "Seriously, what is this?"

"It was supposed to be blood, I think." Hermione said. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at her arm. "Aguamenti!" Water shot out at her arm and the red goo dissolved under it's spray. "Thank Merlin for that." Hermione sighed, "I was afraid it'd be a lot harder than that." She aimed her wand at Fred and George finally noticed who was missing.

"Hey, where's Harry?"

"He stayed to do crowd control. And give testimony. And he wanted to try and catch the guy." Fred explained in between water blast. Hermione smirked and sprayed his face. "Argh!" Fred spluttered. He waved his hands in front of his face wildly. "Merlin's Pants! You're dangerous." He stepped back and brought the front of his robe up to wipe his face off while glaring at Hermione who was openly laughing.

Terry looked between them like he rather thought they were insane. "I'm just going to go clean Michael now." He walked over to them and Hermione aimed her wand at George.

"I will bite, Granger. Consider yourself warned."

Hermione simply grinned and cleaned him off.

"So what was with the attack?" George asked once they were all clean. They joined Michael and Terry by the sofa. Hermione sat on George's right and Fred sat on his left.

"It was a political statement, obviously." Hermione said. George stared at her with a raised eyebrow. He decidedly ignored how cute she looked with wet hair.

"Against werewolves?" George asked.

"How did it accomplish anything?" Fred cut across.

"These type of people rarely think logically." Terry pointed out. "They're main intention was to humiliate you. I think they achieved that." He paused, patting Michael's back. "They also want to just show off how much they hate werewolves."

"Well, on the positive side," Michael started, "We won the trial."

George grinned. "We did indeed. Thank you for that."

-o-o-o-

"Alright, this has been a long day." Terry declared he stood up and helped Michael up as well. They shook the twins hand and stepped back. "We have to leave and finish up the paperwork on the case." He regarded George for a moment. "Are you doing anything in two weeks?"

"Depends on the day."

"Saturday around seven pm."

"We're not doing anything." Michael smiled.

"Brilliant, then come to our flat at that time." Terry grinned and then the two disapparated.

"Well, that was odd." Fred commented before standing up. "And you have a secret power. So that's cool. Is anyone else hungry?"

Hermione grinned. "Does takeaway sound good to you two?" George nodded his head as if he was just noticing he was hungry for the first time. Fred energetically nodded his head as well.

"Yes, please." Hermione laughed and walked over to the fireplace. "I'll be back over in a few minutes. We can discuss more about Alpha's then, if you like."

George nodded his head absently while Fred nodded his eagerly. Hermione smiled once more and then flooed away.

"Alright, how are you doing?"

George sighed and sat back in his seat. He wasn't really sure how he was doing. "I have no idea what to do with being an Alpha."

"That's not what I was talking about, I mean, we'll get to that later. I meant 'how are you doing with Hermione and all those prejudice bigots that couldn't even let you go a day without mocking you?'"

Despite the subject, George had to grin. Fred just brought it out of him. "Well enough I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Fred scooted closer to the edge of his seat and set his tea down on the coffee table.

"We're turning into birds again."

"Why not," Fred waved his hand as though it didn't really matter. "You're a wolf and I'm a fox, what's wrong with adding more animals to the mix?" He put his hands on his lap and gave George a critical look. "Stop deflecting. How are you handling it all? You were… odd, at the hearing."

George sat up and frowned. "Why? Because I was chipper?"

Fred nodded his head slowly in the manner of one who thinks the other is quite stupid. "Yes. You'd been crying not five minutes before."

"I'm a werewolf that had a trial. I think I had a right to break down."

"Again, you're deflecting. It's getting annoying."

"Okay, I like her. She's cute, smells incredible, laughs brilliantly, has an IQ higher than the galleons we get in a year, she's sensible, kind, and would make an all around brilliant mate. I would enjoy dating her. I can't date her. The wolf wants her as his mate and he's dangerous-I have no idea how he'd act in a relationship because Katie and I were pretty much over at that point. I want to be in a relationship though, because I miss it. Hermione isn't in a place for one though, she won't even believe she has friends and she really just needs friends right now. She also is too busy trying to show the world we're being mal-treated to engage in that sort of thing and she would probably rather read anyway. Also, Terry's interested in her, because I can smell his attraction everytime they're near each other. And I hate that, but I don't know why I care so much and now I'm an Alpha and it sounds like a lot of pressure and I've got the equivalent of an angsting teenager in my head that doesn't understand why the girl he likes won't go out with him. Even after he offered her a rabbit and showed how good of a hunter he was. I'm also kind of freaking out because I killed a fox and that's going to give us both nightmares and I don't know what to do about it. I feel like we've become targets now and I'm not sure how that happened either."

And great. He'd just word vomited all his problems on his twins. Seriously, what was wrong with him?

Fred's eyes had widened during the out pouring but they were back to normal now. He dropped his head, gave it a little shake and chuckled. "You know, when you're nervous you tend to ramble."

"Well thank goodness I didn't have a chance to on the stand." George muttered wryly. Fred lifted his head and flashed a grin.

"So, I'm going to try and pick out the main problems you just blurted out to me, alright? One, you like Hermione but don't really think you can do anything about it." He lifted up a finger, "Two, you're dramatically worried about your wolf who apparently is a secret teenager that should be painting his claws and whining about how confusing relationships are." He held up another finger and George had to work to keep his face flat. "Three," another finger, "You're jealous of other people and worried that Hermione won't even accept friendship. Four," another finger "You're worried about the general public's reaction to werewolves and you in particular. Five," he lifted up his thumb, "you're an alpha and you don't really know what to do with that." He lowered his hand and picked his tea cup back up with it.

"Does that about sum everything up?"

George nodded gloomily. He put his own tea aside and tried not to sigh.

"Alright, the first one deals with a lot of the others ones, so I'll get to it in a moment. Two and three go with it, so I'll cover them in one big swoop. Four is worrying and I'm going to get with Harry on that one. On the plus side, Five is going to be discussed when Hermione gets back. It's the least worrisome in my opinion. Well, actually I think three is least worrisome, but five's not bad." Fred paused and then grinned broadly, his teeth shining and making George relax minutely. "Would you listen to me? I sound like I'm nuts about math."

George grinned because that was what Fred always made him do.

"So, we're going to find out about Alphas' in just a bit. Hermione thinks we're her friends, and she'll know it for a fact soon. Also, if she isn't ready for a relationship then it will not matter if anyone flirts with her. Which brings me to your first point. Don't panic. Attraction is a natural part of life. You're allowed to like someone, being a werewolf doesn't change that. If Hermione isn't ready yet-and if you're not ready to tell her, then wait. It's cool. It's not like it'll mess anything up. Spend time with her, get to know her. Let her get to know you." Fred flipped his hair, "believe me, she'll fall for your Weasley charm."

George shook his head in amusement.

"Also, I'm about 85% sure that Terry is gay. So, no problems there."

* * *

_A/N:Lol! I was wondering if my gleek readers were going to think slushie. That wasn't quite what I was intending, but close. I've actually been slushied (it was a practical joke by a classmate who didn't think things through) and it was painful. Like, unbelievably so. Chris Colfer described it perfectly when he said it was like being bitch slapped by an iceberg. And, while I do enjoy Glee (I haven't seen the new season yet, so no spoilers if you please) but no, what I was going for was more of spraying of blood. I hope that came across :)._

_I'm focusing a lot on prejudices in this story, (more than romance at this point) and I'm going back to my roots for inspiration. I was born in Arkansas, in Blytheville but I lived in Dyess. (Long story. I would not suggest going to either town nowadays though as they've gotten to be quite dangerous.) And racism is still very much a thing in that area of the country. I'm using attacks and thoughts and general ideas on race from my home country. I had a classmate that grew up in the deep south as well and had had molasses dumped on her head more than once. (She was a lovely girl that had one white and one black parent. Seriously, she was gorgeous.) So, think Carrie instead of glee. _

_Lastly, let me know if you have any more questions. I'm going to try and explain all the questions I've been asked in the chapters. :)_


	25. Chapter 25

Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
Whether you're broke or ever green,  
You're black, white, beige, chola descent,  
You're lebanese, you're orient  
Whether life's disabilities  
Left you outcast, bullied, or teased  
Rejoice and love yourself today  
'cause baby you were born this way

_Lady Gaga __"Born this way"_

* * *

George spluttered. "What? He's gay?"

Fred nodded his head. "Yep. Pretty sure he is anyway." The fireplace flared green and Fred hopped up, smiling. "Need help, Hermione? Oh Godric, that smells _so_ good. You're a goddess."

Hermione laughed and blushed. "Thank you. I know how to get all you Weasley boys hearts. Just throw a little food your way and your all sold."

"Pretty much." Fred helped layout the plates and forks while George fixed the cups and Hermione set the cups out. "Oh, by the way," Fred continued nonchalantly. "Is Terry gay?"

"Yes." Hermione answered with a absent nod as she set the noodles out. "He came out last year. It wasn't something he was ashamed of, but he kept it quiet because of the Voldemort tension. He was never overly fond of homosexuals. Terry didn't want to take any chances of him finding out and hurting him." She paused with egg rolls in her hand and gave Fred a quick frown. "Why?"

"Because I'm curious if he's into Michael. George was saying he could smell his arousal and I'm pretty sure it wasn't me or George that were doing the attracting in that situation."

"Oh," Hermione went back to their food. "That's no surprise. I've been expecting it for quite a while. I'm mostly curious why Ernie still rooms with the two of them. I'd have expected him to try and move in with Hannah, Susan and Justin so that the two love-birds could have the flat to themselves."

"They're a pack." George said while he filled the cups with water. He didn't think anything of it until he felt their eyes on him. He paused and looked over, nervous. "Umm, what is it?"

"They're a pack?"

"Yeah. They were changed together and they're attached to each other. They've gone through each change together. That was why Michael calmed down more when Terry arrived. They'll stay together regardless of who is dating whom." George shrugged and picked the glasses up. "It's a matter of comfort and home." He set the glasses down at each place. "It's hard for others to understand. Certain people are just… family? It's not really that. It just means home, and if someone has that scent you can't really get rid of it. They just mean they're safe. It's why I won't hurt Fred."

"Then why did he react to you being an Alpha?" Fred asked as he laid the plates, forks, and napkins out. Hermione was using chopsticks but Fred and George were going the more safe route of standard silverware.

"Because that was purely instinctual." Hermione declared. George took his seat and served himself some of the egg noodles and sweet-and-sour chicken. "It's old magic. Alphas need to be obeyed. It's like trying to resist an imperius. You can do it, but you don't really see the reason to."

"Well now I feel terrible." George announced as Hermione and Fred served themselves. Hermione shook her head.

"You shouldn't. If you care for your subordinate wolves you won't hurt them. They'll hear it in your voice as well. It'll make them feel better and safer. Most wolves enjoy having an alpha-if it's someone they trust."

"Could that be why he's been going crazy during the transformation? He needs other wolves?" Fred asked between bites of rice.

"Well, if you're restless during your transformation, then yes, I'd say that was your problem. I don't think it'd change the pain though."

George took a moment to appreciate how flat out surreal his life was before talking. "We need to work on that. If I'm the new spokes person for all things werewolf then I want to make things better. We're producing wolvesbane, which has helped a lot of people, but I'd really like to find something to dull the pain down some."

"I'll get to that in a moment. I have a few ideas for it." Hermione gushed, "But first, do you have any questions about Alpha's."

George chewed on his chicken and really thought about the question. "Do I have to be an Alpha?"

"It's like being a wizard. You cannot practice magic, but you're still a wizard."

"I'm seeing this as only being positive." Fred declared. "Being an alpha means you can't be led astray by other alphas as well."

"There is the potential problem of the Ministry panicking. There was Fenrir. They might redouble their efforts." Hermione said quietly. Fred frowned at her.

"Hermione, you're raining on the parade. We're going for optimism here." Hermione's face dropped and she lowered her eyes to her plate, frowning dejectedly. George's stomach turned and he glared at Fred.

"She's just trying to prepare me for what might happen." George said, a bit more snippishely than was called for. Fred winked and grinned before hiding his face in his cup. Git. He'd planned that. Hermione perked up and gave George a grateful smile. George forgot about his idiot twin.

"What were you saying about transformations?" He blurted out after a long minute. Hermione set the egg roll she'd been nibbling on aside and George swallowed.

"I think we should be able to reduce the pain. I know I'm not the only one who has researched it but I think the key will be in animagus. They can transform pain free, so I don't see why we shouldn't be able to figure out an enchantment to allow you to transform pain free."

"So you're going to have to dive into the science of it?" Fred asked around a mouthful of rice.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at his manners. "Yes. More or less."

"It'll go a lot faster with the other werewolves signing up." Fred offered. George nodded before remembering something else.

"Hey, what do you think Michael and Terry are up to? Why do they want to see me in two weeks?"

Hermione smiled mysteriously but didn't say anything. Fred studied her with a frown. "You know something. Spill, Granger."

"No." Hermione said. She smiled pleasantly. "I've got to go home and get to work on a report. I have a few books on werewolves I can bring over later if you'd like them?" George nodded his head. "Alright then. I probably won't be by tomorrow, but I'll try to make it later in the week? Have fun and contact me if you need anything." She bid goodbye and stood up. A quick twist in the air and she was gone.

"You're a prat." George declared before standing up and doing the dishes. Fred just laughed and helped him.

-o-o-o-

Hermione didn't make it to the shop until Wednesday, and that was just for an hour. George felt like sulking at the lack of Hermione but kept cheery.

Then Friday came.

He loved Fridays typically, because they meant the weekend was at hand.

"It's gorgeous out." Fred declared dreamily from the register. He was leaning on it with his face resting in his hand. "And we're stuck in here." Fred's voice dripped with disgust as he pushed himself up. George grinned and continued to buss the spotless counter. "That's probably why no one is in here."

It had been oddly slow all day. They'd only had three customers and it was nearly twelve-thirty.

"Well," Fred whined as he stepped away from the counter, "I'm angry that wherever they are we were not invited." Luna crossed the back of the shop to tend to the pygmy puffs.

"Hogwarts start back up in two weeks, right?" George asked. He put his rag away and went to focus on the candy displays in the front of the shop. The pygmy puffs purring filled the room and relaxed the atmosphere a bit. They're trilling always made George grin.

"Yeah… We should be full of pre-prank packers." George nodded his head and started restacking the candy. He let his gaze drift out to the front of the shop and promptly dropped the pack of Farting Fudges. He now knew why no one was in the store… They couldn't get to it.

Fred stooped by his side and picked the broken package up. "Georgie? What is it-Damn."

There were at least fifty wizards and witches all marching in front of their shop. They had signs and were completely barricading the entrance. "Okay, what the actual hell?" Fred said allowed before pushing past George and up to the window.

"I have no idea. They've got signs but I can't read them." George stated. He went to Fred's side and pressed his face against the window to get a better view. The marchers turned around and came back towards the shop, and George's stomach sank as he realized what they said.

_Don't support the wolves!_

_Dogs should die!_

_Get werewolves out of our stores and schools!_

Fred made a noise that George had never heard before. It sounded like he'd verbalized hate. He fisted his hands and turned to George with utter rage in his eyes. George quickly stepped back and in front of the door. No way was he letting Fred out when he was this upset. He'd wind up in Azkaban with Assault charges. He barely noticed Luna looking up from the pygmy puff cage with a frown.

"George, move."

"No." George snapped back. He could hear a few voices rising from behind him. The protestors had probably realized that the twins were aware of them now. George wasn't all that sure how they hadn't noticed them earlier.

"I'm going to get rid of them! If they think they can march to my store and try to say things like that about my twin-"

"I will not let you out of this shop. They're not hurting us. They're just being… idiots." God, times like these George hated taking the adult roll. He really wanted to get angry right now. Even his wolf was asking why they weren't outside tearing the throats of those ignorant protestors.

"They can't do that in front of our store!" Luna put the pygmy puffs food down and made her way towards the window.

"Actually, they're on the street. They're allowed to." George countered. He hadn't seen Fred this angry since Harry asked to hang the posters in the shop. The wolf, though still incensed, was a little happy that his twin only got that upset about him.

"Where is everyone? Why isn't anyone stopping this?" George opened his mouth to respond when his eyes caught the Farting Fudges that were still in his hand.

"I'm not sure." George mumbled, barely paying any attention now. He was having a new idea.

And it was brilliant.

"Freddie?" Fred, who had been ranting unaware of George's epiphany.

"What?"

"Do we still have the Canary Crème filling in the cauldron?" George asked Luna who had just reached the twins. She nodded her head slowly while Fred gave George the look he always gave him when he thought George was being especially dense.

"Yes?"

"I have an idea. Where are the Bomb Balloons? We can fill them with the crème and send them over the protestors."

Fred stared at George for a solid moment before he beamed. "See? This is why I love you."

"Will we get in trouble?" George asked, feeling he should probably be responsible.

"Probably. But, they are the ones marching. Also, we can claim it's for advertisement or that it's an advertisement that went wrong." Fred stepped back and started towards the back before pausing. He turned towards George slowly and narrowed his eyes. "I want you up in the flat. Call mum or Hermione or Auntie. I don't want you involved in this."

"Absolutely not." George was not going to let Fred get in trouble by himself.

"Well, you're not helping. We're not giving them any extra ammo on you. You were just in court for an attack you didn't cause. Dosenger is looking to eliminate you."

"Then you're not doing it." George stated. He crossed his arms and glared at his twin. Fred glared right back.

"Then we're at a stalemate."

"It would appear we are." Fred glared for a moment longer and sighed. George frowned.

"You're not going to budge?" Fred asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Nope."

"Then we need another idea." Fred said. George nodded his head, frown still in place. It had been a beautiful idea. It would've really shown the protestors not to mess with the-

"It's hot outside." Luna murmured. George turned his head towards her in surprise. He'd forgotten she was standing there.

"Sorry?"

Luna pointed to the protestors. "It's hot outside. They're probably quite warm."

"So?" Fred snapped. "Let them pass out from heat stroke."

"Won't that hurt your cause though?" Luna turned to look at the twins more fully. "They already think you're monsters. Won't pranking them convince them you're cruel?"

"They don't need to be convinced." Fred grumbled. George ignored him. He was having another thought. It was a little crazy, unheard of, and would see to it the werewolves didn't have a leg to stand on. They needed to do the opposite. "Fred?"

"What?"

"I have another idea." George swallowed and grinned. "We're going to need to floo Florean Fortescue's."

"What?" Fred deadpanned. George grinned, allowing his teeth to show and make his teeth a bit more vicious. It made his wolf feel more in control if they were intimidating

"We're going to serve the protestors ice cream. Imagine how much the press will eat it up."

"I do not get it." Fred crossed his arms and glared at George and Luna. George just smiled all the wider.

"Well, they can't very well talk about how terrible we are while they're munching on ice cream, can they? It'll throw them for a loop and the press will jump at the chance to talk about the protesters who were being treated by the protested." George glanced at Luna who was smiling softly. "We'll look like good guys no matter how you dice it."

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is inspired by another protesting march. (I'm going to try and take as much influence from the real world as possible) Chick-fil-a declared that they Biblically_ _disprove of gay marriage, and were marched on for that fact. They responded to the marchers by giving them water and food free of charge. I really approved of that attitude. _

_I'm going to start a story from a prompt my cousin gave me soon, but I wanted to open the floor up to others. If anyone has a prompt they'd like me to do, review or pm it to me. I'll see about writing it up :)_

_Lastly, let me know if you have any more questions. Be they for me or for the story. I'll answer in the story or in the Author note :)_


	26. Chapter 26

Everytime you get up  
And get back in the race  
One more small piece of you  
Starts to fall into place  
Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend till you break  
Cause it's all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad, you get strong  
Wipe your hands, shake it off  
Then you stand

_Rascal Flatts __"Stand"_

* * *

"So I can't decide how much to include about Voldemort and the war." Hermione took a bite of her chicken salad and waited for Terry's opinion on the matter. He'd asked if she minded meeting him for lunch and she'd agreed to. She suspected he really wanted to talk about Michael, but he hadn't brought the subject up yet.

Terry was a special friend. He was one of the only people that Hermione really felt liked her for herself. He'd become her friend independently of Ron and Harry. Neville was technically her first friend, but he'd always be closer to Ginny and the Weasleys' in general because of it. But Terry was different. They'd become acquainted during First Year when they both found the other studying for their Charms test. They'd met to study after that. In third year they'd become far closer when Hermione was being ignored by the Gryffindors. That was also when she got to know Michael, Anthony and Su Li. She was one of the first people he'd come out to. Only Michael knew before her.

It was flattering and had cemented their bond.

"I think it makes him more relatable if you include a fair bit of Hogwarts. Also, the war will attract attention. Readers know he is the brother of Harry's best friend. He'd have an inside track. Not to mention the entire 'Potterwatch' thing."

Hermione nodded her head absently and poked at her salad.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with people?" Ron boomed as he marched into the break room with a bang. Hermione looked up from her salad and frowned. Terry gaped at Ron with a bit of lettuce stuck to his lip.

"Umm, hello?" Terry tried. He raised his eyebrow at Hermione who tried to convey how sorry she was for the interruption with her eyes.

"Do you know what's going on right now? No-of course you don't." Ron growled. He stormed over until he was right in front of their table. He gripped the extra chair until his knuckles turned white. "You wouldn't be here if you did."

"What is it, Ronald?" Hermione was getting exasperated. That wasn't anything new with how Ron usually made her feel, but it was annoying none the less.

"There are about thirty people protesting werewolves outside of the twins shop."

"What?" Hermione shot up and grabbed her wand before Ron grabbed her wrist. "Let go of me, Ron. I have to go-"

"No, we're not allowed to mess with them. They're not breaking the law and we'll only get in trouble." Ron grumbled. His face was red and Hermione noticed the vein in his head was twitching. Terry pushed back from the table and dropped his napkin.

"I'm going to Michael. We'll look over the legal information." He turned to Hermione and smiled softly. His blue eyes glinted knowingly. "Thanks for lunch, Hermione. We'll talk tomorrow?"

She nodded her head and watched him go before banishing the rest of their lunches. Ron grabbed a carrot before she could get rid of it. Hermione's heart gave a little twinge at the sight. Some things never changed.

"I'm going to check on protesting reports. It might be illegal if they're outing him. Anything that potentially harms a curse victim might be able to be used against the protestors." Hermione explained before bustling past Ron. Much to her dislike, he followed her out the door.

"Why aren't you with Harry?" She turned left and continued down the corridor to her department.

"Because I thought you should know about George. You're best friends or something now." Ron said dismissively. Hermione walked up to her desk and dug through the papers on top. She needed to find the report on Madame Malkin's. She'd hired a werecat a few weeks ago and a customer had tried to sue her for negligence. It might have something they could use.

"We're not best friends. Fred and Lee will always be his best friend."

"You're friends though."

"More like business acquaintances."

"Damn." Ron huffed. "That is cold Hermione."

Hermione straightened for a moment and glared at him. "It's the truth. I don't have many friends. I don't make friends." She turned back to her papers. "You and Harry had friends. They hung out with me because you hung out with me."

Ron shook his head, not that Hermione was looking. She was through with Ron Weasley. "Harry was right. I'm a git. And I really need to apologize."

"I'm sorry?" Hermione said. She was giving him very little attention, too focused on the misplaced report.

"I did something horribly wrong when we broke up. I'm not sure what I said, or did, but you're _so_ wrong. If you think for even a moment that you don't have a lot of friends. You're the most incredible women I've ever met. You're smart, you're kind, you're pretty, you're funny, you're caring, and you can put up with what are literally some of the most annoying and needy people on the planet."

Hermione had stopped looking for her report and was now looking at Ron with wide eyes. Ron continued. "I broke up with you because that sparkle your eyes used to have had disappeared. I broke up with you because neither of us where happy. I'm so sorry that I hurt you in doing that, but I couldn't keep wasting your time." Ron leaned forward and picked her hand up, smiling softly, his blue eyes sad.

"I know I'm rubbish with tact and handling emotions, but I care about you. At the end of the day, you're one of my very best friends. You have lots of friends, just because they were friends with me doesn't mean they weren't friends with you. Most of them prefer hanging out with you. You're _far_ easier to deal with than me." He paused and gave her a cheeky grin. "After all, not everyone can handle my winning personality."

Hermione smiled, albeit a little watery. She had no idea what to say to Ron. He sobered and continued. "You're going to be fine, Hermione. You don't need me. You never have. You can be incredible all by yourself. You just don't have to be. You've got friends waiting to join you everywhere." Ron dropped Hermione's hand and smiled a bit awkwardly before stepping back. He tripped on the edge of her desk and fell gracelessly to the floor.

Hermione couldn't help herself, she laughed, and it felt good.

-o-o-o-

"So they're not sure how to handle the whole 'ice cream' thing." Fred said cheerfully. He jumped onto the counter and crossed his legs over each other before placing his hands on his knees. Luna sat down on the floor and laid a pack of cards in front of herself, shuffling the deck absently. George considered the setting for a moment before joining her on the deck.

"Deal 'em." He ordered. She smiled and did as asked.

"Hey, no fair. I want to play. I will not be ignored!" Fred declared before dropping to the floor beside George. George took a moment to appreciate how ridiculous his life was, they were playing cards on the floor of their empty shop while protesters ate ice cream they provided out front of their shop, before he picked his cards up.

"What are we playing for?"

"Bertie Bott's beans." Luna offered. She pulled a package of the mentioned beans out of her pocket and set them on the floor.

"Works for us." George and Fred said together. Fred divided the beans up while George glanced out the window to see how it was going. There were still groups of people marching about, so, no change there.

"I think I should warn you that I can't count cards." Luna informed Fred sagely. He grinned back.

"Brilliant, it'll be like playing with Hermione."

"It's basic math," George said in a slightly higher, exasperated tone, "Honestly, it's not something that I can just turn off." He shook his head. "I'd love to be able to turn it on. There are far too many numbers to keep up with."

"We should make self-counting cards." Fred suggested. He sifted through his cards with a frown. "Well this is a Boggarts hand, 'cause it's Riddikulus."

"Mine is brilliant." George grinned and laid three cards down. Luna dealt him the requested cards and Fred laid down his own.

"So, do you and Neville have any plans this weekend?" Fred asked as he picked up his cards. "Bollocks."

"Oh," Luna laid down her hand of cards and George scowled. She had a royal flush. "We're going to Germany. Neville's found a plant he'd like to add to his collection."

"That sounds lovely."

"I think it will be. What are you doing?"

"We have exactly no plans. Seriously, I'm seeing Angelina at some point, but we're pretty much lounging."

"Are you attending Michael's meeting?"

"In a week? Yeah. You know about it?" George instantly asked. Luna just smiled vaguely and dealt the cards.

-o-o-o-

"Hey-are you leaving? Did I come at a bad time?" Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and nervously bit her lip. George grinned. He missed Hermione, and her scent just made him smile. Which was nice because he'd had a headache all day. It was probably because he'd been inventing most of the day but it was still not fun.

Hermione's eyes were on Fred, who was walking around the back of the flat with a suitcase and an extra robe.

"No, Fred will be in just a bit, but I'm staying. He's got a date with Angelina." George made several, loud, obnoxious snogging noises in Fred's general direction before turning back to Hermione and smiling. She relaxed and walked fully into the room. She set a leather messenger bag down and made her way towards the sofa across from where George was sitting on the floor.

"Brilliant. I have a few things I'd like to talk with you about."

George nodded his head before reclining back against the floor. He brought his arm up to cover his eyes from the light. "Sure. What about?"

"About the march." Hermione said quickly, as if it didn't really matter. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

George shrugged his shoulder and heard Fred step over him to sit on the couch. "I'm fine."

"Prats is lying." Fred said from his new seat. The cushion rustled again and George raised his arm a bit to see what was going on. Hermione was walking towards him, concern on her face and in her scent.

"What are you doing?" Fred asked as Hermione sat on the ground next to where George had sprawled out on his back.

"Testing a theory." Hermione answered with an easy smile. She stretched a small hand out to George's stomach and gently edged his jumper up. He still had an undershirt on, so she couldn't see the scars he was so littered with. Her hand was warm against the thin fabric of his shirt and she let it rest there for a long moment. George was about to lift his head to look at her when she finally moved. She moved her hand in a circle, digging her fingers into his stomach just the tiniest bit.

It took George an embarrassingly long minute to realize she was giving him a belly rub, and good Godric's ghost did it feel incredible. George's foot began to twitch as he tried not to make an outward reaction to the sinfully good sensation. It should be a lot more humiliating that he's enjoying a belly rub-something for pets-but it's _so_ good. George can feel the wolf laid out and enjoying every last minute of it. He's practically purring (and he hates being related to anything cat-like.)

George gave up the ghost and threw his head back, letting out a moan of satisfaction. His foot started to thump against the floor and Fred laughed out loud and bright.

"Shut it-" George started to growl, but it turned into a pant by the end. His wolf was completely blissed out and George was fighting not to just join him on cloud nine.

"Nope. I just wish I had a camera because this is priceless." Fred stood up and walked over to the two. He gave George a quick pat on the head, snatching his hand away before George could do anything more than snap at it, and left the room. He called over his shoulder; "I'll be out in about five minutes and then you two can have the flat to yourself. Don't do anything to lewd."

George blushed and brought his arm back up to his face to cover it. He hated his twin sometimes.

Oh, he was going to be alone with Hermione.

* * *

_A/N: __Congratulations to ArmyWife22079 for being the first one to figure out the irony of Luna working for the twins. I did it on purpose because I found it funny ;)_

_As for my prompt opening, it will really depend on the prompt. If it can be covered in a oneshot, I'll do it. If I think the idea is good and could benefit from a longer story, I'll do that. Any character is acceptable, but I probably won't do very cracky pairings. _


	27. Chapter 27

So I say no to status quo  
Who wants to be like the rest  
And deny the best that I'm meant for  
I will show the status quo  
Who wants to be normal  
I'll never conform  
I will be content to resent the status quo

_Starkids __"Status Quo"_

* * *

George promptly had a silent freak-out session in his head as Hermione sat back on her haunches and smiled down at him. His stomach still felt warm from where her hand had touched it, and his lungs were doing something weird with his breathing. Again.

_Why are we lying? Get off your back-no submitting! And show her our prowress!_

George tensed at how eagerly his wolf was thinking and tried to make his lungs work properly. He sucked in a breath through his nose and sat up, smiling what probably looked more like a grimace than any sort of real smile, and tried desperately to think of something to say.

"Do you know your eyes turn darker every once and a while?" Hermione asked and gently pushed herself up until she was standing. She offered George a hand which he took, ignoring his wolf's distaste at looking like he needed help.

"Really? I have no idea what that is about." George fixed his jumper and tried not to blush more because he just felt flustered and it was annoying and stupid and needed to stop. He wasn't going to do anything with it-not any time soon-and he needed to stop letting it affect him so. "Anyway, what were you wanting to talk about with the, uh, protesters?"

Hermione frowned in confusion for a moment before her eye widened and she nodded her head. "Oh, right!"

"That we can catch them if they do it again. They severely hurt business, correct?"

"We didn't have another customer the rest of the day."

"Then you can file a complaint that they made customers feel uncomfortable coming in your shop. We even have your fellow neighboring shop owners filing complaints. They won't be allowed to block the entire alley next time."

"That's actually really brilliant." George tried not to sound too surprised and keep his smile genuine and not awkward. Hermione blushed and dropped her gaze, fiddling with one of her curls. George wanted to pinch her cheek and then snog her.

This was getting ridiculous.

"I don't know why it ever surprises me when you're extremely clever. You're always clever. The smartest witch I've ever met." George wandered into the kitchen to see what they had for dinner. He missed Hermione's blush but he could smell the slight change in her scent. It was sweeter somehow. Addicting.

George didn't want to cook dinner. He wanted to take her out and wow here with something really romantic. He was going to woo Hermione because she deserved a slow, romantic courtship. She deserved feeling like she was desired and wanted, and special. He wouldn't say anything about what he was doing, not yet, but he'd start to try and win her.

"Are you hungry?" George raised his head and caught Hermione staring at him. He grinned a little wider.

"Yes."

"Great, grab your bag. I'm going to buy you dinner."

"Oh?" Hermione stood up casually and went towards her bag. "I can p-"

"I know. I just want to. It's a wolf thing." George dismissed with a shrug. He grabbed a scarf and outer robe before offering Hermione his arm. She knew about his apparition issues, and thankfully didn't ask any questions. They reappeared outside of the three broomsticks and George led the way inside.

Before George promptly stopped. Dosenger was at the bar, and he was talking really loudly.

"And I told that wolf 'hat he was guilty and nuffink I-wait wait wait-nuffink he can do 'boutit."

"Merlin's pants." Hermione grumbled. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know." George sighed. That kind of ruined the plans of eating together. Here at least.

Well, he'd just switch restaurants. That was simple enough. "We're changing venues. How's the Leaky Cauldron?" George asked. Hermione smiled and shrugged.

"That's fine for me." She took George's arm again. "I'm not particularly picky."

"Brilliant." George twisted away and reappeared in the Leaky Cauldron. George was relieved to see that Hannah was working the bar. At least they'd have nice service. "You can go grab us a table. I'll just get us something to eat really quick." Hermione nodded and headed towards the tables while George went to the front.

"Hi, George. I'm sorry about the protesters." Hannah greeted. George waved off the worry.

"Don't fret. We freaked them all out by getting them ice cream because it was 'so hot' outside." George examined the menu and felt for how much money he'd grabbed. A galleon and couple of sickles. Just enough. "Can I have two of your fish and chips?"

"Sure thing. Why ice cream? Why didn't you hit them with something like your canary crèmes?"

George shrugged. "We wanted to make sure they didn't have any ground to stand on when they talked about how horrible we were."

Hannah beamed. "That's brilliant. Are you going to Ernie's place next week?"

George furrowed his brow while he thought. Ernie's place? Oh! Michael and Terry lived with him. Wait, how did she know that? "Yes?" George raised one eyebrow and stared at Hannah. She smiled mysteriously and handed him his orders.

"You'll see. Don't worry and don't try and find out." George sighed but didn't press the issue. He didn't have long to wait till he found out. Plus, he didn't want to spoil it for the others if they were wanting to surprise. Him. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't want to upset the werewolves. He wanted them happy. It was probably because he just didn't want them to have something else to be sad about… Or something like that.

Hermione paused for a moment, her eyes wide. "What?" George asked, "What is it?"

"I-I didn't think about fish and chips. I'm allergic to seafood…" She trialed off and shook her head. "It's fine. I'm sure I can-"

George's eyes widened and he looked down at the food with a frown. Well, that was dumb of him. He should have asked… No. He could still save this.

"Well, you get chips and I get fish. How does that sound? We can get some desert after we eat. There's a vendor right down the lane that sells smashing churros." Hermione smiled brilliantly and George instantly sat down across from her. The wolf was thrilled at her smile and George didn't want his legs going weak or anything from a simple _smile._

"These are gorgeous." Hermione gushed as she bit into a chip. George felt himself beam and tried to focus on the fish. It wasn't bad, and the pumpkin juice was nicely chilled. At least Hermione wasn't allergic to chips.

"Have you eaten here before?" Hermione shook her head as she speared another chip with her fork. George had never seen someone eat them with a fork before. Most people just went at them with their hands. At least everyone he knew did. But then, no one was quite like Hermione.

"No, I haven't had a meal. I've had drinks and a scoop of ice cream one time."

George asked her when and the conversation continued from there. He felt rather proud of himself that he was managing to make her talk. She'd seemed closed off recently for some reason…

"Merlin's beard!" The exclamation drew Hermione's attention. George stiffened when her scent hit him. It was layered with a smell he knew _entirely_ too well. Hate. "What the hell are you doing? You're serving his kind here? My god, there are children!" The shouter, a woman, stood up huffily and brought her hands to her hips. "It's a disgrace! Scrimgeour would never have allowed it!"

Hannah's mouth fell open and she dropped the glass she had been cleaning. Hermione had wide eyes and the chip she'd been eating hung off her fork from where her hand had frozen mid air. George was trying not to sit too stiffly. Merlin, he hated people sometimes. He loved laughter, he got high on happiness and excitement. He literally made a career out of jokes. He spent the better part of the war trying to bring a little bit of laughter and light-heartedness. Because that gave people hope. Hope was something people-magical or not- couldn't live without.

And George was tired of feeling like there wasn't any hope.

He'd been asking himself for a while why people kept trying to focus the whole 'werewolf' debate on him. He thought it might have been because he was an alpha (and that was still really weird) that he just drew attention. It didn't matter though. George had the attention and he was going to use it to his advantage. He didn't chose to be the focus for everyone, but he was tired of the hate. Wasn't that the reason they'd fought the bloody war?

George wasn't going to hide in the corners anymore. If people wanted to fight with him, then he'd take up the mantle. He'd represent werewolves and Merlin help him, he'd give them all a bit of hope. Because he would bare the brunt of the attacks and he wouldn't let any of them see it get him down.

George stood up and put on the biggest, most sincere smile he could. "Hi," He greeted, extending his hand, "my name is George Weasley, and yes, I'm a werewolf. I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of meeting you."

The woman stood in front of him, her thin mouth open a bit in shock, and her sharp noise pointed up to look at him. She was rather short. (And George wasn't very tall. Not that he'd ever admit it or anything.) She looked terrified, and it hurt George's heart a little. This is what the world had done to this woman. She was terrified of werewolves-and probably had no idea why. She'd only heard stories.

Her eyes shot down to the extended hand and then back up to George. He softened his smile a little and allowed his actual sincerity to show in his eyes. She blinked three times and then extended a trembling hand towards George. He took it gently and gave her three soft shakes. "Irene." She squeaked out.

"It's nice to meet you, Irene." He glanced around the pub and realized it was _painfully_ quiet. No one was speaking and a good deal of them weren't even breathing. Hannah looked livid now that she'd recovered from the shock. He didn't blame her, nobody wanted some anti-lycan person to come in and make a fuss in their bar. Especially when said owner was a werewolf.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you, but, despite the common theory, werewolves aren't dangerous outside of the full moon. Well, no more dangerous than your average wizard or witch." He indicated the rest of the pub, "lycanthropy also isn't communicable except through bite, and usually only during the full moon. Otherwise I have a charm that blunts my teeth so I'm not even tempted." He smiled at the other patrons, "anyone can buy it at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, it comes in the form of chewing gum. Just eat it once a day and you won't be able to pierce the skin of any human. It also works for vampires and werecats."

"You can't bite?" The wom-Irene's, eyes widened curiously and George realized they were green like his for the first time.

"Well, I can, but I can't pierce skin. So, my mouth is harmless. I could probably bruise, but I can't pass the curse on." He smiled and tried to remain calm and collected. His wolf was still not happy about being belittled and he _hated_ the charm that kept his teeth blunt. "A lot has changed since we were young-hell, a lot has changed since the war. A whole lot of people have been working to make life better for wizards and witches with lycanthropy, and safer for everyone who doesn't have it."

He addressed the entire restaurant again. "You don't have to be scared anymore." He smiled at the lady one last time and stepped back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take this lovely witch," he helped a now blushing Hermione stand up, "out for dessert. Have a nice day." Hermione grinned, waved goodbye to Hannah, and followed George out of the restaurant.

That could have gone worse. He'd managed to hold his tongue and hopefully enlighten the woman. And maybe a few other people as well. "You were far nicer than I would have been." Hermione said quietly.

Oh. That was right. He was trying to take Hermione on a date. Okay. Well. That could be going better. They'd avoided one restaurant because of a prejudice pig and now left another one because of another prejudice person.

Well, it couldn't really get worse, could it?

The air cracked with thunder and rain began to fall onto George and Hermione. He couldn't do anything but laugh, and laugh hard because the universe was clearly trying to give him the middle finger today.

* * *

_A/N: So, I keep using songs from the Starkids... I can't be sorry. One, I really like their music, and two; this song is perfect. It just is. It and 'Sidekicks' are my favorite that Joey Richter sings. His voice is perfect for it, as are his characters. If you've never heard it, I highly recommend you listen to it. It won't spoil the plot of the play "Starship" and it's a great song._

_Poor George. I need to give him a break ;)_


	28. Chapter 28

Time... I've been passing time watching trains go by  
All of my life...  
Lying on the sand, watching seabirds fly  
Wishing there would be  
Someone waiting home for me...

Something's telling me it might be you  
It's telling me it might be you...

_Stephen Bishop __"It Might Be You"_

* * *

George Weasley was nothing, if not persistent. Stubborn was his middle name. (Okay, it was actually Fabian, and as cool as it was to be named after a mischievous uncle, it meant 'bean grower' and that was just a little too lame for George.)

And no matter how much the universe, and nature, were conspiring against him, George was going to let Hermione have a nice night. So there. Metaphorical tongue stuck out and everything.

Even if the vendor was closed because of the storm. "Seriously?" George said again, with another glare at the empty cart where his dessert stand usually was. "Who in England closes when it rains?"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "How do they even stay in business?" She glanced around the street at all the other people still going about their business. "I mean, it rains on average of 160 days here."

George dropped his gaze down to her and smiled. Her face was buried in her scarf and only her nose and eyes were peeking out from under her wet hair. It was getting soggier by the second. This had to be a terrible country to live in if you had curly hair. She'd be complaining about frizz whenever she dried. "How do you know a fact like that? I mean, where do you even here that kind of thing?"

Hermione shrugged and blushed a little as they turned away from the stupid stand that was going to go out of business. "I don't really know. I just remember things I read or hear."

"Whereas I can't ever remember anything. Read, hear, see, doesn't matter." George directed her down a random alley. He wasn't sure where he was going but he felt like walking. They were already wet so what did it matter? It was a pretty evening, perfect temp, and there wasn't a breeze or anything so they wouldn't get chilly. Eating was also a clear bust and George didn't feel like going back to the flat just yet.

"Are we going somewhere particular? And you don't strike me as someone who has memory problems."

"Nope, we are wandering the big city. Brace yourself. I always have trouble remembering things. Fred's always ragging on me for forgetting potion steps. I have to have the recipes and immediately write down anything I'm doing when I'm inventing." He grinned as they turned a corner and started down a far less crowded street. "It's improved a lot though since Rover joined the party."

"Really? That's fascinating. I wonder why that would be…"

"Who knows. Maybe I just had too many thoughts for one person to handle. He probably just organizes it though. He's a bit of a neat freak. Likes things in order and all that job. He's a closet OCD case." George brushed some wet hair out of his eyes and smiled down at Hermione. She was wearing frumpy clothing, as usual, the rain hadn't even offered him a nice view of her figure.

"You sound like you have Multiple personality Disorder." Hermione observed as a man in a brown suit coat with elbow patches and a blue bowtie passed them. A red head woman and brown haired man followed a moment later, muttering something about a party.

"Well, I sort of do. I mean, he's more similar to me than not, but he's a distinct personality."

"What's it like when you're transformed? I mean, if it's not to personal a question." Hermione blushed and looked away before George got a chance to reply. Acting on impulse, George reached over and took her hand, tugging her a bit so she looked back at him. He didn't drop her hand.

"Hey, you can ask me anything. Not just because of the book/report thing either. You're a friend Hermione, you're part of my pack." He grinned and gave her hand a squeeze before continuing down the street. "It's…odd. Nearest thing to it is being imperiused. That sense that you're not in control of your body? It's like that, but far more intense. I can sense what's going on, and think through it, but I can't control anything. Rover can hear me, but he doesn't have to listen. I think it's probably how he feels all the time. Which makes feel guilty, but it's not like I can control that."

"You're sympathetic?" It was said without judgment and made George grin a little. Hermione was probably the only person, aside from Fred, who wouldn't be judging.

"Well, yeah. It's not like this was his choice either. Far as I can tell, he was part of me before I was bitten. He just became separated and more animalistic after the attack."

"Then you're saying that the violence is within you?"

George snorted. "Duh." Hermione looked taken aback so George quickly continued. "Like I told Irene. Everyone is capable of evil. We're all hiding devils. The way I see things, the wolf is what I would be if I had my inhibitions removed. He's the animal I can be. He's also enraged. He can't get out and he's always trapped until the moon releases him. He's a slave no matter what, to me or the moon. He can't escape it. I'd probably be beastly as well."

"You'd let him out at other times?" George nodded his head and got a very weird way of fondness inside his head. The wolf was rather taken with that information apparently.

_You live in my head, you see what I think. How could you have not figured that out yet? Merlin. You're as thick as I am, fluffy._ George thought with a smirk. The wolf stuck his tongue out and retreated.

"Your eyes are hazel again."

"What?" Hermione nodded at his head from underneath her wet curls. "Your eyes turned hazel just then. You usually get a spacey look when they do that. Can I assume it's when you're talking with your wolf?"

"I guess." George took a moment to appreciate how much this was just not what he'd planned for the night. He'd wanted a nice, romantic date that he could start to woo Hermione with, and he'd gotten prejudice, and rain, and no food, and closed vendors and-

And they were at Hermione's flat. How had that even happened? They'd just been wandering around the city. Or, he thought they had been.

Hermione looked up at the building and a gorgeous smile spread across her lips. "Oh! You walked me home!" She went up the steps and pulled a key out of her pocket. "That was very sweet." She informed him as she stuck the key in the lock.

"Well, that's just who I am. Sweet, funny George Weasley."

"You know, this was fun." Hermione said as she pushed her door open. George grinned and nodded his head.

"Yeah, kind of like a date." Smooth. Way to go George. Rover even rolled his eyes at George.

"A date?" Hermione squeaked and stepped back, her eyes wide. "I thought you and Katie…" She flushed even brighter and dropped her eyes. It was adorable really. Him and Katie though? That was disturbing and needed to be nipped in the bud post haste.

"Nope. That ship has most assuredly sailed away."

"But you two-" Hermione stumbled over herself and just stood still, looking terribly unsure. George sighed.

"That ship hasn't just sailed, Hermione. It burst into flames, blew up, and sank spectacularly. It's done, gone, and truly over with."

Hermione looked at him in confusion.

George sighed and looked back. "There is, in fact no ship anymore."

"Oh." She mouthed. She fiddled with the door knob and bit her lower lip. Rover was practically rolling over from the awkwardness and George wanted to join him.

"Well, now that I made this sufficiently uncomfortable, I'm going to go back to my flat. See you tomorrow?" Hermione nodded her head on seeming instinct and smiled. "Yes, I imagine you will."

George grinned and bowed before spinning on his heel and disapparating.

"Well," He declared to the very empty flat, "that was a start."

-o-o-o-

"Do you ever wish you were a muggle?" Fred asked out of the blue. George looked down from the top shelf of the bookshelf he'd been organizing and frowned at his twin.

"I'm sorry? Muggle? Where did that come from?"

Fred shrugged and passed him a book on breeding magical creatures. "Muggles. Far as I can tell they have it a lot easier. No war, no werewolves, no petty hate."

"Umm," George mused as he put the book up, "I'm pretty sure they have their own problems. And I wouldn't be able to do magic… No, I can't say I've ever wished to be a muggle."

Fred nodded his head and dropped and handed him another book. "Have you?" George wasn't dumb, especially not with Fred. He knew his twin better than _anyone_ else on the planet.

"Yes." He picked up a book and clutched it tightly between long, burnt fingers (his latest experiment had backfired spectacularly.) "I-whenever you get discriminated against. And really hard right after you were attacked." He started to pass the book over before pulling it back to his chest. "Why didn't you tell me about the Cauldron?"

"What? About the lady?"

"About some git telling you to get out." Fred threw the book back into the box and glared at George.

"Actually, I left of my own violation after realizing I'd ordered Hermione a meal she couldn't really enjoy."

Fred parked up remarkably. "You took Hermione out?" His grin turned into a pout. "Why wasn't I told? Details, please?"

George grinned and made his way down the ladder. "Why are we doing this by hand?" Fred looked at all the books they'd put on the shelf and frowned before scratching his head.

"Because we're stupid prats?"

George flicked his wand at the remaining books. "It went terribly as far as doing things went, but it was fun."

Fred opened his mouth, shut it, and then opened it again before tilting his head. "Um, that made exactly no sense."

"Well, we went to the Broomsticks first, and Dosenger was there, so I was like, nope! Then we tried the Cauldron where I ordered her something she couldn't eat, and then we had the brush with Irene."

"Who?"

"A woman who was horrified I was allowed to eat in a restaurant. I politely pointed her towards the error of her ways. We then went to the churro vendor-you know, the one Angie showed you?" Fred nodded and grinned. He loved the fried doughnuts. "Well, they were closed because it was raining. We went for a soaked walk and I dropped her off at her flat. I ended the night with an embarrassing hint that it might have been a date and she panicked. So, I had fun, but it was an effort to do so."

Fred whistled. "Sounds a bit like my first date with Angie. Thank Merlin we're charming and oh-so good looking or we'd just be out of luck because we suck on first dates."

George laughed. "A little bit, yeah." He walked pass Fred and into the kitchen. He needed a cup of tea, it was getting cold out and the brew sounded delicious.

"At least your girl isn't dating someone else."

"Hey," George said over his shoulder. "That wasn't your fault. She hadn't told you anything about it." He pulled the chipped teapot out of the cabinet and made a mental note to replace it. "She asked me about Katie as well."

Fred's grin disappeared and a dark scowl replaced it. "I assume you were nice about her even though there aren't words enough to describe her evilness."

"I broke up with her, Freddie." George reminded his twin.

"After she broke your heart. I'm allowed to make plans to get her alone in a dark alleyway. It's my right as your twin and best friend."

It was that.

George opened his mouth to make a reply (he hadn't quite decided what) but was interrupted.

"I know how you can continue the meetings!" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed into the flat in a flurry of hair, robes, and papers. She placed a stack of parchments on the table in front of the Fred and beamed in utter glee. George set the teacups down and raised his eyebrow before leaning back against the counter casually.

"Good evening to you too, Hermione." He greeted.

"What?" Fred mumbled, still looking a bit unsure.

"You can declare yourself a therapy group for specific PTSD victims!"

* * *

_A/N: __Thank you for all the support last chapter. :D I know a lot of you don't know a lot about me, so here's a bit of info for you all to digest on: I am whitish (My mom's Native American and my Dad's half Irish a, quarter German, and a quarter Scottish.) and I have several siblings. One is autistic, (my oldest sister) and my younger brother is gay. I _know_ about prejudices. Believe me. I'm basing a lot of this story and the reactions in it on actual protesting and some of the things I've seen in my own life. My brother is actually a pastor now, and I'm _so_ proud of him because if you want to see some ugly prejudices join the church and be gay. That's one place Christians (and I am a Christian) have really failed in the love aspect of following Christ._

_It really makes me happy that you're all agreeing with George's approach, because it's the one my family has always tried to take. Responding to those sort of things in an angry way rarely does anything. Ignorance can't be fought with anger, it just leads to more problems. It needs to be fought with education._


	29. Chapter 29

There's so many times I've let you down,  
So many times I've played around,  
I tell you now they don't mean a thing.  
Every place I go I'll think of you,  
Every song I sing I'll sing for you,  
So kiss me and smile for me,  
Tell me that you'll wait for me,  
Hold me like you'll never let me go.  
'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane,  
Don't know when I'll be back again.

_John Denver __"Leaving on a Jet Plane"_

* * *

George was kind of freaking out a little. He had at least fifteen different forms in front of him (and one was fifty pages long. George didn't have enough information in his life to fill fifty pages) and he was surrounded by various books, reports, cards, identifications, certificates, and any other item that had some sort of detail on his life.

He knew more about himself now than he had thought there was to know. The sheer number or numbers he had to identify himself was astonishing in and of itself. He hadn't even realized he had a magic registration number.

"If you are exempt from any of the following, please mark with an x." George dropped his eyes to the 'following' and frowned. He was fairly certain that none of them were written in English. One looked closer to mermish.

"Are you still working on those?" Fred asked. He walked into the living room and lifted his booted foot onto the coffee table, knocking a few papers off. He bent down and pulled at his laces.

"Yes. Yes I'm still working on these. Contrary to belief, or hope, they do _not_ fill themselves out." He snorted as he flipped through a few certificates in search of his Hogwarts Id (he hadn't realized he'd had one of those either.) "Believe me, I tried."

"Sorry," Fred sang. George didn't think he sounded terribly sincere. "I'd help but I have dinner with Angelina." He stood up and pulled his foot off the table before brushing down his robe. It was the emerald green one that Angelina had picked out. It looked a little Slytherin to George, but Fred pulled it off well.

Fred's right hand patted his side pocket and George grinned. He knew what was hidden in there. "Are you going to actually ask her?"

Fred froze, his arm stuck mid pat before slowly shaking his head. "No. I-I can't, not yet."

And that made exactly no sense. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I can't yet." Fred said somewhat helplessly. George hated it when Fred sounded like that.

"Mind my asking why you carry it then?"

"So I won't have to wait if the moment does happen." George shook his head.

"You're a bit of a sap, twin-o-mine." Fred grinned shakily.

"I know." He paused and adjusted his robe. George tried not to roll his eyes before just giving up the ghost and rolling his eyes at his twins ridiculous nerves. "Is Hermione coming over?"

George frowned and dropped his eyes to his lap. He had a broken quill resting there. He'd forgotten about that. He'd snapped it after the tenth form.

"No…" And he didn't have anything more to add, did he? She just wasn't coming over. It was his fault, of course. He'd scared her with his ridiculous comment about the dinner being a date. She'd popped back over to tell him about labeling the werewolf group as a PTSD group and then she'd left him alone again.

He was an idiot. A lonely idiot.

"Have you tried flooing her?" Fred asked in a failed attempt at causal.

"Yes. Crookshanks scratched my nose. The demon."

Fred snorted and George looked up to see him covering his snickering mouth with a hand. He scowled. "Sorry. It's just… You both really hate each other, don't you?"

George raised his eyebrow. "It's a feline."

Fred beamed behind his hand that did nothing to cover up the amount of glee he was getting from George's hate of the cat. "I have never heard someone inflect that much hate on that word. Bravo. Now, I have to go and charm my witch. Good luck with the forms."

Fred gave one last wave and then disapparated. George was once again alone.

-o-o-o-

"I'm serious, Ange!" Fred whined as he put the bowl into the cabinet. Angelina was lounging behind him doing something with the left over pizza. "They're driving me crazy. George is moping around like a kicked puppy because Hermione won't come over for dinner or spend any free time with him outside of working, and Hermione's terrified to let him in."

"Have you asked her about that?" Angelina asked calmly. She came up behind him and rested her chin on his shoulder before wrapping her arms around his waist. "Do you know why she's acting like that?"

Fred dropped the plate and gripped the sink before letting his head fall. That was the problem. He did know, but he hadn't asked. It was the same reason he'd waited to go out with Angelina.

Funnily enough, it had been George who'd helped him with that.

"I haven't asked her anything, but I'm pretty sure I know what the deal is."

"Really?" Angelina asked before turning him around. She was wearing his old quidditch shirt from school. It was far too large on her, hanging off one bare shoulder and falling to half way down her thighs. She looked enticing. Like, ridiculously so. He kissed her because he couldn't not, and she gave him a half smile. "What is it?"

"She's scared."

"Mmm," Angelina mused, bringing her arms up to wrap around his neck. "Sounds like someone else I know."

Fred grinned and nodded his head. "It does, doesn't it?" He laughed, wryly, and shook his head. He was more like Hermione than he'd ever like to admit. Funnily enough it had been George that shook him awake and helped him prevent what would have been the biggest mistake, and loss, of his life. Maybe it was time he returned the favor…

Angelina studied him for a moment. Her brown eyes were large and dark in the dim light. He loved looking at them up close. It was only when you were up close that you could see the green streaks in them. "Are you going to interfere?"

Merlin, she could read him well. It through Fred for a loop sometimes and made him want to cover himself and beam at the same time. It was scary as hell being that well known, that vulnerable, to another person. It was also so freeing to know that she was as devoted to him as he was to her.

Fred pulled out his puppy dog eyes. "Probably?" Angelina shook her head fondly and clucked her tongue.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me." Fred replied quickly as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her another kiss. Angelina sighed and slunk into his arms, leaning back into his embrace. She looked up at him over her shoulder and Fred could see the little green specks again.

"I always have, silly."

-o-o-o-

Hermione slipped into the twins flat and hung her coat up at the door. She felt a little awkward to be here, but she'd been invited and it felt rude to decline.

It was quiet.

That wasn't usual, but then, it was late. Maybe they were feeling sleepy from a full dinner. She wans't all that sure why'd she even come, but she hadn't been able to resist. If she was honest with herself, she'd have to admit that she'd been avoiding George for the last few days. She wasn't sure what to do. He'd said that it was like a date and she'd nearly had a panic attack on the steps to her flat. She wasn't ready to date again. There wasn't any point. Love clearly didn't exist, at least not for her. It hadn't worked with Ron, so why would it work with anyone else? She valued George's friendship, she'd lose it if he tried to date her.

There was no one in the kitchen so Hermione made her way towards the sitting room. The couch on the far side of the room was empty, but Hermione couldn't see over the edge of the one she was nearest. She walked around it and smiled. George was curled up on his side- his legs too long to stretch out- and he was fast asleep. There were dozens of papers spread out in front of him and he had ink smeared on his face from where he'd fallen asleep on a form of some sorts.

He looked exhausted and adorable. It reminded Hermione of when she'd come down in her fifth year and find both twins passed out on their homework or experiments.

She expected the déjà vu, she didn't expect the ache that hit her chest. She missed those simpler days.

George whimpered in his sleep and trembled. He kicked his foot a little before making another high-pitched whine in the back of his throat. It looked like he was having a nightmare.

Hermione reached a hand out to shake George awake. Before she made it halfway to his shoulder though, another hand clamped around her wrist and jerked her back into someone's chest. She squeaked in fright before another hand covered her mouth. She recognized the scars on the back of it.

"Don't." Fred's voice was clipped and unmistakable for anything but an order. "See his face?" Hermione nodded her head. George was tense and looked worried. That was why she wanted to wake him. It looked like he was having a nightmare. "He's having a nightmare. Rover comes out when he has nightmares. He'll attack if you wake him abruptly."

Hermione tensed and mentally thanked Fred for stopping her. He held her still for another moment before releasing her mouth. "Now, stay very quiet, and still. I'm going to charm him so his dream turns nice. We'll need to leave him alone for a bit so that Rover retreats. Understood?"

Hermione nodded her head. Fred dropped her hand and stepped around her with his wand extended towards George. He circled it over his twins head and mumbled something quietly. George's face relaxed and Fred stepped back. He regarded his twin for a moment before smiling.

"Now," He bubbled, turning around and grinning at Hermione. "How's about a nightcap? I have the good stuff from 1918, or, if you're not in the mood to get royally smashed, I have some hot chocolate or tea?"

"Tea." Hermione managed. She did _not_ want to get pissed with Fred. That just spelled trouble. With a capital T.

Fred stuck his lip out. "Fine. Party pooper." He perked up remarkably quickly. "That's alright, actually, it leaves more for me." With a flurry of robes, Fred pushed past Hermione and had tea brewing and whiskey pouring before Hermione was fully turned.

"Go on and have a seat at the bar. I'll be joining you in a half a wand shake. I've got some things to talk to you about. Since George will be frolicking with daisies in dream land for another twenty minutes at least, this seems like as good a time as we're going to get."

Hermione sat at the bar while Fred served up the magically brewed tea, whiskey, and a plate of biscuits. He hopped up on the stool next to Hermione and flashed her a toothy grin before taking a swig of his purple whiskey. (Hermione was rather alarmed by the color.)

"Now I'm going to do something I try never to do around birds. I'm going to talk about…feelings." Fred gave a dramatic shudder. So much so that he sloshed a bit of his whiskey out of his glass. He looked at the splashed liquid with a frown most people would reserve for a funeral. He sighed and dabbed it up while Hermione took a deep breath. She was lost and not exactly sure why she was still here. George was asleep and Fred was acting… Fidgety.

"I'm going to dive right in." Fred declared, tossing the napkin he'd mopped his spilt drink up with into the sink. "I was dating Alicia all through Hogwarts, until your sixth year. I was looking at an engagement ring to get her when she broke up with me." Fred swallowed and swirled his drink around his glass. Hermione tensed, unsure of where this entire thing was going. "I was… well… I was crushed. I took it worse than Wheezy took getting fired. I retreated into myself and just cut everyone else off. Dumbledore's death woke me up and helped drag me out of the shell of depression I had become. I started seeing friends again, working on helping and defending the greater good."

Fred took a sip of his purple whiskey. He winced at what Hermione assumed was the burn and continued. "Potterwatch started happening after the wedding and me and George helped with it. Lee, Oliver, Remus, Katie, and Angelina all used our shop as a base for a long while." Fred looked at Hermione over the rim of his glass. "I assume you can see where this is going? Angelina started flirting with me and. I. Flipped. Out." Fred nodded his head at Hermione's raised eyebrow. "I'm not proud of it. She really liked me and I freaked. See, in my head, Alicia had just broken up with me, and I was still kind of in despair about it, but I knew Angelina liked me and I didn't know what to do with that." Fred explained. "What was the point of trying again? It'd end in despair and I'd be alone again."

Hermione tried not to show how much she related to what he was saying. "George, Merlin love his nosey self, told me something I've never forgotten." Hermione kept perfectly quiet and still. She had no idea what he was going to say but she knew it was important. "He sat me down and asked why I was not trying it with Angelina. My response was something along the lines of : 'it's not my first love so what does it matter? It's not like it'll end any differently.'"

Hermione gripped her cup of tea tightly. That was what she'd been thinking not too long ago.

"He looked me square in the eye and said: 'who the bloody hell cares about first love? Second love is far more impressive. They deserve the applause. They're the ones that show you love still exist after you think it can never exist again." Fred met Hermione's eyes and smiled at her. It was an understanding smile that made Hermione's heart melt a little. He pulled something out of his robe pocket and flipped it open. It was a diamond ring. Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"I'm asking Angelina, my second love, to marry me… Hopefully tomorrow. And I owe that to George. Because he's right. You can learn to love again, and it's _so_ incredible." He flicked the ring box shut and stuffed it back in his pocket. "Ron didn't work out, and that's terrible, but it's not the end. It's just a part of what you'll be. You're timid, sure, I get that, but you can't give up." Fred's eyes drifted to where George was still sleeping, a sweet smile playing on his lips. "George is the single most incredible person I know. He's stronger than he thinks, and than I believed was possible. He's been given shite by life and he still grins and jokes and tries to help everyone else." Fred sucked in a breath and let it out slowly before turning his gaze back on Hermione. "And, for some reason, he likes you. He wants to try it with you. Now, if you just aren't interested, I can't say I understand, but I'll respect it. If you're avoiding him because you're scared, well… Think about what I said?"

Fred downed the rest of his purple liquid and hopped off the stool. He brushed his robed down and gave Hermione another smile. "He won't be good for much tonight. Why don't you stop in tomorrow?" Fred smiled one last time and walked towards George. He covered him with a blanket and smoothed his hair before walking into his own bedroom. Leaving Hermione with shaking hands and a thoroughly confused head.

* * *

_A/N: Yeah for updating after a HORRIBLE week. Seriously. If I never have to repeat one like this I'll be happy. Kudos to everyone who got the Doctor reference last chapter ;)_


	30. Chapter 30

The moon is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

_FUN __"We Are Young"_

* * *

"You're coming to our place tomorrow, right?"

George nodded his head absently and held the door open so Terry could walk into the shop. They only had an hour until closing, and George was looking forward to it. He'd turned in all the paperwork for opening up a PTSD therapy group to the ministry so he didn't have any work waiting at home. Also, Fred was going to ask Angelina to marry him tonight, and George got to play a key part in the proceedings.

He might be a bit of a romantic. Not that he'd ever verbally admit it.

"Yeah. Any hints about what's going on?" George hinted with an easy smile to let Terry know that he didn't have to give any. George felt a little weird saying things like that to werewolves now that he knew he was an alpha. He didn't want to order any one to do anything against their will.

"Nope. Not today anyway. You don't have to worry. It's just Michael, Ernie, Me, and a few friends." The grin Terry gave George was eager, to say the least, and made George question if he should actually go.

"Are these the chewables?" Terry pointed towards a bright green package of peppermint flavored gum and George nodded his head.

"Guaranteed to dull your teeth so you can't bite _human_ flesh. It doesn't affect any other type of meat, yet."

"Are you going to make a type that does stop one from piercing other meat?" Terry asked as he pulled off two packs from the shelf. George shrugged as he walked around the counter to check the Ravenclaw out.

"We're thinking of adding a few other humanoid creatures. Centaurs, Veelas, House-Elfs', satyrs, giants. Creatures like that. Not that you can really bite a giant to begin with, but better safe than sorry."

"Oh," Terry set the gum on the counter. "Did you run into a problem with interbreeding? Half human/creature hybrids? Like Hagrid and Fleur?"

George nodded his head. Hagrid had pointed the error out, actually. He was a lot more clever than most people gave him credit for.

"How is he doing? Hagrid."

"Well. He still has the Care of Magical Creatures class, but Harry helped him include some animals that are more curriculum friendly."

Terry grinned knowingly. "No more giant worms?"

George nodded. "No more giant worms." He took Terry's sickles and started counting his change. "Those were terrible, weren't they? Even Hermione disliked studying for them."

Terry's smile turned soft and his eyes softened around the corners. It was a gaze of obvious caring, and George found himself having to remind himself that Terry was, in fact, gay, to keep from getting jealous again. "She's something special, isn't she?"

George handed the change over and nodded his head. They were the only ones in the shop so there wasn't any rush. He hopped up on the back counter and made himself comfortable. Rover liked hanging out around other wolves so he saw no reason not to keep chatting. "She really is. And has no idea about it either."

Terry nodded his head and made himself comfortable leaning against the other counter. His dark hair fell in his eyes and he flicked it away impatiently. His eyes locked on George and studied him for a long moment. "You and Fred really helped her."

"She really helped me."

"Do you like her?" Terry asked bluntly. George raised an eyebrow at his forwardness but shrugged it off. It was probably part of being a werewolf. There were only so many times you could wake up naked in front of others before you just got over embarrassment. He did like Hermione, and there wasn't any reason to hide that information.

"I really do. I just don't know what to do about it. I think she's interested, but she's also cryptic as hell. I tried to take her out on a date and she freaked when I told her that was what was going on. I'm just not sure what to do. If I should risk it."

Terry regarded George for a long minute, his gaze heavy and serious. He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head, his gaze narrowing and his eyes becoming obscured by his long lashes.

"You know, I'm a gay werewolf."

"What-I'm-huh?" And George really didn't know what to say to that. He didn't care if Terry was homosexual, or heterosexual, or bisexual, or transsexual, or even asexual. He just wanted to know what he should do about Hermione.

"So I know about hate." And what did that have to do with anything they had just been talking about? "Because I know about hate, I don't think anyone should ever deny love. They should never keep quiet and let it pass because hate doesn't keep quiet or pass. We live in a world that hate thrives in, and love is really one of the only things that can fight hate. Hermione isn't the type of person to be disgusted or offended by your attraction either. If she's not interested she'll let you down easily. She might back away for a bit but she won't cut you off."

And there really wasn't a whole lot to say to that, was there? Trust the gay guy to make all the emotions simple.

"You should do something with flowers. Hermione loves flowers and no one but Neville and Harry ever give her any. Harry only give them to her on holidays and Neville only when he finds some strange specimen.

George grinned and leaned forward. "Really? What else do you know, Boot?"

Terry's teeth flashed in a mischievous grin. "Lots."

-o-o-o-

"So you're ready?" Fred was practically vibrating with nerves. It made George really just want to laugh. There was no way that Angelina would say anything but yes. He had it on good authority that she even had a folder full of wedding ideas. (And how Lee had found that out, George would never know.)

"I'm trying not to vomit." Fred declared. George raised an eyebrow and took an exaggerated step back and away from his twin.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you. It tends to put birds off."

"What puts birds off?" Lee asked causally. He flashed George a smile before coming to a dead stop and staring at Fred who was pale, sweaty, and looked all of three seconds away from passing out. "Whoa, breathe, Fred. Breathe."

Fred nodded his head and tried to suck in some air. He ended up making a strange, strangled noise that sounded like something an angry mouse would make. George went back to Fred and rubbed his back. Rover was starting to worry about his pack. "Relax, Freddiekins. She's not going to say no. She'll laugh, smack you, and then snog you." Lee assured Fred.

"Yeah. Angelina's already said she was ready to marry you." George pointed out. Fred sucked in another labored breath.

"She did," he started, the words forced and unnatural. He really needed to breathe. "But she's a girl. They rarely mean what they say." That was true and way too funny, but extremely not helpful at the moment.

"True as that may be, Angelina is going to say yes. Do you have the ring?"

"What?" Fred whipped his head up as his hands flew to his pockets. He started patting at all his pockets madly, his eyes wide and frantic. George wanted to laugh again. He grabbed his twin's hands by the wrist and stilled them before reaching into his top pocket. He pulled the little black box out and showed it to his brother.

"Safe and sound. See? Everything is cool and going to plan. Oliver is bringing her over and he'll make sure that nothing happens to stop her from showing up. He's more determined with this than he was to win the cup. And he tried to drown himself in a shower over that."

Fred forcibly exhaled and dropped his shoulders. "You're right. We're good. It's all okay."

"Now. You know that after this is over Mum's going to give you lot an engagement party and then go into planning over drive. She'll probably have most of your wedding figured out before you go to bed tomorrow night."

Fred grinned, his eyes going a little glassy. It made George have a strong urge to go 'Aww!' and pinch his cheek. He shook the urge off and clapped his hands together. "Okay. Lee and I will get on the lights and magic. You go get your witch." He looped his arm through Lee's and they both bowed to Fred before flouncing away dramatically.

"He's going to pass out." Lee said the minute they were out of ear shot. George looked over his shoulder and nodded his head.

"Probably." They settled at the edge of the forest and pulled both their wands out.

"Are you going to the thing tomorrow?" Lee asked casually. George whipped his head over and stared at his mate.

"What? How do you know about that? Merlin's pants! Am I the only one that wasn't told what's going on?"

Lee shrugged. "Probably. I was told by a girl that works with me."

"Who?"

"Anna Louis. She just started this week." George remembered her from their one time meeting. She'd seemed nice enough. "Think he'll follow the plan?" George looked back out at the forest clearing that Fred had chosen for their location and shrugged.

"Honest? I don't think he will. I think he'll see her and just drop to his knee. I think she'd like that better. We can set the fireworks off after that. We can get the lights on the minute she lands though."

The trees surrounding the pair flashed bright yellow, a warning from Oliver that they had arrived. Lee scrambled up and George flicked his wand to activate the fairy lights. The forest burst into light from the hundred and five little lights they'd hung around the trees. Fred stood in the middle of the clearing with his eyes skyward. He was barely twitching at all in his suit now.

Oliver appeared with Angelina and brought the broom down so it hovered in front of Fred. Angelina hopped off, a silly little smile on her lips. Oliver flew away and George readied himself to cast the release spell for the fireworks.

Fred dropped to his knee and Lee snorted quietly. "Blimey, you were right. He just dropped." Angelina's hand flew to her mouth as Fred took her other one. It made George grin to see the look of excitement and love that flooded her features. He wanted to see Fred, but it was cool seeing her excitement too.

Fred pulled the ring out and Angelina started to cry. Tears made their way down her cheeks as she let out happy bubbles of laughter. Rover was prancing around, thrilled at all the happiness flooding from his pack.

George didn't need his enhanced hearing to be able to hear the 'yes' Angelina shouted.

-o-o-o-

George was right. Not that he liked saying that or anything. But he was right. Fred wanted to have a post dinner engagement party with just Ange and himself, but Mrs. Weasley had heard about the engagement. (And neither of the twins had told her. That woman just knew things.) She already had the entire back of the Burrow fixed up for a party of enormous proportions.

It rivaled Harry's party.

Funny he would think of that particular party. It was the one that had really started his thing with Hermione. Hermione who was currently standing across from him and holding all of his attention. She looked up from the pastry she was eating and caught George's gaze. She smiled, her eyes squinting, and beckoned him over. He was moving towards her before he realized his feet had started to move.

George stood next to her and smiled. "So, how happy is Fred?" Hermione asked calmly, her eyes drifting across the mass of people.

"Ecstatic. Unbelievably so." Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"You don't seem to gloomy yourself." George shrugged.

"What can I say? My brother got the girl he's been chasing for awhile and he's happy. I'm surrounded by my pack," he nudged her with his shoulder, "present company most definitely included, and I'm stuffed."

"It's almost perfect."

George looked down at Hermione and felt his stomach give an annoying little swoosh at the way she was smiling. Her eyes were crinkled around the edges and they were just _so_ bright. George would be happy to just sit and stare at them. He really would.

And suddenly he realized how close her face was. He just had to incline his head barely five inches and he could kiss her. He could nearly taste her lips, feel them plush and warm against his. The wolf had already gone crazy at the simple taste of her breath. He couldn't imagine his reaction to actually kissing her.

And he wanted. Dear Merlin did George want to kiss her. That was probably the reason his head was dropping down the few inches.

Wait! What was he doing? His parents were right. Freaking. THERE.

He pulled back sharply and smiled, acting like he had stumbled over something. Hermione blinked, her eyes wide and George wanted to find a blunt object and hit himself over the head with it because _seriously._

His life was just stupid.


	31. Chapter 31

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

_Green Day __"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams"_

* * *

"What happened?" George sighed and finely directed his attention to Michael and Terry. They were practically following him around like lost puppies anyway. And George would not smile at that thought no matter how funny it was.

"What happened when and where?" Michael raised an unimpressed eyebrow and Terry gave his head a disgusted shake.

"What? Seriously? Don't pretend. We saw you nearly kiss Hermione. Why didn't you?"

George's skin shivered and he suddenly understood what it felt like to have power and not use it. He wanted to tell the two werewolves to back the hell off, with his alpha powers.

"Because I'm currently surrounded by half of the UK and I'd rather it be a bit more planned. Okay?"

"Oh." Terry looked surprised and Michael simply smiled as if that was what he'd expected the entire time. "Very well." He smiled and rocked back and forth on his heels. George waited but Michael didn't say anything else or move. He sighed.

"Anything else I can help you two with?"

Terry jolted and nodded his head, and George realized his alpha voice had leaked through. Darn it. "Noon." He blubbered out. George thought about that for a moment, and it made no sense.

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"Arrive tomorrow at noon. We have to leave to see J-" Michael covered his mouth with his free hand and smiled disarmingly as possible when you were covering your best friends mouth.

"We have to see a friend. See you tomorrow then, sir." His eyes widened at his use of 'sir', and George felt his own widen in surprise. Sir. He liked the sound of it.

That was weird.

Terry and Michael walked backwards a few feet, turned, and promptly ran off into the crowd of people. George was once again surrounded by people he didn't really know. He'd lost Fred right at the beginning of the party, and Hermione was no where in sight. Lee had run off with Alicia, and Oliver was chatting up a blonde by the oak tree.

"Hey little Brother," Two arms looped around George's shoulders and tugged him back two steps.

"Charlie. William." George growled. The brothers tightened their grip and led George to a clearer corner of the backyard. "How are you doing?" Charlie inquired as they walked.

"Fine. Freddie's engaged and happy. I'm ecstatic." True, of course.

"We meant with Hermione. We couldn't help but notice how close you two were sitting earlier. Harry also tells us that you two have been quite cozy recently."

George vaguely wondered how much torture poor Harry had endured before he broke.

"And enquiring minds," Charlie began as they both pushed him forward and turned him around, "want to know: what's up?"

"Currently? Nothing." Charlie grinned dirtily and George felt himself blush. He hadn't meant it like that. God. His brothers were terrible and the only people who could get away with making him feel like a two year old again.

"When did you two start dating? I didn't even know you were interested. Isn't she dating Ronnie?"

Bill frowned at Charlie before shaking his head. "You two should go out with Fleur and I sometime. She gets a kick out of double dates. She's dew in two months and I'll take anything that makes her grin."

"We're-uh-not. Dating that is."

Charlie and Bill both froze and frowned. "What? Why not?" Bill asked sincerely. George sighed and resigned himself to a long talk.

"Where's Percy and Ginny? I figured they'd want in on this discussion. They're two of the noisiest gits I know."

Charlie shrugged. "They're talking to Hermione." George's entire body tensed and he was helpless to the rage that rose up in Rover. Someone was cornering _their_ Hermione and asking about them? No. They'd find her and free her and make sure no one else spoke to her. She was _his._

"Let me go." Charlie raised his eyebrow at the demand and Bill grinned. It just made Rover more upset and George was tired of fighting him.

Oh. Duh.

George grinned viciously and looked over at Bill. He locked eyes with his brother and called on his wolf. Rover answered quickly and very willingly. "Let. Me. Go." His double layered voice rumbled out clear and strong, unmistakable for anything but the command it was. The effect was immediate. Bill tensed all over and stepped back, freeing George's right side. Charlie's eyes widened and his grip relaxed. George took the chance and shook himself free before bolting back into the crowd.

Time to find Hermione.

-o-o-o-

It was a surprisingly simple task. Percy and Ginny were never too big on subtlety. They had her trapped against the picnic tables. "Seriously, Hermione. We saw you two kissing."

Hermione fidgeted in the chair she was sitting in and tried to look anywhere but at Percy and Ginny. George found himself slowing down and hiding behind a few other people, just near enough to hear what was going on with his enhanced senses.

"I didn't kiss him." Hermione insisted. Her eyes flashed and she jutted her chin out defiantly. Her hair was bushy as ever and seemed to grow the angrier she got. George kind of loved that about her hair. It had such a personality. Kind of like the rest of her.

"Then when did you start dating?" Percy pushed. Hermione sighed again and closed her eyes. George recognized the action. She had a headache coming on. George didn't blame her. Percy always gave him a headache.

"Ginny-bug?" Harry's calm voice came from no where. Hermione's eyes snapped open in surprise. Harry walked up until he was standing just behind Ginny and Percy with a soft smile. Ginny turned towards him and beamed. "Your mom is looking for both of you. She wants a family portrait. She's by the door." He smiled easily, giving no indication that he had just lied. (George could smell the slight change in his scent. It was nearly impossible to lie to a werewolf.) Ginny gave a quick nod. She glanced at Percy and the two were heading towards the house. Harry wasted no time. He stepped forward and helped Hermione up. "Sorry about that."

George walked up to the duo and ignored the way his heart gave a little flip at the grin she flashed him. Harry didn't see the twin and kept on talking. "I don't know what's gotten in to the two of them."

"Oh it's probably because they saw me nearly kiss Hermione and now they're trying to get us together because any time a Weasley has a crush Weasleys intervene like little twats_."_ George said airily. Hermione's breath froze and her eyes widened painfully. George sucked in a breath and decided it was no or never. Carpe Diem and all that shit. "Do you mind if I borrow the lovely witch for a few minutes. We need to talk and I don't feel like having the Wonder Boy tagging along." He winked to let Harry know he wasn't being mean and Harry grinned. He looked a little unsure but he dropped Hermione's arm. He turned around and headed after Ginny.

George swallowed. Hermione was, as ever, breath taking. She was wearing purple robes that he had never seen before and she had a little purple flower in her hair. He recognized it as one Luna had showed him. It was the newest thing in Neville's collection.

His stomach turned at the sight of the simple flower and he had to swallow twice to keep from growling. It felt like Neville was marking her as _his _territory.

"Where did you want to talk?" Hermione's voice was timid and George would have missed it if Rover didn't hang on every breath Hermione took.

"By the lake."

"That sounds nice." Hermione swallowed and George watched as her entire body relaxed. She reached a hand out and George took it, biting his lip to keep a smile from spreading. The walk was quick. Too quick. George had no idea what he wanted to say by the time they were standing in front of the water.

So, he decided to do what he more or less did best. Wing it.

"This is lovely." Hermione murmured, her eyes down and to the side.

"It's not bad. Nothing on you." Rover was coming out. Darn it. He'd have to move faster. "What am I even- you know what? I'm not doing this." George turned on the spot and took both of Hermione's hands. Her face was carefully blank, but he could see a spark of hope in her eyes that made his stomach tighten with excitement. "I'm going to be blunt and probably awkward and not as romantic as you deserve but I'm fighting a werewolf that just wants to show you he can be everything and god that was awkward." George forcibly closed his mouth and swallowed. He gave Hermione a strained smiled and tried again.

"Hermione, I've been trying to figure out what to do with this, and how to tell you, but I think blunt honesty is the best way right now. So, here I go: I really like you. I'd love a chance to date you. It won't be easy, aside from all the normal relationship drama you'll also have to put up with prejudices and I'm not sure how Rover will act, but I'd really like to try it with you. If you're not interested in that, I completely understand, and I'll never act on my feelings. I just need you to know how I feel, and I need to know if you could feel the same."

Wow. There was that word vomit again. He'd need to get Fred to help him with that.

Hermione's eyes were wide (again) and she had her lips dropped open in an 'o' of surprise. A few strands of her crazy hair had slipped free from the braid she'd tried to restrain it in, and were now framing her face.

She looked mildly terrified, and George could detect a hint of fear in the ear as well. It made his chest tighten and his throat close so it was hard to breathe.

"That's, sweet, George." Hermione stuttered out. Her eyes were wider still and a little wild. "But-I-I've got to go. I-I'll talk to you later."

"What?" George's heart was pounding and he felt a little sick. Hermione now stank of fear and it made George feel as if someone had poured cement into his stomach.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry. I just, don't. I've got to go!" She bolted back and disapparated, leaving nothing but a crack in her wake.

-o-o-o-

"Oh my god, I finally found you, Georgie-what the hell is wrong?" Fred couldn't be accused of being verbose at the best of times, but sometimes he really was tactless. Then again, he didn't really need tact with George.

Even if he currently screamed 'approach with caution.' George looked around the little clearing and decided he might have gone a bit far. He'd punched a tree and practically decimated the poor thing. That had made Rover happier. Now he was just sitting on a rock with bloody knuckles and covered in dirt.

He even had a twig in his hair.

"I told Hermione." George said, his voice mock-cheerful. Fred glanced around, the smile he'd been wearing when he'd first approached George completely gone. It made his heart hurt a little.

"Umm," Fred sat next to him, "I'm guessing by the broken tree that it didn't go too well."

"She fled."

Fred hissed and grimaced. George nodded his head in agreement. "You need to go find Angelina. I'm fine. I actually feel better. Well, better except for my throbbing hand."

Fred didn't get up. He scooted closer to George and looped an arm around his shoulder. Rover relaxed at the familiar touch and leaned into his twins warmth.

"She's an utter imbecile." Fred said simply. "Seriously, she's the smartest bird I've ever met, but she has no sense."

"You're contradicting yourself." George replied dully. Fred shook his head and brought his free hand up to remove the twig from George's hair. He placed it in George's lap before continuing to straighten out his mussed hair. George sighed and looked down at the plant absently. It was a bloom from the hawthorne tree.

Goerge had to laugh, there was nothing else for it. his heart was breaking, and he just found a bloom noted for its magical ability to heal heart ailments.


	32. Chapter 32

Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow  
No tomorrow  
And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world

_Tears for Fears "__Mad World"_

* * *

George hated waking up after a party. After second year they were never fun. Lee had snuck the first firewhiskey into a party in their third year, and it had gone downhill ever since.

The problem was that parties were never quite as great afterwards, they just weren't. Sure, they were brilliant while they were happening, when the music was loud, the drinks were plentiful, and the party goers were attractive and hysterical.

Then the next morning inevitably arrived and everything that had been good in the world was no longer good. There was no music that didn't make him feel like he was going to lose everything he'd eaten since he were born. He was never hungry, he was always severely dehydrated, and he just feel gross. He tended to stink, he was usually sticky from who knew what, and he was somewhat lacking with the whole 'memory' thing.

Thank Merlin for sunglasses. It didn't matter that it was cloudy and mid fall. Those beauties were going on.

George sat up from where he'd collapsed in Fred and his old room and looked around. It hadn't changed any since he'd last seen it. Their beds were still made and their old products were all boxed up in the corner. Fred was lying in his own bed with Angelina wrapped up in his arms.

George did a quick body check of himself and discovered that he had no idea where his socks were. He still had his wand though, so he was counting that as a win.

He might not should have drank so much. He kind of didn't remember much after Hermione left. Fred had found him and taken him back out to the party where George had preceded to drink every alcoholic beverage he could get his hands on. He wanted to forget the pain in his heart and the pain of what he'd done that would probably result in losing one of his friends and someone he would have really liked to date.

And that was such a _bad _idea. He needed to stay in control. Rover, as much as he was part of George, was also an animal, and didn't understand why violence couldn't always be the answer.

"Oh good, you're up." Molly Weasley poked her head in to the bedroom and smiled. Her firey hair was pulled back in a bun with her wand holding it all in place. "Terrance and Michael have been flooing me every twenty minutes asking if you're coming."

"Huh?" Was all George managed to reply.

Molly sighed patiently before fully stepping into the room. She had on her brown house robe and a pink apron that Ginny had gotten her for Christmas. She clasped her hands. "Terrance and Michael are expecting you in twenty minutes at their place." She sniffed and narrowed her eyes. George wanted to disapparate to avoid the gaze he was far too familiar with. "Are you hungover?"

"Twenty minutes?" George asked, avoiding the question. He picked his wand up and beamed at his mother before sliding off the bed to give her a quick head. "I've got to dash then! Have fun and I'll be back over after to help clean up. Love you." He plastered a quick kiss on her cheek before disapparating to the flat. He ignored the cup that Hermione had drank out of right before they'd left for the party and went straight to his bedroom. Thank god for whatever Terry, Michael, and Ernie were doing because George did not want to spend the day thinking about Hermione leaving.

-o-o-o-

He was only five minute late. A new best for George. Terry, Michael, and Ernie shared a flat in the same building as Hermione. He could smell her scent on the front steps and he did his best to ignore it.

He knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

"Oh, you're late as well. Thank goodness, I was worried about having an awkward entrance." The wizard, who George was fairly certain he had never met before, appeared at his side and offered his hand. George regarded it for a moment before shaking it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Andrew Harrison."

"George Weasley." Andrew was about George's height, but he was a lot skinnier with stringy brown hair and a large smile. His clothes were clearly old, but in good repair with very little obvious patchwork. His scent was pleasant enough, full of pines, oaks, and maples. He came from the forest then?

He smelled of werewolf.

"I know who you are. I doubt there is any of our kind who doesn't." Andrew said with a pronounced wink as he dropped George's hand.

"Yeah, I'm kind of totally awesome like that."

"You really are." Andrew replied honestly and earnestly. George grinned wryly. He still wasn't sure just what he'd done to earn so much respect from his fellow wolves. "I mean, you embrace being a werewolf, you make products to help but not suppress, you fought the ministry and you haven't attacked anyone for being hateful."

Oh… Well, it sounded cooler when he put it like that. George had simply done what needed to be done. He decided it was probably time to change the subject before it got too awkward…

"So, do you live here?"

"Oh no, I'm here for the meeting like you."

"Shh!" The door popped open and Terry stuck his head out, a mildly panicked look in his eyes. "Don't tell him anything. He doesn't know."

Andrew's hand flew to cover his mouth. "Merlin's sassy pants! I'm sorry. I had no idea. I guess I was just a little star struck." Terry snorted and George realized his mouth had fallen open. He shut it and turned back towards Terry, trying to look mischievous instead of painfully curious.

"Meeting, huh?" Terry scowled and showed them both inside.

"Shut it."

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry." Andrew said again. George laughed and shook his head.

"Don't worry. I still don't know what's going on. Just that there are at least five werewolves, six if you include me, involved."

"Who else do you know is involved?" Terry asked in confusion as they headed up the stairs to room 221B (it cracked George up that the two Ravenclaws had chosen the same number as Sherlock.)

"Hannah. She let it slip on accident."

"Was that when that woman insulted you?" George nodded his head as they reached the door.

"That was impressive by the way."

George just shrugged. Terry reached for the door and beamed. He pushed it open and George was immediately hit with several scents that all had two things in common: they were familiar and they were werewolves.

He followed Terry inside and grinned helplessly at all the faces that looked back at him. Aside from Terry, Michael, Hannah, Ernie, and Andrew; Justin, Dennis, Alanna, Richard, Theodore, Adrian, Ivaylo, Henry, Charles, and Anna Louis were also sitting in the room.

"Oh good we were worried you were going to forget." Michael gushed. He rushed forward with a platter of meats and offered them to George. Rover perked up at the smell and pressed forward. He was practically begging for the treat. George internally rolled his eye before taking a few pieces and thanking Michael. He chewed on a bit of beef before speaking up.

"So what's up?"

Terry ushered him forward to a cushion at the head of the group. Rover puffed up at the fact that he was in the lead position. Where he belonged.

George rolled his eyes again.

It was quiet for a moment, and there was a strange tension in the air. It made George uneasy and a little sad if he was honest. He didn't want his friends and fellow werewolves to be unhappy. It was kind of feeling like it was his duty to make sure they were happy and well. Maybe it was the alpha in him.

Terry sat down and swallowed twice before opening his mouth. He seemed to be the designated speaker. "We've all asked you here because we would like your… aid." He glanced at Michael who gave him a thumbs up before continuing.

"As you know, we're only allowed to travel in two woods now, and it's getting… difficult."

"They're not terribly spacious and we keep fighting. We've nearly hurt a muggle several times."

"It can't go on like this." Michael stated.

"Charles over here," Terry indicated the dark haired boy and he inclined his head in acknowledgment, "has told us that we're allowed to go to different countries during our change so that would solve the room problem, but not the fact that we keep attacking others."

"You told us last time that you and Fred had several wards that stopped you from attacking others. We tried your suggestion during our last transformation, but they didn't fully prevent us."

"Which has led us to the conclusion that it isn't just the wards that give you the restraint from attacking." Michael declared. They all looked immensely proud of themselves and like they expected George to praise them for their brilliance. He was still confused.

"And?"

Terry started and blushed. "Oh. Well, we think you have control and restraint because you're an alpha. "

George thought about it and nodded his head. "That makes sense."

"So you will?" Justin rushed eagerly. George furrowed his brow, once again confused.

"Will?"

"Well, we only have three weeks till the next moon. We'll need to start familiarizing ourselves with your commands." Ernie explained. George sighed and willed Rover to calm down.

"I'm confused. What is it you want from me?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious?" Hannah asked. "We want you to start a pack and lead us."

Oh.

_Oh._

That was something completely different. He hadn't even-he'd never-him? Surely there were better qualified people-but then, he was an alpha.

Wow.

So. He hadn't seen any of this coming. He really hadn't. He was a little speechless and very honored.

"You want me to lead you? All of you?" The effect of his words was immediate. The entire group of werewolves all wilted and shrunk in on themselves, looking horribly small and hurt.

"We understand if you don't want to. If you'd rather find different people." Terry stammered. George blinked and tried to keep his mouth from dropping open. He was only partially successful. They thought he was rejecting them? No, he was thinking the opposite. He'd have to watch his words. He had a lot more power than he'd been aware of. He could destroy his pack (!) if he wasn't careful.

"It'd would be an incredible honor, and my genuine pleasure to lead all of you."

Terry gave a toothy smile and leaned forward. "Brilliant."

-o-o-o-

They had spent the rest of the afternoon getting better acquainted. He'd tried out a few commands and nearly laughed at how well everyone took it. He'd told them all to 'relax' with his alpha voice and they'd all promptly gone lax. Henry had fallen onto Anna who just wrapped her arms around the boy. It seemed like it should work.

Unfortunately, he was now back at the flat and he was confronted with cleaning the dishes from the dinner and drink Hermione and him had enjoyed.

Oh the joy.

He filled the sink with water and soap magically before waving his wand at the offensive dinnerware. They flew into the sink and landed with a soft splash. He regarded it all warily before giving his wand another flick and stirring them around in the soapy water.

A crack sounded behind him and Fred's scent flooded George's senses. He instantly found himself grinning.

"Stop that. I'll clean them up, Pack Leader." George turned to see Fred beaming at him. He had a massive hickey on his throat that made George snort.

"So you knew about that then?"

Fred shrugged as he took over the washing. "Of course. They needed to be sure I wouldn't mind traveling with them."

George froze halfway to the couch.

"Sorry?"

Fred snorted. "Don't even, George. I'm coming with you still. You'll simply give an order not to attack me and it'll be fine. "

George wasn't sure he wanted to risk that. It put entirely too much up to chance. "It's not up for discussion." Fred said simply. "Sit down. I'll make us some tea." George opened his mouth to argue but decided he'd just broach the subject later. He sat down and watched as Fred pulled out four cups.

Four?

He blinked twice before two loud cracks filled the air. Harry and Neville appeared in the middle of the flat. They beamed at George and promptly stepped over to him.

"Have fun?" Neville asked casually. George raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He didn't mean it as a question but that's what it came out as.

"Nope, no changing the subject. We're here on a mission, Neville." Harry declared before turning back to George. "Alright, you want to charm Hermione?" Harry asked. He took the seat across from George and grinned roguishly. Neville joined him.

"Umm, what? Who invited you over?" George glanced to the kitchen where Fred had his back to him fixing tea. It was shaking slightly. As if he was laughing. Git.

"Fred. Do you want to win Hermione?" Neville asked. George looked between the two and weighed his chances of actually getting out of the conversation. They were very slim. Despite how much he did _not_ want to have this conversation.

"Yes. She does not wish to be won."

Harry looked at Neville. "That didn't sound terribly convincing." Neville nodded his head and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I'm not sure he really wants her."

"And as her best friends we can't tell him any secrets without his real commitment." George growled in annoyance.

"Yes. I'd love to be with Hermione. Nothing would be better. I have had dreams about being allowed to touch her hair and kiss her."

Harry raised both his eyebrows and Neville simply grinned. "Perfect."

"We're going to tell you how to make her book-loving heart positively melt with five basic steps."


	33. Chapter 33

Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.  
Open your eyes,  
Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me.

_Queen "__Bohemian Rhapsody"_

* * *

George wasn't really sure how he found himself sitting with Harry and Neville talking about Hermione. He figured it was probably because he'd been a little out of it because of the whole 'pack' thing.

"Steps, huh?" George asked. He tried to keep the laughter out of his voice but he wasn't entirely successful.

"Yes. Because Hermione is a _hopeless_ romantic. She adores it."

"Remember in fifth year when Lavender found her stash of love stories under the bed?" Neville asked Harry with a silly large grin. Harry nodded his head and snorted.

"She nearly died. But she loves romance, so you're going to woo her. Sappily." He grinned.

George could do that. He really liked Hermione, and if romance was something she liked he was man enough to do it for her. "Step one," Harry started while Fred came in and set a pitcher of tea and a tray of cups on the table. "Flattery."

"I already flatter her." George stated as he fixed himself a cup of tea. He'd tried that when he told her he wanted to date her. She'd literally disappeared as quickly as she could. Maybe he'd done it wrong?

"We're not talking general flattery. We mean indirect things…" Neville paused for a moment and Harry took over.

"I couldn't meet Ginny yesterday because I was working all day so I sent her an owl with a photo of the sunset I'd taken. It said: 'I saw this when I was flying and it made me think of you because the sun is almost the same color as the gold flecks in your incredible eyes.' Something indirect that she'll think is incredibly romantic."

"Damn, that was smooth, Harry." Fred complimented. "I didn't think you had that in you."

Harry smirked. "I try."

"And don't forget about the flowers. She really loves them. A lot." Neville added before continuing. "Step two: Gaze. She loves it in films or stories when a bloke is caught staring at his bird. Stare at her."

"How?" George asked as he settled back in his chair. If he was going to have to listen he might as well pick up any real tips they gave.

"Long stares. Not to heated. You don't want to undress her, just let her see that you're enraptured by her."

"Yes," Neville cut in, "Romance, not lust. We're not going for creepy here."

"Step three:" Harry cut in loudly before George could get a word in. "Touch. Not inappropriately, we're not talking grope. But a large difference between friendship and relationship is the way you touch. Simple ways like holding her jacket out for her when you're about to leave-"

"She sighs wistfully every time I do that for Luna."

"Offer her your hand when she's coming down steps or needs extra balance. Hold your arm out for her to hold, open the door for her and guide her with your hand on the small of her back, offer her a hand when you go through a crowd so you don't get separated. Brush her hair back-"

"Another thing she swoons over."

Harry smiled good naturedly. "It's getting colder, so you can offer her your cloak if it gets chilly. Unfortunately she's ridiculously sensible so she will probably never need one."

"Step four: show her you're going to stick around."

"How do you suggest I do that?" George sipped his tea. He didn't want to sound too annoyed. But he had shown her. He'd kept going to her and asked her out. He hadn't let her down yet.

Harry and Neville stared at each other. "Stay around. Surprise her with visits. Floo her at night to chat. Don't just make it work related."

"Step five: romantic gestures. We'll say it again. Hermione is a romantic. Use it to your advantage."

"Write her little notes, send her flowers, invite her to romantic locations, dance with her, and if you can sing, try serenading her."

"However," Harry cut Neville off, "do not embarrass her."

Fred looked at the trio before raising his tea cup. "You know, I'm a little surprised by how much you know about wooing Hermione. One might start to question your intentions."

"It's not like that." Harry assured.

"Hermione's special, which you both know. She is one of the most loyal people I've ever met. She talked to me when no one else was. She happened upon me in the middle of a few Slytherins on my first day. I was just the chubby kid that was nearly a squib and had lost his lame toad and they were picking on me because of all that. She instantly eviscerated the other kids with her words and dragged me away to find Trevor." Neville let out a huff of air that could have been a laugh if it wasn't for the slightly sad and distant look in his eye. "I lost Trevor every night that year, but each morning he was always back in his cage. I learned a few years ago that Hermione would find him. She even replaced him a few times. Apparently some owls liked to snack on… anyway. She has a way of always putting other people first and it's incredible and makes her a fantastic friend, but it also makes her easy to take advantage of. She can defend herself, make no mistake. There is no force on earth like an angry Hermione Granger. Still… We really care about her and want her to have everything she deserves. She's a lot of the reason we have who we have. She deserves the same."

A loud crack filled the air, causing Fred to jump and nearly spill his tea. Hermione appeared in the middle of the room, her hair mussed, her clothes rumpled, and her brown eyes tear filled.

"Ha-Harry? I think I'm going to need your help." She shook a little as she spoke, and all the boys were standing before she'd even finished. Harry had his wand out and a serious expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"My flat… I think I better just show you." Harry shot out of the chair almost as quickly as George. They were both by Hermione's side, followed promptly by Neville and Fred, before she could blink twice. She glanced around in mild surprise before taking Harry's arm. George and Neville gripped their own wands and they all disapparated together.

George ignored the disorientation that occurred after apparating and looked around to find Hermione's door in front of him.

It was jarred open, the wood around the handle was broken and there were splinters littered across the floor. The notable part wasn't the broken door but the red (Merlin let it be paint) words that were written over the door and wall.

_Enemies beware. The Chamber of secrets has opened again. Mudbloods shall be slain._

"I didn't touch anything." Hermione stated. Her voice was getting strong again, something George would have been grateful for if his blood hadn't been pounding in his ears and tinting his vision red.

"Hermione," Neville gasps while Harry instantly starts waving his wand at the door.

George couldn't see straight. His vision was read and Rover was pushing at ever part of his conscious, begging to be released so he could destroy the men who attacked Hermione and then dared to desecrate her home. Wait. Men? Why did-oh. George took a deep sniff and felt his lips lift up in a snarling grin as he recognized the scent.

"Harry." His voice was double layered again with Rover. Harry, Hermione and Neville instantly directed their attention to George. "I know the scent."

Harry's eyes widened a bit followed by a timid smile. "Really? Well, that's convenient. Who?"

"The same men who dared to attack us." And, okay, hi. His voice was getting deeper and raspier. More wolf than human. Harry was starting to give him an odd look as well.

_Kill. Maim. Destroy. Make them pay. Kill them. KILL THEM!_

Rover's chant grew louder and more insistent, making George's head pound even more than it already had been. His eyes were definitely hazel now. His body was actually aching now. His skin felt entirely too tight and his bones were vibrating. Which, consequentially, was the weirdest feeling. He felt a little like he was about to transform into a wolf, but he couldn't, it wasn't time.

Rover howled in his head, rage and hate and bloodlust echoing everywhere and drowning out almost everything else. He needed to run, he needed to destroy, he needed to throw his head back and _howl_.

"George?" A hand touched his cheek, the cool flesh shocking against the seriously overheated skin on his face. He growled but kept his eyes focused on the redscarletrageblood words. Rover was getting control. He needed to back away, to leave but he physically couldn't. The rage had come too swiftly. Too uncontrollably. It had never been this bad.

His legs shook and George could have sworn he felt his bones attempt to break. He opened his mouth and tried to suck in a lung full of air but couldn't. He tried his nose instead and his lungs _finally_ worked.

His nostrils filled with the scent of Hermione and Rover eased the slightest bit. George's eyes flickered down a little as another hand cupped his other cheek. Hermione stood in front of him, her brown eyes full and terrified. George couldn't look at anything else.

"I need you to look at me. You have to calm down. I'm fine." She smiled falteringly, "I'm safe. You and Rover both kept me safe last time. Harry will catch whoever did this. But you need to calm down. Your eyes are completely brown."

George didn't know how to calm down. He wasn't in control. Hermione frowned and furrowed her brown, considering George's face. "Okay." She said after a moment. "I need you to do something for me. I'm going to count, and I want you to inhale when I reach three, and exhale when I reach six. Do you think you can do that?"

Rover loosened control and George nodded his head. He could do that much. Hermione smiled brilliantly, her eyes squinting and her teeth showing. "Brilliant! Alright, ready? 1. 2. 3." She gave her head a little nod and George inhaled. Hermione gave him and approving smile and continued. "4. 5. 6." She waited for him to exhale before continuing. "Again. 1. 2. 3." A pause and George inhaled, "4. 5. 6." Hermione did that several times until George had a handle on his breathing again. The iron fist around his lungs was gone and he wanted to go limp at the relief.

"Smashing job, George. I've noticed your clenching your fist really tightly. Can you loosen them for me?" George hadn't realize he'd even made fist. That was new. He loosened his grip, wincing when his knuckles cracked. He gave his hands a little shake and then started. Something was dripping down his hands. He glanced down and hissed in a breath. It was blood.

Rover tightened his grip on George's mind with a growl.

Hermione frowned down at the hand before looking back up at George's eyes. She clucked her tongue. "And you're fully brown again. Rover, can't you let George loose? I need him to help." Hermione rubbed the side of her thumb against his skin.

George couldn't do anything but growl. Hermione sighed. "Then you leave me no choice. I apologize for this. I promise we'll talk about all of this later-with no running and I'll even surrender my wand so you can be sure-but I need to snap you out of Rover's hold." Hermione blinked twice and licked her lips before offering George (who was still freaking out) a timid smile. She leaned forward slightly, adjusted her feet so she was closer-

And then she kissed him.


	34. Chapter 34

To believe I walk alone  
Is a lie that I've been told.  
So let your heart hold fast  
For this soon shall pass  
Like the high tide takes the sand.  
At the bitter end  
Salt and liquid blend  
from the corner of my eye  
All the miles wrecked,  
Every broken step,  
Always searching, always blind.  
Never fear! No!  
Never fear.

_Fort Atlantic "Let Your Heart Hold Fast__"_

* * *

There was a gap between when Hermione kissed him and when George realized that was what was happening. Rover had controlled the immediate response (which had simply been bafflement as to why Hermione was pressing her mouth against his.) Then Hermione tilted her head and pushed, and realization struck George like a blow to the head. And both Rover and him mentally reeled back in shock.

George's mind went utterly quiet in a cool rush. One second his mind was on over drive with both of his halves fighting and the wolf controlling his _human_ body, and the next second his mind was just empty.

Because, you know, Hermione Granger was _kissing_ him. George Weasley.

And she was _good_ at it.

George didn't think about why. He focused on the sensation of her lips (so soft) against his. It wasn't a customary first kiss, polite, gentle and quick. At least none that George had ever been part of.

Hermione kept _moving_. She rolled and pressed and broke away and came in again, hard and soft, fast and slow. It was amazing. George literally was incapable of thinking. He couldn't do anything but feel. He'd wanted to kiss Hermione for a while. Since before he'd actually admitted to liking her. Rover had wanted to kiss her since he had met her.

If he'd had any idea she could kiss like this he'd have snogged her months ago. Forget Ron.

Hermione pulled away, her eyes bright and hopeful. "George?" She ventured quietly. George finally managed to kick his mind in motion, a second before Rover took back over his mind. He mentally surged forward and reclaimed his limbs. He put up the best mental barriers he could and forced Rover back.

Rover went with a snarling growl. _We'll talk later._ George said to his wolf. He sucked in a breath and realized a bit distantly that his limbs were shaking. He didn't know if it was because he'd just been kissed by Hermione or because he'd just had an internal war against a wolf. Either way, he wasn't sure he could depend on his feet to keep him up. That was embarrassing.

Hermione gave his shoulders a little shake and George realized that she was still waiting for him to let her know who was in control.

"I'm in charge. George that is. Rover's scowling on the sidelines."

Hermione nodded her head, her brow furrowed. "Umm," Neville piped up, "I don't mean to be a bother, but what just happened?" He stepped forward as he spoke, surveying George with a frown. Harry was standing a few feet to his side, his wand still extended from where he had been going over the words.

"Well. I'm not really sure. Nothing like that has ever happened before. Rov-The wolf just took over my mind and body. He got really pissed off."

"You mean that's never happened before?" Harry asked. George shook his head.

"No. I'm not even sure what it was about the words that made him so angry. He couldn't even take my body over when we were attacked."

Neville's brow furrowed and Harry raised his wand back up before mumbling something that sent a strange grayish smoke out of the tip of his wand.

"Harry? You think it was a spell?" Hermione stared at the smoke that was now swirling around Harry's leg as long tendrils of it started to snake out and explore the rest of the room. George looked down at Hermione and realized she still had her hands on his shoulders. Something swooped low in his stomach. Rover stopped sulking and started focusing on the warmth of Hermione's small hands.

"I think it's a good possibility." A tendril of smoke by Neville's leg turned a startling shade of yellow. Harry grinned viciously and surged forward as Neville stepped back. "Hermione, you, Neville and George need to leave. I'm going to call a few more Aurors in. We have to process this scene."

"Right." Hermione nodded her head firmly and dropped her hands from George's shoulders she took his hand instead and pulled her wand out with the other one. "George and I will head back to the twin's flat. You can find me there if you need a statement. Neville, you might want to spread the word among other werewolf supporters to be careful. " Neville nodded his head and disapparated. Hermione followed suit and apparated away with George in tow.

Fred was pacing around the living room when they reappeared. He rushed to them immediately , eyes locked on George. "What the devil happened? I felt Rover taking over. It was like that time of the month. I thought you were transforming. How was that even-

"We're not sure." Hermione cut in. She let go of George's arm (much to his chagrin) and went over to the kitchen where she began to make a pot of tea. Fred guided George to the couch and sat beside him, shuffling closer every second. George sighed.

"Relax, Fred. I'm in control again. Rover's not even trying for control. I think he's as confused as I am about the whole affair."

"Harry suspects a spell and I agree with his assessment."

"Wait-what are you on about?"

Hermione came back to the living room with three mugs and a pot of tea. "Harry suspects that George's mind was altered by a spell. I agree with him."

"Someone has something like that?"

"I don't know." George replied with a shake of his head. He repressed a shudder and sent calming thoughts to Rover who was getting agitated at the thought of something else controlling when he got control. "But we need to warn other werewolves about it post haste. And work on an antidote or represent. I couldn't physically move when it happened. Rover had control of _my _body. It was like a transformation in the way that I was only viewing what was happening… but I was more aware."

"Well," Fred declared around a sip of tea. "That rather complicates life now, doesn't it?"

"A bit, yeah." Hermione just shook her head.

"You two are hopeless." She sipped her tea and gave a pointed look to Fred. "Angelina lives in the same building as me. You may want to go see her and explain why there are going to be Aurors all over it."

"Why Hermione Granger, are you trying to get rid of me?" Fred asked with a disbelieving grin. Hermione nodded her head.

"I am indeed. I'm not above bribing if I need to." Fred shook his head.

"No, it's not needed. Thought I am morbidly curious about what you would have bribed with. No. I'll just go see Ange. George," He turned towards George with a serious frown. "You floo me if _anything_ happens. Understand?" George nodded his head in mock seriousness and Fred stuck his tongue out before disapparating.

It got very quiet very quickly. George was actually a little impressed by the level of quiet. It was like an actual physical presences. Like test day at Hogwarts when McGonagall would stand over his and Fred's shoulder to make sure they weren't cheating. He half expected to be able to turn around and find himself face to face with a pair of narrowed, unimpressed eyes behind glasses.

However, George had already said what he wanted, and he was used to having McGonagall stare down his back, so he stayed quiet. This was Hermione's idea. She could do the talking.

Which, you know, would help if she actually did a little talking.

Fine. George was going to have to man up. He set his tea cup down and inhaled. He'd need a lot of air for this. "Okay. I'll start. I like you, as I already told you. You're an incredible person and I really enjoy having you in my life. I like joking with you because you have a wicked sense of humor that almost no one gets to see and you have this little sparkle in your eye when you do it. You're just about the smartest person I've ever met but you don't make people feel stupid or inferior anymore unless they've pissed you off. You're a genuinely nice, caring person and you have the patience of a saint. Seriously, you put up with Harry and Ron who are two of the most difficult people to be best friends with on the planet. You're pretty but not stuck up and you have really nice legs. I'm not going to do anything about any of that though because above all those things I like _you_. I like being around you and talking to you and being your friend. I'd rather not try anything else-no matter how incredible I think it'd be- than lose that because I'll take you as a friend because I want you in my life." And hello, word vomit again. He needed to work on that.

"Are you-are you serious? Do you mean it?" Hermione refused to meet his eyes and George fought an internal panic attack as he replayed all that he'd just said. George realized he was in trouble. Hang it all because Fred was right and he did ramble when he got nervous. There was nothing for it. He sighed and stared at her downturned face. She really was quite pretty. "Which part? Did I mean it that you're too important to lose so I'll take you however I can get you?" George exhaled and nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Thank you," Hermione practically whispered. "My-my friendship has never meant that much to anyone. I've never had someone actually be frightened of losing it."

"So, where does that leave us?"

"I… I think we should try a date or two. We won't label ourselves as anything until we decide if we want to risk it."

It was logical. Very Hermione-esque.

George could go with it. He nodded his head. "I can do that."

-o-o-o-

Two days later found George washing up dishes while Hermione wrote down answers to all the questions he answered. He'd forgotten about her book in all the chaos of the trial and following attacks. Harry hadn't reported back about the defacement of Hermione's door or the 'spell' that caused George's little freak-out.

"So you had a detention your first day of class every year?" George gave his head an absent nod.

"Yeah. I mean, why break traditions?" He wanted to turn the tables and ask her a question, but he was terrified about what the answer would be. He still hadn't even gotten the courage to ask why she'd run out on him when he'd first confessed his feelings. He was scared to mess things up.

Hermione's stomach decided to provide him with the perfect excuse. It growled, loudly. Hermione instantly blushed and George grinned.

"Hey, Fred and I are going to eat out with Angie in a half hour. Want to join us?" George asked causally. Rover was fairly near flailing mentally. Hermione flipped another page of her notes and nodded her head as she absently scribbled a few lines out.

"That sound nice."

_She's going on a date with us!_ The wolf practically squealed. George was a little alarmed at how excited Rover was because that meant he was that excited and Merlin, he just sounded like a bird.

Again.

"Brilliant. It's Italian, if you're okay with that." Hermione glanced up briefly, a beatific smile gracing her lush lips. (_Calm it Rover_, he was getting a bit creepy.)

"Italian is gorgeous." She glanced down critically at her soft maroon robes before looking back up at George. "Is this too casual an outfit? Should I change?"

"It's a muggle place so you probably want to go with nice muggle clothing. Hermione nodded her head and pointed her wand at her robes. They transformed into a nice maroon dress that fell to just above her knees. She took two sheets of paper out of her notebook and rolled them up into sticks before tapping them with her wand twice. They transformed into sticks. George watched, spellbound, as she pulled her hair back and began to twist and tuck her hair until she had a bun. She stuck the two sticks in it and pulled her hands away.

"Neat." George mumbled with a grin. Hermione smiled bashfully and smoothed the bottom of her dress.

"Is it nice enough?"

"You look beautiful. A true veela of the night." Hermione laughed out, clear and bright, making George's cheeks actually hurt from how widely he was grinning.

George stood up and adjusted his own shirt, glad he'd gone with the dark gray shirt because it matched hers fairly nicely.

"Ready?" He asked, offering her his arm. She blushed faintly and took the offered arm, her eyes sparkling.

"Whenever you are."

* * *

_A/N: __So, everyone remember when I said I was going to move this thing along faster? Yeah? Well… Apparently I lied. I'm seriously killing myself. I have a plot point I really want to get to but I keep getting sidetracked with little stories and my characters keep talking. Like, a lot. That being said, I'm now making myself get back on target. Time will start moving if I have to drag it kicking and screaming. (If, you know, time can kick and scream.)_


	35. Chapter 35

I want to walk the same roads as everybody else,  
Through the trees and past the gates.  
Getting high on heavenly breezes,  
Making new friends along the way.  
I won't ask much of nobody,  
I'm just here to sing along.  
And make my mistakes looks gracious,  
And learn some lessons from my wrongs.

_Jason Mraz "Sunshine Song__"_

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure where she was. George apparated them to the restaurant and then spoke to the maître d' before she had. He was currently validating their reservations.

George rocked back and forth on his feet in front of the restaurant beside Hermione. They were waiting for his Fred and Angelina to appear.

Hermione stood patiently by his side, neither rocking like George, or commenting on his rocking. It had only been a minute or two, but the silence was apparently getting to George.

Hermione wasn't quite sure what to do. She'd only been on two first dates in her lifetime, and both times had been to a special occasion. She'd gone to the Yule Ball with Victor, so the entire evening had already been coordinated (until Ron's rude behavior.) She'd gone to Kingsley's inauguration and that to had meant her evening was planned out.

She wasn't terribly sure what one did on a free form first date. Truth be told, she wasn't terribly sure how to date period. She had been best friends with Ron years before they dated. Their relationship had changed remarkably little. It had really just involved more touching and snogging.

She hadn't gone out with Victor long enough to really know what it was like.

"Sorry we're late! This looks like a really nice pick, George." Angelina stepped up to Hermione and George, dressed in a lilac robe with Fred right behind her. Fred still had a goofy, large grin on his face. It made Hermione smile in return. She hope her future fiancée looked that happy whenever she said yes to him.

"That's alright. The maître d' is finding us a table." Hermione explained. The man in question walked back out to them as she finished. He waited patiently for her to finish talking before smiling and beckoning to the building.

"In questo modo." _(This way)_ He intoned before turning away and going into the restaurant. George followed after him and everyone else followed him. He led them to a large, circular booth. Angelina and George took the outside edges, with Fred and Hermione in the center. They all sat down and were approached by their waitress a moment later. She was about their age, with pretty large, brown eyes, silky hair, and a thin figure.

"Vuole iniziare ad ordinare da bere_?" (What would you like to drink)_ The waitress asked as she handed everyone a menu. Hermione bit her lip and tried to figure out what she might have asked. Most restaurants started with drinks, right? What was Italian for drink? Why couldn't they have gone to a French restaurant? She spoke that fluently. George glanced at Fred who shrugged before mouthing something. George nodded his head again and smiled charmingly at their waitress.

"Avremo il vino rosso." _(We'll have red wine)_ George declared. Hermione looked up in surprise and blinked at George. He winked back at her as the waitress nodded and headed back to the kitchen.

George Weasley spoke Italian. Of course.

Hermione wasn't going to think about how… alluring he sounded when he spoke it. She was going to ignore the way his voice went deeper and smoother.

Damn.

"How long have you spoken Italian, George?" Hermione managed. She was a little surprised she could actually summon words. George flicked his head, flipping his hair out of his eyes before giving her another dazzling smile.

"For a few years. Mum made us all learn a language." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, picking up his menu. "Hogwarts doesn't teach any foreign languages so she decided that she'd make us all fluent before we attended. I haven't used it in a while, so I may be a little rusty."

Hermione shook her head, picking up her menu. A second later, she lowered it and looked across at Angelina who had come to the same realization. Both the girls turned to their dates, who were trying and failing not to look amused.

"Just tell me what you like and I'll order it." George said. He was still grinning wide enough that his dimple was showing. It made something stir in Hermione's chest, which she promptly ignored. Slow. She was taking things slow. There wouldn't be any snogging or strong feelings tonight. Whatever this was, she wanted to make sure it was something that would last. She wanted it to work and grow into something beautiful and strong.

Hermione rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Why do I have the feeling that you brought us here to gloat? She elbowed George lightly and he chuckled, catching her arm and linking their hands again under the table. Hermione bit her cheek to stop herself from grinning too widely. His hand was deliciously warm and the callouses felt nice against her much smoother hand.

"And if I did?" Angelina and Fred were searching through their menu together, pointing out different phrases to each other. It gave George the chance to lean over and whisper lightly in her ear, "Maybe I think you're worth trying to impress."

Hermione wasn't able to stop her shiver as George moved back. He grinned smugly and opened his mouth to respond before his nostrils flared. His eyes widened and his mouth clicked shut right before his nostrils flared again.

What had he smelled?

"Qui è che si il vino rosso."_(Here is your red wine)_ The waitress reappeared with a tray of cups and a bottle of red wine that she promptly poured. "Cosa desidera ordinare?" _(What would you like to order?)_

George glanced around and Hermione smiled. "Surprise me." George nodded his head and ordered two of some item off the menu while Angelina and Fred ordered a spaghetti.

"So…" Hermione said after the waitress left to get their dinner. "Italian." George shuffled closer with a grin.

"Yes, Italian. Are you having trouble getting past that?" Hermione shook her head playfully.

"No," She responded coquettishly, "I'm just wondering if it was your idea, or Rovers. Honestly though, I didn't know any of you spoke a different language outside of Charlie. I've never heard Ron or Ginny use any."

George shrugged and sipped at his wine. "Ginny speaks French fairly fluently, if not happily. Ron was just never particularly adept at languages. He can speak a bit of Spanish though."

"You all speak different languages?"

George nodded. Fred grinned at them from across the table. "I 'sprechen Deutsch." He offered. "Habe ich gelernt, auf fünf."

"He speaks German and he learned at five." George translated. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"Mum hat uns gelehrt, alle eine andere Sprache für den Fall das wir je hatten, England zu verlassen. Sie wusste nicht, dass wir gefangen, wenn Voldemort zurückkam werden. Wir wollen nicht darüber reden, dass viel, weil es nicht wirklich kommen nicht in Gespräche." Angelina snorted and shook her head a little.

"You're incorrigible." She informed him. Hermione turned to George. He smiled and explained.

"He said that mum taught us the languages so that we could get around in different countries if Voldy came back. We don't really talk about it because it doesn't usually come up."

The waitress appeared with their food.

"Vuoi essere bisogno di qualcos'altro?" She asked casually. George shook his head at whatever she said.

"Niente da mangiare, grazie, ma io ho una domanda." He said with a smile. Fred leaned over to Hermione.

"He told her we didn't need anything else." He explained.

"Certo." The waitress gathered up their menus.

"Sapete dove posso trovare un negozio di fiori?" George stopped her before she could leave. Fred furrowed his brow.

"He's asking her a question."

"What?"

"I'm not sure." They waited for George and the waitress to keep talking.

"Certo. Quale è la data?"

"No, questo è il mio gemello e la sua fidanzata. Lei è con me. E 'il nostro primo appuntamento. Avete un negozio di fiori nei pressi di qui o di un bel posto per camminare?"

Fred grinned. "Oh, of course. She asked which was his date and he told her that you were."

"Sì, c'è un bel parco di un isolato di distanza. Avrete bisogno di prendere un esterno sinistro, per poi dirigersi verso la fine del blocco. Sarà sulla destra. C'è un negozio di fiori altri due blocchi in basso a sinistra." The waitress explained and gestured with her hands. George looked pleased with her response."

"That must be our directions to the park." Fred translated. Angelina looked on amused. Hermione was amazed at how well Fred spoke Italian.

"Questo è meraviglioso. Non si conosce il tempo? Pioverà?"

"He's asking if it will rain."

"No, dovrebbe essere asciutta. La tua data è abbastanza carina." George blushed at whatever the waitress said and glanced at Hermione shyly before responding.

"Già ... Sono una persona molto fortunata."

"He just agreed that you were lovely and that he was quite lucky.

Hermione blushed as they kept speaking. "So, you speak Italian as well?"

"No, he's the only one that speaks Italian. I only speak German and troll."

"But you just understood what he said." Hermione knew she was staring like an idiot, but there was no way that Fred hadn't spoken Italian. He was far too good. He understood it well.

"No, I understood _George,_ not the Italian. That's why we learned different languages. I don't have to speak the language George is to know what he's saying, I just read him. We now know the equivalent of three languages."

"But-" Wait, why was she arguing this? It was true, she'd seen it happen. Fred hadn't translated a word of what the waitress had said, only George.

"We can finish each other's sentences, what makes you think I'd need to speak the language he was to understand him?" Hermione didn't answer. She wasn't having trouble believing it, she was not wanting to believe it. Fred and George were the closest two people could be. They knew everything about each other. Fred could be deaf or blind and still know exactly what George was trying to tell him.

It hurt Hermione's heart a little. She was quite certain that she wasn't that close to anyone.

"Sorry about that." George said, turning his attention back to the group with a smile. "How is the chicken?"

Hermione took a bite and nearly moaned at the luscious taste.

"God, that's gorgeous." She approved. George beamed and they went to eating. They didn't talk too much, but, much to Hermione's relief, it wasn't awkwardly quiet.

"So, what was she talking about?" Hermione asked casually.

"Oh, she just asked if we were all here on dates, then asked if the _Molto carino_ girl next to me was my date."

Hermine raised an eyebrow, loving the way the words fell off George's lips so simply and sinfully but wanting to know what she had just been called. "_Molto carino," _she repeated. "What does that mean?"

George leaned in again and whispered in her ear. "Very cute. And it's so very true." His breath was warm on her and he smelled so very nice. Hermione knew she was blushing. She wasn't sure if it was from his gaze or proximity but she was. Since Fred and Angelina were deep in conversation, unaware that they existed, she decided to take advantage of their distraction.

She leaned in, pausing a moment with her body pressed against George's arm and her breath against his ear before speaking. "Well, that's alright because I think you're trés beau."

George's eyes lit up and his body trembled lightly. Hermione smiled and sat back in her seat properly, a small smile gracing her lips.

She might be better at this dating then than she'd initially thought.

-o-o-o-

"Bella notte." George murmured as they made their way to the park. Fred and Angelina were a few feet behind them. Hermione nodded her head, her eyes locked on the bright stars that littered the sky above them.

"It is indeed."

George raised his eyebrows in pleased surprise. "You know beautiful night in Italian?"

"A song in a movie I used to love was called Bella notte."

"Neat. You'll have to sing it for me sometime." George whispered as they passed the park. Hermione's eyes shot to it before looking back at him curiously. George loved that about her. She was curious and didn't mind showing it.

"I have another place to stop by before we go there." He explained. Hermione nodded her head and clutched his arm a little more tightly.

Hermione gasped when they stopped at the flower shop. He promptly bought her a 'forget me not' and handed it to her. He led her back outside and then nearly fell backwards as Hermione pounced on him.

Hermione was in his arms with her arms around his neck before George even knew she was moving. She put her head between his neck and shoulder and held on as tightly as she could. He blinked twice and tried to calm Rover-who had no idea what to do with the new proximity-and realized she was mumbling something into his skin.

Hermione kept talking into his chest and George had no idea what to do. He wasn't sure if she was crying or what was happening. Part of him was really enjoying the feel of Hermione in his arms and being surrounded by her scent, the other was terrified she was hurt. She didn't smell unhappy, she was quite the opposite in fact.

George didn't know what to make of it.

"Hermione?" he asked when she stopped sniffing.

"You knew my favorite flower. I mentioned it a week ago and I didn't think you were actually listening." She sniffed and stepped back, grasping the aforementioned flower tightly. "I just… You're incredible, and the other night I- I'm so sorry. How could I have left you? How could I have not trusted you enough to even try?"

"Hey," George interrupted, feeling his heart expand. Hermione was happy, she wanted to be with him. "It's in the past. It's cool. I ignored my feelings before getting the courage to say anything. It doesn't matter though because we're trying it _now._" He offered her his arm again. "What do you say we return to your flat for tea and telly? No pressure. Just the two of us enjoying the others company."

Hermione smiled and sniffed her flower. "I'd like that."

* * *

_A/N: I've added a new poll. I think it should be fun. It's not Harry Potter exclusive ;)_


	36. Chapter 36

I had been split into two sections.  
Here is my heart and here is my song.  
There are too many prophets here.  
I was a silent partner,  
I know the part of the forest where you shouldn't go.  
Now out of the woods and out in the day,  
I see there's too many prophets here.  
Strike on, zero.

_A. C. Newman "Prophets__"_

* * *

Hermione lowered herself to George's couch gracefully. She crossed her leg over the other one and leaned back in the cushion. She had two pictures in her hand and the corner of her mouth was quirked up in a small grin.

George loved it when she grinned.

This was the second week they'd been dating. They'd been on a total of three actual dates, and had spent several evenings in together. Just writing and reading. It was something George would have considered the epitome of lame a few years ago, but now he just enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"So," Hermione asked as George sat down on the cushion beside her. She propped her feet up on his lap and he took them quite happily. Hermione had learned, and accepted the fact that he desired and enjoyed her touch at all times. Rover just enjoyed feeling her warmth and inhaling her scent. The touch didn't have to be sexual or romantic.

"So?" George hummed as he rubbed her socked feet.

"So, how did you-oh that's nice- how did your session with the others go?"

George had spent the morning working with the other werewolves. He was practicing simple commands on them. So far it had gone off without a hitch. They were going to try something a little more difficult tomorrow. It was a week until the next moon. George could already feel it in his skin. They'd decided on a location already so they just had to make sure that George could control all of them.

"Brilliantly. I made Terry sit still while I levitated Michael around the room. I was worried he'd panic with that one but he maintained himself very well." He paused and tickled the bottom of Hermione's foot, relishing the laugh she gave. "It's still kind of weird to have them obey my commands. I thought Rover would get power hungry but he doesn't. He mostly feels responsible. He really cares about each of them."

"Of course. They're his own kind. He's also part of you." Hermione stated before writing. She was onto his senior year now. George hadn't gotten to read a lot of it, but what he had read was quite well written. It was funny but cut to the heart of a lot of real issues they'd been faced with.

"Meaning?" Hermione looked up over her papers and wiggled her toes. George grinned and resumed rubbing them. Hermione nodded her head in approval before returning her attention to the papers.

"Meaning that anything that was part of you would obviously feel protective of others."

George silently rubbed Hermione's feet for a few moments before shaking his head. "Nope. Still not getting it."

Hermione set her papers aside and sat up fully so she could look at George more clearly. "George, you are a very caring person. If you deem someone important you look out for them. If someone is in your protection? You do whatever it takes to keep them safe." Hermione shrugged and leaned back, picking her pages back up. "It's something I've always admired about you."

And George had nothing to say to that.

They dropped back into silence for a few minutes before Hermione wiggled her toes again. George raised his eyes to see Hermione staring at him with a small frown. "May I ask a question?"

"Of course."

Hermione dropped her eyes and bit her lip before looking up at him slowly through her lashes. "Why haven't you kissed me since that night?"

George didn't have to ask what night she was referring to. He'd only kissed her once. He couldn't again.

George knew he had a possessive streak. He'd always had one. He was very protective of what he considered 'his.' Now that Rover had joined the party, he was terrified of what would happen. Rover already got incensed whenever Hermione sat next to another guy. What would he do if she broke up with them and kissed someone else? He might go on a rampage.

George was certain that once he had Hermione, well that would be it. Nobody else would ever be allowed to have her. He would allow no one else to do the things George would do to her. Every inch of Hermione's smooth, soft, pale skin would be his. He'd prove it with marks. He'd mark her with his teeth, with his tongue, with his hands, it didn't matter. Hermione would be his and the world would know it.

And no matter how much Rover wanted it, wanted _her, _there was no way that Hermione would be prepared for him. He'd overwhelm her. They would have to deal with it some other time. For now he simply had to take it slow. Because he'd be unable to stop if he let go. He'd have her, forever.

It would start with a kiss, but it would end with a severely jealous and over-protective boyfriend.

George decided honesty would be the best policy. He wouldn't have Hermione thinking he wasn't trying to kiss her because she was unattractive. She was very attractive. To George _and_ Rover. "Because I'm worried how Rover will react."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "You think he'll dislike it?" George squeezed Hermione's foot and smiled.

"Quite the opposite, actually." Hermione mouthed the words. 'Opposite?' and then her face turned a bright red. Her mouth dropped open in a tiny 'o' of surprise and understanding and she instantly averted her gaze. Her ears were even red. George grinned at that revelation. She was really too cute. "Yes. I want to make sure I can control him before I pursue anything further. Physically at least." Hermione blushed even redder.

"Come on. I'm going to take you to get a chirro. It's sunny out so that bloke should be open."

"If he's managed to stay in business." Hermione added.

George laughed and helped her into her jacket. She slipped on a pair of shoes and they made their way out the flat.

"Hermione, George. It's lovely to see you two together. Are you going to watch the dinglehoppers dance tonight?"

Luna and Neville stopped right in front of the couple. Neville smiling at Luna like she had just told him how to solve world hunger.

"Not tonight, I'm afraid." Hermione said calmly. George grinned.

"You'll have to record it for us." Luna shook her head.

"I'm afraid they're quite camera shy. Perhaps another time?"

"That'd be lovely." Hermione assured the blonde. She smiled pleasantly and tightened her hand around Neville's hand.

"Well, we have to be going. Enjoy your date!"

"See you later, Hermione." Neville called over his shoulder.

"You know," Hermione said quietly as she watched Neville and Luna disappear around the street corner. "I have never seen the two of them fight."

"To be fair, I've never seen Luna fight with anyone." George replied, watching them walk away as well. It made him long for something, he wasn't really sure what.

_Mate._ Rover informed him. _They smell the same. We want that._ George kind of had to agree. He did want that.

"She yelled at Harry once. It was rather incredible."

George turned towards Hermione with wide eyes. "She _yelled?_ What did he do? Kill a wrackspurt?"

Hermione laughed, a sharp, quick sound and shook her head. "No. He wouldn't listen and there wasn't time for him to be his stubborn Only-I-Know-What-To-Do self. So she told him: Harry Potter, you listen to me right now!"

George turned back to look at the empty street where they had been. "Incredible."

Hermione nodded her head sagely. "Yes. Harry can make anyone yell."

It was George's turn to laugh now. They walked across the alley and out onto the main road. George spotted his vender and gave Hermione a beaming smile.

They ordered the fried donuts and George led them to a bench. Hermione took a bite and instantly grinned.

"Oh, that is _gorgeous._" George grinned and brushed a bit of powdered sugar off her cheek.

"Told you. You would do better to just take my word as irrefutable fact." Hermione laughed.

"I would, would I?"

"Why if it isn't miss Mangey-Grangey. Hermy the bookwormy." Hermione stiffened under George's hands at the drawling voice. George sat up straight and turned around to flatten who ever it was that had just insulted his date.

"Excuse me?" He growled. Hermione gripped his arm between both her hands, holding him in place.

"Still the same chubby cheeked girl we knew and loved back at Hogwarts, ay?"

"What do you want, Terrance?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting a date?" The man-apparently Terrance- asked. Hermione glared and George had to bite his tongue to prevent another growl. "Who am I kidding. No one would ask a fang-toothed, squinty-eyed, loser like you out on a date." He laughed harshly and Hermione stared back at him with a shocked expression. "You've been reduced to hanging out with werewolves! You're their bitch!"

And then, with a screeching laugh the wizard twisted into the air.

"Who is he to try and make you feel so damn small?" George asked the question with a fierce frown. The growl was clear in his voice and he didn't care. That boy had reeked of Slytherin.

"He doesn't." Hermione took her left overs and tossed them into the trash before dusting off her jeans. "His name is Terrance Dosenger and he was in the same year as Ginny. He disliked me because I beat out his sisters score regularly." Hermione straightened her robe. "Besides, my mother has informed me of how plain I am since the day I was born. He simply reminded me of the fact." Hermione closed her eyes and pulled her hair back in a quick knot. George knew she could feel his gaze on her. She probably thought he was judging her. Reevaluating her because of what that chubby wannabe had said. She was wrong. So very wrong.

"He said you're chubby cheeked and squinty eyed."

Hermione grit her teeth and swallowed. Apparently those particular words had hurt. "Yes, he did."

"That is a complete farce. I've never seen someone with a nicer figure. You have high cheekbones, not chubby cheeks."

Hermione flushed, she hadn't expected that. George felt a warmth in his stomach at the sight.

"And you're eyes are brown, a rather fetching shade of it actually."

"So?" Hermione asked, her cheeks turning a rosy shade.

"How could I tell what color they are if you were squinty eyed?" George stepped closer and lifted her chin up.

"You are foxy and unbelievably attractive. Remember in the flat? I want you so badly I'm scared I won't ever stop. Merlin, if you could just see yourself like I see you. Hermione, you're beautiful." George had a quick chat with Rover and then made his decision. He brought his hand up a little so he was cupping her cheek and kissed her.

There was a second of stillness, then Hermione brought her arms up as George drew her closer by wrapping his arms around her waist. It was just as wonderful as George remembered. Hermione was simply a good kisser. He smiled into Hermione's mouth as their lips continued to dance together for another moment before breaking away and giving her a soft smile.

"Anche la luna non può brillare fuori voi." (Even the stars can't outshine you.) He whispered in her ear before offering her his arm. She took it with a shy smile and they walked back to the flat. He'd just kissed Hermione, and the world hadn't gone crazy.

There might be a little hope out there for him after all.

* * *

_A/N: Ku__dos to the girl who caught the language thing. ;) I can speak French and Gaelic. My grandfather insisted each child learn a different language in case we ever needed to move to a different country. We have German, Spanish, French, Italian and Japanese covered in my family. Plus English, of course. ;) I also am quite adept with ASL (American sign language) I had a deaf friend for several years._

_I've added a new poll. I think it should be fun. It's not Harry Potter exclusive ;)_


	37. Chapter 37

Oh simple thing  
Where have you gone?  
I'm getting old  
And I need something to rely on.  
So tell me when  
You're gonna let me in.  
I'm getting tired and  
I need somewhere to begin.  
And if you have a minute  
Why don't we go talk about it  
Somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything.  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?

_Keane "Somewhere Only We Know__"_

* * *

"Fred! Will we need anything else? Any extra items?" Hermione called from the kitchen. George sat down on the floor and dropped his head into his hands. He hated transformation days. His entire body just ached. He was extra tense this time. He wasn't sure what to expect from the transformation this time.

He'd have to control an entire pack of wolves.

"No, I've got the extra bandages and blankets. You got all the food and potions, right?" Fred replied with a shout from the bathroom.

George suppressed a whimper at the noise and fact that his twin and girlfriend were insisting on joining him. They flat out refused to let him go alone. Fred had laughed when he suggested it.

"I've packed them all up. Oh-make sure to pack a few cotton blanket. Michael is allergic to wool." Hermione dropped another sandwich into her cooler. "You know what? Never mind that. We can just transfigure one of the wool ones when we arrive." Fred walked into the living room nodding his head.

"Then I dare say we're ready." He dropped a small bag onto the table and stopped by the bar, resting his arms on the counter and smiling at Hermione. "It's nice having an extra helper. It's a bloody pain doing all this by yourself."

Hermione sealed her bag. "I imagine." She said wryly. She looked across the room and frowned when her eyes landed on George. "George? Are you alright?"

George shrugged his shoulders and tried not to scratch at himself. Everything tingled and itched and he felt like his skin was trying to suffocate him. Rover thoughts were a constant whine in the back of his mind, making his already agitated skin crawl with nerves. He didn't want to come out tonight, and not for the usual reasons. He didn't want to risk Fred or Hermione during the change. The cocky wolf that had been confident he could control all the wolves was all but gone.

"She's right, Georgie. You look a bit peaky." George raised his head and stared at Fred un-amused.

"Seriously? Peckish? I have a raging wolf trying to burst out of my still very human body and about fifty liters of unneeded hormones coursing through my body. Yes. I look a bit peaky."

"Humph." Fred grumped as he stepped away from the bar. "There is no need to be so touchy."

"Pay him no mine." Hermione hummed as she went over to Fred and added her miracle bag to his. "It's his time of the month. He's bound to be a bit grouchy."

Fred beamed while George growled. "That joke just never gets old."

"It does. It really, really does." George assured him as he pushed himself up. Merciful Merlin, his limbs ached. According to Lavender it was just memory pain. He wasn't actually supposed to be hurting yet, but his body was remembering, and anticipating, the terrible raging pain he would be feeling in an hour. It was apparently trying to convince him not to do it? George hadn't really paid attention to that part.

"Let's go ahead and get this over with. You might need to stun me when we arrive. Rover freaks out a bit at the compression." Fred nodded his head in sympathetic understanding before taking his arm. Hermione grabbed the bags up and took Fred's other hand. Rover, who would normally not look twice at any interaction between Hermione and Fred, growled. Hermione raised an intrigued eyebrow while Fred just rolled his eyes before twisting into the air. George closed his eyes against the horrible feeling of being compressed to a tenth of ones size before they landed at the hollow and he was released.

Rover, as predicted, freaked out at the additional compression and forced George to his knees as his body tried to tear itself apart so Rover could be free from all pressure.

Hermione sank to her knees in front of him and grabbed the front of his robe before pressing her lips against him.

Kissing Hermione was something that George was not going to tire of. Hermione kept him guessing: sometimes she would bend back under George's mouth, accepting the force of his kisses, and sometimes she pushed back, causing George to sway.

George reacted precisely as she had probably he intended. Rover retreated to enjoy the sensation and let George take over. He did so gladly. He grabbed the sides of Hermione's face to hold her close as she knelt in front of him. Every press of lips, nip of teeth, and pass of tongue made George feel calmer and unsteadier than the last. He dropped a hand to her waist and dragged her forward as he kissed back harder.

Hermione grinned into his mouth before her hands dove into his robe and pushed it off of him. She rolled her mouth against his, seizing his bottom lip between her own before she pulled back again and George was dragged (happily) along. She released him with a satiny lick. George moaned and tried to drop his open mouth down onto hers again, but Hermione was already leaving.

"Better?" She purred. Rover reeled back in shock while George whined. Tricky git. She'd done that to stop his freak out. It worked but now he had different problems, or had she not heard about the whole rampaging hormones?

Rover wanted her luscious lips and soft curves back. He wanted to taste her blood and make sure that she was his in the ancient way.

George blinked in shock a little at that last bit. He would _not_ be tasting her blood. Ancient ritual or not.

"You," He finally managed to pant as Hermione pushed herself up and fixed her robe, (he'd nearly pushed it off her shoulders) "are evil."

"All women are." Fred said dismissively. "Now, you are going to stay there like a good little puppy while we set the camp up. The others will be here soon and we're not kissing any of them so do not get them riled up."

George snickered at the eye roll Hermione gave him. "You are incorrigible."

"Happily so." Fred assured her as they disappeared into the woods. George watched them walk off and brought his right up. He wrapped his arms around it and rested his head against his knee. He'd go crazy if it wasn't for them.

Two cracks filled the air followed by the sound of someone retching. George stood up instantly and turned around to find six people, the youngest of which was retching.

"I'm sorry, Henry!" Hannah gushed. She wrapped a motherly arm around the young boy. Justin shuffled awkwardly on his other side.

"Well that's jolly well terrible to do." Terry quipped cheerfully. He sank to the ground beside Michael and Ernie, who were a bit too white, and draped an arm over Michael's shoulders.

"Calm." George ordered without hesitation. Michael's shoulders instantly slumped and Ernie fell against Terry looking far more at ease.

"Thank you." Justin croaked. Henry sunk to his knees and Hannah joined him. She looked up at George and offered an apologetic smile. "It's his first apparition. I didn't think about it until we were disapparating."

A series of more cracks filled the air and people started dropping to their knees all around George as the pressure of their wolf increased.

"Peace!" George ordered before checking to see who all had arrived. He recognized Andrew Alanna, Richard, Theodore, Adrian, Ivaylo, Charles, and Anna Louis. Everyone who had attended the meeting. "You will run and be free in a minute, my friends." George assured. He helped Dennis up, squeezing his shoulder before moving to help Ivaylo up. He noted Charles assisting Anna with a small smile.

It was amazing how _easy_ it was to just help the other wolves. Taking care of them was simple, and calming unlike anything else. It felt right to do it. It even made Rover relax.

"Alright, Fred and Hermione are taking care of all the technicalities. They have food, blankets, first aid, and potions. If you need anything let one of them know. They've volunteered, so don't worry about them being forced or anything. I will take care of them. Fred is a fox and Hermione's an owl. She'll probably stay in the trees for most of the night. You will be allowed to kill anything that is not human, magical, with a kid, or pregnant."

"That's a lot of restrictions." Charles commented. George smiled in what he hoped was a friendly manner.

"It's mostly precaution. No humans for obvious reasons. No magical creatures because we're trying to avoid any possible repercussions with magical law. They've kind of been on our case a lot lately and we want to make sure they have to work to pin anything on us."

He smiled at everyone before continuing. It was easier than he thought it would be. "That's partly why Hermione and Fred are here. They can testify on our behalf."

"Well thought out." Charles conceded. "But why the mothers?"

George shrugged. "Because nothing sucks more than waking up with a mouth full of fur or feathers and realizing you just Bambi'ed some poor animal."

A few snickered at that description. Charles smiled. George went over a few more rules and information about the wards.

"Alright, I think that's everyth-Hello everyone." Hermione emerged from the woods and offered all the gathered werewolves a shy smile before making her way to George's side. George looped his arm around her in a subtle show of possessiveness that Hermione didn't comment on other than to raise her eyebrow at him.

"Everything is secure." She said softly and draped her arm around his waist. "And we have about ten minutes until the moment."

"Are you taking care of the clothes?" Hermione nodded her head with only a small blush.

"Yes, and thank goodness for muggle repelling charms. I would hate to have to explain all these naked people to someone."

"Maybe I should get you to join the party." George murmured, nuzzling her cheek. Hermione shivered and clutched him a little tighter.

"And let everyone get an eyeful? People would really talk." George growled before he could stop himself and nipped her jaw.

"Don't even think of it. You're mine."

"Really?" Hermione asked dryly. George was saved from answering by Fred's timely arrival.

"All right you motely lot. The party can finally begin. He smiled at everyone before twirling on one foot and transforming into a fox.

"Show off." George muttered with a smile. Hermione giggled and stepped towards him. She shrank into her form as she walked forward so that by the time she reached George she was an owl. She jumped onto his back and gave his ear a playful tug. Fred dropped to the ground and turned his head to yip at her. They continued to scuffle, successfully distracting the group from the rising moon. George waited another minute before drawing back their attention.

"Alright everyone, strip if you want to save what you're wearing. Hermione will take care of it all. One disparaging remark about somebodies body will earn the speaker a one-way ticket out of this pack. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and began to peel their clothes off. George piled his up neatly and then stretched, loosening and relaxing his muscles before the takeover. It helped if you could relax at all.

George still couldn't get over how much clearer his head was. The scent of other wolves was making Rover much more peaceful than he'd ever been. For the first time during a transformation George didn't feel like his head was going to implode brilliantly

The moon cut through the branches and bathed all the werewolves in its light. George felt the burn of the transformation begin and dropped to his knees. He could feel the other wolves at his side ad let their sent keep him sane as the unspeakable pain consumed him. Screams echoed through the forest as their bodies broke apart before reforming into the shape of their cursed form. George forced himself to keep breathing and finally it was done. He threw his head back and howled to the night air. Other voices joined his and George fully receded to the back of his mind as Rover took absolute control.

George opened his eyes and looked around. Charles was sniffing at Hermione and Fred, who looked uncomfortable to say the least. Fred was whimpering on the ground, probably trying to gain his breath back from the transformation and Hermione was standing over him, her talons ready to tear at Charles if he came too close.

George barked and Charles froze.

This would work.

* * *

_A/N: To answer Dherea: My grandfather was a bit paranoid He was very anti establishment and wanted to make sure that if we ever needed to escape we could navigate a country__._

_I've added a new poll. I think it should be fun. It's not Harry Potter exclusive. Just check my profile and you should see a 'vote now' link at the very top._


	38. Chapter 38

What would you think if I sang out of tune  
Would you stand up and walk out on me?  
Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song  
And I'll try not to sing out of key  
Oh I get by with a little help from my friends  
Mm I get high with a little help from my friends  
Mm going to try with a little help from my friends

_The Beatles "With a Little Help From My Friends"_

* * *

"They're off again." Hermione commented with a sigh. It had been like this all night. The pack would just run. They had brought down a few animals together, but they hadn't broken any of George's rules. They'd had fun chasing Hermione and Fred for a bit before the two had gotten tired and retired back to the hollow.

"We should find a way to bottle that energy up. We'd make more off of that than we do of energy potions." Fred stretched and his back popped. He groaned and laid back down. Hermione snuggled against his furry side and ducked her head in closer to her body. It was cold.

"I'm rather amazed at how well the entire thing is going, actually." Fred mused after a moment. "I expected a lot more disobedience."

"I think a wolves natural longing for a pack mixed with the need to obey an alpha is working far better than we planned."

"See? No one can resist Weasley Twin charm." Hermione chortled and shook her head before growing quiet. She had something serious to discuss.

"So, I didn't ask earlier, but are you alright? I thought Charles was going to get you for a moment there." Fred shrugged and laid his head on his paws.

"It's cool. It doesn't faze me." Hermione would have clucked her tongue if she could have. She settled for shaking her head.

"That wasn't the first time it's happened. Was it?"

"No." Fred said evasively. Hermione sighed.

"The pain seemed worse this time." Fred shrugged dismissively and Hermione narrowed her large eyes. "You know I won't tell anyone what you tell me, or judge you, right?"

"I know that," Fred told the ground, "but it's still hard to talk sometimes. It might be a boy thing or just a me thing. I'm used to only telling George my problems. This isn't something I can tell him so I've pretty much repressed all the werewolf stuff."

"Then confide to me and I'll return the favor if need be."

Fred blinked and turned his head a little to look at her with a smirk. "I'm not sure I can."

"Then talk really fast," Hermione said. "I know it sounds silly, but if you get it all out at once, it doesn't hurt as much. The relief comes sooner that way. It makes it not seem so impossible to talk about."

"The first time he transformed George had me in his mouth before he realized who I was. After that he wouldn't stay near me for three transformations. He thinks he really scared me, which he did, but I was so scared he would get hurt or in danger without me around. If he had hurt me George would never have forgiven himself. I'm sure it would tear Rover apart as well. I think harming anyone period would tear him apart. Did you know he went for a week without sleep working on those teeth charms?"

"The ones that don't allow the chewer to bite things?" Fred nodded his furry head.

"Yes. He wouldn't stop until he perfected it and then he just passed out. Lavender threatened to separate me from my balls if I ever let him do that again." He gave a barking laugh. "Like I can control him."

Hermione hooted her agreement. "He is stubborn, isn't he?"

"Yes." Fred nodded his head. He looked back over his shoulder and grinned. "When did you start snogging him? He told me he wasn't going to because he was scared he'd go too far."

Hermione shook her head and stared at Fred warily. "First, you will stop discussing where George has gotten with me as of right now. Secondly, you didn't think I'd let that stand, did you?"

Fred shook his head and stretched his legs out. "How long till they drop? A half hour?"

"Roughly."

Fred nodded his head and pushed himself up. "Merlin it's colder out here than Umbridge's heart. We need heating pellets next time. Remind me of that? We should probably start getting their blankets and clothes ready." Fred considered the middle of the hallow before tilting his head. "Maybe a fire too?"

"No." Hermione stood up and stretched her tired wings. "Warming spells are far less noticeable."

"Of course." Fred grinned and the dup trotted off towards their packed belongings. The night was almost over.

-o-o-o-

George woke up to a pounding headache and the feel of something soft being placed on top of him. His eyes snapped open and he barred his teeth in a snarl before recognizing Hermione's wide, blinking eyes looking back at him.

Oops.

"Hermione?" He mumbled, his mouth cotton dry and, of course, covered in fur. Blurgh.

Hermione smiled sweetly and brushed a bit of his hair out of his eyes. She offered him a cup of water to rinse his mouth out which he took quite happily. "Everyone is here and accounted for. I've taken care of the injuries and Fred has cast warming spells on everyone so that you won't freeze. Just rest. We'll take everyone back to their houses."

"Don' 'ave to." George mumbled, but he was already falling asleep again. Hermione chuckled softly and shook her head.

"Georgie, when will you learn we want to?"

-o-o-o-

"I think we should wake him. It's been two hours."

"No. And put that pen down. You're not poking him again."

"Guys," George mumbled, "I'm awake. Fred. Don't poke me."

Fred laughed and Hermione started as George forced his eyes open. Fred was to his right, but George hardly noticed him. Hermione was sitting in front of him with a smile, her hair loose and falling around her shoulders in a very alluring wave of curls. She was wearing a sweater that was several sizes too big and hung off one shoulder hap-hazardously. It had a large 'F' at its center in a bright orange yarn. It was George's Christmas sweater.

She looked really good in his clothes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Georgie!" Fred piped cheerfully. "Are you feeling peachy? Anything that needs to be taken care of immediately?"

George swallowed thickly and Hermione shoved a glass of some sort of dark liquid under his nose. "Drink this. It will replenish your electrolytes and help ease any achiness that may still be lingering."

George sniffed at the dark concoction and wrinkled his nose. There were definitely prunes in there. Yuck.

"Drink up, Georgie. She made me do it so you're not getting out of it. Plus, it really does make you feel better. Even if it does taste worse than Nick's deathday menu."

"I resent that." Hermione said casually while she helped George sit up so he could drink the liquid. It tasted as terrible as it smelled, but George did feel better for having finished it.

"Feel better?" Fred immediately prodded. Hermione huffed and turned to him.

"Go to Angelina. Your twitchy and clearly want to see her. I'll not have you rushing my patient just because you want a snog."

Fred grinned manically. "Your patient huh?" He patted George's shoulder and hopped up off the couch. "That's fine. But we won't be snogging. We'll be shagging. Bye!" Hermione managed to hit him with a pillow before he disappeared.

"He is so rude." Hermione muttered before directing her attention back to George. "Do you feel better?"

"Mm-hmm." He nodded his head and blinked blearily. "What time?"

"About noon. You slept for about four hours since you last woke."

"The pack?" Hermione smiled, her eyes dancing at his choice of words.

"Fred and I roped Neville into helping us take all of them home. They're all safe. We took care of all their wounds and left the ones that don't live with any non-werewolves food."

George's stomach gurgled at the mention of food. He wouldn't be eating any time soon. Merlin only knew what Rover had decided passed for food and ingested.

"How did everything go? Fred and I couldn't always keep up."

George leaned against the back cushion of the couch and lifted his arm s Hermione could sit next to him. She went cheerfully and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"It went well. It was actually… fun. I think having other wolves to care for helped save Rover from the madness that tries to take over with the change. It got a bit dicey with you and Fred at the begin though." He stared at her carefully. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"I would have taken care of Fred. He wouldn't have been hurt. I can easily lift him."

"Seriously?" Hermione nodded her head.

"We practiced while you were out with the pack. I wasn't going to just immerse us among that many wolves without an escape plan."

"You really are brilliant." Hermione hummed in agreement.

"You should stop doubting it."

George opened his mouth to reply but had to promptly close it as a wave of nausea hit him. He put his hand over his mouth in what had to be the universal symbol for about to throw up and Hermione shot off the couch. She reappeared a moment later with a rubbish bin and a washcloth. She sat beside him again as he threw up a lot of fur and who knew what else.

Oh god that was always nasty.

Hermione rubbed his back until he was done and then helped him lean back against the couch. She placed the wet washcloth against his forehead and brushed his hair out of the way.

"Why does that even work?" George whispered. He didn't really trust his voice to go any louder with out vomiting any more, and he didn't want to vomit anymore. He hated throwing up.

"The washcloth?" Hermione asked. George nodded. "I have no idea."

George grinned. That was probably the first time he'd ever heard her admit to that. "You don't know something? Call the Auror's… you have to be an imposter."

Hermione responded my sticking her tongue out. She studied him for a moment and then took up both his hands and started rubbing at a spot just above his wrist.

"What're you doin'?" He was already feeling better.

"It's a pressure point. You can massage it and it will help relieve nausea."

"My wrist?" George asked incredulously. Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, your wrist." She continued to massage his hand. "I can stimulate most of your internal organs from your foot." She chuckled at George's wide-eyed expression. "The body is a very amazing thing."

"And oddly wired."

"Very oddly wired." Hermione agreed. They sat silently for a little while. Hermione was a godsend. She'd helped without complaint and she made George feel better just by being near. How sexy she looked in his clothing didn't hurt matters either.

"What's that?" Hermione asked out loud, staring at something on the coffee table. "A bug?"

"A spider?" George asked closing his eyes. He didn't care one way or the other.

"It's not a spider. A spider I can handle. I'm the official spider killer wherever I go because Harry and Ginny just throws things at them until they hide and plot our demise, Neville is scared of them since the battle, Ron screams like a little girl with a skinned knee if he knows one is in a hundred yard radius, Terry and Michael try to figure out experiments they can do with them and Luna wants them as pets. I'm talking about this," Hermione said, pointing to a small orange bug on the coffee table.

Orange? George blinked and looked again. It was still a neon orange color with blue wings. Huh. Was it a product Fred had been working on? It couldn't naturally be that color.

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like it." Hermione slid off the couch and shuffled closer. George missed her warmth and wanted to tell her to forget the bug and cuddle with him but he did want to hold onto what little manliness he still had.

Hermione leaned into inspect the bug but it shot backwards and off the table. It ran across the floor and under the far chair. Hermione watched it go with a frown before pulling her wand out. She levitated the chair and looked under it.

There wasn't anything there.


	39. Chapter 39

Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you  
Caught up in circles confusion -  
Is nothing new  
Flashback - warm nights -  
Almost left behind  
Suitcases of memories,  
Time after  
If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time

_Cyndi Lauper "Time After Time__"_

* * *

Hermione put the last of the dishes into the cabinet and moved to wipe the counters down. George was still fast asleep and she really had no idea where Fred was. It was probably close to wherever Angelina was at.

It was a beautiful evening. The sun was nearly set and it had filled the night sky with brilliant hues of orange, red, yellow, and purple. It reminded Hermione of the farm her grandparents had owned. She used to listen to their dogs howl at night and pretend they were werewolves.

She would never have guessed that she would find herself flying beside werewolves.

She tossed her rag into the sink and turned to face the counter. She opened her notes and went over the last chapter she had written. It covered most of the twins first year in business-her sixth year at Hogwarts.

A slight rustle drew her attention. She looked up to find George shuffling sleepily towards her. He was rubbing his eye with one hand and his blue robe was falling off his shoulders. Hermione bit her lip to keep from cooing.

"Sleep well?" Okay, her voice was a little affectionate there. George dropped his hand and smiled.

"You're still here?"

"Yes."

He smiled even wider and shuffled over to the counter in front of her. He climbed up on the seat and dropped his arms on the counter. He leaned his cheek against a hand and stared for a moment before talking again. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"Well, if you're feeling well enough, I thought we could walk to the cauldron and pick up two soups and a few roast beef sandwiches."

"That sounds smashing." George declared. He stretched, cracking his back, before sliding back off the stool and onto the floor. He shrugged his robe back on properly and offered Hermione another grin. "I'll go put on real clothes and then we can head out."

"Alright." Hermione watched him go before smiling to herself and walking to the sitting room. She summoned her purse and checked her hair in the mirror. She attempted to flatten it down for a few seconds before giving it up as naught and directing her attention towards her outfit instead. She was still wearing George's jumper. She didn't even know why she'd put it on to start with. She'd helped Fred find a few clothes for George to wear and she'd just seen it sitting on his desk chair. It had looked warm and soft so she'd just borrowed it.

She'd been quite right about it's warmth and softness.

"Shall we head off, m'dear?" George offered his hand with a dramatic flourish and a bow. Hermione grinned (again) and took the offered limb.

"I believe we shall."

George eyed her purse warily. "Don't even think about paying. You'll make Rover cry. He likes taking his girl out."

"His girl? There goes that possessiveness again." Hermione observed. George's cheeks flushed the slightest bit and Hermione wanted to woop with victory.

"Well, it's only fair. He's _you_r wolf after all."

It was Hermione's turn to blush. She ducked her head, causing her hair to cover her cheeks while she bit her lip to contain her smile.

"You look very enticing when you do that."

"What?" Hermione spluttered, lifting her head in surprise. George grinned.

"That. Biting your lip. You make me really want to lick it."

Hermione's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a little. George continued unabashed as they made their way out onto the street. "If you're into that sort of thing." He grinned at a new thought. "Or I could take over the biting bit."

"I'm not sure." Hermione squeaked.

"Not sure what?" George asked as he moved in closer. He stopped inches away from her face. Hermione blinked at him, her eyes wide and her cheeks a firey red. If he wanted to play, well, she was more than up to the task. She gathered her wits and put on her silkiest smile.

"No, George," she purred, feeling more assured when George's eyes darkened, "I'm not sure if I'll let you get that lucky." She whispered the last words against his ear before pulling away and continuing down the path to the Leaky Cauldron. It was a full forty-eight seconds before George rejoined her. He swallowed thickly and opened his mouth to say something before just clicking it shut again. Hermione smiled and added a few items to her mental list of things to try next time they snogged.

George abruptly froze next to her, causing Hermione to pause as well. "Geo-" She managed to get out before she was distracted by a rush of brown coming from Knockturn Alley. The woman (that's what Hermione thought the brown was anyway) bowelled into Hermione and lunged at George who already had his hands raised in a protective stance.

Hermione fell sideways and twisted as much as she could. She threw her hands out in an attempt to break her fall but couldn't move her left hand fast enough. She hit the ground with a crack, wincing as her hand started to throb painfully.

In a move she hadn't used for well over a year, Hermione immediately rolled over to her back while pulling her wand out of her pocket. She shot three separate spells at the brown blur as George growled. It was a truly inhuman sound that made an all-too-familiar shiver of fear run down Hermione's back.

The freeze spell missed the attacker, but the stunning spell and the disarming spell hit home. The attacker shot back a few steps and conveniently tripped over the rope Hermione shot around her ankles. She hit the woman with a petrifying spell and pushed herself up, wincing again at the sharp sting her wrist sent her.

Circe's. She'd might have broke it.

George lunged towards the now thoroughly bound figure. Hermione shot a shield spell between the two and pushed herself up so she was standing.

"Stop!" She called weakly. She sighed, swallowed, and spoke again. "Leave it, Rover. I need George calm, please?" George took a halting step back and his tensed shoulders relaxed. Hermione cradled her hand to her chest and noted that they were attracting quite a crowd of onlookers. Of course.

She sighed and stepped forward to look at their attacker. It was a girl, a little shorter than Hermione, with scraggly black brown hair. She looked as though she had spent the night in the woods. She had leaves and dirt scraped against her skin, and twigs hanging out of her hair.

She was fighting the magical restraints with all her power, her lips were peeled back in a snarl and her bloodshot eyes were nearly feral. She looked what Hermione would imagine a human with Rabies would appear like.

Hermione took a step back towards George. He was inhaling harshly through his nose and immediately wrapped both his arms around her the moment she was in reach. Hermione clenched her teeth together as tightly as she could to quiet her hiss of pain at his hand accidentally brushing her injured wrist.

"She's a werecat." George growled.

A werecat? Why would she attack George? They were essentially in the same boat as werewolves. They should be allies if anything. Surely the whole 'cat vs. dog' thing didn't translate into the human hybrids?

George squeezed her closer and Hermione gasped, not expecting the movement. George instantly tensed and released her before turning her around to face him. His eyes were almost completely dilated and hazel, Hermione noted in alarm.

"Calm down, George. It's not that bad." She brought her uninjured hand up to brush his cheek, hoping to calm him down with the touch. It had worked before after all.

Cracks littered the alleyway and Hermione braced herself for the questions.

"George? Hermione? Bloody hell! Are you two alright?"

Hermione kept her eyes locked with George's. "We're fine Ron." The red head knelt next to the bound woman and cast a spell that wrapped the woman in official Auror restraints.

"Hermione? George? Care to answer a few questions?" Harry asked cautiously approaching the duo. George's eyes were slowly becoming more green than brown so Hermione nodded her head.

"Yeah, like what the hell happened?" Ron cut in.

"Easy, Ron." Harry warned before directing his full attention to Hermione. He placed a careful hand on her back, ignoring the quiet growl George gave in response.

-o-o-o-

George's head was still pounding two hours later when they were allowed to leave. They were now sitting in his flat. Hermione was seated on the couch and he was on the coffee table with a bit of gauze. Their dinner, which Hannah fetched for them while they were questioned, sat untouched on the counter.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled quietly while he wound the gauze around her wrist in a practiced move. He would have normally been smiling slightly at the way her head was starting to lull.

"You shouldn't be. You didn't push me to the ground or decide to attack to random passerbys because you were feeling a bit catty."

George tried to smile but couldn't. "I think it was because you were with me. That you got hurt that is."

"Rubbish. She's in the same boat as you. That was hardly my first attack anyway. I never stopped being Harry's friend because of them."

That was true…

"Besides. I'm really just tired and don't care to pick it apart anymore." She smiled wryly as George tied off the gauze. Her wrist wasn't broken but it was sprained. She decided she'd have Lavender or Su Li fix it tomorrow and just settle with the gauze tonight.

"I think Harry and Ron picked it apart more than enough." She paused and bit her lip absently. George's eyes instantly snapped to the capture lip and his mind went somewhat blank at the sight. She released it after a moment and continued. "I think we can wait until tomorrow to let Fred know. I would hate to ruin his night with Angelina. Will he mind?"

"Oh, he'll be upset either way so I'm all for putting it off until tomorrow." George assured her. Her even managed to look her in the eyes, and not the lips, so he was rather proud of himself.

"Harry will be insufferable if I'm alone. He'll probably try and get me to spend the night with him and Ron. That'll be fun." And a deaf troll couldn't have missed the disdain she inflected on those words. Rover spoke before George was aware his mouth was moving.

"Then stay with me."

"Pardon?" George was thinking the same thing, but he kept right on talking.

"Stay with me. We can keep an eye on each other if anything goes bad and you won't be alone, but you won't have to deal with anyone else. I understand wanting to be alone, but not alone."

Hermione looked at him for a full fifty seconds silently. George counted. She blinked twice and then nodded her head, a small smile nudging her lips up. "Fine. We'll sleep together and I'll set a spell to wake the other if one of us starts to have an issue."

Which was a brilliant idea. George always had nightmares the night after the full moon. Setting a spell to wake the other up might save him from suffering all night.

It wasn't until they were both actually in George's bed that he realized sharing a bed was actually a truly horrible idea. All the lights were out, they were under the covers, it was warm and Hermione smelled like happiness. (Stupid and sappy, but painfully accurate. George was quite sure she'd taste like sunshine and rainbows and maybe he was turning homosexual because that thought was so gay except for the fact that he and Rover were thinking very un-gay thoughts about Hermione.) There was a lot of space between them, but George could still hear her breathing. Every fabric of his being was aware of the fact that Hermione was right there and he only had to reach out to be able to touch her.

He was a bit jealous that she'd gone out the minute her head had hit the pillow. Then again, she'd stayed up the entire night and day. She was probably exhausted.

George inhaled deeply in a somewhat desperate attempt to control his breathing so as not to let her know the affect that just being near her was having on him. Rover, who was refusing not to enjoy every inhale and the scent that came with it, told him it was a bit pointless. George's heart was also beating so loudly that it seemed to further moot the point of hiding his desire for Hermione. Hell, Hermione probably could hear his heart and each gasping breath from her side of the bed.

For that matter, George thought she could probably hear it if she was outside. Of course, there was also the part of his mind (the Rover part) that said Hermione had consented to share a bed. (non sexually, but they were still in the same bed so Rover was calling it a win.)

Or maybe George was just sleep deprived and a little concussed (even if he hadn't hit his head) and it didn't mean anything at all. Other than that they were both tired and not wanting to be alone. Hermione probably had never thought about doing anything more than kissing. (And she could kiss. Merlin's sassy pants, could she kiss.)

He was not going to cross anymore lines. It was dangerous enough to kiss her. He wouldn't be able to control Rover's more instinctual urges if they did _any_ thing else.

Hermione rolled over so she was facing George and snuggeled into his side. She brushed her lips against his throat and smiled in her sleep. "Mon cher George, si beau au clair de lune." She mumbled.

Darn Fred and his nightout.


	40. Chapter 40

Back at base, bugs in the software  
Flash the message, "Some thing's out there"  
Floating in the summer sky  
Ninety-nine red balloons go by  
Ninety-nine red balloons  
Floating in the summer sky  
Panic lads, it's a red alert  
There's something here from somewhere else

_Nena "99 Red Balloons__"_

* * *

"George! George! George! Get up-get up getupgetupgetup!" Fred's voice chanting in George's ear woke him with a start. He realized three things. It was still dark, Fred was shaking him frantically, and his arms were full and something warm was resting against his chest. He blinked blearily, no longer noticing that Fred was still telling him to get up, and looked down.

Hermione was looking at Fred with a very un-amused expression through her curly hair.

"What are you on about? This is the first time I've slept in two very long days."

Fred stopped his shaking for a moment and looked terrified. George grinned in appreciation at Hermione's intimidation skills and directed his attention to his twin. "Why do I need to get up?"

"The Prophet." Fred declared. He had an expression on his face like it was the obvious answer. George blinked again before deciding that, no, it still didn't make any more sense.

"What about it? Is it Lee?"

Fred shook his extremely pale face and stepped back. He held something out to George.

"We can't see it-oh this is ridiculous! Lumos!" Hermione snapped the last word out and lit the newspaper up with an annoyed huff. George wasn't sure where she got the wand but he didn't think about it too long.

The papers headline read: Werewolf Attacks Werewolf Pack Near Quedlinburg Germany.

George looked up at a complete loss. "What?"

Fred nodded his head and poked the headline of the paper with a scowl. "It's true. The story came across Lee's desk a few hours ago. He shot it to me and I brought it over."

"This isn't good." George muttered, looking over the story.

"No kidding!" Fred snapped. The rogue werewolf had hurt three of the five members in the wolf pack. Two of them were in intensive care currently.

"Dosenger better not try and make anything of this." Hermione said, glaring at the paper as though it had purposefully offended her.

"I've already spoke to Harry and Ron. They know we can vouch for everyone from last night. They also know we were in Switzerland, so we weren't even close to Germany. You might get an owl from some one asking you to confirm that you were there."

"You lot won't be anymore." Hermione and Fred both froze before doing a slow turn towards George with identical frowns.

"I'm sorry?"

"You're not going to come to anymore transformations. Not after this. It'll be too dangerous." Fred glanced at Hermione, who had her mouth dropped open in surprise before commenting.

"We've been through this. We literally go over this every transformation. When will you get it through that thick skull of yours that I am not staying behind? I can feel the bloody pain, and I'm not fit to be in the flat by myself. I go more animalistic if I retain my human form. Not going isn't an option for me. It also leaves you more vulnerable and makes Rover more volatile. You can't apparate by yourself either, so good luck escaping me to transform alone."

George leveled his best glare at Fred and called on his alpha before speaking. "You are staying." He ordered.

Fred laughed. "You think you can pull the alpha on me? You're such a git! I only have wolf tendencies because of you. My wolf is _your _wolf. My link to you is what causes it. You can't order your own wolf down. Rover won't listen."

"Fine." George growled, "But Hermione cannot come. I won't put her in danger!"

Hermione straightened to her full height, and even though she was still several inches shorter than him, she managed to look down her nose at him. "Don't you dare try and treat me like The Girl."

"I'm sorry but, what?" Fred cut in. Hermione looked at him with a glare still firmly in place. "You said that like a title. There's a story there I'd like to hear."

"The Girl. It was what Harry always treated Ginny, Luna, and myself as." She started, looking back at George with a withering stare. "It's how men treat females when they imagine there is some terrible danger that they are incapable of handling. 'The Girl' is the traditional damsel in distress. She's the female that is in capable of helping or saving herself and must have someone else swoop in to save the day. She's usually quite dense and naïve." Hermione took a step towards George and managed to make him feel small.

It was an incredible talent.

"Let me make one thing very clear, George Fabian Weasley. I. Am. Not. The. Girl. You will not treat me as such or I shall treat you as her in return. Understood? I'm not some porcelain figure that needs to be saved. I can save and care for myself. I have for several years. I have a mind. I am capable to make decisions and avoid dangerous circumstances. I am also more than capable of saving your testosterone fueled arse if I need to." She took another step closer, her eyes fiery, and propped a hand on her hip. "Have I made myself clear? You will stop the 'it's too dangerous' drivel right now, or I will aid you in stopping it." She turned and headed towards the kitchen, summoning a pot of tea and several mugs to the counter. She paused three steps away and looked over her shoulder. "And George? That's not a threat. It's a promise."

She set about fixing a pot of tea while George and Fred watched on in varying levels of fright and excitement.

"Now." She ordered as she took out the milk and sugar. "You two are going to sit down so George can tell you what happened this past evening-and he can remember how well I took care of myself-and then we will all return to our places of sleep."

She brought the mugs of tea into the living room and handed one to Fred before taking a seat next to George. She handed him his mug and then shuffled closer to his side. He tentatively wrapped an arm around her and she accepted the embrace.

"So," Fred drawled after sipping his tea, "What happened?"

George figured it was just a testament to his ridiculous life that they could literally go from screaming at each other to sipping tea companionably in the matter of minutes.

-o-o-o-

"What is this?" Hermione asked as politely as she could manage (which wasn't very.) Dosenger stood in front of her with an arrogant smirk and pushed the stack of papers he had brought to her desk closer.

"It's fairly simple. I was certain someone of _your_ intellect could decipher it."

Hermione glanced back down at the papers, mainly to keep from cursing the idiot. They were registration papers for Pygmy Puffs.

"As you can see, they aren't filled out properly at all. I'm afraid we're going to have to fine Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes and nix their right to breed the poor creatures."

Hermione had had a very long day. She was tired and in pain thanks to her monthly visitor. She did not have the patience or care to be nice and play well with Dosenger. Not today.

She stood up and squared her shoulders. She had been the most feared Prefect at Hogwarts for a reason. She could intimidate and make someone else feel about two inches tall in the matter of seconds with little more than a glance.

"First, _sir,_ this is not your department. You have no business bringing me forms that are improperly filled out. Nor should you ever be looking at them."

"Why? Because the culprit is your little boyfriend? Breaking the law is breaking the law, regardless of the department. Apparently your letting his prick get to your head. Who would have thought the famous Hermione Granger would let someone fuck her and then tell her what to do."

Hermione saw red.

"I'll be informing the Minister of Magic of your opinion." Hermione said as coldly as she could. She kept her face calm but allowed the malice she felt to show through her eyes. "I'm sure he will be very interested to hear how you have just verbally, and sexually, insulted and assaulted one of his employees, and dear friends. Also, this," Hermione pointed at the papers she had discarded, "is not their form. I know. I overviewed it two days ago, and this is missing my mark." She sat back down at her desk and picked the report she had been working on before the man's arrival. "I expect you to be back in your department in the next thirty seconds or I shall call security for harassment."

Dosenger glared at her for a full twenty-five seconds before twisting into the air and apparating before.

Hermione let out a breath of air and closed her eyes. That was close. Thank Merlin she had taken the initiative and already looked over all of the twins' paperwork. She'd also charmed it so that no one but her could change it.

It had only been a couple of days since the story about the werewolf attack had come out. Speculation had arisen everywhere as to who the attacker was. Surprisingly, (or not) George had been a popular candidate. It had been a godsend that Hermione, and Fred had been there for alibis.

Harry had insisted on being the one to interrogate her. He used all his pull as the 'Chosen One' and the boy who had killed Voldemort. Hermione was grateful to his fame for that.

"Hermione, watch out-" Ron popped up beside her desk and stopped short of her at the firey glare she automatically gave. "Oh. He was already here, wasn't he?"

"Yes. Very astute observation, Ronald."

The corner of Ron's mouth lifted and he huffed out a breath that might have been a chuckle. "I imagine you eviscerated him verbally and then showed him the error of his ways?"

"I'm fairly certain he just forged a paper from the twins."

Ron's eyebrows rose in shock. "Seriously?"

Hermione leveled her gaze on him. "Do I look serious? He then made several horrible disparaging remarks about my and George's relationship." Hermione sat up and flicked her wand, summoning the complaint papers to her desk. "I told him I would inform Kingsley of what he said."

"Good girl." Ron praised, his gaze lightening. "It's about time we brought him in on the problem. He'll put Dosenger on watch. He'll have to straighten up around him."

Hermione nodded her head absently as she began to fill out the form. "I'm a bit worried about the werewolf attacks though. Do you think it might be someone Dosenger planted?"

Ron's grin dropped and he instantly stood stiffer. "No. I've got a fair idea of who that might be. Did you see the report yet?"

"No?"

Ron glanced around to see who was within listening distance. Apparently deciding that there was sufficient danger of eavesdropping, he flicked his wand in the familiar motion for 'muffliato.' "It looks like it might be Greyback."

"What?" Hermione nearly dropped her quill. Ron nodded his head with a dark look. One Hermione hadn't seen since Voldemort was alive.

"My thoughts exactly. I hope we catch him. I'd like to show my thanks for what he did to Bill. And my gratitude that the giant git took us to the Malfoy Manner. I blame him for Dobby's death."

"It's worse than just him being evil." Hermione rushed, panic rising in her stomach. "Ron, Greyback was an Alpha. If he is still alive, and attacking other werewolves, he could be forming another pack."

Ron's mouth dropped open a little. "Oh god. The attacks-"

"Would start back up. You better tell Harry to tell McGonagall to put guards on the forest again. Hogwarts would be the first place he'd attack."

"It never ends." Ron lamented before disapparating. Hermione watched the spot he'd disappeared at for a wistful moment before finishing her form.

It never did seem to end.


	41. Chapter 41

Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on  
Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby  
Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me  
Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down

_Simple Minds "Don't You (Forget About Me)__"_

* * *

Hermione pushed the door to her flat open and tried not to sigh out loud in frustration when it didn't open. She had forgot she'd put the anti-alohomora charm on it. She shuffled her grocery bags around, stuffed her wand in her bun, and pulled her key out of her pocket with a huff. She needed this day to just be over with. It had been one giant Hippogriff of a day in that she was ready to just bow to the forces of the universe so that they stopped trying to eat her.

She twisted her key and finally pushed the door open. She went into her flat and pulled the door back close with her foot before stumbling towards the counter and proceeding to dump all her bags upon it.

She reached to pull the milk out of the bag and froze. There were two things very wrong. She hadn't had to dismiss her caterwauling charm (she was still paranoid from being on the run from Voldemort for so very many years of her life) and Crookshanks hadn't come out to greet her.

Hermione carefully set the milk back down and pulled her wand out of her hair. She raised her wand to mumble an indicator spell-

And someone grabbed her from behind.

Hermione had spent the summer of her fifth and sixth year taking self-defense classes before going to the Weasley's. It had seemed a very good idea at the time, and had proved quite valuable on multiple occasions. Her training instantly came back and she acted on pure instinct. She shoved the crook of her elbow back and into whoever had come up behind her before bringing her left foot up and then down hard on the perpetrators foot. She then brought her left arm up where the face of a person would be and heard the reassuring crack of a nose before she went for the final attack of a back hit over the groin. Her captor released her and she whirled around. She raised her wand and pointed it at the mass. The revealing spell hadn't worked, so it was a cloak.

"Accio!" She shouted. Nothing happened, which meant… Oh Merlin.

"Harry?! Is that you?!"

"No," the invisibility cloak slipped off the figure and a gasping ginger was revealed.

"Oh, George, I'm so sorry!" Hermione squeaked. George shook his head and slowly straightened up.

"S'okay." He mumbled around his hand. He was trying to stem the blood flowing from his nose. Hermione bit her lip and tried not to cry or laugh. This was past ridiculous. George pulled his hand away to check the blood and grinned. "I feel like I'm testing the nosebleed nougats again."

"Here," Hermione stepped forward and raised her wand, "let me help." She mumbled healing spells over the areas she had hit. Satisfied that her spells had done the trick she mumbled a cleaning charm for the blood before standing on tiptoe and pressing a kiss to his nose.

"Thanks" George said cheerfully before scooping the cloak up. Hermione smiled and watched him set it on the table.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of a surprise visit?" Hermione asked. George beamed and lead her to the living room.

"You're home too early. I was going to fix a candlelight dinner and have it waiting for you. Now you're just going to have to watch me make it." He handed her a glass of red wine and stepped back with a grin.

"Oh-Luna has your cat for the evening." George added as he went to the kitchen. Hermione snorted and sipped her wine. "We are working on being friends, but it's a slow process." Hermione nodded her head and sat back with a content sigh as her (wonderful) boyfriend proceeded to make them lemon chicken, salad, and rolls.

He even brought cheesecake for dessert.

-o-o-o-

"It's a simple question, George!" Hermione huffed. George grumbled and shook his bag of popcorn a bit more violently than it really needed to be shaken.

"The question may be simple but the answer isn't." He insisted, again, and sat down on the couch. He put his legs up on the coffee table only to have Hermione knock them off. That wasn't going to fly, it was _his_ coffee table. He could put his feet on it if he wanted to. He put them right back up and glared for all he was worth. Hermione nearly snarled.

Fred chose that moment to walk into the room. He took one look at George on the couch, and Hermione practically vibrating with annoyance on the chair, and walked right back into his bedroom. George would have laughed if he wasn't so annoyed.

"Why not? I simply asked why you haven't talked to Dennis. He's only 17! He needs your help!"

George furrowed his brow and reminded himself that Hermione was trying to help. She was no pushover and that was one of the things he liked best about her. (Rover liked it as well but he hated others questioning his orders.) "Because it's not my place."

"But you're an older-" Hermione started again.

"I was changed a few months before him so I don't have that much experience. I'm not in Hogwarts either. When he graduates I can tell him how life is, but not before. I can tell him that it gets better the longer you keep at it, that smelling the people who make up your pack is the best thing in the world after a long day, that you just need friends to make it, but he has no reason to believe me." George sighed and tossed the unopened bag of popcorn aside. "Truth is, I have it easier. I haven't lost my brother. I have a large, supportive family. He has the DA and that's really it. His parents don't understand-they still think he was involved in Colin's death- and they hate that he's a werewolf. Other students mostly ignore werewolf students. They don't know what to make of them. We've been told most our lives that werewolves are evil. Now we're finding out they really aren't."

"But you can try." Hermione insisted, and, she had a point. George could try. It was all he could really ever do anymore, try.

"Maybe I'll talk to McGonagall about starting a werewolf and werecat support group at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "That's all I was asking."

-o-o-o-

"Is it safe to come out?" Fred asked, poking his head out of his room. George laughed and nodded his head while he fiddled with their latest product. It was a fold up castle and the folding bit was causing him a few logistical problems.

"She was only a bit upset, Freddie. Nothing to panic about."

"Easy for you to say. You can just snog her to calm her down. She's scary."

George snorted and shook his head. "I wish it was that easy. Hermione is a bit harder to subdue than that."

Fred grinned widely. "Ooh, have you tried 'subduing' her?" George shook his head and went back to his castle.

"Fine. Don't share. What were you two arguing about anyway?"

"Dennis." George said, looking up and catching Fred's eyes. He nodded his head and mouthed the word 'o' knowingly. George nodded his head. "O indeed. She's so hard to figure out sometimes that she makes me want to rip my hair out."

Fred sat on the coffee table across from him and studied his face for a few minutes. Finally George grew impatient. "What?"

"You'd look extremely odd bald."

"Thanks, Fred." He dropped his gaze back to the castle and tried to fold the left tower instead of the front gate.

"She is a bit strong-willed." Fred mused, clearly content to sit on the table and keep speaking.

"To put it mildly."

"Well, you picked her." Fred pointed out. George looked up with a dead pan expression.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

Fred stuck his tongue out. "Anyway, what did you expect? You're an alpha, you'd obviously pick an alpha female to date. Or, you know, male. If that was your thing."

"An alpha?" Fred nodded his head and picked up the shoes George had been fiddling with before Hermione had stopped over for tea.

"Yeah. You wouldn't be satisfied with someone who just bowed over and let you take charge. You need the challenge and excitement of another alpha."

Huh. Who would have thought. Fred was right, of course. Not that anyone would ever consider Hermione to be anything but an alpha girl.

Oh well. At least life wouldn't be boring.

-o-o-o-

Warmth and sand was something that everyone needed every once and a while. Especially when ones usual town was cold and wet.

Hermione could hardly believe it was October 20th. It had been four years since her and a group of other students had met for their first official 'DA' session. They decided that this year they would get together as many members of both the original and newer DA to celebrate and enjoy each others company. They decided to crash a beach in the Caribbean instead of hanging around England and Hermione was very happy they had.

It was beautifully warm outside. She was attempting to get a little bit of sun while reading. Ginny, Susan, Angelina, Hannah, Lavender, and Su Li were also sunning with her while most of the other DA members were playing a game of volleyball. A few (including the twins and Ron) were playing in the ocean.

"God I missed the sun." Ginny declared before rolling onto her back. Hermione nodded her head and flipped the page of her book.

"Don't forget your sunscreen. I'd hate to see your gorgeous skin burn." Lavender murmured from under her voluminous hat.

"Please." Ginny replied. "I am covered in sunscreen. My sodding skin is so pale that I can get a sunburn inside at night."

Hannah laughed and Lavender grinned. Angelina looked over at her from over her glasses and smiled serenely. "Fred's the same way. I'm surprised they haven't figure out a way to instantaneously cure sunburn."

"Hey, are we being talked about?" The George jogged up to Hermione and plopped down beside her. George leaned in and gave Hermione a salty, and very wet, kiss before shaking his head and spraying her with ocean water.

"George," Hermione chided with a laugh. She'd charmed her book so she wasn't too worried.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. Besides you looked too hot in your little red bikini. I thought I'd try to cool you down." He flopped back and brought a hand up over his face, blocking the sun. "Merlin this is nice. We should do this more often. Why don't we do this more often?"

"Because 'I want sun and beach' doesn't do well for an excuse at work." Hermione stated before resuming her book.

"Does for me. I'm self employed after all."

"Lucky." Su Li sighed.

"Tell me about it." Lavender laughed. "We have to work night and day. Healer training is the worse."

"Well screw all of that," Susan huffed, "I'm going to make a point to come here more often."

"Bring me with you." Hannah ordered.

"Why don't we just all buy a place? We wouldn't have to spend much. Just a cottage we could magically enlarge." Ginny suggested.

Lavender sat up and turned towards the ginger. "Wait, is that allowed? I'm for that idea. I am _so_ for that idea. Actually, when can we make that idea happen?"

Su Li laughed and pulled her friend back down. "Calm yourself, witch. We'll look into it." She looked over glasses to Hermione. "I think the sun is getting to her head."

"You're implying that her head was right to start with." Susan stated. Everyone laughed and Lavender chucked her flip flops at the Hufflepuff. Hermione smiled and turned her page. George let out an impossibly loud snore beside her.

"Oh god, he's asleep." Ginny lamented. Hermione snorted and Angelina peered over her sunglasses.

"Merlin's beard, he sounds just like Fred."

"I feel so sorry for you." Hermione instantly said, trying not to grin.

"Has he done the sleep talking yet? According to Fred you can hold entire conversations with him."

"It's ridiculous, isn't it?" Ginny commented with a yawn. Hermione laughed.

"I did last week. He fell asleep on the couch and we spent the next hour talking about singing nifflers." The girls laughed and George grumbled in his sleep before rolling over and draping his arm over her body. Hermione grinned and set her book aside to enjoy her friends and the wonderful sun.

Yes. It was a beautiful day, even if her boyfriend was a little soggy and snored.

* * *

_AN: This was mostly to skip some time and to give you a bit of a look at how their coming along. They've been dating since September 4th, so a little over a month by the end of this chapter. I love this song and frequently belt it out when I'm walking in fields. (It has to end with a fist pump and if you don't know why you need to brush up on teenager 80 movies.) _

_Anything you'd especially like to see :) More drama is coming soon. This would be the calm before the storm, lol!_


	42. Chapter 42

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

_Avril Lavigne "Keep Holding On__"_

* * *

Hermione was beginning to think that her and George were getting the hang of the whole 'transformation' thing. She already had two under her belt, and it was about to be three.

Well, in a few hours it would be.

"They seem to be getting along better this time." Fred mused from his spot beside Hermione. It was far colder than it had been during the packs previous moonlight run. Hermione was grateful for Fred's fur coat.

"Yes. I haven't seen a single leadership challenge this time." Hermione observed. Which was saying a lot since they'd gained two extra members. George had welcomed the wolves with open arms. They were in Spain this time. Hermione had suggested the venue change. She didn't tell the others why, but she was rather worried about Dosenger sending someone to attack them. If there was even a chance that Greyback was back on the scene then she didn't want to be caught in the same area twice either.

Erroring on the side of caution seemed the best idea either way.

"They're coming back." Fred observed before stretching his paws out in front of him. He stood up quickly, and Hermione joined him. She waited a moment and the pack of wolves appeared in their little clearing. The moon was starting to sink into the night sky. The pinnacle of the night had already been reached. The wolves would be calming down from here on out. Which was a good thing because they had to be tiring out.

George led the group to the edge of the clearing where a stream was. They all drank their fill before trotting back to the center. George looked around and touched noses with each pack member. After they touched his nose the wolf laid down for a brief reprise.

Hermione felt oddly proud as she watched the scene unfold.

George pressed his nose to Terry last, before playfully nipping at his collar. Terry grinned and took his spot beside Michael. He pressed his muzzle against the other wolves before laying his head against his paws. George trotted over to George and licked him behind the ear. Fred batted his face away and made a choking noise. George grinned toothily before moving over to Hermione. He laid on the ground and tugged her down so she was laying against his side. He curled his form around her and laid his head right in front of her.

Hermione loved looking at him on nights like these. His eyes were the most incredible blend of golds and browns she had ever seen. They drew her in, challenging her to an intense study. Daring her to name all the shades. Despite the far more complex color palette, they still held the same life and mischief that George's eyes did. She could tell that her George, though in the form of his 'monster' was still inside the wolf.

It amazed her how much she could actually tell each of the wolves apart.

George inhaled through his nose and panted his breath out on her. It was pleasantly warm and caused Hermione to shiver a little. She should be more frightened than she was. Shouldn't she? Surely it wasn't normal to feel so peaceful in the arms (paws?) of a werewolf. Then again, her George had never attacked her. He'd killed multiple animals who had attempted to. He'd also been very quick to subdue anyone in the pack who had sniffed at her in what he deemed to be a suspicious manner. Terry had given her a playful nip a few hours ago as an invitation to play and George had flattened him. She'd had to remind him again that the wolf was gay and that they were simply friends. Rover had been harder to coax than George had been.

Rover pulled her closer, pressing her flat against his side. He wrapped his entire body around her. Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled before opening them again and wriggling a little. She enjoyed the warmth but she felt a little constricted at the moment.

Rover reacted without pause. He flipped Hermione onto her back and pressed his body over hers. He was demanding her submission.

Really? Did he think Hermione was the type to roll over? She hadn't been pushing him away. She'd simply been trying to get a little wing space.

Hermione, not particularly caring for George's display of dominance (at least not in front of so many others) decided to fight back. Playfully. She'd back down if George got angry, but she wasn't about to just let him win without a little fight. Alpha wolf or not.

Hermione blinked up at him, allowing challenge to light her eyes before she transformed back to her human form. George stiffened above her, his eyes wide. Hermione, now in her human form again, used his distraction to push him up and over. She sat on top of him and grinned down at him, victoriously on top.

George's eyes narrowed and he quickly pressed back against her. They rolled onto their side and proceeded to wrestle for the dominance. George still had a good fifty pounds on Hermione though, and quickly won his top position back. He pinned Hermione's hands down and growled over her, his teeth bared in an animalistic growl. The clearing was painfully quiet and Hermione realized there were others in the clearing with them for the first time. Oops.

She was a bit sweatier than she had been when they started, and she had dirt, twigs, and who-knew-what-else in her hair now, but Hermione didn't really care. George/Rover was staring at her like she was the most incredible thing he had ever seen and Hermione felt like he really believed it. She reached up and pressed a quick kiss to his nose. George drew back in surprise and blinked at her for a moment. A swell of adoration rose in Hermione's chest and she wanted to kiss him. (The human him. She adored Rover and all, but she didn't care for fur in her mouth.)

George surged forward and buried his head in her neck. He inhaled deeply there and pressed his nose against her throat. She swallowed thickly, surprised by how strongly she could smell his musky, woodsy scent like this. His rough tongue darted out and licked at her neck, right over the scar that Bellatrix had left with her knife. He nipped at the spot and Hermione gasped, her mouth dropping open in surprise.

One of the wolves whimpered and George's head shot up. He growled and locked eyes with someone Hermione couldn't see. He stared for a few long minutes before standing up and letting Hermione free. She quickly changed back to her animal form and smoothed out her feathers. George gave her an affectionate lick before darting back into the woods, the pack following behind him.

"Well," Fred came up beside her. "That was… unexpected."

Hermione didn't deign to honor that with a response.

-o-o-o-

George instantly fell asleep when they arrived back at the flat. They quickly apparated the rest of the pack back to their own respective places with food and water nearby before going back to the twins flat.

Fred left to buy dittany and Hermione went to preparing their lunch. She was tired, but had a lot to do before she could sleep again. She had a meeting with an editor about the book. She'd reached the transformation and was working on capturing the terror of his first transformation.

She was probably going to self publish. She wouldn't have to worry about a agency panicking from pressure and refusing to publish her work that way.

"It's impossible. Bloody hell!" Fred snarled and slammed the door. Hermione looked up from the pork she was preparing and raised her eyebrow.

"Bad trip, Fred?"

He stopped and looked around in surprise before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry about that." Hermione shook her head and shoved the meat into the oven before rinsing off her hands.

"Don't be. You're allowed a bad trip. Mind my asking what happened?"

"Do you know that I just got stopped by ten different people-none of whom I know-that asked if I was aware I looked just like George Weasley." Fred dropped the bag of dittany on the counter and glared at it.

"Well," Hermione said with a grin, "I hate to inform you of this, but you do look just like him. I think it's part of being a twin." She started chopping vegetables for their side.

Fred almost grinned. "Well, I'm used to that. Get it on a daily basis. No. They were apologizing for that fact."

Hermione paused and turned to look fully at the irate twin. "I'm sorry, but what?"

"They bloody said they were sorry I looked like that murdering werewolf." Fred snapped. He balled his fist up and punched the wall. Hermione winced at the horribly loud thud and cracking noise that followed it. Fred glared at his hand and ran his non injured hand over the already swelling one. It healed itself.

"Where did you even hear such a preposterous thing?"

"Ten times. In the alley."

'Ten times?' Hermione mouthed. She cut a carrot with a little more gusto than was strictly necessary.

"Yes. Ten times." He grinned viciously. "I left that many slug-state people in my path."

Hermione didn't approve of fighting violence with violence-it only lowered the fightee to the fighter's level but she wholly approved in this moment.

"It just bloody never gets better." Fred grumbled. He sat down on the stool by the counter and stole one of Hermione's cut carrots.

"Hey now! At least steal the uncut ones." Fred just grinned. Hermione sighed in resignation and offered him one of the cups of tea she'd brewed for the twins. "Where did they hear that he was murderer?"

Fred pulled a paper out of his pocket and pushed it towards her while he sipped his tea. It was the Prophet. Hermione cringed before reading the headline again.

_GEORGE WEASLEY SUSPECTED IN WEREWOLF ATTACK AT CARDIFF. TWO DEAD _

"It's a farce, obviously. We all know where he was actually at. We'll prove it too, but now people think George is a murderer."

Hermione had to set the knife aside so she didn't end up stabbing the newspaper with it. "They're going to end up with a Venetian promise." Hermione muttered.

"A what?" Fred grumbled. Hermione sucked in a breath and forced herself to relax. It wouldn't do anyone any good if she lost her temper.

"Shakespeare's 'Merchant of Venice.' It's about a man who has a grudge against a merchant trying to trap him to death. More or less." That was over simplifying but Fred had no need to know what the play was about.

"In Act 3 scene 1 the character Shylock makes a promise that he will have revenge against the ones who have wronged him because of his ethnicity." She paused and then started to say the quote she'd memorized years ago. "'I am a Jew. Hath not a Jew eyes? Hath not a Jew hands, organs, dimensions, senses, affections, passions; fed with the same food, hurt with the same weapons, subject to the same diseases, healed by the same means, warmed and cooled by the same winter and summer as a Christian is? If you prick us do we not bleed? If you tickle us do we not laugh? If you poison us do we not die? And if you wrong us shall we not revenge? If we are like you in the rest, we will resemble you in that. If a Jew wrong a Christian, what is his humility? Revenge. If a Christian wrong a Jew, what should his sufferance be by Christian example? Why, revenge. The villainy you teach me I will execute, and it shall go hard but I will better the instruction."

Fred's head was tilted curiously and his eyes were narrowed in thought. "Replace the 'Jew' with wolf and 'Christian' with wizards and yeah, you've got their promise." He stirred his tea dismally. "Revenge. If we're the same in all else, we'll be the same in that. Damn. That's good."

"Not just the same. They'll be better at it." Hermione added absently.

"Wait," Fred said abruptly, his eyes wide, "that's what he's going for. He wants them to rise up in anger and put him down. It'll confirm everything."

Hermione opened her mouth to respond 'exactly' but she was interrupted by the crack of apparition and the appearance of a rumpled Harry.

"We know why that werecat attacked you."


	43. Chapter 43

I was looking for a breath of a life  
For a little touch of heavenly light  
But all the choirs in my head sang no oh oh oh  
To get a dream of life again  
A little vision of the start and the end  
But all the choirs in my head sang, no oh oh ohn

_Florence + The Machine "Breath of Life__"_

* * *

"Why?" Hermione surged forward and gripped the counter tightly. Harry made his way towards them, loosening his scarf as he walked.

"She was on something. A new drug or potion, we're not sure which."

"A drug?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yes. It stimulated the aggression center in her brain, it intensified the curse that makes her a werecat."

"That coupled with the added aggression made her lose control?" Hermione deduced. Harry nodded.

"Wait," Fred cut in with a raised hand. "Are you saying that there is a drug or potion that makes the cat take over the human form?"

"Not entirely." Harry said calmly. "The mind gets taken over but the body can't transform."

"So we have an incensed animal that can't change?"

"And can't give back control." Harry gave Hermione a pointed look and she brought her hands to her mouth to stifle her gasp.

"They used it on George." She breathed.

"What!" Fred stood up and stepped forward. "Are you telling me that someone used that bloody stuff on my twin and NOBODY TOLD ME?!"

"Shh!" Hermione hissed with a quick glance at the bedroom where George was asleep. "Keep your voice down." Fred breathed deeply and leveled a glare on her that Hermione quickly returned.

"We obviously didn't know what it was." Harry said. Fred shifted his glare to him. "So?"

"It happened the night my flat was vandalized. George apparated with us and then he started to lose control of Rover."

"That's why you kissed him?" Fred's eyes flooded with understanding and grief. "Not because you-"

"I kissed him because he was about to tear himself apart. My feelings remain the same. Regardless of the circumstances surrounding how we got together."

"Not to interrupt but you do both realize that means it's effective on werewolves and werecats. Right?"

"Who would create something like that? Why purposefully-" Hermione cut herself off. Harry was giving her a look she'd seen far too many times in their short lives. He had a very good idea who it could be.

"It's top secret." Harry muttered darkly. "I've got the concealment spell on me."

"Bugger." Hermione sighed. "They didn't ban the potion?"

Harry shook his head. "No. They don't mind that getting out. I think some people would like it to. It'll put the wolves on more of an alert that way."

"What concealment spell?" Fred asked with a frown. Hermione answered.

"It's a spell that restricts whomever it is casted upon from speaking about the information disclosed to them." She explained. "It's what they use on Unspeakables so that they can't tell anyone what they do for a living."

Fred regarded her for a moment. "Is there anything you don't know?"

"Probably." Harry jerked a bit and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a little notebook and flipped it open.

"Sorry," He said after a long moment. "I've got to go. There's been a new development. I'll let you know if I can?"

"Thanks." Harry disapparated and Fred sat back down on his stool. He sat still for a moment before laying his head in his hands.

"It never gets better, does it?"

Hermione considered that and picked up the lettuce. She tore it and began to fill the salad bowl up with the greens. "I think," she said slowly, "we have to make it better. It's horrible right now, but…"

Fred raised his head and looked at her. His green eyes were bloodshot and he had lost weight. Probably from stress. "It seemed horrible with Voldemort too. We had to put up a hell of a fight to make that better." Fred sighed and rolled his head, cracking his neck before slumping down again. "I guess we just can't get tired of fighting, huh?"

"Not yet."

-o-o-o-

Hermione felt great. People were still stupid and she wanted Dosenger to get hit by a bus, but she was still having fun. Her new dress looked smashing (thanks Ginny!) her hair looked glossy (thanks Angelina) and George was looking incredible in his tux.

"Can I get you anything else?" The waiter smiled at Hermione and leaned towards her. She smiled back at him and shook her head. George shifted in his seat.

"The cheque would be good." He said. Hermione looked at him with a frown. George avoided her eyes and glared at the waiter. He flushed and shuffled away.

"George," Hermione berated quietly, "that was rude." George sipped his water and didn't reply. He acted like that every once and a while. They'd been dating for over two months now, and Hermione was quite certain she was in love with him. Still, despite that, and the fact that they'd gotten to be quite good friends during the months before they started dating, Hermione didn't know why he acted that way. He'd snap at people at the most random times and then sulk for a while until Hermione (or Fred) convinced him to smile again. She suspected that his wolf had something to do with it but she didn't want to ask. It didn't seem like the best idea.

"The cheque." The waiter laid the cheque down on the table and moved to take the plates. He brushed the back of Hermione's hand when he did so, and Hermione's eyes widened.

That was unprofessional.

George thrust the money on the table and stood up before offering Hermione his arm. She took it, still a little surprised at how forward the waiter had been. George led her out the back exit and promptly apparated to the flat.

"George?" Hermione questioned. George shoved the door open and motioned for her to go into the flat. She did and George trailed behind her.

"He acted like a dog."

Hermione turned around to make a playful comeback and she was pushed against the door. George captured her lips in a fiery kiss. The werewolf ran his tongue along Hermione's bottom lip, and she gasped, inadvertently giving him access. Their lips were crushed together so hard, Hermione could practically feel her mouth bruising. It was an amazing feeling.

George slid his mouth down Hermione's jaw and onto her neck with feather-light touches that left her craving more. She whimpered and George scraped his teeth along a particularly sensitive spot near her collarbone. Hermione was helpless against the pleasured gasp she released, and hooked her fingers through George's belt loops, yanking him closer. George groaned and the sound made Hermione's entire body shudder. George's teeth and tongue were back on her neck, and he sucked the spot on her throat so that it started to throb. It was a deliciously naughty feeling and left Hermione a shaky mess.

"_Mine._" George growled before latching onto her lips again.

Hermione kissed back in a haze. His? He was jealous? That was what had caused the peculiar behavior earlier?

Of her?

Hermione pushed against George a little, trying to get some air so she could think more clearly. George released her mouth and went back to her neck. He latched his lips on it and sucked for all he was worth, nibbling on the flesh. Hermione was quite certain she'd be bleeding if he hadn't used the gumming gum.

It felt good, and Hermione had been wanting to explore more intimate areas in their relationship, but not because George was jealous.

Which was also a bit stupid.

"George!" Hermione gasped before pushing at George again. He growled and captured both her hands in one of his. That would hardly do. "George." Hermione said a bit more sternly. George stilled against her before dropping her hands like they'd crucioed him. He shot back and stared at her with wide, horrified eyes before twisting into the air and disapparating.

Well… that hadn't been what she'd planned at all.

-o-o-o-

Fred Weasley was really just tired of drama. Specifically werewolf drama, but he'd group pretty much any drama in the I'm-sick-of-you-and-your-shit group.

So he was displeased to get a message from Hermione telling him that George had pulled a runner.

It was more drama, and Fred was pretty sure that his I'm-sick-of-you-and-your-shit quota was filled beyond capacity.

"George!" Fred called out hopefully. He highly doubted that George would be in their old bedroom in the Burrow, but hey, he'd check it out just the same. There was no answer from the room so he pushed the door open. It was empty.

"Fred? Is that you dear?" Mrs. Weasley popped her head out of the bathroom, a duster in her hand, and smiled at her son. "When did you arrive? Are you looking for George?"

Fred nodded his head before giving his mother a hug. "Yes, mum. Have you seen him?"

"No. I haven't seen either of you." She pouted and glared at her son. "Where have you two been? You never come over anymore."

Fred laughed, despite everything else. "Mum! We were here for dinner just last week." Mrs. Weasley nodded her head.

"Yes, an entire week!"

"We'll come over for dinner this weekend, alright?" Mrs. Weasley nodded her head.

"That will do."

Fred gave her another squeeze before stepping back. "I'm going to go see if he's at the shop. See you Saturday."

He apparated away without saying anything else. He reappeared outside by an old oak tree at the edge of the lake. George and him were the only two who knew it was there. He waited for a second before climbing up it. He pushed an invisible door open and climbed up into the camouflaged tree house.

Sure enough, George was sitting into the back of the tree house with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"What in the name of Godric and his goats are you doing in here?"

"I hurt Hermione." George mumbled into his knees.

Fred sighed and pulled himself up fully inside the tree house. He shut the trap door and walked over to where George was before sitting next to him.

"Not from what I heard." Fred stated.

George shrugged. "I may as well have." He said sadly. "It's too dangerous for her, Freddie. I-I love her. I'm not ashamed to admit that. Hell, I have a wolf pounding it in my head on a daily basis."

Well that was more of a lie than saying Voldemort had a large nose. He wasn't going to have it. Not today. "George," he started, "I think you're forgetting that Hermione Granger lit a teacher on fire when she was eleven, she captured Skeeter as a bug and proceeded to keep her alive in a jar for months, she stole books from Dumbledore's tower and proceeded to study dark magic that made Mad-Eye blanch, and is commonly known as the brightest witch of her age. Hermione can handle a werewolf. Especially one that is as non-violent as you."

"Yes, but this isn't anything like that. There's a potion out there now that can make me lose my mind."

Fred sighed and pinched his nose before looking at George again. He loved George, undeniably. He considered George to be the most important person in the world, but he could be so thick. And stubborn. Worse than a Hippogriff that had caught woof of a ferret and didn't want to go anywhere but to that ferret.

"I'm not making myself clear, obviously. I'll continue, shall I? Hermione brewed a seventh year potion in a bathroom when she was only thirteen and figured out that a Basilisk was petrifying everyone, how he was traveling, and how no one had died from him that same year. She punched Draco Malfoy in the nose for annoying her-and his nose broke by the way. She not only stood up against the pig –of-a-teacher that was Umbridge, but she formed a secret society so that no one would be unprepared to fight Death Eaters. She performed a confundus charm on a boy while he was flying so that our git brother would win, wiped her parents of their memory and set them up an amazing back story in Australia whilst making it where there was no trace they had existed. She's the reason Harry and Ron didn't die in the middle of the woods and that they didn't get captured every bloody moment. She also figured out Dumbledore's ridiculously cryptic message and figured out how to defeat Voldemort. She was tortured by Bellatrix-the scars of which she proudly wears-and she still had the presence of mind to tell a lie. That woman drove Neville's parents insane from that curse. Hermione beat it and kept her mind. She's also fought in five battles that we both know of. "

He paused, regarding his still distraught twin. "I mean, first, ten points for Gryffindor because _damn _that woman has the whole bravery thing down. Second, Hermione doesn't ever need to be protected." Fred shook his head, grinning in amusement. Hermione was incredible. "You have to stop thinking that she does. Remember the forest? She let you dominate her. She could have pinned you easily. Werewolf or not."

Fred gripped George's arm. "Hermione is crazy about you. She isn't frightened of you, and she can easily defend herself. If you'd tried to do anything she didn't want she'd have hexed you-without a wand- and you'd probably be in St. Mungo's right now."


	44. Chapter 44

Picture, you're the queen of everything  
As far as the eye can see  
Under your command  
I will be your guardian  
When all is crumbling  
I steady your hand  
You can never say never  
While we don't know when  
Time, time, time again  
Younger now than we were before  
Don't let me go

_The Fray "Never Say Never__"_

* * *

_For some reason the previous chapter cut out my ending when I posted it. Here's the part it lost. If anyone thought it was a bit abrupt last chapter, they were right ;)_

George lifted his head momentarily to stare at Fred. His eyes were red with a hint of gold around the edges. Good, Fred had both Rover and George's attention then. "Hermione adores you, she flooed me within five minutes of your disappearing act. She wants to help, she wants to be yours. That's an incredible compliment. Not one you should disregard lightly."

"I-I don't know if I can control myself. What if I don't stop?"

"Then Hermione will hex you. Listen mate, I can't tell you what to do or what's going to happen. You know how I fared in divination. You just have to trust yourself and Hermione." He paused and decided a quick lie wouldn't hurt anyone. "Besides, Harry and Ron are working on a cure."

George lit up and Fred made a mental note to make sure Harry and Ron did in fact start on a cure.

"I'm going to let Hermione know you're safe." Fred declared before standing. George opened his mouth to say something but clicked it shut again. Fred waited a moment and then descended down the tree house.

He had a few people to floo.

-o-o-o-

Harry really was the best friend Hermione could ever ask for. He'd apparated over a few minutes after George had disappeared and sat beside her without another word. They'd say quietly for a few moments before Harry had started to tell her about their latest case.

They spoke for over an hour without any word from Fred. Hermione was getting worried, despite her best friend's reassurance.

Actually Hermione had had it. She'd waited patiently for over an hour but Fred wouldn't respond. He either didn't know where George was or he was helping the stupid wolf hide. And that was something Hermione would not have.

"I'm going to the Burrow." Hermione finally said. Harry froze before blinking at her.

"O-okay? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I love him, Harry." She confided. Harry's eyes widened.

"Does he love you?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't know." It was the truth, despite how terribly much it hurt to say. Harry squeezed her arm.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go over? What if he's upset?" He laid a light hand on her shoulder and Hermione had to close her eyes at the onslaught of emotion that hit her.

"Harry," She stuttered, her voice ridiculously thick, "do you remember what I said when you were too scared to date Ginny because of all that could go wrong?"

Harry nodded his head and Hermione could perfectly imagine the smile he was no doubt wearing. "There are some people, and things, worth having your heart broken."

"George is one of them. Even if he's angry with me I have to let him know he didn't do anything wrong and that I love him." She swallowed thickly and gave the hand he had resting on her shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks for sitting with me. I'll let you know if I need more help." Harry nodded his head and Hermione stood up. She let a look of annoyance take over her features before disapparating. It was better to let George think he was in trouble than that she was heart-breakingly worried.

She appeared at the Burrow and found Fred lounging in the kitchen, eating a corned beef sandwich. Hermione stood still for a moment, glaring at the surprised twin before marching towards him.

"Where has he gone?" Hermione demanded. Fred raised an unimpressed eyebrow and Hermione responded by placing her hands on her hips and intensifying her glare.

Fred sighed in exasperation and rolled his eye before lowering his sandwich. "Honestly with the hip? It doesn't work and you know it."

"Where is he?" She growled the words this time and she did not care how crazy it made her sound.

"He's in our spot." Fred answered. "And I'm not telling you because you're intimidating. You're not. Like, at all. I'm telling you because he's a git that needs to accept the fact that you're as crazy about him as he is about you." Fred took another bite of his sandwich as if that decided everything.

"And where is your spot?" Hermione asked, ignoring all the other parts of that sentence. She knew Fred was aware of how she felt. It had no reason to embarrass her. Her cheeks still flushed a little.

"A tree on the south side of the back yard. It's the sturdy oak."

"Your spot is a tree?" She hadn't meant to ask the question but she couldn't hide the curiosity in her voice. Fred nodded his head, grinning.

"You better believe it. Do you know how hard it is to get a moment alone in this house? We decided to take refuge outside." He grinned and took another bite of his sandwich. "Stole Bill's wand to make it invisible when we were young. You won't be able to get in."

Hermione raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "First? Chew your food before talking, please. Second: why am I not surprised?"

Fred just waggled his eyebrows and continued to eat his sandwich. Hermione waited for a moment before he exhaling loudly again. "Well? Will you show me the way?"

Fred swallowed the last bite of his sandwich. "Yes, because I'm just selfless like that." He pushed himself off the counter he'd been leaning against and brushed his hands off on his jeans. He dusted a few crumbs off his shirt and motioned for Hermione to follow him.

"Alright. Here's the deal. George panicked after whatever happened. He's convinced he forced you or something. He's moping. I reminded him of your kick-arse Gryffindor self so you need to confirm everything I told him."

Hermione nodded her head as they left the Burrow and headed for the trees at the edge of the lake. They walked in silence for a moment before Fred started to climb one of the oaks. Hermione followed him and a moment later they were climbing up into the tree house.

"Hey-ho Georgieo!" Fred sang cheerfully. "I brought you a visitor." He declared as he helped pull Hermione up. George was crouched in a far corner with a blanket in his arms.

"George! What the hell?" Hermione demanded. "Do you seriously think I wouldn't have hexed you to a slug state if you'd forced yourself on me?"

"What?" George sputtered, glancing at Fred with a betrayed expression. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Since your head was clearly too far up your arse to realize it, I'll make this simple for you. I enjoyed it. I kissed you back. I pushed you against a wall as well." She stopped right in front of him, her brown eyes bright. "It was _my_ hand on your arse you dolt."

Fred cleared his throat loudly behind Hermione and she instantly flushed a bright red. "Right. So I now know so much more than I really wanted. I'm just going to go back in and try to distract mum from you lots absence. Do try not to be too long, as I've no idea who she'll send out next." He walked a few feet before turning back around.

"And do not shag in my tree house. It's unsanitary." He dropped down the ladder and left Hermione with a gaping mouth.

She could just kill him sometimes.

-o-o-o-

George watched Hermione glare at where Fred had been with a dry mouth. She was angry, obviously. He really shouldn't have just run out on her, but he didn't want to potentially hurt her. He hadn't been sure he'd had control.

Hermione turned her head towards him and glared at him. She was wildly beautiful when she was angry. It was odd that he would think she was beautiful when furious, but he sure did. He couldn't even blame it on Rover. He'd found her prettier back at Hogwarts when she was yelling at them. Her eyes turned darker, more coffee colored than chocolate, her lips seemed fuller, and her face earnest. She wasn't guarded when she was angry. Her intelligence showed through more clearly and she practically vibrated with power.

Fred was right. Hermione was a witch that was not to be trifled with.

Rover hadn't said anything since they'd apparated to the tree house. He'd gone quiet with shock and remorse. Even with Hermione angry and in front of them he was keeping quiet.

"Come on. We're going for a walk." Hermione offered him a hand, which he took, and pulled him up. George allowed her to do so before she went down the steps. George followed her and she led them into the woods at the back of the Burrow. They led to the little village over the hill. Fred and George used to explore it when they were children. Hermione didn't speak until they arrived at a small clearing. She eyed the area critically until she spotted a stump. With a quick glance at George she made her way to the stump and sat down.

"Alright. We need to talk. I want to know why you ran."

"I forced you-"

"No." Hermione shook her head. "No. You're smarter than that. You know I would hex you. I think there was another reason. What was it?" George sighed, his entire body slumping a bit. She was too perceptive.

"I wasn't sure if my control would hold." Hermione dipped her head.

"Thank you for your honesty. What can I do to make that easier?"

"Huh?"

Hermione shrugged. "You're fear. How can I relieve it? Would it help if you had a code word for when your control was slipping? You already have the gum so you can't turn me."

"I-I'm not sure." George was the opposite of sure. He was mostly confused right now, actually.

"I don't mind you disapparating to cool down. I do mind you disappearing without telling me anything." George stared blankly, his mind trying to understand. Hermione's gaze softened and the corner of her lips lifted in a gentle smile. "I'm not leaving you, George. It'll take more than a fight and fangs to drive me away."

George opened his mouth to reply when a cold presences he hadn't felt since the war washed over him. It was one he'd first discovered in fifth year, when Harry passed out on the train. A dementor.

Hermione shot up and grabbed George's hand, hauling him up as well. "Protego!" She shouted out before backing into the woods. Another cold presence came from behind them and Hermione spun around. She shot another shield spell frantically before dropping down and hiding behind the boulder.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione cried, to no avail. George started to frantically search his pockets.

Where was his bloody wand?

Oh Merlin and Circe, it was still sitting in the tree house. Hermione would have to be the one to do the patronus. The only spell she'd ever had trouble with.

"No, no, no, NO!" Hermione chanted as the dementors burst through the trees. It's faceless gaze landed on the corner that her and George were tucked away in. The wolf was trying to claw its way out of George, wanting to protect and destroy.

"Hermione, the patronus!" George hissed. The dementor was getting near enough to suck. George could already feel despair. Why wasn't she casting the charm? He'd rather keep his soul, if it was all the same to her.

"Bloody stupid prick!" Hermione screeched, George blanched, at the icy feeling coming from the dementor, and the fact that Hermione-I'm-the-perfect-prefect-Granger, had just swore.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She bellowed the words again, and this time a bright light burst from her wand. The light charged at the dementor as it took a very familiar form. It had strong legs, sleek fur, pointed ears, and a long, graceful tail.

It was a beautiful wolf.

George was helpless to the feeling of delight that flooded him at the sight. It might have been from the Dementor flying away, but George doubted it. He was sure it was fully because of the fact that Hermione's patronus had changed to a wolf. If that wasn't a sign that she loved George, then he didn't know what was.

The patronus flickered and the dementor from the other side of the woods. Hermione stared at her disappearing patronus with her mouth opened in shock and George acted on instinct. He shot his hand out and grabbed Hermione's wand.

"Expecto PATRONUM!" His patronus burst out of the wand but it wasn't a fox as usual.

It was an owl.

Huh. I guess the whole give away could work both ways.

The owl swooped down and drove the other dementor back. George flicked the wand and drove it back into the woods right as another bright light filled the woods. It was a lynx, Angelina's patronus.

"Fred!" George called out. "Get mum out! There are two of them."

Fred appeared, trailing behind his patronus. He crouched next to George, and Mrs. Weasley appeared right behind him.

"Not bloody likely, Georgie." Fred panted. "What are they doing here?"

"We're not sure and my wands in the tree house." Hermione stole her wand back and glared at George.

"I've already told Ron what's going on." Mrs. Weasley declared. She helped Hermione up while Fred pulled George up. They ducked back through the woods, wands at the ready.

First stop, George's wand, second stop, the Burrow.


	45. Chapter 45

You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
Help me hear the music of my heart  
You've opened my eyes  
You've opened the door  
To something I've never known before

_N Sync "Music of My Heart__"_

* * *

It was a week and a half till the next full moon. Hermione wasn't sure why, but it was all she could think about. It seemed as if they had gone through a full moon just days before. They hadn't obviously, but that's what it felt like.

Hermione was a bit tired of the moon. It dictated George's mood a lot of the time-or he blamed his moods on the moon- and it was getting fuller which meant he was getting grumpier.

That was what Hermione was going to blame their date fail on. She was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. (And it wasn't because she was still feeling a little giddy from seeing his _owl _patronus.)

"Thank you," Harry said politely, offering Hermione a supportive smile. "You both have been most helpful. George, if you follow Ron, he'll get your signature on your statement and you both can be free to leave." George nodded at the Auror tiredly and followed his baby brother out of the room. Hermione watched them both leave before turning towards Harry who was studying her suspiciously.

"Yes?" She asked innocently, signing her own name on the bottom of the statement she'd given.

"You're smiling oddly. What happened since you left?"

Hermione tried not to beam, honestly. "George's patronus was an owl."

Harry's mouth dropped open in a silent 'o.' Hermione nodded her head. "I think-I think we're going to be okay."

Harry nodded his head and gathered up the various papers that he'd had her fill out. "Me as well. I'm not sure why, but you two work well together."

"Is it naïve to think it will last?"

Harry shook his head and walked around the table. Hermione joined him at the other side and the two started towards Harry's office. "No. You both have managed to not tear each other apart yet so I think you'll make it."

"Hey, George is ready if you two are." Fred informed Hermione and Harry as they left the room. Hermione nodded her head and walked over to where the werewolf in question was. Fred followed right behind her.

She knew he would be worried. She just hoped he wouldn't stay too long. She wanted to tell George she loved him and then kiss him. Possibly even make him howl.

-o-o-o-

Fred was not taking a hint. At all. Hermione gave him a quick peck of a kiss at the Ministry right before they'd apparated back to the flat. Fred had followed, of course, and now he was fixing them a pot of tea. Hermione was sitting beside him touching nothing but his elbow.

His _elbow._ Yeah. Not working for George or his wolf. Hermione loved him and he wanted to snog her and actually tell the words to her.

_Told you it was love._ Rover gloated. George internally rolled his eyes and tried to move his arm closer to Hermione.

"And it was just like Harry's fifth year." Fred growled from the kitchen. "What are we going to do? They're sending Dementors at you now!"

"That's what doesn't make sense." Hermione said, George stilled and focused on her voice. Rover was absorbing every syllable and cadence and savoring it. This was his mate. Well, the woman he had chosen as his mate. He would have her someday. Hopefully soon.

_Calm down. We've only been dating for two and a half months. It's a bit soon to be talking about forever. Give it another month._

And wow, he really should be more freaked out about even thinking about forever, shouldn't he? Hermione shuffled slightly closer and her scent filled George's nostrils. It made everything in him feel warmer and George decided it wasn't too crazy to be thinking about forever.

"How did he knew George would be at the Burrow? It's not as if he typically goes over there on weeknights."

Fred paused and lowered the pot he'd been pouring tea from. "You're right. They even found you in the woods." He grabbed the cups and made his way around the counter. He handed a cup to George and Hermione and then sat next to Hermione. He got to touch more of her arm than George was.

He sipped his tea grumpily and tried to focus on what they were actually talking about.

"You think he was looking for mum?" Hermione shook her head adamantly.

"No, Molly said that the Dementors went straight for us in the woods. They didn't head towards the house."

"So how did they know you were in the woods?"

"I'm not sure yet." Hermione said simply.

"Well, until we know I'm going to stay right here." Fred declared. George whipped his head over and found Fred trying not to crack up. Hermione looked annoyed and slightly amused. "Kidding!" He yelped when she smacked his arm, "Merlin. I can tell you two want to be alone. I'm guessing you didn't get a chance to shag in the tree house so I'll just give you the time to here." He hopped up and took two steps towards the kitchen before turning back to the two stunned figures on the couch. "But not on my couch. Again, it's unsanitary."

He disappeared with a crack.

"Prat." George mumbled fondly. Hermione shook her head and scooted closer to George. George waisted not time in turning to face her. Her brought a hand up to cup her cheek and pressed a light kiss to her soft lips. "Hey you." He whispered. Hermione smiled up at him, her eyes dark and glittering in the amber light.

"I love you." Hermione breathed out and Rover very nearly keeled over in George's head. He went very still and then exploded with emotions in his head. His chest tightened and a nearly painful sensation welled up in his gut.

There was something undeniably incredible about hearing someone say they loved you. George cupped her other cheek and pressed another tender kiss to her lips. "We both love you." He said earnestly, hoping she understood what he meant. He was an oddity-no denying it- and he knew she accepted him for that, but he still feared she might leave him.

Hermione's eyes lit up even more brilliantly than they had been. The emotion in them was overwhelming and George had to suck in a breath to save himself from whimpering.

And then Hermione was kissing him and George wasn't aware of much of anything except that Hermione was unbelievably hot and warm and everything he kind of really wanted in his life. She straddled his waist and suddenly she was all George knew. His senses were saturated with her and it was incredible. She was all he could see, hear, smell, taste, and feel. That hadn't happened since he'd become a werewolf.

It was too much.

George pushed at Hermione, panting frantically as he tried to keep calm. He couldn't lose his calm around her. He didn't know, couldn't predict, what Rover might do. Hermione leaned back and looked at George in confusion. "What is it?"

"I can't… Too far." George responded, trying to fill his lungs. Hermione furrowed her brow and George closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her face. He needed to figure out how to test his control without endangering her.

-o-o-o-

"You are moping." Fred declared. He had just apparated into her flat, took one look at her sitting on the couch with a chocolate frog and made his declaration.

"Please Fred, not now." Fred nodded his head and took the seat next to her. He did the best he could to be silent for three minutes before looking over at her and smiling. "Now?"

Hermione tried, but she grinned anyway.

Fred beamed at the small grin and pressed on. He was stubborn that way. "He's being barmy. I have an idea though."

"How do you even-never mind." Hermione shook her head. Fred knew everything about her relationship. It was just something she had to be comfortable with. So that included him knowing that George was against any intimacy with her other than kissing because of his precious control.

"So, he wants to figure a way to test his control. I say we do it for him."

"What are you even on about?"

Fred grinned and hopped up, offering his hand. "Do you trust me?" Hermione was forcibly reminded of a movie her parents had taken her to see during one of her summer vacations when she accepted the hand and mumbled 'yes.'

"Good." He apparated them to a different flat that Hermione instantly recognized as Harry's, Ron's, and Ginny's.

Ginny was sitting at the front of a table with a quidditch supply magazine.

It only took Fred a few minutes to explain the problem.

"Wait, George and you have been dating for two and a half months and he won't do _anything_ more than kiss you? Is that what's happening?"

Hermione sighed and stirred her tea. Fred starred at her for a solid thirty seconds before slapping his thighs. "And I've a plan. We'll help him test his control. We're going to have Hermione test his restrain and then when he's confident in his ability to say no, we're going to have her prove he can control himself."

"Does George know?" Hermione asked, diplomatically ignoring everything else he said. Fred shook his head.

"Yeah, that would be a no. If he's informed it won't be much of a test. This way we can make sure you're both safe. One of us will give you one of the activate-able port key watches we invented in case something furry happens."

"That isn't a bad idea." Ginny stated. She gave Fred a slightly impressed smile.

"Well, I've helped all I can for now. I've got to go now. George'll be wandering where I've gotten to."

"Alright." Ginny dismissed him with a wave of her hand. She waited till Fred disapparated before leaning forward, her eyes bright with mischief.

"Okay, so he knows how you feel, right?" Hermione nodded in annoyance.

"He saw my wolf patronus. If that wasn't enough of a clue the entire control conversation started because I had my hand on his shirt button."

Ginny smiled consolingly before continuing. She didn't have time for pity parties. "Then it's time to start sexing him up. You'll be irresistible and he won't be able to keep from snogging you senseless."

"I'm not going to make myself into a slut, Ginny. I can't pull that off, and it won't help our test angle if he knows I'm trying to seduce him. Besides, I want him to keep liking the real me."

"He loves you, Hermione. And who said anything about slut? I'm not making you into Pansy, I'm just going to make you irresistible. With a few simple steps. First, clothing."

"Clothing?" Hermione instantly snapped. Ginny pressed on. She'd dealt with Hermione enough to know when she was panicking at the thought of something.

"Yes, clothing. We're not doing anything skimpy or overly provocative. We're going with loose collars that show your neck and a shoulder."

"My-my neck? I don't have as nice a neck as you or Lavender…"

"Your neck is perfectly lovely. Mine is long and we're not bringing Lavender into this. She's unfairly pretty, I think she has some Veela in her or something. Where was I? Oh yes, your neck. It's a fairly well hidden fact, but werewolves _love_ necks. They have a pulse point in them and for some reason, they also hold a lot of scent. And yes, I've gotten some of this information from Fleur." She paused and pulled out a parchment.

"You know, what? I'm going to write this down so you can't forget it. Now, aside from loose collars you'll also want to wear jeans. They don't have to be uncomfortably tight, just well fitted. He won't be able to look away." She scribbled something drown, grinning giddily. "Because you have a nice arse."

Hermione swallowed. It was simple enough, she might be able to do it. "Second, food. You're going to be an orally obsessed witch."

"I'm not sucking on lollipops or popsicles." Ginny winked saucily at Hermione.

"Oh please, Hermione. We're more subtle than that. Just eat slowly and passionately. Juicy stuff, things like strawberries. Use your lips. He won't be able to think around you. And a popsicle won't hurt anything." She wrote that down. "You're already have this innocent air around you that will make it far more impacting."

"Step three: suggestive words."

"WHAT!" Hermione nearly spilled her tea. She set it on the table and glared at her laughing friend.

"Merlin, calm down Hermione. Don't be a prude. I'm not talking about dirty talk. Just use words that can have two meanings, he won't be able to hear anything but the dirty meanings. Say things like 'cocked their head, I'm going nuts, I'm coming over, things like that."

"You're utterly terrible."

"I've been told more than once." She wrote something down before continuing. "Four, touching."

"What kind of touching?"

"Seemingly innocent. Brush his fingers at any chance that isn't too obvious. Wipe crumbs or dirt of his cheek with the back of your fingers-it's sexier that way and I'm not sure why… Invade his personal space every chance you get. It's irresistible."

"Finally, when the moments right, just smile."

"Smile?" Hermione's tone was extremely incredulous and she knew her face was probably insultingly unbelieving.

Ginny nodded her head eagerly. "Someone said that tears aren't a girls weapon, it's her smile. They're right. If you smile they won't be able to resist you. After all the other things." She handed the paper to Hermione.

"Do this and George Weasley will learn what control means."


	46. Chapter 46

Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love that was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had?  
Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that  
Boy let me love you And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself Boy let me love you  
I know your trouble Don't be afraid, boy let me help  
Boy let me love you And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself Boy let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there

_Ne-Yo "Let Me Love You__"_

* * *

George hated nightmares. They were bothersome and always seemed to strike near the full moon. It was a week till the full moon and he could feel it in his skin already. That strange tension and tingle that came hand in hand with the growing moonlight. The transformations were getting tougher the closer to winter they got. The perigee was set for December. It would be a severe night. The moon would be at it's closest point to Earth three days before the full moon, which would be the brightest moon of the year.

Yippee. At least it wasn't a blue moon month. George had already gone through two this year. To make matters worse still, December 22 (the night of the full moon) was also the winter solstice. Another yippee for the longest night of the year.

George felt a bit like the universe was conspiring to give him a giant middle finger. I mean, come on! A solstice and perigee on the same night?

Regardless, it was all leading to more nightmares for a certain George Weasley.

He twitched awake on the couch he'd fallen asleep on and blinked his eyes open blearily. He used to jerk awake from nightmares but he had more control of his body's response now. He was used to the haunting images.

"George, are awake now?" Hermione's face appeared in George's vision, her long, lovely hair hanging around her face.

"I'm up." George mumbled in response before swallowing. Gah. His throat was dry. He must have been whimpering then.

"You were having a nightmare again. Do you want me to fix you some tea?" George didn't reply for a moment—in fact, he didn't even process her words, not entirely; he was too busy just listening to her voice. It was becoming a habit, zoning out and listening to her speak. There was something about the tone of Hermione's speech that never failed to calm him down. Even after Rover's transformation, or during. It rooted him down and pulled him together, and now he just needed the magic it seemed to possess.

"Tea would be nice." Hermione nodded her head and stood up before wandering into the kitchen. It was now that George noticed that Hermione was wearing his sweater again. It had fallen to the side hap-hazardously, revealing her shoulder and the thin strap of the tank top she had on underneath. Other than that she had a bare shoulder.

A bare shoulder.

_Bare shoulder._

George's mind honed in on the bit of skin as the images from his nightmare began to fade away.

She'd gathered her long, curly, thick, _soft_, hair together and draped it over the opposite shoulder, revealing her neck and bare skin even more. George was filled with a powerful urge to grab her hips (which were clad in a nicely fitted pair of jeans) and drag her closer. He could just imagine how powerful her scent would be and how tender the skin would be. He wouldn't be able to pierce her skin but he could leave a mark. He could dowse her with his scent so no one would be in question as to who the beautiful witch belonged to.

The wolf, so close to the surface thanks to his nightmare, pressed forward at the thought.

George closed his eyes and felt himself slip into the quiet space where he could speak to his other half. Where he could see the wolf and where the wolf could see him. To the place where they were almost one.

_Why not?_ He demanded. George mentally sighed .

'Because she could be hurt. I'm not sure how your handle on control is.'

_We can learn._

'At the cost of her safety.'

"George?" George startled at the sound of Hermione's voice and snapped his eye open. Rover retreated to the back of George's conscious to fight the urge of the nearing moon.

"Thanks, love." George said calmly, not betraying that he'd been talking with is wolf or that he still couldn't get his mind off that little bit of shoulder. He leaned back in his seat and rolled his neck before taking a sip.

Hermione stood for a moment before nudging his legs together and climbing to the other side of him. She laid down between him and the couch, wrapped her arms around his midsection, and laid her head down so that her cheek was pressed against his chest.

Her bare shoulder was on top and George couldn't take his eyes off of it. She was a warm, pleasant weight on him and he could smell her deep, heavenly scent.

Nothing was happening. His wolf was still in the back of his conscious, enjoying the scenery and scent but not attacking or trying to push him. He was content to watch and feel.

George didn't know what to make of that so he just closed his eyes and sipped his tea. At least it still made sense.

-o-o-o-

"That is quite possibly the most evil thing I have ever heard." Terry declared as he brought Hermione a fresh cup of hot chocolate. She took the offered drink gratefully and took a long sip.

"I'm not certain it's going to work. I don't have any backup plans if it doesn't either." Hermione confessed while Terry sat down. He regarded her for a moment before glancing at the door. He flicked his wand at it and it locked with a click. He mumbled muffliato at it, and then turned back to Hermione with a mischievous grin.

"You could add what I did with Michael to the mix."

"Wait," Hermione set her cup down and scooted to the edge of her chair so she was nearer Terry. "You're with Michael now? When? How?"

Terry beamed and set his own cup aside. "It just happened two days ago. I'm still having trouble believing it."

"Oh, Terry," Hermione gushed, happiness flooding her for her friend, "I'm so happy for you!"

Terry gave the hand she had sitting on the table a quick squeeze. "So what did you do?"

Terry looked over his shoulder before shuffling closer. "Have you ever heard of Neruolinguistic Programming theory? It's Richard Bandler's and John Grinder's." Hermione couldn't help the smile that spread over her lips. This was why she loved hanging out with Terry. He kept up with Muggle science as well as magic.

"Not that I can recall."

Terry nodded his head. "It's a way of using science to flirt basically." Hermione laughed.

"It's relationship for nerds."

Terry nodded his head again. "Essentially. It's composed of several steps. One. Synchronize your behavior with your target. Mimic their movements and posture. Two. Talk at the same rate, level, and excitement. Three. Breathe in the same rhythm. Fourth Make eye contact for longer than usual while breathing slowly. Fifth. Smile at him touch his arm while talking. Six and final, look away, breathe deeply twice, and in the third stare into his eyes."

"And that works?"

Terry grinned saucily. "Perfectly, according to Michael."

Hermione chuckled again. "I'll try it." She settled back, committing the steps to memory. "Now, tell me what happened." Terry beamed again and started to go into a tale of a leaking kitchen sink, a failed plumbing attempt and a wet kiss that had Hermione in tears of laughter.

-o-o-o-

Something very weird was going on. Hermione was sitting beside George eating from a bowl of grapes and working on the book. She'd gotten to the first month after the war. She was eating them really slowly, and sensually. She savored each bite, closing her eyes on every other one and chewing them thoroughly after she had taken them through her plush lips. It was mesmerizing to watch and had George's complete attention. He was supposed to be working on the newest formula for the and there was something weird going on with her breathing. He had no idea what it was, but it was weird.

He might blame that observation on the moon. It was four days away.

Hermione's eyes flitted up from the words she was writing to meet George's eyes. She smiled the smile he liked best, the one that made her eyes crinkle at the corners and showed her teeth.

She had lovely teeth. They were bright and in perfect line. No longer as large as they had been during her early years at Hogwarts. Her canines were sharp. Perfect for biting.

She'd make a good mate. She was an alpha too, she could keep up with him.

George closed his eyes and tried not to sigh. His wolf was gaining control again.

"Do you want a grape?" She asked, setting the bowl in front of him. He decided that it might help distract him and went for it. Hermione reached at the same time and let her hand brush against the back of his fingers before plucking up a grape. She did the thing with her lips again and George swallowed his grape whole.

Rover helped him not to cough.

_Our mate is beautiful. This is not surprising._

George closed his eyes and shook his head. 'She is beautiful, she is not our mate, and it's something different.'

_Tell her that she looks nice then and ask her what's she's doing. Or find out. Take her as mate._

'No. Not like-'

"George?" George snapped his eyes opened to Hermione's worried expression. "You're hazel again." George gave his head a quick shake and Rover retreated as much as he could while fighting the nearing moon. He'd figure it out later. For now, he was going to practice his breathing exercises and try to keep from jumping onto Hermione.

"Lee's coming over before the full moon. I think Fred and Angelina are going to be here too. We're going to meet the pack at Terry and Michael's place before we all apparate to our new destination." She hadn't told him where they were going. Only her and Fred currently knew. The alpha part of his mind didn't like being excluded, but the rest thought it was a very good idea.

"That sounds like a plan." Hermione rewarded him with a broad smile and gave his hand a quick squeeze before going back to her grapes.

Yes. Something odd was going on.

-o-o-o-

Hermione was inventing.

She was standing at the end of the room in front of a table. She had a small cauldron bubbling over a burner that she was slowly adding items to. It looked like witchhazel, but George couldn't be sure from the distance he was from her. Her long hair was pinned back in a loose bun, secured in place by one of the their trick wands. She was wearing a tank top and shorts because she'd turned the heat up for whatever she was working on. George could see a trail of sweat glistening on her neck and he wanted nothing more than to lick up it and then nibble on her tantalizing ear.

Blast it all she looked delectable. And she was inventing in his lab. With his equipment.

A day until the full moon. That was all George had. One day till the full moon and he could feel it in every bone and hair on his body. Rover was so close to having control, and Hermione was _so _pretty. George wanted her. Badly.

"Whatcha making?" George asked and Merlin's marbles had he just squeaked?

Hermione looked up from the plant she was chopping (_Ambrosia _George's memory supplied) and offered a small smile. "It's another test product for the transformation. I'm using every item I know of that reduces pain and as well as items that aid in animagus transformations." She looked back down at her plant and resumed cutting it into small, measured pieces. "Since I'm not trying to prevent the wolf from taking control, I don't need to use anything found in Wolfsbane. I'm hoping the transformation aid will do the trick this time."

George went to her side while she spoke. By the time she was finished he could see all the ingredients she'd laid out. Holy Basil, St John's Wart, Ambrosia, Arrowroot, Bergamont Seeds, Carin Bolete Cap, Cinnabar Polypore Cap, Harrada, Imp Gall, Ironwood Nut, Lady's Mantle Leaves, and Milk thistle Seeds.

"Do you have a catalyst?" Hermione shook her head.

"Not in the form of an ingredient. I'll use a spell for that." George nodded his head in fascination, trying to ignore the fact that she still smelled like him from the robe she'd borrowed earlier that day. He could also see the hickey he'd given her last night from this angle.

"That sounds good."

"I'm going to rig it so that it's triggered by the pinnacle of the moon. I don't want it to wear off before you have a chance to transform."

George beamed at her. "You, Madame, are brilliant." Hermione smiled saucily.

"Can I have a kiss for my brilliance?"

George swallowed and scooted closer. He placed his hands on her waist and smiled down at her as she brought her hands up around his neck.

"Yes." He leaned down to meet her lips and couldn't stop his smile. Rover was happy with the contact, and despite his hunger for more, he didn't push.

George might be able to keep control after all.

* * *

_A/N: I've been receiving a lot of pm's from people asking to translate my fics. If there is one you would like to translate, feel free to! Just credit me as the author and send me a link of your translation so that I can post it on my homepage. Thank you all for your efforts! It's really neat to think someone likes my stories enough to put the time into translating one. :D_


	47. Chapter 47

In a happy home I was a king, I had a golden throne.  
Those days are gone, Now the memory's on the wall.  
I hear the songs From the places where I was born.  
Upon a hill across a blue lake, That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed. My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child. See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now.

_Swedish House Mafia "Don't You Worry Child__"_

* * *

"I've lost track of two of the pack." Hermione lamented. She jogged back into the center of the passed out group of werewolves where Fred was standing with a pile of bandages. He frowned and glanced over at a still passed out George.

"Did you try the summoning charm?"

Hermione shook her head. "It was the Tatum's. They have anti-summoning spells cast on them because of the work they do at the Ministry." She bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder at where she'd just come from. "I'm going to go back out and look. Wake George up if I'm not back in ten-" Hermione cut herself off as a bright light raced between them, stopping on their other side. The stag patronus turned it's majestic head to Hermione and bowed slightly before opening its mouth.

"Hermione, there's been three more attacks. Ten werewolves are missing from Bulgaria, Russia, and Denmark. Dosenger is trying to call in all werewolves for questioning. Be careful."

Hermione turned back to Fred who looked as pale as she felt. "Wake George immediately." She ordered. Fred nodded his head and dashed to his twin while Hermione ran into the woods. "Alanna! Richard!" She called out at the top of her lungs. She sent tracing spells in every direction she could while calling their names.

"Alanna!" A voice that allowed no argument bellowed out behind Hermione and she nearly wept with relief as George joined her. He had blood on his cheek, leaves in his hair and he smelled of sweat and trees but Hermione did not care. "She's this way. I can smell her." He sucked in another breath, his nostrils flairing before he went faster. "Richard's with her."

Sure enough. "We're here! Richard needs help, y'all!" Alanna's accented voice rang through the woods, barely hearable but George traced through the trees without a moment's hesitation. He didn't stop until he was standing in front of a broken bush. He pushed the leaves away with an impatient growl. Hermione finally reached him and tried not to bend over to catch her breath. She peered through the bush as George knelt down.

Alanna had her arms wrapped around her husband, who had a very nasty tear on his right shoulder. It was bleeding profusely and Richard's head had lolled to the side. "We were attacked," Alanna rushed as George scooped Richard up. He sniffed at the injured shoulder before lifting his head and baring his teeth at the woods. Hermione helped Alanna out of the bush, noting that she too had been scratched. The werewolf instantly looped her arm around Hermione's shoulder and accepted the arm Hermione wrapped around her waist. "It was a large wolf, I didn't recognize his scent."

"I do." George growled. It was one of the most menacing things Hermione had ever heard him say. He headed back towards the rest of the pack, still carrying Richard with strength that surprised her.

"Who is it?" Alanna demanded, and Hermione could see the wolf side of her for the first time.

"Later." They reached the rest of the pack a few minutes later and George immediately headed for Fred. He mumbled something to his twin who nodded. Fred grabbed the unconscious werewolf and stepped back. He twisted into the air and disappeared with a loud crack. Alanna jerked in Hermione's arm before surging towards George with a growl.

"No!" She snarled, "Where did you take him?"

"Peace!" George ordered. "Your mate is fine. Fred is taking him to St. Mungo's straight to Lavender and Su Li. They will not allow any harm to come to him. Hermione will take you there and keep you company."

"What about you lot?" Hermione interrupted. George's eyes shot to her, taking in her demanding pose. Hermione wasn't going to stay with Alanna if it meant leaving the rest of the pack to fend for themselves. George wasn't fooling her, she knew he was exhausted.

"Hermione," he started but Hermione shook her head.

"Don't you 'Hermione' me. I'm not letting you stay alone." She stepped forward and Took Alanna again. "I'm going to send Ginny, Luna and Neville to get you lot back to your flats." She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss before pulling her wand from her pocket. She cast three patronus charms and waited for them to send the message. She started to apparate before freezing partway through the twist.

She was the only non werewolf here. She couldn't leave them alone. If something happened Dosenger would not take their words for it. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if the attack had been a trap to do just that.

George was looking at her with a furrowed brow. "What?"

"I'm not leaving until-" a crack sounded and Ginny stumbled forward, her house-robe hanging from her right shoulder sloppily. "Someone else arrives." Hermione finished. "Stay safe and out of danger." She gripped Alanna tightly and twisted into the air.

St. Mungo's was surprisingly busy. People were bustling around the front desk and waiting room aimlessly. One witch was in a particularly loud argument with one of the nurses in what sounded like mermish. Alanna freed herself from Hermione's loose hold and ran forward to the desk, shouldering pass two older wizards and an exhausted looking witch.

"Richard Tatum?" She demanded as Hermione moved to join her. Far more politely, but she wasn't worried about her husband and 'mate.' (Was there a difference between the two? George was always referring to Rover as wanting his mate. She'd have to look into that.) The medi-witch working the front desk eyed Alanna distastefully. Hermione knew that the werewolf wasn't in the best clothing as comfort tended to win over style on mornings after transformations but she saw no reason for her rude behavior.

"Are you related to the wizard in question?"

"I'm his bloody wife!" Alanna declared, her eyes turning a strange mixture of brown and blue. Her red head seemed even brighter than usual.

"What forms need to be filled out?" Hermione asked diplomatically. "I can take care of them while she visits with her husband."

The medi-witch took a moment to eye Hermione. Hermione leveled her very best 'I-do-not-have-time-for-you-or-your-inane-question ing' glare right back at her. The witch looked away first.

"Your husband will be on the first floor. The first room on the right as you come off the stairs. He'll be in with the healers right now so you won't be able to see him yet." Alanna immediately limped away while Hermione accepted the paperwork. She sent a quick message to George to let him know their update before heading back to the waiting area.

"Hermione!" Fred appeared from the middle of the crowd and dragged Hermione through.

"Fred?"

"We have more bad news." He stated, a foul look on his normally genial face. Hermione despised the expression, not only because it usually meant trouble for George, but because it just looked wrong on his face.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. She'd prefer to just get the bad news over with.

"Dosenger asked if it was George who attacked Richard. Kingsley called him in for a meeting, but he hasn't broken a law yet so I'm not sure what he's going to do."

"How about sue for harassment?" Hermione tried not to grumble but she wasn't terribly successful. Fred gave her a dark look while she began to scribble down information for the medical form.

"Werewolves aren't allowed to sue for harassment. They can be harassed by any Ministry employee without repercussion."

Hermione didn't respond. There was really nothing to say.

-o-o-o-

George hated people on days like this. He liked to consider himself a fun-loving guy, amicable at the very least. But when people who knew nothing about him hated him, and his pack, just because of a curse that made them werewolves, well, he wouldn't describe himself as amicable. It really just made him want to tear something apart. Violently.

The pack was resting safely in his flat with Ginny keeping guard over them. They wanted to stay together until they knew that Richard was okay. Ginny also felt staying together would be for their best in case anyone else was attacked. They would have an alibi that way.

Fred and Hermione were waiting for him in the reception area of St. Mungo's. Fred's eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and Hermione's were puffy. Fred gave him a quick hug while Hermione went for a kiss that helped to relax Rover. Once he arrived Fred left to help Ginny with the pack.

They sat down and waited for two hours before they were told anything about Richard. Alanna found them waiting and told them that Richard was no longer bleeding but that the wounds wouldn't be heal-able from magic because they were from a werewolf. Only time would heal them.

"I'll be blamed." George lamented as soon as Alanna was gone again. Hermione looked up at him with a frown.

"What?"

"You'll see." He promised before smiling a bit." He glanced down at his lap where he had an open copy of the latest Prophet laying. "You know, it's funny. I never wanted to be anything big."

"Big?"

"Yep. I didn't want fame or attention. I just wanted to make people laugh. Did you know the Daily Prophet put out a poll that showed I was the most common name in households at the moment?" He passed it to her and watched as her eyebrows raised in shock. "Apparently we've raised up quite the stir recently…"

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "It's about time that someone did." She settled back in her chair and went to work on her paperwork from the office. They sat in silence for a while.

"I hate that Full moons are never on the weekend." She commented casually. George nodded his head in agreement. They drifted back to silence and George began to resent it. His mind was still sluggish from the transformation but he could surely think of something to say to his girlfriend.

"You know, I never call you anything." Where had that even come from?

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked, looking up from her paperwork.

"I don't call you any nicknames or endearments."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "I think that's because I prefer to just be called by my name. Epithet's don't really matter to me."

"It is ridiculously sexy when you use words like epithet."

Hermione blushed an adorable red and promptly gathered up her papers. "I'm leaving." She said once she had them all together. White hot panic flooded George and he jerked forward to grip her wrist in desperation. He hadn't meant to push her or make her uncomfortable. He knew it was dangerous to flirt with her, especially with is furry problem, but…

"Hey, please, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to annoy you or anything. You know how I am. I'm the boy who fed first years Nosebleed Nougats. I'm ridiculous like that." George babbled. Hermione raised an amused eyebrow.

"Was it a Nosebleed Nougat?"

"Wasn't it?" George asked, only a little desperate. Hermione shook her head.

"George," Hermione said slowly, placing a hand on his arm, "I meant I was leaving the hospital, not you."

"Oh. Good. Yeah. I understood that." George unclenched his hands and shifted in his chair, trying to pretend he hadn't been panicking. "Sorry."

"For what? Not wanting me to leave? Don't be sorry for that." She pressed a slow kiss to his lips, achingly tender and full of promise. "Don't be. I enjoy feeling wanted." She brushed the back of her fingers along his cheek and gave him a smile she reserved only for him. "It's not often that I feel wanted for anything but my brains." She gave him another kiss and then stood quickly. "I'm going to drop this paperwork off and to send in a request to Kingsley to have werewolves transferred to my department. I'm fairly certain I have a convincing argument for our case now."

"Really?" Hermione nodded her head in excitement. "I'll explain it later." George nodded in agreement and gave the hand he was still holding a squeeze before releasing it.

"Sounds good. Come back soon?"

Hermione smiled. "I promise."

* * *

_A/N: I've been receiving a lot of pm's from people asking to translate my fics. If there is one you would like to translate, feel free to! Just credit me as the author and send me a link of your translation so that I can post it on my homepage. Thank you all for your efforts! It's really neat to think someone likes my stories enough to put the time into translating one. :D_


	48. Chapter 48

One man come in the name of love  
One man come and go  
One man come here to justify  
One man to overthrow  
In the name of love  
What more in the name of love?

_U2 "Pride (In the Name of Love)__"_

* * *

The key fit into the lock perfectly. It was simple and easy. Something Hermione wanted more of in her life. Nothing was ever simple and easy anymore. Her head hurt and her eyes hurt and she had a mountain of paperwork and a meeting with Kingsley and dear Merlin why did she always have so much work to do?

She had news to tell George. Bad news. Of course, she didn't have any other type of news.

She slipped into the flat easily and stopped.

George had his head bowed and was making quiet noises. Hermione took in the sight of her cross-legged boyfriend and smiled. "That's something I haven't seen you do in quite a long time."

"What?" George asked without opening his eyes.

"Meditate."

"Rover was getting a bit antsy."

Hermione dropped down beside him into the lotus position. "Mind if I ask a question?"

George shook his head. "Go ahead."

"What are you worried about?"

George opened one eye and looked at her. Hermione smiled softly and let her eyes slip shut before continuing. "You cannot transform any time other than the full moon. Rover doesn't have the ability to take over you mind without the potion or spell that Harry found. So why are you worried about him getting antsy?"

"I have to keep up a façade of calm all the time. Everywhere I go people are watching me. Even before the attack I had to stay cool and collected. Fred was always going off and doing crazy things so I had to stay sane and save him from danger. The truth is that I'm simply not calm. Ever. Before Rover I just wanted to pound something from the unfairness of everything. Then the attack happened and I had to stay calm."

"But you-"

"_I_ really can. _I_ am a powerful wizard that can be very destructive. Now I have two people in my head that can get angry. I can't ever let myself slip or It'll be over. I can't let myself go in case I do something I'll regret." He closed his eyes again. "It doesn't have to do with just Rover."

Hermione sighed and let her eyes slip open. George's eyes were hazel and Hermione found herself missing their usual green tint. "There's a werewolf who has claimed that you were the one that attacked him. Dosenger is pressing charges. Ron or Harry will be over tomorrow to take you in for questioning." George closed his eyes again.

"Of course." Hermione let her eyes close before continuing.

"I meet with Kingsley tomorrow about switching your jurisdiction. Richard is going to testify that you were not the wolf that attacked him as well. Fred and I can attest to the rest of your transformations."

"I'm not worried about that. I'm innocent and I have a lot alibis." George's red hair was tussled and his lips seemed darker than usual.

"So why the meditation?"

"Aside from the peace? Because I've been worried about control. Doing this just makes it easier. I don't have to worry. It makes things simpler."

"You haven't broke yet." Hermione said simply.

"Broke yet?"

"Your control. With me. I've been trying."

"You've been trying?" Hermione fought the urge to open her eyes until it went away.

"Yes. You've been worried so I thought I'd help prove it. I haven't been subtle."

"The sweaters?" George asked. Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"They're comfortable as well." George giggled-an honest to god, help-me-I'm-being-tickeled-giggle and reached out to grasp Hermione's hand.

"You are my favorite thing." He declared. Hermione popped her eyes open and intertwined their fingers.

"You're my favorite thing as well. Now kiss me senseless. Let's see who howls first." She leaned back, dragging him with her. He stared at her with wide, green eyes. "What?"

"I'm just-"

"Worried. I know. You can worry later. Right now I want to snog, only snog, my ridiculously gorgeous and funny boyfriend." And for once, George actually let her.

-o-o-o-

"Is that the best you can do?" Neville asked remarkably politely considering he had Hermione pinned against a wall. He was pressed up against her back and holding her hands securely in place with one calloused hand. He was heavy against her and immovable in more than one way. Hermione would have been quite terrified if it wasn't Neville. Hermione had no doubt-not even an iota-that Neville would sacrifice his own life to keep her safe and would not harm her.

So, confidence and trust firmly in place, Hermione smiled against the wall her cheek was pressed to. "Mr. Longbottom, do you really think that was all I had?" Neville chuckled and gripped her hands a bit tighter. Hermione swallowed and stiffened her muscles. She sent a shield spell at the wall that blasted both her and Neville back and onto the ground she flipped herself up and took on a defensive karate pose. Neville grinned and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"Nicely done, Hermione. You've gotten much better with wandless and nonverbal magic."

"That might just be the hottest thing I've ever seen." George called from across the room. Hermione snorted but didn't take her eyes off of Neville. The entire pack and a few of their significant others were here, as well as other half werewolf/half humans they knew of. They were practicing defense from the best sources they knew.

The leader of Dumbledore's army and the Boy who lived. Harry was currently helping Alanna with the proper way to fall while Hermione and Neville were demonstrating how to escape from different positions one might get stuck in. Most of the witches and wizards had been part of Dumbledore's army, but they were going to start with basics anyway. There was not going to be another Richard on George's watch. (It had taken her and Fred three hours to calm him down that night. He'd punched another hole in the wall and nearly shredded the sofa.) Harry and Ron had taken him for questioning, but the evidence had all been circumstantial and he'd had an alibi. Still, Dosenger was out for blood and they knew they needed to be very, very careful.

So now they were in the Room of Requirements, with written permission to do so from McGonagall, practicing their defense.

"Now, werewolves don't attack the same way humans do." George said, stepping into the middle of the room. "Most of you already know that. They're fast, strong, and big. Most importantly though, they're not in a _human_ form. The rules are completely different." He looked around and smiled at the group. "There are different ways to fight when you're in wolf form, and we'll get to that in a moment. In the meantime, I want to show the humans and half-wolves how to fend off a werewolf in wolf form.

He looked to his left where Ron was lounging nonchalantly. He gave a small wave and stepped forward. "Ron here is going to transform and try to attack me. After me I'm going to pick on Lavender. Okay?"

There were a few general nods of agreement so Ron knelt down and morphed into his animagus form, a giant lab. It wasn't quite a wolf, but it was a large dog and that was as close as they could get before the moon. The main problem was that he looked adorable. Hermione had spent a lot of time with that form, and it really wasn't that intimidating. His tongue was lolling out and he had his head tilted slightly to the side.

"Alright. Everyone ready?" Another nod of 'yes' and George turned his back on Ron and affected a 'I'm-unaware-of-the-killer-behind-me' pose. Ron's entire disposition changed. Gone was the happy, please pet me smile, and in its place were bared teeth and a continuing snarl that made Ron look like he could actually murder someone. Hermione imagined he was probably remembering the spider incident from his childhood.

And then he lunged. He went for knocking George down, which he did, and then he went for his throat. George brought his arm up to block the mouth and then Hermione lost track of what exactly was happening as they grappled. She couldn't even tell who was winning until-

Ron was suddenly on his back, gagging. George pushed himself up and grinned. "Two things to always remember. They go for the throat first. Werewolf bites don't heal by magical. They have to heal naturally. We have a special product we've designed that gags werewolves for about a minute. Just enough time to apparate away. If you're unarmed with none of these," he held up a small purple bottle, "then you want to do three things. First, wrap up your weaker arm in as much of your robe as you can." He demonstrated the move and then took a firmer stance. "Second, hit or kick the dog in the throat, nose, and the back of the head. Avoid the skull because dogs have really thick ones and you'll just irritate it. Protect your own face, chest, and throat as much as you can. If they keep coming at you use the wrapped arm" he gave his a little shake, "to divert their attention." He looked around and frowned a bit. "I hate to say it, but your best bet is to make sure you're always armed. Practice a single wandless spell for defense-protego-and make sure you can use it. It might be the most valuable thing in your arsenal."

Ron transformed back and coughed violently. "Merlin's pants! What is in that thing? It taste like troll's feet."

"I don't even want to know how you know that." Harry stated. Hermione allowed herself a smile as he helped Ron up. Neville came up beside her and watched the two with a similar smile.

"Alright," George called out. "Pair off for more escape practice."

"Attacker or escapee?" Neville asked. Hermione smirked.

"Attacker."

-o-o-o-

"Did I leave the book on the counter?" Hermione asked from the loo. George glanced at the counter in question and nodded his head before realizing that Hermione would be incapable of actually seeing him.

"Yes it is."

"Alright. I need you to read it over soon to make sure I didn't mess any facts up. I don't care if I've exaggerated emotions, but I want my dates and actual events to be correct." George nodded his head again and moved to the counter to look at the book. She'd written it from his point of view, and she'd done a remarkably good job with it. She'd captured him well enough that Fred had given his mark of approval.

"So, if you don't mind checking on my potion in an hour, I think I'm ready to go." Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and went to the coffee table where her jewelry, wallet, and notes were. She was dressed in simple black slacks and a burgundy tank top. She reached for a black jacket that was draped over the back of the couch and George couldn't do anything but watch. Because _damn,_ his witch was a sexy beast. She just did something to him, most of the time it was when she wasn't even trying to.

And she loved him. It was kind of incredible. She'd fit herself into his life brilliantly, and she didn't mind that things were always going crazy. The funny thing was, he'd fit into her life just as well.

"After the meeting I'll come back. I should know if we have jurisdiction by the end of the meeting." Hermione popped her last earing in before crossing the room to him and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"I'll be waiting with tea and biscuits." George promised. Hermione laughed and gave her head a fond little shake.

"Alright. I love you and I'll see you in a few hours. George nodded his head and Hermione made her way pass him. She stopped by the door and bent over to pick up her purse. George watched captivated as she straightened up and left the flat with one last wave. Something dripped onto his shirt and he looked down to see that it was now wet. A quick swipe across his mouth revealed he was in fact, drooling.

And that was something new because George had never realized you could actually drool over someone without realizing it and now he needed to change his shirt.

Great.

At least his girlfriend was hot.

* * *

_A/N: I've been receiving a lot of pm's from people asking to translate my fics. If there is one you would like to translate, feel free to! Just credit me as the author and send me a link of your translation so that I can post it on my homepage. Thank you all for your efforts! It's really neat to think someone likes my stories enough to put the time into translating one. :D _

_Also, kudo's to my cousin for designing a new cover for my story Yule. :D_


End file.
